Kagome
by mimichanMC
Summary: EPILOGO: AMOR es aquelLo por lO que entregarías hasta la última de tus fuerzas, tu propia esencia solo por poderlo sentirlo…Al menos una vez.LEGAMOS AL FINAL GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO
1. capitulo 1: Kagome

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"KAGOME"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

__

_cursivas_: pensamientos e ingles

subrrayado: carta y algunas palabras que deben resaltarse

**neg**ritas: plabras que debe resaltarse

_"No suelo escribir de mis emociones pero a veces… _

_A veces mis emociones escriben de mí"_

El día estaba sumamente caluroso, el viento se arrastraba caliente a mas no poder en la calle y la casa se mantenía caliente, pero la menos te protegía del sol, Kagome odiaba a mas no poder estos días de calor a penas llegaba marzo y era una tortura hasta julio que comenzaban las lluvias, el pobre limonero en el patio cargado de pequeños limones a falta de agua era la única cosa buena de su sencilla casa al fondo del templo Higurashi.

Se sentó de nuevo frente al computador con un vaso enorme de limonada natural que duraría un rato en el unicel que la mantendría fría, ese fin de semana no difería de ningún otro fin de semana, salvo los fines de semana que tenia demasiada carga de la universidad, ella estaba sentada en su escritorio con su computador y si estaba sola estaría así toda la tarde haciendo lo que mas disfrutaba en el mundo, escribir.

Apuro ansiosa otro trago en el vaso blanco y se dispuso a continuar con su última historia, algo divertido acerca de un anime algo viejo pero no por ello fuera de moda, Ranma Nibun no Ichi parecía haber llegado para quedarse. Ella amaba escribir era la única cosa que le causaba una satisfacción verdadera a veces, se divertía y practicaba, los planes de Kagome eran muchos en el futuro si este algún día llegaba, ya los había retrazado por un par de años después de la mas grande estupidez de su vida pero ahora todo parecía normal, estaba en la universidad estudiando letras, tenía muchas amigas en ella, toda una banda de chicas que solían salir juntas muy seguido a tomar algo a cualquier lugar, menos los fines de semana que ella se hartaba del transporte que la llevaba en un par de horas al colegio y los dedicaba a descansar y escribir. Rodó un par de veces su cabeza y se levanto de la silla había estado hay toda la tarde y estaba algo cansada, lo curioso la historia solo había avanzado un par de paginas, eso pasaba cuando la idea quería regocijarse en su cabeza o la tenía en una libreta como era la ocasión, era muy divertido escribir pero transcribir era otro asunto, camino por su casa que era en teoría pequeña, lo suficiente para tres personas, ella, su mamá y su abuelo. Se había acostumbrado a vivir en una casa pequeña así que eso no le importaba mucho en realidad en 45 min. La casa estaba en pie después de limpiar lo que era un alivio.

"divagar, divagar, es que piensas hacerlo toda la tarde Kagome" – se regaño a si misma, era un mal habito eso también, pensar en voz alta, sus pasos la llevaron junto a su joyero, - "de nuevo aquí" – dijo y lo abrió, movió un par de sus alhajas y el brillante anillo de oro con grabados en círculos y estrellas salio a flote, lo tomo y se lo puso, era suficiente para poder concentrarse un poco, recordar por que en realidad estaba distraída

¿El anillo era suyo? Si lo era, al menos el valor simbólico que ese anillo de oro tenía era verdadero, una argolla de matrimonio, matrimonio. Pero ella no estaba casada ya, ella ahora divorciada. Pero apuesto que quieren saber la historia bien la contaremos.

Kagome tenía ahora 19 años, en un par de meses cumpliría 20 y había estado casada por un año entero, un americano que había llegado a robarle el corazón. Akitoki Hoyo, Hoyo, él había sido su primer amor real y su primera experiencia como mujer, él le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre el amor y por eso le estaba agradecida pero había muchas cosas por que ódialo también.

Él había sido el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor Souta, se había conocido en la preparatoria, Kagome entro cuando su hermano iba en tercer grado de preparatoria y había conocido así a Hoyo, un hombre sencillo y tímido cierto, había llegado de América hacía un año, sus raíces estaban en Japón, tenía familia aquí y en un intercambio estudiantil había llegado a Japón, conociendo el idioma, las raíces y con todas las comodidades necesarias, aunque cada vacación él regresaba pronto a América.

Desde que se conocían su hermano Souta y él había hecho muy buena amistad, cuando ella entro a la preparatoria lo conoció, no era un chico guapo pero tenía algo que era atrayente a pesar de no saber aun que era, ella se sentía atraída por él y sus ojos azules. Al final del año, ambos se conocían muy bien, a su hermano le agradaba él y continuamente les había bromas acerca de que si se gustaban o no, ella solo se sonrojaba y él otro poco, si, ellos dos se gustaban pero él regresaría a América así que solo dejo esa atracción calmada y dormida dentro de ella, además ella estaba enamorada de un chico.

Kagome había estado enamorada de un chico en la secundaria de hecho desde el ultimo grado de primaria ella había sentido muchas cosas por él, se llamaba Oniji era ese típico amor de niñez que se te mete en el corazón y de pronto te voltea el mundo, Oniji había sido todo su mundo durante cuatro años enteros, habían sido pareja solo un año, pero él sin previo aviso había empezado a salir con otra chica y no le dirigía la palabra a Kagome, esto le rompió el corazón por completo, pero no se derrumbo, ella simplemente quedo prendada de él y eso la sostenía.

Eso funciono bastante bien hasta que un día su hermano mayor decidió que en su próximo viaje se iría con Hoyo a América, Hoyo aseguro poder conseguirle una beca en el extranjero y eso dejo seducido como loco a su hermano y se fueron, Kagome quedo destrozada por completo por dentro, él era su único hermano y lo quería muchísimo, pelaban muy seguido pero eso no evitaba que ella lo amara, así que de pronto perder a los tres hombres mas amados para ella era fatal, su padre que se había separado de su madre cuando ella era niña y lo veía muy poco así que era un perdida, la primera, Oniji que se había alejado de ella sin previo aviso y su hermano.

Kagome había quedado destrozada después de eso, durante un mes no fue la misma, su corazón le dolía hasta para respirar y un mes después Hoyo regreso y así fue como todo comenzó.

Hoyo la visitaba una vez a la semana, él había logrado un cambio a la universidad, en el mismo instituto la preparatoria afiliada donde estudiaba Kagome, él quería ser licenciado en relaciones publicas e internacionales, y Japón era un hermoso lugar para comenzar esa carrera, su familia lo debería querer mucho, pues cada semana lo llamaban por teléfono y un "_i love you_" se oía siempre al final de sus conversaciones con su madre ella sabia que significaba algo como "Ai shiteru" (te amo).

Así Kagome y Hoyo se volvieron muy buenos amigos, de vez en cuando ellos se escapan juntos de clase y se iban a tomar un helado a un parque cercano a la escuela, después de un par de horas regresaban y tomaban sus últimas clases, esa amistad duro por varios meses.

Y un día simplemente paso, un día Hoyo la invito a dar un paseo Asakusa y escuchando un poema por un declamador callejero le pidió ser su novia y ella enseguida acepto, regalándole la mitad de su corazón, después de un noviazgo donde se veían poco y se necesitaban mucho, ellos decidieron casarse, Kagome tenía solo 16 años, pero toda su familia conocía a Hoyo y le tenía mucha confianza así que no dudaron en entregar a su hija viéndola tan enamorada.

Kagome estaba dando el ultimo sorbo en el vaso de unicel después miro sus manos en el teclado.

supongo que fui muy inocente, eso debió darme que pensar. – dijo aun recordando y mirando la argolla en su dedo anular izquierdo al lado de un anillo de plata mas descuidado sin duda.

Hoyo le regalo un hermoso anillo sencillo de plata y una pequeña piedra rosa montada y así se convirtió en su prometida, durante un mes, ella estuvo mas que feliz, solo tuvo dos tristezas en ese momento una, su hermano estaba liado en la universidad y el trabajo y no podía venir y segunda la familia de Hoyo no lo había aceptado, Hoyo le había prohibido hablar con su familia, la única vez que la había llevado a cenar con ellos cuando aun eran amigos, su familia había sido cortante y fría, él le dijo que por alguna razón ellos no veían con buenos ojos su matrimonio y que no quería exponerla a algún trago amargo, ella con lo enamorada que estaba de él no dudo en su palabra y dejo el incidente sin afectarle, y así un mes después estaba casada con Akitoki Hoyo.

Después de eso, todo fue cambios, la mayoría de sus amigas intimas lo supieron y la vieron feliz y mas que sonriente durante seis meses, se cambio a un pequeña casa con Hoyo, pero no le importaba, nunca había tenido lujos pues provenía de una familia en esencia sencilla y estar a su lado era lo único que le importaba.

Él era la persona perfecta todo el tiempo, todas las mañanas la despertaba con un beso y le pedía ayuda con su traje para ir a la embajada a trabajar y por la tarde pasaba por ella a la casa y la llevaba al colegio e iba él a su clase en la universidad, a la salida él estaba afuera esperándola, llegaban a casa que siempre estaba ordenada y limpia y cenaban lo que ella hubiera preparado antes del colegio, ellos eran un matrimonio joven que parecía sacado de un catalogo para electro domésticos, un caso de pequeño y joven matrimonio tranquilo.

Y los fines de semana ninguno de los dos se levantaba de la cama, simplemente se quedaban haciendo el amor cada sábado como locos en un éxtasis total y asfixiante que los satisfacía hasta ahogarlos, cierto que casi nunca hacían el amor así entre semana que los dos estaban exhaustos, Pero cada fin de semana se entregaban al placer de eso, que había hecho adictos a cualquiera de los dos, ella se protegía, había decidido no tener hijos hasta terminar las carreras cada uno de ellos, y eso estaba bien, eso era simplemente perfecto.

_Pero un día simplemente paso algo que no fue tan perfecto._

Él le dijo a Kagome que su madre estaba muy enferma y pedía que fuera a América lo antes posible, le dijo que había sido una parálisis cerebral y que posiblemente tardaría mucho tiempo en América, y ella acepto, es curioso como nunca le planteo ir con él a América y tardo seis largos meses, ese tiempo fue derrumbe para Kagome Hoyo era lo único que la mantenía **viva **y perderlo la hacia sufrir de una manera despiadada, esperaba ansiosa su llamado cada semana para poder escuchar su voz, decía cada vez que su madre estaba mejor y que pronto regresaría, ella se aferraba a eso, y en el proceso hizo algo de lo que después se arrepintió toda su vida, aprendió un poco de ingles, ella oía los murmullos de su familia en la línea, niños y mujeres, sus "molestas hermanas" y sus sobrinos casi siempre estaban en casa de su madre y nació el deseo de saber que era lo que ellos decían del otro lado del mundo, solo fue un curso de dos meses para aprender lo básico y después él volvió.

Tomo casualidad que el volvió en la fiesta de otoño, casi faltando días para su primer aniversario y ella no podía estar mas feliz él había vuelto, finalmente había vuelto.

_Pero un solo segundo toda su felicidad se rompió_

Después de un par de semanas de felicidad completa un día, ella terminaba de arreglarse para ir al colegio con su uniforme azul, a las careras como una que otra vez, no quería que Hoyo la estuviera esperando, estando casi lista el teléfono sonó, ella algo fastidiada y molesta por el retrazo lo descolgó sin notar el numero en el aparato.

"mochi mochi"

_"Oh I'm sorry, this Hoyo there?"_

_"no, __this in the work, who you are?"_

_"Sorry, I'm Marian, this wife, you could say to him please that it calls to me?"_

_"Yes, of course" – _su voz se quebraba al hablar.

_"Tank you very much"_

_"Not at all! Don't mention it! "_

Kagome colgó "**su esposa… su esposa**". Su mente estaba corriendo al mil por hora, que estaba pasando, fue que unos toc toc en la puerta la trajeron a la realidad y fue y abrió, del otro lado estaba Hoyo.

"lo siento linda he olvidado mi llave" – la vio muy rara – "¿que pasa linda¿Estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien," - dijo y volvió a tierra no quería que él la viera así - "solo, tratada de recordar algo vamos." – dijo tomando su bolso escolar y salio con él.

No falta decir que en todo le día no puso la mas mínima atención en clases, esa mujer debía estar mintiendo, seria una broma pesada de sus amigas o algún extraño o la familia de Hoyo que no la quería, si seguro era solo eso una entupida y cruel broma.

_Pero no lo era._

Esa noche el teléfono sonó de nuevo, Hoyo se levanto enseguida y descolgó.

_"hi honey how are you?" _– dijo amablemente en el teléfono y su madre comenzó a hablar, ella solo se quedo en la sala y bajo todo el volumen a la película que había estado viendo – "_yes baby I miss you too… and Kate, how is my sweet heart… hey baby how are you, yes daddy miss you to"_ – cada palabra le estaba rompiendo el corazón a Kagome en un pedazo aun mas pequeño que el ultimo y casi le faltaba el aire – "_I don't know, the university is to mucho hard,_ _but__ I __know that delays by my__, yes I love you to, and I miss you to much_, _all__ along I think about you__… yes baby, yes, I need go now, yes a call you… my who…? In the morning…_ _she__ said her name to you__...? Yes is my secretary… yes honey, I need go now… yes I love you to, bye" _

Hoyo colgó el teléfono y se quedo parado allí el silencio reino en toda la casa, ella estaba callada en la sala, mirando el televisor mudo sin mirarlo, "**entonces era verdad… todo era verdad… como pudo**…" Hoyo volvió a la sala y la miro, el solo volteo a verlo y lo soltó con todo el valor que pudo sacar a flote

_"I learned __English__, not much, for you…_ _she__ said:__ "Sorry, I'm Marian, this wife, you could say to him please that it calls to me?" __I sorry it, forgets it__ boss"_

"Kagome…"

"Y soy buena sabes, mi profesor se asombro mucho con la rápido que aprendí" – dijo y las lagrimas ya empezaban a salir por sus ojos - "y lo entendí casi todo, lo esencial, _papi, mi amor, mi secretaria, te amo, _no quería creerlo, pensé que era un sucia y cruel broma, pero ya no tengo ninguna duda, Kate es tu hija y Marian es tu esposa, en América."

"Kagome… no es lo que piensas."

"No es lo que pienso? y como sabes lo que estoy pensando?" – ella se rió frustrada – "no Hoyo tú no sabes lo que yo estoy pensando, si lo supieras no tendrias el valor de verme a la cara".

"Marian, si es mi esposa" – eso callo como una piedra en su estomago – "pero nosotros no estamos juntos, yo no la amo, te amo a ti, nunca he sido tan feliz con nadie que contigo, tu eres muy diferente me siento tranquilo y feliz a tu lado, siempre amaneces con una sonrisa y lo das todo por mi Marian ya no hace eso."

"Y por que tu esposa ya no hace eso, buscaste una nueva, dejaste todo y buscaste otra, eso es lo mas estupido que he oído en mi vida"

"Kagome te amo."

"No, eso es lo mas estupido que he oído en mi vida, vete Hoyo por favor."

_"I'm a lonely girl, so lonely girl" _versaba la canción que escuchaba en el reproductor en ese momento, así después de un par de meses de discutirlo sin ningún resultado ella pidió el divorcio él se negó todo el tiempo hasta un día que lo llamaron de nuevo, o mejor dicho la llamaron de nuevo a ella.

Kagome había regresado apenas del colegio, había dejado su casa y había regresado a casa de su madre, apenas iba a subir a su habitación cuando su madre la llamo muy desconcertada.

"hija te llama una mujer, dice que se llama Marian, tiene un acento muy extraño."

"Es kate la esposa de Hoyo"

"Que?"

"Yo la atiendo no te preocupes."

_"Hello"_

_"Hello, you are Kagome?"_

_"Yes Marian I'm"_

_"Please leave alone my husband , please" - _en el fondo se podía escuchar la voz de la pequeña preguntando por su papa, lo que oprimió le Corazón de Kagome con fuerza _- "he is my husband, the father of my daughter, please leave alone"_

_"Yes Kate" – __dijo Kagome sintiendo las lagrimas en sus mejillas, ella no le respondió a la mujer si no a la voz de la niña u su conciencia__ - "I leave alone, I never, never, would take your father"_

_"Tank you... Kagome, please, please, you don't say to him to my husband who calls to__ you"_

_"I can't do it Marian…Tank you Kate, tank you very much"_

Kagome subió corriendo a su habitación y se hecho a llorar sobre su cama, ellos pensaban que ella era quien lo retenía que ella era la mala de este cuento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kagome iba con unas amigas de regreso a casa, estaban saliendo del instituto entre risas, cuando llegaron a la salida sus amigas guardaron silencio, cuando ella vio por que se quedo quieta y endureció su mirada.

Hoyo estaba hay, de nuevo, de nuevo con un ramo de alcatraces, su flor favorita obviamente esperando por ella.

"Kagome" – la llamo cuando paso a su lado ella no le presto atención, se despidió de sus amigas y les pidió que la dejaran sola para arreglar eso de una vez por todas. – "Kagome espera por favor."

"Te dieron tu cambio, no es así, no sabes cuanto me alegro, me daba pena que tuvieras que dejar tu carrera cuando te gusta tanto, cuando te vas a América."

"No me voy a ir, no quiero dejarte."

"No se de que estas hablando, si no te habías dado cuenta nosotros nos dejamos ya hace mucho tiempo, que tu no quieras formar los documentos para hacerlo formal es muy distinto."

"Y no lo voy a hacer, tú eres mi esposa."

"Lo mismo le dirás a Marian? Hoyo por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, yo no confió en ti, así te perdonara no podría volver a estar contigo, ya no, que evitaría que me hicieras lo mismo de nuevo en otra ocasión, lo siento me conoces saber que no podría volver a confiar en ti"

"No merezco una sola oportunidad" – la detuvo en su brazo y la acerco a él, él podía sentirla casi querer derretirse en su tacto y como todo su cuerpo temblaba – "Kagome" – de la forma en que lo dijo la chica se estremeció

"No me hagas esto, me esta costando muchísimo trabajo"

"No tiene por que ser así."

Por que no podía ella ser egoísta, lo quería, y él la quería, por que pensar en esa niña cuando estaba a su lado, por que tenía que poner a esa pequeña niña en lugar de ella, ella también se merecía ser feliz no es así y ella era todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz, era tan malo ser un poco egoísta.

Él la atrajo a él y le robo un beso, ansiaba tanto poder besarla de nuevo.

Así de fácil la atrajo a él y la beso, ella anhelaba tanto poder besarlo de nuevo, por ese instante se olvido de todo, de su orgullo, de su dolor, de su traición, de todo absolutamente de todo y se dejo llevar por eso que tanto había extrañado, lo abrazo al mismo tiempo y quiso olvidarlo todo, por ese minuto todo se borro hasta que el rompió el beso.

"Lo vez tu sienes lo mismo que yo"

"eso no es cierto, yo no siento lo mismo que tu, a mi me esta doliendo mas."

"Por favor dame una oportunidad, no se como pero te juro que me enmendare y podré solucionar las cosas para que podamos estar juntos"

"… no me lo preguntes ahora."

Solo se soltó de su abrazo y corrió a su casa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y al llegar a casa, esa llamada, la presencia de esa niña que no debía no tener 2 años le trajo de nuevo a tierra, su hija le recordó bien que ese hombre no le pertenecía, además de que su confianza nunca volvería a él era mejor dejarlo ir.

Y por alguna razón Kagome aun tenía su sortija puesta, no se la quitaba y a pesar de que ella llevaba divorciada un año entero aun llevaba su sortija en la mano cada vez que lo recordaba, que era muy seguido, ya no le quedaba pues tenía que sostenerla con la de compromiso que aun le calzaba bien… de pronto tomo las dos y las boto sobre el escritorio mirándolas con recelo…

el cumple años en abril supongo que solo es eso dijo para ella misma tratando de buscar un excusa para recordarlo de nuevo. Dejo la historia que escribía por fin por la paz conciente que nada iba salir aunque ella lo quisiera y se levanto, en ese momento alguien toco a su puerta, quizás era mama que regresaba de ver a la abuela.

Salio y vio algo en el piso dos sobres, uno era de su amiga Amai (Dulce) su letra era inconfundible pero la otra no la reconoció, la inspecciono y vio su nombre en la parte de adelante y atrás otro mas, un chico sin duda por la forma de la letra… y el nombre "Inuyasha".

Abrió primero la carta de Amai y la leyó.

_Kagome:_

_Recuerdas que te conté de Inuyasha hace tiempo, me pidió de favor que te entregara esta carta, no te la entrego yo pues estoy ocupada ahora así que solo te la mando con mi hermano, espero y te la de en la mano como le dije, si no por favor lee la carta de Inuyasha y manadme la respuesta vale?_

_Nos vemos después, te quiero._

_Amai_

"Atoto (hermano) supongo que nunca le voy a simpatizar del todo… cuando diantre te piensas rendir Amai" – dijo Kagome para si misma y guardo la carta de Amai la bolsa de su short, sentía que ella casi se había hecho la misión personal de conseguirle novio de nuevo y eso era cansado, entro a su habitación de nuevo y antes de sentarse de nuevo frente al computador vio la carta de Inuyasha, la miro recelosa y la guardo en un cajón, quizá después la respondiera, se sentó de nuevo y lo intento de nuevo, aunque sabia que no tenia mucho sentido era mejor que pensar en Akitoki Hoyo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_"La línea entre la realidad y la ficción puede llegar a ser muy corta"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Fin capitulo 1_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**nota de autora: **

No lo negare por alguna razón me estado inclinando por las historias de este corte, y esta es una muy especial, espero que les guste solo mándenme un correo ya lo shen Mimi chan


	2. capitulo 2: Inuyasha

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**KAGOME**_

_**por mimi chan**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_"No suelo escribir de mis emociones pero a veces… _

_A veces mis emociones escriben de mí"_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"comillas": dialogos

Θ: concersación por mensajero

subrayado: carta

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Estaba de nuevo frente al computador era tarde eran cerca de las 11:00 pm pero originalmente no le preocupaba ella solía dormirse un poco tarde todos los días, de acuerdo era un mal habito que había adquirido en la preparatoria y con hoyo pero no se lo podía quitar.

Su mirada estaba concertada en dos cosas en un estaño juego que le había regalado una prima y en el cajón de su escritorio… en el cajón del escritorio donde estaba la carta de Inuyasha se recriminaba a si misma de no deshacerse de esa carta, si no la pensaba leer para que demonios conservarla, la verdad era que una parte de su cerebro le decía, "Naaaa te vas a traumas por la carta de un desconocido, solo tírala" y la otra decía "bueno si un desconocido que se tomo la molestia de escribirte una líneas, por que no abrirla acaso no tienes aun poco de curiosidad"

No le hizo caso a ninguna de las dos pacientemente viendo al los mini humanos que vivían bajo sus reglas en el extraño juego que tenía en el computador, pero ya era inevitable, la pregunta de que decía la carta se sembró en su cabeza y lamentablemente ella era una chica curiosa, guardo el ultimo registro de su juego y lo cerro dejando el escritorio del computador limpio

mierda – dijo al fin y tomo la carta del cajón, una vez en las manos no se atrevió a abrirla, solo la observo, la letra del tipo no era muy buena en realidad, pero le llamaba la atención, las cosas peculiares siempre le había llamado la atención, - solo ábrela – dijo para ella misma

Lo decidió la abrió y la leyó, una carta peculiar:

_Señorita Kagome Higurashi:_

Ella no pudo reprimir una risa apagada "¿señorita?"

_Me dirijo a usted con todo respeto…. Mierda, soy verdaderamente malo para escribir cartas… _

_Kagome:_

_Mi nombre como seguramente ya sabes es Inuyasha soy amigo del novio de la maniática de Amai, durante todo un mes me ha estado fastidiando para que me atreviera a escribirte estas líneas, tu no me conoces eso es claro, pero yo a ti podría decirse de algún modo si me he topado en la red con algunas de tus historias y me han gustado mucho, aunque ahora desearía no haberlo dicho a Amai, no ha dejado de fastidiarme desde ese momento, no pienses que yo no quería escribirte en realidad si quiero hacerlo, solo que esto es tan extraño… Amai desea que tú y yo nos comuniquemos por otros motivos, desde que me quede sin pareja hace algunos meses ha insistido en que busque a alguien y…. no te voy a aburrir con esa historia, el punto es este._

_Amai no te dejara de fastidiarte ni a mi tampoco hasta que sepa que contactamos, solo te ofrezco una sincera amistad por ahora no tengo animo de ninguna otra cosa, perdona si soy muy directo pero así soy yo, espero tu respuesta._

_Inuyasha _

Una sonrisa vino a su boca, una simple y llana sonrisa tranquila, él era peculiar, como casi todos sus amigos, era agradable…. ¿y si era una trampa? Le grito de pronto su cabeza, y ¿si todo eso era solo una acto para llamar su atención? "maldita sea odio ser tan desconfiada" pero de algún modo tenía motivos para serlo¿cierto?

Él era agradable, del tipo de chico simplemente agradable se notaba, "la maniática de Amai" se rió por el comentario y tomo una hoja escribió un par de líneas y llamo por teléfono.

"buenas noches disculpe la hora, se encuentra Amai"

"si Kagome te la paso pronto" – respondió su madre del otro lado

"koban wa" – respondió alegremente la chica.

"Ven por tu respuesta" – le dijo y oyó un grito del otro lado

"Ya voy… ya voy…ya voy." --Y colgó.

Colgó el auricular y en 5 min una chica sin aliento estaba tocando la puerta.

"oye no dije de inmediato son casi las 12:00 pm."

"No quería que te arrepentirás después"

"Lo que digas toma."

"¿Como te callo?"

"Aun no lo conozco, no lo se"

"Pero como te callo en la carta."

"Bien supongo… es un chico peculiar."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Amai llego corriendo al instituto esa mañana, y llegar a medicina corriendo no era tan fácil, era una de las facultades mas escondidas de toda la universidad, tenia que llegar pronto, se moría por ver la cara de Inuyasha cuando le entregara a carta, y llego en cuanto lo encontró lo saco a empujones del salón y lo llevo a la parte de atrás del edificio.

"y a ti que te pasa"

"toma."

Le extendió un sobre con el nombre de Kagome en la esquina, él la miro un poco confuso, no esperaba que la chica le contestara, había pasado ya una semana sin saber nada de ella y le tomo por sorpresa.

"que esperas para abrirla?"

"Es de ella?"

"Claro que es de ella, anda Inuyasha por favor ábrela."

"Esta bien esta bien."

La abrió saco una sola hoja de cuaderno forma italiana y leyó, una sonrisa se asomo en su cara mientras Amai lo veía comiéndose en expectación.

"que dice que dice."

"Velo tu misma."

Le extendió la hoja y la chica la leyó con lago de desagrado y sorpresa, en la hoja lo único que de la noche. Mensajero instantáneo 

_Kagome_

"Inuyasha al menos copiadlo"

"Para que ya me lo se de memoria Amai, lo pone en todas sus historias."

"Por que me hace Kagome esto, ahora solo quedara entre ellos"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Y así llego el sábado en la noche Kagome estaba frente al computador de nuevo, de algún modo eso se sentía casi como una cita, ella estaba allí casi cada noche leyendo y escribiendo revisando su correo donde de vez en cuando caía uno que otro mensaje felicitando por sus historias, pero esta noche tenía una cita, una cita con un chico, que tonto no pero estaba de algún modo nerviosa. Sus amigos por la red casi nunca estaban, después de todo que clase de persona no esta el sábado por la noche en algún antro de Tokio celebrando su día libre y desvelándose a morir. Alguien como ella sin duda, y quizás alguien como Inuyasha si este llegaba a venir. A las 9:56 salio a su cocina y trajo un vaso de agua de limón para el calor, cuando volvió 10:01 la alarma de el mensajero estaba encendida y al botón en la barra de el escritorio decía Inuyasha "si también alguien como él". Casi dudosa se acerco a la maquina y pulso en el botón

Θ hola – decía el mensaje

Θ hola – respondió ella

Θ buenas noches.

Θ Buenas noches.

Θ Como estas?

Θ Bien y tu?

Θ Bien.

"esto va a ser aburrido si seguimos así" pensaron casi al unísono sin enterarse cada uno en un punto diferente.

Θ Soy aburrido

Θ Si, terriblemente.

Θ Jaja jaja jaja jaja, no es ni intención solo estoy algo… nervioso?

Θ Por que?

Θ Naaaa hace mucho que no tengo una cita

"Así que el estaba pensando lo mismo" se rió Kagome para si misma

Θ Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo jaja, no estés nervioso no te voy a comer, estas muy lejos para eso.

Θ Jaja jaja jaja

La noche paso sin menos tensión, platicaron de varias cosas de historias, de series de TV, de mangas, de anime y de música, y antes de notarlo eran las 3:00 am.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Así fue durante muchas noches mas adelante, cada semana se reunieron durante varias semanas, era muy curioso, estudiaban en la misma escuela, pero a decir verdad no se conocían ni por foto, ella lo había estipulado, el cuerpo estorba en las relaciones, y son mucho mas relajadas de esta manera de ponto de una manera que no notaron sus platicas fueron subiendo de nivel, hablan de su familia, de sus problemas de sus clases y de las cosas que les preocupaban, de chicos y chicas, pero había ciertos temas que nunca tocaban, ella no hablaba de hoyo y ella no hablaba de Kikyou.

Supongo que es justo que hablemos también de Inuyasha un poco, conocer su historia.

Inuyasha era hijo de un medico importante en la ciudad de Tokio, así que eran una familia de un nivel económico, tenia dos hermanos Shipou y Yusuke ambos mas chicos que él vivía con ellos y su madre y su abuelo, su madre se llamaba Isayoi y su abuelo se llamaba Miouga, su padre no vivía mas con ellos pero de alguna manera seguía siendo parte de su familia pues corría con todos los gastos correspondientes de la casa y los estudios de sus hijos, pero el tenía una vida aparte, tenia un hijo, un hijo mayor que él, su nombre era Sesshomaru. Complicado no es así, principalmente por que de alguna manera su padre no era de ninguno en particular, se dividía ordenando y mandando en la vida de sus dos familias, de alguna manera Inuyasha siempre vivo marcado por eso, desde chico había sido relegado de su padre de muchos modos y tenía marcas profundas que no lograba borrar, cosas que haría a cualquier persona odiar a su padre, lo curiosos era eso, él no lo odiaba en realidad, solo no lo quería.

El era en parte con su abuelo el sostén moral de su casa, al ser el mayor de sus hermanos, de Shipou por 9 años y de Yusuke por 10 y por la falta de la presencia de su padre, él casi era el ejemplo en su casa. La s responsabilidades que tenía eran muchas, pero era un chico valiente y fuerte, eso lo ayudaba y seguía adelante.

Estudiaba medicina, todo su ambiente por su padre era medicina así que la hacer la elección no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, además era un chico de noble corazón y le gustaba ayudar a las personas, no le temía a la sangre así que la elección había sido fácil, estaba en el 3 semestre en ese momento y a pesar de que era muy duro iba bien, claro en medicina con toda esa lluvia… no tormenta de información que tenia que manejarse era muy difícil ir muy bien, pero él lo intentaba.

Su pasado no era fácil, no había sido normal, así que el era… peculiar, no era extraño aunque a veces él mismo se sentía así, podía decirse que él solo era un chico especial.

Inuyasha era apuesto, tenía unas manos preciosas, unos ojos profundos y si, seductores, con un color chocolate precioso, cabello largo y castaño oscuro, bien arreglado y una apariencia tranquila, alto, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, pero su belleza no era tanto física como interior, él tenía una cierta energía misteriosa que tenias que escarbar sobre su serio carácter para poder encontrar, él era si, como un cebolla, solo en el hecho de que tenía varias cubiertas de piel antes de poder encontrar el fruto mas valioso, era un chico con muchas muchas corazas, que lentamente si te acercabas bien podías descubrir, pero cuando lo hacías, si llegaba a su corazón, era muy fácil lastimar.

Y eso le había hecho, al entrar a la facultad el conoció a una chica, y se enamoro de ella su nombre era Kikyou, era hermosa sin duda, muy bella, y de ese tipo de belleza que atraía a muchas personas, e irremediablemente lo había atraído a él, fueron pareja por un tiempo desde l momento que Kikyou se entero de quien era hijo él, él cumplía todos sus caprichos deslumbrado por su belleza y la forma en que ella la utilizaba a su favor. Obviamente la relación no duro mucho, peor lo suficiente para hacerlo a él desconfiado de las mujeres, tenia razón no lo creen? Así Kikyou perdió su mejor negocio e Inuyasha perdió su corazón.

Nadie sabe como las personas iguales se juntan en espacios tan pequeños, pero podía decirse que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban cortados por la misma tijera en el destino, una infancia difícil, quizás la de él más que ella y la traición de las personas que amaban quizá ella más que él y por consecuencia la falta de fe en el amor. Quizá por eso ellos lograron llevarse bien.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Θ Kagome puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enojes conmigo.

Θ Cual?

Θ No mejor no olvídalo.

Θ Dime.

Θ Si te lo digo te vas a enojar mejor olvídalo.

Θ Bueno si no me lo preguntas nunca lo sabremos no lo crees?

Θ Bueno… yo me preguntaba si te gustaría…. Bueno, no se como decirlo

Θ Solo dímelo – aunque ella intuía lo que él iba preguntarle.

Θ Bueno –pasaron algunos minutos en silencio. – si te gustaría, tener sexo conmigo.

Θ ………

Θ no real, bueno aquí, tú sabes, jugar con nuestra imaginación un poco.

Θ Bueno…. – me arrepentiré, bueno que importa solo es un juego. – esta bien.

Θ Si? – dijo el muy asombrado del otro lado de la línea.

Θ Si.

Posiblemente el sexo virtual no seria nunca como el sexo físico, pero él no podía negar que lo extrañaba, extrañaba esa sensación de sentirse arrobada por un calor por dentro, por ahora no estaba lista par nada mas, así que el sexo virtual de algún modo no sonaba tan mal, que mas daba era solo un juego…. Que podía pasar?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_"La línea entre la realidad y la ficción puede llegar a ser muy corta"_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Fin capitulo 2

05 de Mayo de 2005

5:55 pm.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_nota de autora: algo desconcertados, seguro que si, pero recuerden que esto es un universo alterno, todo puede pasar en esta historia que tiene muchos matices, auguro una posible serie larga, pero espero que les este gustando, cualquier cosa que les haga sentir o que piensen acerca de ella y sus personajes me gustaría mucho, estaría es más, infinitamente agradecida me lo dijeran, no se si lo sepan esto es mas que una simple historia ficticia, es de hecho una historia casi real, con algunas variaciones y los protagonistas… bueno a ellos les serviría mucho saber que opinan también. _

_**por favor antes de irte dejame un review sip... gracias**_

_mimi chan_


	3. capitulo 3: amistad y sexo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**KAGOME**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_"No suelo escribir de mis emociones pero a veces… _

_A veces mis emociones escriben de mí"_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

""comillas dobles"": mensajes de celular

"comillas": dialogos y conversacion telefonica

**negritas**: palabras que deben resaltarse

Θ: mensajero instantaneo

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_¿Cómo pasas de "jugar" a hacer el amor?_

Él contaba con una imaginación algo… arrobadora, él imaginaba cosas que a veces lograban de verdad encenderle la sangre, la forma en que las decía hacía todo divertido y excitante, era leer una frase, cerrar los ojos, y sentirte invadida por una sensación casi física y real en ese momento, apreciaba poder sentir esa sensación de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo una sensación completamente diferente, es decir… no eran caricias reales, no lo eran y ella no podía dejar de preguntarse por que se sentían tan bien, tan calidas y tan sinceras, él era así, había pasado un par de meses de "conocerse" quizá 4 meses solamente y él podía ser en ese momento su mejor amigo, él siempre escuchaba atentamente, él siempre parecía dispuesto a soportar peso por ella, él parecía siempre tener una palabra correcta cuando ella la estaba buscando, él era así, él solo sabía lo que podía y tenía que decir… casi siempre.

¿Pero él era humano cierto? Él también podía simplemente meter las 4 patas muy de vez en cuando.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Eran principios de junio, en clase se tomaba un curso especial cada semestre en la carrera para apoyo profesional, esta vez había sido un curso de dinámicas vivénciales, la ultima era la mas fuerte de todas, una terapia de sensibilización, y todos tenían que ir disfrazados, de lo que ellos quisieran pero tenían que llevar un disfraz, con algo de pudor de por lado Kagome había decidido ir vestida como uno de los personajes de una historia que había empezado cuando tenía 14 años, un año antes de conocer a hoyo y cuando estaba perdidamente enamorada de Onji. El personaje de llamaba Dessire (deseo en ingles sin la doble s ) el personaje era un reflejo de ella misma en esos tiempo, fue una historia que nunca había terminado de escribir pero aun tenía fe de lograr hacerlo así que era una ocasión de poder abrir algunas cosas dentro de ella misma, no le había comentado nada a Inuyasha, no sabía del todo por que, solo le dijo de la dinámica en propiedad.

El asunto era que el personaje era una chica suicida, y en una escena, la mas importante de toda la obra, estaba desnuda tirada en el piso recitando un poema que había escrito, obviamente ella no iba a ir desnuda a su clase, por muy profesional que fuera, así que solo escogió un pijama blanco algo revelador y unas sabanas para poder cubrirse y represento su papel, estaba orgullosa de haberlo logrado, pero eso no evito que mas de un chico en su clase la mirara con mas de un nivel profesional, ella lo había notado.

Pero había terminado de tan buen humor que solo se había vuelto a cambiar y termino la dinámica y se fue a casa sola, sus compañeros irían a celebrar un rato a casa de una compañera por su cumpleaños pero ella delego la invitación para otra ocasión. En el transporte iba pensando un poco y sintiéndose satisfecha, fue cuando el celular sonó.

Ellos habían intercambiado números solo un mes antes y no había parado de platicar desde entonces casi cada día al salir de clase. Era simpático él siempre escribía en su primer mensaje un amigable:

""Hola como estas""

A ella se le hizo natural contestar, contarle sobre su día

""Hola joven doctor estoy muy bien, muy satisfecha a decir verdad""

"joven doctor" le había puesto ese mote desde hacía un tiempo y parecía que a él no le desagradaba y a ella le gustaba mucho, era una forma de ser cariñosa sin parecerlo demasiado dulce.

""Y eso por que? Cuéntame…""

""es que hoy terminamos por fin con la semana de dinámicas y pude presentar un personaje que me gusta mucho, es el personaje de una novela que empecé hace algún tiempo pero no he podido continuar, solo recite un poema y hable de ella pero llame mucho la atención""

""Y eso?""

""Ah lo que pasa es que iba disfrazada con mi personaje, y solo llevaba una bata de dormir así que algunos de los chico se me quedaron mirando de una forma no muy propia jaja pobres… creo que alguno se puso algo nervioso""

y así fue, así se corto la comunicación por algunos minutos, ella repitió el mensaje pero él siguió sin contestar, era extraño él nunca se retrasaba en sus mensajes, quizá estaba ocupado, ella guardo el celular de nuevo en la mochila y siguió en su transporte, llego a la terminal donde tomaba el siguiente transporte y compro el boleto y subió a la plataforma donde los autobuses estaban enfilado esperando el momento que anunciaran el suyo, saco de nuevo el celular de la mochila y lo reviso ya tenía un mensaje

""así que los pusiste nervioso espero que te haya sentido muy satisfecha""

"sarcasmo?" ella detecto eso en su mensaje, era obvio y evidente el sarcasmo en su mensaje, pero por que?

""Pues si me siento satisfecha, me dan risa pero eso no me importaba lo que yo quería era mostrar lo que quería de mi novela, fue un buen día en se sentido… y tu que hiciste?""

""Ah yo salí con una amigas, estuvimos bailando, también me divertí mucho, igual que tú""

Kagome sintió una punzada en su pecho esa frase de salí con mis amigas salto en su cabeza como una señal de alarma y sin pensárselo mucho solo contesto

""pues que bueno que te hayas divertido y como seguro sigues con ellas no te interrumpo mas, se que en parte es mi culpa no puedes entender de lo importante que era este momento para mi pues nunca te hable de esa novela pero esta bien, eso no importa, diviértete mucho, buenas noches. Kagome""

Y así sin mas apago el celular, que se creía él, por que iba a reclamarle a ella cualquier cosa, **NADIE** tenía derecho a reprocharle nada, ni él ni nadie a la única persona que alguna vez quiso guárdale cuentas era su madre y aun ella no le había dado la mayor importancia al asunto del disfraz solo un simple comentario de: "esta loca" cuando se lo comento por la mañana y punto, si él creía que él podía reprocharle algo estaba muy equivocado, fue todo el camino echando pestes y maldiciendo por lo bajo a Inuyasha por su tonto reclamo y haber arruinado su buen humor, solo llego y soltó sus cosas y se hecho un rato en la cama, salio y platico con su mama él resultado de su dinámica un rato y después fue a su habitación, después de una cena ligera.

Llego a su habitación y chequeo sus cuaderno, después de un rato tomo su celular y lo encendió de nuevo, al encenderlo enseguida empezó a sonar la alarma del celular, una y otra y otra y otra vez, había unos 15 mensajes en total, los reviso todos atentamente, mas de 5 se repetían pero todo rondaba sobre la misma cosa, los primeros había sido una repetición del ultimo y después uno decía

""soy un tonto discúlpame por favor, no fue mi intención molestarte, no se que me paso"" ""por favor respondedme, no quiero enojarme contigo"" ""por favor o me dejes con al palabra en la boca, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo.""

Aun seguía revisando los mensajes cuando el timbre de la llamada sonó, la pantalla decía un número y arriba Inuyasha, sin pensarlo mucho descolgó

"bueno" – dijo visiblemente irritada.

"Hola" – dijo casi inofensivo él

"Que quieres?"

"Discúlpame"

"Que te pasa, a que viene esa reacción tuya?"

"No lo se"

"Mi intención nunca fue poner nervioso o llamar la atención de nadie, solo lo hice por la importancia de ese personaje las palabras salían rápido y casi desesperadamente – tú no lo sabes pero esa historia es la mas importante de mi vida, y solo quería que esas personas sintieran lo que yo siento, y lo logre, me sentía feliz y tú sales con ese estupido ataque de… no se de que, por que?"

"No lo se. Por favor discúlpame."

"**No quiero**."

Colgó.

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir, Inuyasha había llamado y mandado menajes durante un buen rato pero ella no quiso contestar ninguno de ellos, estaba molesta, confundida, y… a decir verdad no terminaba de entender que el pasaba, esa punzada en su pecho la tenía confundida, él podía tener todas las amigas que quisiera, y mas, no podía ponerse molesta por eso, y él no podía estar molesto con ella por una tontería así, él sabía mas que bien que ella no estaba buscando ningún tipo de relación sentimental en ese momento, no tenía que andar coqueteando con nadie además a él que le importaba, parecía que estaba….

"¿celoso?" – se levanto en medio de la noche con esa idea rondando en su cabeza – "Naaaa por que habría de estar celoso, solo somos amigos."

Se hecho de nuevo en cama bueno después de todo hay personas que celan incluso a sus amigos, era una posibilidad, puso un disc man algo de música y solo así logro dormirse, los sábados eran de limpieza así que tenía que levantarse temprano tenía que dormir en ese caso.

Los sábados eran de limpieza así era, pero los noches eran su día libre y tenía oportunidad de quedarse frente al computador todo el tiempo que ella quisiera y lo hacía, hasta altas horas de la madrugada, por lo regular platicando con Inuyasha pero hoy no quería hacerlo, aun seguía algo molesta.

"no seas tonta Kagome, tarde o temprano tienes que hablar con él, no puedes huir de él para siempre cierto." - dijo para si misma

Así que solo tomo la decisión, hizo su conexión y abrió el mensajero instantáneo y hay estaba él, seguramente esperando por ella. Él fue el primero e hablar.

Θ hola

Θ hola

Θ discúlpame en serio no se que me paso ayer.

Θ Discúlpame también, ya sabes que soy algo temperamental y no mido mis palabras cuando me molesto.

Θ No la culpa es mía, no tengo derecho de checar tus pasos solo somos amigos después de todo.

Θ ¿Estabas celoso? Digo, yo se que hay personas que celan a sus amigos, yo a veces lo hago también.

Θ Algo así… supongo.

Θ Olvídalo vale estas cosas pasan y conmigo pasaran muy de vez en cuando, yo soy así.

Θ Vale esta bien, solo si tu me disculpas a mi

Θ Te disculpo tonto.

_¿Cómo pasas de tener sexo a hacer el amor?_

Y esa no fue la única discusión fuerte que tuvieron, él tenía a veces la bendita cualidad de saber donde podía atacarla para hacerla explotar sin remedio, y ella se sentía singularmente sensible con él, de pronto le dolía que él pudiera hacer cosas que los demás hacían sin reparo, pero con las demás personas no eran tan importante., había algo en Inuyasha que lo hacía sumamente diferente, él era alguien sin duda diferente, y no había manera de describir lo que era, él chispaba con una facilidad sus nervios y al mismo tiempo, su voz y que él lo pidiera de determinada forma, que él pidiera perdón de determinada manera lo hacía querer y perdonarlo siempre.

Ella se convencía que era una amistad importante y aun no se veían, ellos no querían hacerlo aun, Amai había insistido mucho en poder presentarlos pero ellos no había querido, su relación amistosa era perfecta así, y querían que lo siguiera siendo, además del tipo de amigos que al mismo tiempo eran amantes eran relaciones peligrosas, quizá en la situación peculiar en la que se encontraban de ser amigos pero no conocerse lo hacía mas fácil, además era por muchos motivos suficiente así, ellos eran ya del tipo de amigos que se querían, él lo había casi enmarcado así desde un tiempo en que él ponía en todos su correos una despedida con un ameno "te quiero mucho" que en realidad se resumía en "TQM" y ella respondía igual cada noche al despedirse por el teléfono él hacía lo mismo y ella lo respondía y cada sábado al platicar él lo decía muy de vez en cuando y eso se sentía muy bien, agradable y sincero… como pocas personas se lo hacían sentir.

_¿Cuándo empiezas a hacer el amor con una persona con la que solo jugabas o tenías sexo?_

Así siguieron todas esas noches que ellos conversaban que ellos se sentían juntos, dos personas solitarias que de pronto se había encontrado y se tenían tanta confianza y tanto cariño en una proporción de meses, que compartían mucho que una amistad, que eran mas que amigos: eran colegas, compañeros, amantes y quizás algo mas.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Θ estas loco Inuyasha jaja jaja

Θ en serio te lo digo de verdad.

Θ No te creo jaja jaja jaja

Θ Jaja jaja jaja, casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando el cadáver soltó el resuello, todos nos reímos mucho

Θ Jaja jaja jaja…

Θ Entonces estas desocupada del todo ya?

Θ Sip – dio sonriente desde su lado de la línea ya sabía por donde iba.

Θ Entonces Kagome, te gustaría **hacer el amor** conmigo?

Θ …..

"hacer el amor?" por que lo había dicho así, él nunca le había pedido hacerlo de esa manera, era su juego, él siempre lo pedía así, y por algún motivo, el que lo pidiera si le calentaba el corazón, se sentía bien, mas natural.

Θ Kagome… pasa algo malo

Θ No… Inuyasha acabas de ver lo que has dicho?

Θ Si no tienes ánimos hoy no hay problema podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Θ Por que me lo pediste así?

Θ Como?

Θ Revisa. – el chico se tardo un par de minutos – Inuyasha

Θ Si, aquí sigo.

Θ Por que lo pediste así?

Θ No lo se, solo no lo pensé, te molesta?

Θ No.

Θ Y entonces te gustaría?

Θ Si.

Y partir de esa noche incluso ese instante fue diferente, todas las caricias imaginarias subieron a un nivel diferente e incomprensible, era muy, muy diferente, agradable y amorosamente calido.

Dejas de jugar y de tener sexo y empiezas a hacer el amor en el momento en que tus emociones están de por medio, por que puedes tener sexo con una persona un día, una noche y olvidarlo… pero si lo haces habito, si lo haces mas de un día, mas de una noche, esa persona se conciente realmente en tu amante… es decir la persona en la que depositas tu amor.

07 de Mayo de 2005

10:32 pm

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_nota de autor: como vamos, espero que esta extraña historia les este gustando y que no estén muy molestos por todos los giros de los personajes, pero después de todo así sin las personas reales, llenas de giros, y creadlo estos personajes esta vez no podrían ser mas humanos. _

**_por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia._**

_Mimi chan_


	4. capitulo 4: la llamada

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

**_KAGOME_**

**_Por mimi chan_**

**_Capitulo 4: _**

**_Llamada._**

"comillas": dialogos

_cursivas_ y _cursivas subrrayadas:_ mis conclusiones y apartaciones aparte de la historia pero que se relacionan con ella

_**cursivas negritas subrayadas**_: algunos recuerdos de kagome que estan en sus sueños y que estan en ingles en el primer capitulo aqui esta la traduccion

Θ : dialogo en el mensajero.

**negritas**: sonidos o palabras que deben ser resaltadas

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_No suelo escribir sobre mis emociones pero a veces…_

_A veces mis emociones escriben sobre mi…"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_¿Dónde esta el limite entre el amor y el odio?_

_1 de junio_

Ese día se había desperado tarde, la noche anterior se había quedado platicando con Inuyasha hasta muy tarde así que aparte como todos los domingos su madre y su abuelo atendían la concurrencia regular del templo así que se quedaba sola en casa y nadie la molestaba ese único día pero tenía que salir, había quedado con una compañeras a hacer un trabajo así que solo se levanto y se dio una ducha para salir corriendo y poder tomar algo de desayunar.

Y así fue término un desayuno de cereal y jugo y recogió sus cosas metiéndolas en una mochila amarilla cuando se estaba poniendo los zapatos en la entrada…

**Ringggg… Ringggg **

"puede ser alguien mas inoportuno en este mundo" – dijo solo para si y levanto en teléfono algo apresurada – bueno.

Nadie contesto, se oía un murmullo a lo lejos, un murmullo raro, de mucha gente y algo más.

"bueno" – repito ella impaciente – "por favor, puedes contestar tengo algo de prisa."

"Kagome…" – se oyó del otro lado de la línea, la voz era totalmente familiar pero no podía creerlo.

"Hojo…" – dijo casi sin poderlo creer.

Colgó.

Ella temblorosa dejo el teléfono en su base y se arrodillo en el piso, era él estaba segura… _"el murmullo… el murmullo es el mar" _Hojo vivía cerca de Chicago hasta donde sabía y había una playa cerca, no recordaba a que tanto pero había mar cerca de él. Se llevo las manos al pecho y no fue capas de moverse de su lugar en ese momento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran las 3 de la tarde ella a duras penas pudo levantarse del piso y dejar su mochila, ciertamente no se sentía capas de poder ir a ningún lugar en ese momento.

Un año entero, había pasado un año entero y unos pocos días mas desde la última vez que había visto a Hojo en la última junta de avenencia y desde entonces no sabía nada de él y de pronto sin mas la llamaba por teléfono ¿Por qué¿por que estaba haciendo eso?

**Ringggg…. Ringggg **

El teléfono volvió a sonar, ella lo oyó aterrada, su familia aun no regresaba del templo estaba sola y si era él de nuevo, si era él que ya se había decidido a decirle algo, no sabía si debía contestar, la puerta se abrió abajo la oyó y luego a su mamá que corrió al teléfono y descolgó:

"bueno… Oh si aquí esta creo, déjame ver." - dijo en la línea y grito alto - "Kagome…"

"Si" - dijo desde su cuarto tratando de ocultar su temor.

"Si, aquí esta" – dijo en la línea – "muy bien permíteme hija baja, te llama Inuyasha."

**"Inuyasha**…" – soltó casi en un suspiro y bajo corriendo. – "hola."

"Hola ¿estás bien?"

"¿Por que?"

"Amai dijo que tus amigas preguntaron por ti, que habías quedado a hacer un trabajo y que no fuiste, estaba preocupado ¿estas bien?"

"Si, estoy bien." – dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

"Y ¿por qué te oyes como si no lo estuvieras?"

"No te preocupes" – dijo y sin notarlo suaves lagrimas empezaron a caer, había algo en la preocupación de Inuyasha que la hacía mas sensible – "yo siempre estoy bien."

"Segura."

"Claro ¿nos vemos hoy en la noche?"

"Claro, mañana entro tarde ¿y tú?"

"Si, yo también."

"Ok linda, te espero en la noche."

"Hasta la noche Inuyasha."

Colgó el teléfono y ella lo presiono en su pecho, era una emoción extraña la que estaba sintiendo, un deseo que él dijera cualquier otra cosa pero no la dejara sola en medio de sus pensamientos.

Por fin pudo calmarse se limpio el rostro y dejo el teléfono en la base, camino escaleras arriba.

"hija pronto estará la comida, no desesperes." – era tarde a esa hora la familia ya había comido – "solo esperamos a tu abuelo."

"No te preocupes mami no tengo hambre."

"Te sientes bien – dijo al ver una expresión rara."

"Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza."

"Has tomado algo."

"No, solo dormiré un poco esta bien."

"Si, está bien."

Así subió de nuevo a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, muchos pensamientos atravesaban su cabeza en ese momento, _"Hojo… Hojo… Hojo… por que todo tenía que acabar tan mal Hojo…"._ Su dolor de cabeza poco a poco la llevo a un sueño intranquilo donde no descanso, solo durmió dejando pasar el tiempo sin querer pensar en nada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Mochi, mochi –la chica contesto el teléfono.**_

_**Oh lo siento ¿esta Hojo allí?**_

_**No, esta en el trabajo¿quien es usted?**_

_**Lo siento, yo soy Marian, su esposa¿podrías decirle por favor que me llame?**_

_**Si, claro – la voz se quebraba a cada palabra.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias.**_

_**No es nada, ni lo mencione.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**hola cielo como estas – dijo amablemente su esposo en la línea mientras ella ponía toda su atención, bajando todo el volumen de la televisión – si nena, yo también te extraño… y Kate, como esta mi dulce corazón… hola nena como estas, si papi te extraña mucho – una niña, una pequeña niña – no lo se, la universidad ha estado muy pesada… yo se que estas esperando por mi, si te amo también y te extraño mucho, todo el tiempo pienso en ti… si nena, si, si yo te llamo… mi que..? En la mañana… ella te dijo su nombre..? Si, es mi secretaria… si cielo, necesito irme ahora… si, también te amo, adiós.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Hola**_

_**Hola, tú eres Kagome?**_

_**Si Marian soy yo**_

_**Por favor, deja en paz a mi esposo, por favor – en el fondo Kagome podía escuchar a Kate preguntando por su papá, eso oprimió su corazón como si fuera a romperse – él es mi esposo, el padre de mi hija, por favor déjalo en paz.**_

_**Si, Kate – dijo Kagome llorando pesadamente y respondiendo mas a la niña que no la conocía siquiera - lo dejare en paz, nunca, nunca te quitaría a tu papá**_

_**Gracias Kagome, por favor, por favor, no le digas a mi esposo que te llame**_

_**No puedo hacerlo Marian, gracias Kate, muchas gracias.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Hojo se acerco a ella y en un arrebato la beso, ella no se movió, lo quería no tenía duda, extrañaba su calor y sus besos, su tacto, todo, ella lo beso durante un largo momento luego se separaron pero el no al soltó.**_

_**lo vez tu sienes lo mismo que yo**_

_**eso no es cierto, yo no siento lo mismo que tú, a mi me esta doliendo mas.**_

_**Por favor dame una oportunidad, no se como pero te juro que me enmendare y podré solucionar las cosas para que podamos estar juntos**_

**_"MENTIRAS MENTIRAS MENTIRAS"_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ella salto en la cama despertando de repente, sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas de nuevo, hacía mucho que no recordaba eso, por que tenía que parecer de nuevo en su sueños, que clase de mal había hecho para tener que volver a vivir eso de nuevo, que castigo debía pagar.

Se sentó en la cama y ya no lo pudo evitar mas, se soltó a llorar fuertemente, quería desahogarse de alguna manera, sacar toda esa suciedad que sentía por dentro que le estaba haciendo tanto daño.

**Pipi… pipi… pipi **

El celular sonó, lo tomo en la pantalla estaba su nombre "**Inuyasha**"

"bueno" – dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal.

"¿Estás bien?" – él la escucho extraña enseguida.

"Si, solo me quede dormida, lo siento, ahora mismo estoy contigo."

Solo lo dijo así y se limpio la cara y nariz con pañuelos desechables y prendió la computadora, eran las 11:00 pm pero no importaba, notó que no había ruido en la casa, todos debían estar dormidos ya.

Θ Buenas noches joven doctor – saludo cordialmente ella.

Θ Buenas noches Kagome.

Θ Y bien aquí estamos de nuevo.

Θ Si… Kagome.

Θ Si, si quiero Inuyasha – dijo ella tratando de adivinar lo que diría.

Θ No, Kagome, algo te pasa el día de hoy lo se¿que te pasa?

Θ Nada.

Θ Amiga, acaso no me tienes confianza.

Θ No te lo puedo decir Inuyasha, en verdad no me preguntes por favor.

Θ Oye, yo se que es algo malo, lo siento, y estoy muy preocupado, por favor, se que te haría muy bien decírmelo.

Θ No quiero.

Θ Kagome…

Tentada estuvo a apagar el ordenador e irse a dormir, pero ella no era si, no con Inuyasha, mucho menos con él que estaba justo en ese momento prestándole su ayuda

Θ No creo que pudieras entenderlo

Θ Pruébame.

Θ No quiero, todas las personas que lo saben después no me miran igual por eso no me gusta decírselo a nadie, en verdad no puedo, no quiero perderte…- algo en el instinto de la chica la obligo a agregar - perder tu amistad.

Θ No pasara linda.

Θ Si, después ya no será nada igual, lo se.

Θ No estés tan segura.

Θ ¿Como lo sabes?

Θ ¿cómo lo sabes tú? Por favor ten confianza en mi, somos amigos no… somos más que amigos.

Kagome por un minuto se perdió en los papeles "¿que quiere decir con más que amigos?" eso no importaba en ese momento, respiro profundo y busco la mejor manera de poder explicárselo.

Θ Hoy… hoy recibí una llamada, de una persona que no sabía de ella hace mucho.

Θ Algún familiar¿te dieron una mala noticia?

Θ Algo por el estilo, en realidad es solo algo mío… es un chico se llama Akitoki Hojo¿Amai no te ha hablado de él?

Θ No, ella no me ha dicho nada.

Θ Bueno él y yo… nosotros tuvimos una relación muy seria hace casi dos años, y terminamos definitivamente hace un año y un par de días.

Θ Te dijo algo… - no supo por que pero de pronto esta sintiendo algo muy extraño en el pecho.

Θ No… pero…- Kagome empezó a llorar y dejo de escribir un momento.

Θ Kagome… estas bien.

Θ Si… es solo que esto es muy complicado para mí, es un recuerdo que había enterrado y no quería sacar de nuevo nunca, nunca más quería saber de él.

Θ Tanto daño te hizo.

Θ Si… él… el me humillo y se burlo de mi de una forma que no tienes idea, de la peor manera que una persona puede humillar a otra y… quisiera nunca haberlo conocido Inuyasha, quisiera nunca haber conocido a ese maldito hombre que se burlo de mi de esta manera, perdí tantas cosas por su culpa, todo le respeto de mi familia, de mis profesores, de mis amigos, toda su confianza la fe en mi misma, quede tan lastimada, tan destrozada por dentro.

Θ … - el chico leía y algo por dentro se despertó, una emoción que no sentía hace mucho, no era lastima, era algo mas era compasión con otro sentimiento que no podía definir.

Θ Lo quise tanto Inuyasha, era la persona en mi mundo que mas confiaba, me saco de una terrible depresión, me ayudo, fue mi amigo, lo quería a morir, hubiera dado mi vida por él pero… él no sentía lo mismo por mi, nunca lo sintió quizá, él solo se fue, me dejo tan vacía tan llena de tristeza, tan falta de él peor él no era para mi, nunca lo fue… a pesar… a pesar de todo.

Θ Kagome… - el casi sintió que la chica debía estar llorando, por dentro quería estar allí, poder abrazarla consolarla, ayudarla, la quería mucho, era un persona importante de pronto, no quería dejarla sola, pero diantre ni siquiera sabia donde vivía. – oye no llores por favor.

Θ No puedo evitarlo Inuyasha en verdad que no puedo evitarlo, nunca pensé que él volviera a buscarme, por que lo hace que gana con eso, que quiere probar, que lo obliga, su ego, mi recuerdo que cosa, lo que sea no lo soporto Inuyasha en verdad no lo soporto.

Θ Pero él ahora esta lejos, no puede hacerte mas daño, no dejes que esto te afecte.

Θ No puedo Inuyasha no es tan simple, cuado uno tiene un odio así en el corazón no es tan simple mirar adelante y seguir.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, por un momento dudo seriamente si era la misma chica que había conocido esos meses, esa que era dulce y amable y lista, que hablaba de cosas bonitas y era tan… rosa… que ponía un mundo maravilloso en sus historias y ahora, la misma chica estaba casi deshaciéndose de su lado del mundo y él solo estaba allí sin poder hacer realmente nada, ella era tan absolutamente desconcertante.

Θ Lo se Kagome, aunque no lo creas me ha pasado lo mismo – ella no contesto, eso lo hacía cuando indirectamente o directamente le cedía la palabra – hace mas o menos un año conocí a una chica, se llama Kikyou, es una chica muy hermosa, y me deslumbro, fuimos pareja mas o menos 6 meses, pero durante todo ese tiempo ella solo se burlo de mi, solo le interese por mi nivel social, no soy rico, pero mi padre es un medico importante lo que me da soltura económica de algún modo… quizás no es lo mismo que te paso a ti pues paree que te quito mucho mas que lo que ella pudiera quitarme a i, pero me hizo perder lago muy importante, mi deseo por el amor, no ceo en el amor, y no confió en nadie desde entonces, muchas personas me han buscado por el mismo motivo de Kikyou… no se como explicar lo que siento por ella… es como ese tiempo con ella hubieran sido 50 años atravesado por una flecha en el pecho.

Θ Entonces quizás estamos mas o menos en la misma situación, perdimos la fe en el amor… no sabes como quisiera nunca haberlo conocido, que nunca se hubiera atravesado en mi vida, perdí con él las cosas mas valiosas de mi virginidad, mi confianza, mi orgullo, todo se lo llevo… y ¿sabes que es lo mas irónico?

Θ ¿Que?

Θ Que a pesar de todo, aun siento cosas por él, si bien me termino haciendo mucho daño también me enseño muchas cosas… se que nunca lo olvidare y eso me duele muchísimo mas.

Θ ¿Todavía lo quieres? – a él le apremiaba esa respuesta.

Θ Si… no de la misma forma que antes pero creo que aun siento algo por él, que complicado no odiar y sentir algo por una persona, y ninguna de las dos se las merece, solo debería poder olvidarlo y sacarlo para siempre de mi vida… pero no puedo, el es aun arca imborrable en mi vida y masa aun cuando parece que él no quiere salirse todavía, lo odio por llamarme, por abrir esta herida que apenas estaba cicatrizando… o al menos… debería poder odiarlo.

Inuyasha se quedo toda la noche con ella, ella le contó todo los detalles de su vida con ese tipo, al menos en la medida que se lo permitía ella misma, sabia que había algo mas en toda esa historia que ella estaba pasando por alto, pero aun así, eso no lo dijera, era mas que suficiente lo que le había contado esa noche, para querer al tal Akitoki Hojo lejos de ella, al menos un mundo aparte para que no la lastimara… y convivir con el dolor y la tristeza de saber que no podía ayudarla en ese modo y que aun ese tipo no estuviera cerca de ella… de un modo él seguía adentro e ella y era suficiente para que ella no lo pudiera olvidar… y darse cuanta que lo envidiaba por eso… por estar dentro de ella.

Kagome lloro toda la noche y hablo toda la noche, termino su conversación con Inuyasha a muy altas horas, dentro de poco aparecería cuando apago el computador… había sido tan extraño, de pronto con él… ese chico que aun ni siquiera conocía se había abierto por completo, le había contado casi todo… no le diría lo mas importante quizás… no quería perderlo… no quería perder su amistad. Se recostó en su cama dispuesta a dormir un par de horas entes de tener que ir al colegio.

De alguna manera esa platica había logrado calmar un dolor por dentro oculto, desde que había firmado el ultimo documento del divorcio, ella se juro no volver a llorar por ese hombre y había encontrado siempre el valor par ano hacerlo pero no se había dado cuanta que necesitaba ese duelo y esas lagrimas para dejar ir ese sentimiento… se lo había mostrado un chico que ni siquiera había visto a la cara.

"supongo que eso quiso decir cuando me dijo que ramos mas que amigos."

Se recostó en su cama y se perdió en un sueño profundo y reparador, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, eso pasaba cuando lloraba y hacía mucho que no o hacía, pero sabía que amanecería mejor al día siguiente, de una manera sabia que al día siguiente a pesa del poco suelo y el cansancio que representaba haber estado en el computador toda la noche amanecería fresca y tranquila, después de todo su cansancio y desgaste emocional eran mucho mas fuertes, el físico era lo de menos

"**Inuyasha**" --murmuro por ultima vez antes de cerrar su ojos definitivamente con una extraña sonrisa.

_No hay un limite real entre el amor y el odio, la línea es tan dura y tan delgada al mismo tiempo, los dos sentimientos son tan poderosos y tan arrojadores que estando juntos solo conviven y se funden… no hay un limite real entre el amor y el odio puedes amar a quien deberías odiar con toda el alma y a quien deberías amar… puedes incluso llegar a odiarlo… a lastimarlo… no hay un limite entre el amor y el odio las dos son emociones demasiado poderosas como para estar dispuestas a pelearse… no hay un limite… ese quizá es el problema de estos sentimientos… por ello desesperadamente o los buscamos o los negamos._

Domingo 15 de Mayo de 2005

9: 15 pm

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**nota de autora:**

Lo crean o no a mi no me gustan tanto las historias de drama pero no puedo decir que esta historia no me guste al contrario, todo lo contrario en verdad, gracias por la buena respuesta que me han estado dando de esta historia me da tanto gusto que les este gustando, como dije antes auguro una historia larga así que ténganme un poco de paciencia crean lo estoy tan interesada como ustedes en que salga muy bien.

muchisimas gracias por los review me da mucho gusto que una historia que acabo de lanzar haya tenido tan buena respuesta:

**yelitza**: bueno Hoyo fue la mejor eleccion no lograba acomodar otro personaje pues la mayoria me caen muy bien e Inuyasha quien si no ese hermoso muchacho para ella

**Sango Chan **: molestame todo lo que quieras "Taiji ya" me da gusto que te este gustando la historia... y ya sabes quien es Miroku aqui? jejeje solo dire **fiesta de cumpleaños 2004**

**kigami: **listo aqui esta la traduccion estaba planeada para un capitulo futuro y aqui esta gracias por tu review espero el proximo y no te preocupes por lo del sexo, no es el aire de la historia aunque no negare que si lo habra pero no te preocupes falta mucho para eso

**mikofatim2000**: bueno aqui esta el proximo capitulo disfrutalo

**itnuzi desli **: gracias por tu review espero y te guste el capitulo a propocito ¿que es un ooc?... si lo se soy muy preguntona

_**por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les esta gustando mi historia**_

_**mimi chan**_


	5. capitulo 5: cartas

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**KAGOME**_

_**por mimi chan**_

_**Capitulo 5: cartas**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_"No suelo escribir sobre mis emociones pero a veces…_

_A veces mis emociones escriben sobre mi…"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

15 de junio

_¿Puedes amar a alguien que no conoces?_

.- escribir es más fácil que hablar de lo que sientes – dijo la chica de cabello marrón sentada cruzada de piernas sobre su cama frente a un montón de papeles a si misma.

Eso había dicho el terapeuta la última vez que lo visito. Que escribir sobre de lo que no puedes hablar es un buen hábito, para ella no era problema demasiado complicado escribir, de todo, cuentos, poesía, novelas, y sus incontables historias a base se series de TV pero escribir cartas era una cosa distinta, más cuando esas cartas eran para Hoyo.

No es que de verdad se las fuera a entregar, ella no haría eso nunca, las escribió en días de suma desdicha, los días que lo odiaba con todas sus fueras y los días que simplemente pensaba que no podía vivir sin él.

Kagome había ido a una psicoterapia breve recién divorciada.

Por fuera el mundo parecía correr normal y ella luchaba por adaptarse a él, lo cierto era que eso estaba desgastándola y eso solo la había hecho enfermar y desvanecerse. Recordaba bien el momento, las duras faenas de la facultad por el fin del curso antes de la temporada vacacional habían sido desgastantes en un nivel físico. Pero lo verdaderamente agotador, aplastante, triturador era lo que seguía, el desgaste emocional. Había firmado el ultimo documento de su divorcio el día 20 de marzo, y al firmarlo, todo su control sobre lo que había sido su vida el pasado año se había perdido por completo, él no le dirigió la mirada al salir del juzgado, no sabia si estar agradecida o maldecidlo por eso, pero justo en ese momento pensó que nunca mas volvería a ver sus ojos castaños, oír su voz o besar sus labios… eso la hizo perder por completo el control.

Pero eso solo duro un día, un día que también decidió que si había tomado esa decisión debía respetarla y seguir adelante contra lo que fuera y tomo la decisión tan simple como fue, salio a la calle y sus pasos la llevaron a una clínica entro y pregunto por algún centro de ayuda psicológica, la lista era larga y se decidió por el primer nombre de la lista de una mujer.

Aquella mujer fue un remanso a su alma, se llevo a cabo a la perfección lo que ella en los libros meses después identifico como transferencia, fueron solo 10 sesiones pero fueron 10 sesiones que le salvaron quizás incluso la vida, pensamientos suicidas ese día de soledad incluso había atravesado su mente, así que esa mujer le salvo literalmente… la existencia.

Y de alguna manera hay estaba ella de nuevo, frente a las cartas que le había escrito a ese hombre, eran pocas en realidad, la mayoría habían sido quemadas junto con todas las pertenecías de él, fotos, cartas, notas cariñosas, postales, tarjetas, todo lo que hubiera representado en un momento su relación, había sido quemado y destruido, todas sus cosas: su ropa, sus perfumes, sus discos incluso, los había metido todos en una enorme bolsa negra y los había botado a la basura, él no volvería por ellos y ella no quería consérvalos para hacer su tortura constante, confiaba que alguien encontraría lo de valor en la bolsa antes de ser procesada y la perdida no seria entera. Perfumes de Calvin Clain y alguna que otra marca francesa que costaban cerca de 100 dólares pero no le importo, para ella en el momento que los puso en esa bolsa negra se habían convertido… en basura

Pero no quemo todas las cartas, había un par de él que conservo en una caja de madera con llave que se juro volver a leer cuando estuviera lista.

Y una más, que ella había hecho, que era la mas importante, en ella había volcado todas sus emociones sobre él, la llevaba metida en su cartera y cada vez que lo necesitaba la sacaba y la leía no era una carta bonita por supuesto, era una carta que siempre que leía le hacía llorar, pero estaba decidida a que eso un día cambiara.

No crees que eres muy injusto conmigo, quisiera que supieras cuanto te odio, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esto, no eres dueño de mi vida, nunca lo fuiste, tengo derecho a enamorarme, soy joven solo tengo 18 años, te llevaste todo un año de mi juventud y no tenias ningún derecho… quiero que te vayas para siempre, tú ya no perteneces a mi mundo, vive feliz en tu bonita familia, con tus hijos y tu esposa y déjame en paz, estoy harta de esto, te gusta burlarte de mi te gusta saber… ¿Qué cosa?... que te amo, que te extraño, no te daré ese gusto, no te dejare darte el gusto de que lo sepas, no eres nada ni nadie ya para mi, **te odio** lo entiendes me has robado mi vida, la confianza en mi misma, en la vida, en el amor y no tenias ningún derecho, eres un maldito canalla que solo quiso burlarse de mi, que solo buscaba… no se ni que malditamente buscabas en mi vida, yo no tenía nada que no hubieras tenido ya… ¿que querías? A una entupida niña a la que pudieras manipular, mancillar, burlarte de ella, saber que eras un buen mentiroso, que podías embaucarme, engañarme, burlarte de mi, mancillarme, usarme y botarme después y que después de todo eso te recibiría con los brazos abiertos, que me ofreciera tus mentiras y tus juegos sucios, que fueras el Rey de un harem donde podías tenerme a mi a la que tú quisieras… pues déjame decirte que eres un estupido, yo no soy esa mujer, nunca lo fui, nunca lo seré¿acaso me viste en algún momento así, nunca lo fui…

¿Cual fue mi error, creer en ti, hacerte ver que era vulnerable, dócil, no Hoyo, eso se acabo para siempre, tu me engaste, me insultaste, te burlaste de mi como mujer y eso es….

Solo quiero ser libre, soy libre, tú no sabes de todas las pruebas que tengo que pasar, recobrar todo lo que contigo perdí, mi confianza en mi y la de mi familia, compañeros y amigos, todo lo que tengo que hacer para volver a ser la misma…pero las voy a pasar y lograre, seré completa y totalmente libre

Por que piensas que tengo algo bueno para ti, no lo tengo, todas tus malditas mentiras lo destruyeron y todo eso no te lo perdonare nuca me oyes **NUNCA**, eso jamás lo olvidare.

Pronto encontrare a alguien que me ame, pero que me ame de verdad, alguien que sea incondicional conmigo, bueno, noble, tierno, amable y sincero, que nunca me mienta y que pueda ofrecerme lo que tú nunca pudiste darme todo, un beneficio físico, mental y emocional…. y **la verdad**

Se que yo ya no tengo todo lo que hubiera querido ofrecer al que fuera el compañero de toda mi vida, solo soy una mujer, con historia, pero lo que tengo, mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón entero, se lo daré solo por que él realmente lo merece… y sabrá tu nombre y en ese momento se que te odiara tanto como yo.

Quieres el golpe de gracia, **LO AMARE**

Ya no tengo nada más que decirte, más que salgas de mi vida para siempre, no me busques nunca más, no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre, me da asco solo de pensarlo

Si de algo te sirve, yo te libero, por amor y por vida.

Kagome.

.- por que ahora Hoyo – dijo solo para si misma y se dejo caer en su cama pensando, desde que él la había llamado no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza y por otro lado… - por otro lado he estado pensando demasiado en Inuyasha

_¿Puedes amar a alguien que nunca has visto?_

Inuyasha era una constante en su vida desde el momento en que ella abrió su corazón esa noche y él si hubiera estado a su lado hubiera sido como tenderle una mano y dejarla llorar en su hombro, era tan curioso aun no conocerlo físicamente, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo ellos se había hecho excelentes amigos, esa noche y las que siguieron cada que tenía oportunidad se citaban en el mensajero y platicaban, de su familia, de sus secretos, sus aspiraciones, sus miedos y ella por primera vez desde el momento que quiso cerrar ese capitulo en su vida, había abierto de nuevo esa puerta a ese lugar desconocido y había sacado toda la porquería que se había quedado adentro y cada noche después de platicar todo era coronado por la habilidad de su imaginación y la excitación de sus cuerpos.

.- pero el no me ve de otra manera cierto, solo somos "buenos amigos" – se subrayo en su mente el concepto, como amigos y amantes… él no lo sabia, ella no le había podido decir del todo lo insoportablemente importante que había sido Hoyo en realidad y por primera vez agradeció la discreción de Amai… si él lo sabia terminaría como todos sus amigos queriendo huir de ella cuando quisieron algo mas serio, ella se sentía como su hubiera sido dejada marcada de por vida esa era una de las cosas de las que nunca se pudo deshacer y era tan triste pues Inuyasha era el tipo de chico con el que a ella le gustaría terminar el resto de su vida…. – Ahaa Kagome deja de pensar tonteras.

_"Y hasta que punto son tonteras Kagome Higurashi"_ una vocecita le dijo en su mente, _"lo son no puedes amar a quien o conoces cierto, no puedo estar pensando en estas cosas justo ahora, no es lógico"_

Y no lo era, bien se llevaban muy bien, por la línea telefónica y por el computador pero el mundo real y físico era mucho mas complicado que el virtual, en la maquina y quien sabe si él realmente seguiría siento la misma persona y rebasaban ese limite, de alguna manera ella ahora entendía por que no quería quitarlo, lo temía, no sabía que se desencadenaría si bajaba la guardia y no quería averiguarlo… al menos no por ahora, no teniendo las heridas tan frescas.

Pero algo estaba cambiando, una parte de si misma solo se preguntaba como era ese chico de sentimiento tan fuertes, ese que al conocerlo era una caparazón dura y remitente, que era frió e infranqueable… y que se había transformado de pronto en alguien absolutamente sensible, comprensivo, amable y **BUENO**, bondad que no había hallado de nuevo con nadie salvo con ese chico que había empezado a despedirse cada noche con un dulce sueños y un TQM, tres letras que encerraban muchas cosas, tres letras que ella copiaba y mandaba también pero alguna parte de ella deseaba que no fuera solo eso, ella deseaba mucho mas. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió no pensar mas en Inuyasha en se momento, quizás mala idea pues su vista se fijo en la hoja que un año atrás había escrito y ese nombre que estaba en el inicio se volvió a repetir en su nombre "Hoyo… Hoyo…"

Hoyo:

No sabes cuanta falta me haces, se que vives feliz, tu niña y tu esposa deben hacerte el hombre mas afortunado del mundo y yo estoy aquí destrozándome por dentro sin saber que hacer, tome esta decisión pero no la soporto, no se por que te deje ir, no se por que no me pediste que me fuera contigo, lo hubiera hecho, te hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo, por que no pelee por ti, yo también tenía derecho de tenerte conmigo, yo también era tu esposa, yo también podía darte hijos, yo también podía hacer todas esas cosas, por que Hoyo, por que me hiciste tu ave de paso, por que te metiste en mi vida si ibas a hacerme todo este daño, no puedo decir que te odio, no puedo por que realmente nunca podré sentir eso por ti, eres demasiado importante, fuiste mi vida durante todo este tiempo, 

Todos tus dulces cuentos, todas tus historias… recuerdas cuando éramos amigos, cuando tu me decías que me veías todo el tiempo, que una paloma blanca me seguía a todos lados para mirarme y decirte de mi, que cerrabas tus ojos y podías verme, dormida, comiendo, riendo, estudiando, recuerdas todo eso. 

Recuerdas cuando nos hicimos novios esa promesa que hicimos bajo ese puente, en aquel parque, cada que paso por ese lugar solo puedo vernos a nosotros dos en el mismo lugar, yo sentada en tus piernas y tu abrazándome como si no quisieras nunca dejarme ir, la música del bar detrás de nosotros hizo todo tan perfecto, nuestro juramento, el de entregarte la mitad de mi corazón, no todo por eso era doloroso al final y al final de cuentas no pude cumplir por que no pude guardar una mitad para mi, y tu no cumpliste pues no me diste ninguna.

Te tenía tanta fe, tanta confianza y tanto amor, podía ir contigo a donde fuera con los ojos cerrados, podía olvidarme de todo, del mundo entero cuando tu cantabas en mi oído y me dejabas cepillar tu cabello con mis dedos, podía olvidarme del decoro y de la pena cuando tu solo me tenías de tu mano, cuando pasabas tu mano por mi espalda y mi acercabas a ti, podía sentirme feliz y completa, sin que me faltara nada mas en el mundo cuando tu me dabas un beso… podía creer que la luna era de queso si tú me lo decías.

Por que Hoyo, por que tenias que ser así de injusto, por que tenías a esta gaviota como tu ave de paso, como tu casa chicaMC1 , como tu amante seria.

Por que te deje libre, por que deje que te fueras de mi lado, por que tenía que terminar todo tan mal, si yo te amaba, si tu decías que me amabas… creo que fue solo eso, que yo no estaba segura de tu amor, y aun así me entregue a ti por entero, sin saber si me ambas, alimentaste mi alma de espera y de pasión, me dejabas por tan largas temporadas y cuando volvías a mi, todo era miel sobre azúcar, eras fuego sobre lava ardiente, eras todo sobre el infinito para mi

No me acostumbro a haberte perdido, no me acostumbro a esta soledad infinita, a no saber nada de ti, solo quisiera que me llamaras, que me buscaras, solo para saber que sigues vivo, Hoyo…

Por que has sido tan cruel conmigo Hoyo… nada, nunca te hice nada, nunca, solo te di mi amor, mi fe, mi lama entera, y te divertiste tanto rompiéndola… como es posible que una persona sea tan buen mentiroso… como es posible que me miraras a los ojos y tantas veces me hubieras dicho que me amabas si todo era mentira, solo tomaste lo que querías de mi y me dejaste vacía por completo, llevándote todo de mi, mi amor, mi fe, mi intensidad, mi valor, todo.

Y ahora no se como recuperarlo, lo necesito con toda el alma, lo necesito para seguir viva No puedo mas con este peso en el pecho, no es justo……

Solo sintió una lagrima mas resbalar por su mejilla, y cerro la carta de nuevo no sabia hace cuanto no había llorado, quizás desde los días que escribía esas cartas hace como 1 año, cuando estaba tan centrada en su dolor que quería sacarlo y cuando lo había cerrado todo de nuevo alguien le había recordado algo importante… que no es suficiente cubrir las heridas para curarlas, debía atenderlas y curarlas en este caso con confianza, con verdad y con amor pero…

.- Inuyasha – suspiro dejándose caer sobre su cama con su teléfono en las manos, mirando un solo mensaje que el chico hace algunas semanas le había mandado, un puerto donde refugiarse entre la tormenta de tantas palabras tristes.

_Ciento una calidez escribiéndote, es raro, pero es maravilloso, me encantaría estar junto a ti. _

Había algo en ese mensaje que le estaba haciendo sentir cosas extrañas, se estaba portando muy extraña dentro de sus propios márgenes y estaba algo asustada por eso… según sus recuerdos y su experiencia… ella estaba enamorándose… enamorándose de alguien que no había visto nunca, lo que estaba fuera de su propia tolerancia… pero que conocía tan bien, que sentía, que era la persona que mas sabía sobre su vida… enamorándose de una persona que sabía que no sentía lo mismo por ella… eso era tonto e inútil, se estaba enamorando de nuevo de la persona incorrecta. "por que tiene que ser esto así, por que te lo estoy permitiendo Inuyasha… **Inuyasha**"

_¿Puedes amar a alguien que no conoces?_

_¿Puedes amar a alguien que nunca has visto?_

_Conocer es un concepto muy abstracto, puedes no conocer a alguien que vez todos los días, que duerme en tu propia cama, que te mira a los ojos hablando de él _

_Y puedes conocer perfectamente a alguien que nunca has visto, que te cubre los ojos cuando esta contigo, pero que sientes que te abre su corazón, que puedes oír su voz y es sincera._

_Amar…_

_No puedes amar a quien no conoces, pero creo que si puedes amar a quien no has visto nunca, el amor no es una condición visual o física, es una condición del alma, de sentimientos, si puedes hallar la manera de transmitir todos tus sentimientos sin ver a esa persona puedes amarla… los ciegos aman cierto, los que no aman son los mentirosos. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

29 de Mayo de 2005

12:47 am

* * *

MC1No se si se entienda el significado, pero en México significa algo como una segunda casa después de la casa de la familia estable. 


	6. capitulo 6: te amo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

**_Capitulo 6:_**

****

**_"te amo"_**

_"No suelo escribir de mis emociones pero a veces…_

_A veces mis emociones escriben de mí"_

_¿Cuándo te das cuenta de que estas enamorado?_

24 de julio 3: 00 a.m.

Es raro como había pasado todos los acontecimientos durante todo ese loco mes. Casi no podía creerlo, todo como había pasado hasta el momento en que ella de nuevo estaba recostada en su cama llorando, la había lastimado esta vez, y no podía soportarlo, ya no podía más, para que seguirlo ocultando a ella misma cuando él mismo ya lo sabía, y al parecer eso no le había importado.

_23 de junio_

Kagome estaba debajo de la cama con su celular y leyendo un ultimo mensaje, él le contaba de nuevo alguna de sus penas, de su vida triste y ella quería con todas sus fuerzas apoyarlo, hacerlo que no se sintiera tan mal, que no se siguiera sintiendo miserable, algo por dentro la hacia querer estar con él y rescatarlo por llamarlo de laguna manera de su propia vida… le había dicho

_ Déjame regalarte un poco de luz, quédate conmigo y te regalare la luz que te hace falta, te sacare de las sombras si me dejas _

No supo por que había dicho algo como eso hasta que lo había hecho, como respuesta recibió un mensaje ambiguo y desconcertante que no tenía nada que ver con su comentario anterior, por una parte lo agradeció.

_4 de julio 12:05 a.m._

El 4 de julio era el cumpleaños de Kagome, caía un domingo así que como casa sábado por la noche Inuyasha y Kagome se había quedado conversando, a las 12: 05 a.m. un mensaje había llegado, ella tuvo que cubrirlo con sus manos para que no causara mucho escándalo, su mamá dormía en el cuarto contiguo

** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **

Oficialmente era la primera persona en su cumpleaños que la felicitaba, ella no podía estar más feliz, un montón de sonrisas en el computador y una noche larga platicando y haciendo el amor.

18 de julio

Aparte de ella había otras dos compañeras de su grupo que cumplían años el mismo mes, Rina y Kana así que se había hecho una fiesta colectiva apenas y todos salieron de los compromisos del fin de semestre, todo se había juntado en una casa y había hecho una fiesta.

Cumplía 20 años por fin, y estaba muy contenta, había comprado un vestido especial para esa ocasión, lo había usado el día 4 y lo volvería usar ese día sin contar que esa no seria su mejor elección, era un vestido con una larga abertura en las piernas que con un movimiento calculado dejaría completamente expuestas sus piernas y con un escote muy profundo que apenas y cubría un buen sostén.

Esa era una fiesta de universitario, su primer fiesta de universitario y no sabía a lo que se atenía, todos tomaron mucho licor ese día, y todos se pusieron muy inquietos, casi al final de la fiesta después de haber hecho un par de locuras por el alcohol y haberse divertido un poco poniendo nerviosos a un par de sus compañeros con un baile algo provocativo que se le antojo, aun le daba algo de risa las reacciones de su compañeros, nadie conocía que pudiera hacer algo así, así que les calló de sorpresa, nadie la conocía, nadie sabía quien era ella en realidad, cuanta historia tenía y no tenía intención de que lo averiguaran, hasta ese momento solo dos compañeras de su grupo lo sabía, una amiga llamada Kikyou y Kana sabía que había estado casada, la primera por que había llegado tarde a clase y muy alterada después de la ultima junta de avenencia y la había apoyado escuchándola ese día, y la segunda por que había pasado algo muy similar a lo de ella, solo que ella aun permanecía casada y tenía un hijo y se sentía en completa libertad de hablar con ella, aun así ,nadie la conocía y de alguna manera eso estaba bien, no tenía ningún animo de hacerse ninguna publicidad.

- bailaste muy bien hace un rato, me dijo Natsu.

- Lastima te lo perdiste – dijo mientras le recibía una nueva copa llena.

- No te gustaría bailar conmigo esta vez – dijo Miroku clavándole dos ojos marrones que desde inicio de semestre le había gustado…

"y _pensar que estos ojos me han traído tantos problemas_…."

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Una semana antes de la firma de los últimos papeles del divorcio la ultima junta de avenencia debía hacerse, Hoyou y Kagome ya no tenían más que decirse, la ultima vez prácticamente había permanecido callados, cada uno por su lado mientras el juez que los supervisaba estaba llenando unas hojas de algún otro asunto, esa juntas ya no tenían ningún sentido, pero bien eran los requisitos que tenía que hacerse para una divorcio de común acuerdo, Kagome no había querido apear a recurso de la bigamia, era mucho mas rápido, pero no quería que nadie supiera que había pasado, quería pasar mejor que solo una pareja mas de jóvenes que se dan cuenta de un error y no como una niña estupida de la cual se burlaron, casándose con ella un hombre casado, y también por que después de todo, ella no quería que Hoyou fuera a parar a una penitenciaria.

Pero ese día había sido un martirio en la casa de paz, en primera el juez que supervisaba su junta no había llegado, a la hora que llego los hizo esperar otros 30 min. más por que tenía un asunto pendiente que no había podido resolver, ella salio a un café electrónico y envió el trabajo y una disculpa a su profesora por correo electrónico, volvió a la casa de paz y vio a Hoyou aun esperando, se paro del otro lado del salón y siguió esperando, después de cómo 20 min., el juez finalmente los hizo pasar, la junta que se suponía a las 10 de la mañana había empezado finalmente a las 12:30, ella estaba muy molesta tenía clase a las 2: 30 de la tarde

El ambiente en la sala no fue distinto, prácticamente ella saco unas copias de su mochila y comenzó a leer, no observo a Hoyou en ningún momento. El juez en un momento les pidió una disculpa y se excuso para salir un minuto, la junta aun debía durar otros 30 min. Kagome estaba inquieta, tenía una tarea pendiente en la asignatura de historia del conocimiento y no podría llegar a tiempo, cruzada de piernas, con un pantalón negro y mirado inquieta el reloj.

- tienes mucha prisa – dijo casi tímidamente el chico a su lado.

- Sabes que si, tengo clase en una hora ya no llegare a tiempo

- Lo siento, yo también tenía un compromiso, que molestia que el juez haya tardado tanto.

- Ya sabes como son estos tramites y como sin estos burócratas, hacen lo que quieren cuando quieren

- Y como vas en la universidad?

- Bien, adaptándome, es algo complicado pero voy hasta ahora bien.

- Has hecho muchos amigos?

- Si, me llevo muy bien con varias chicas del salón y con algunos chicos, casi no hay varones, la psicología no parece ser una disciplina para varones, y los que hay no son muy atractivos, a decir verdad solo hay uno que me ha llamado la atención.

- A si?

- Si, es un chico muy apuesto, tiene unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos.

- Y que cuando te piensas liar con él o algo por el estilo, ya sabe quien eres tú? O que eres?

Kagome se le quedo mirando como si de un bicho se tratara "_como se atreve_"

- mira Hoyou en el momento en el que decidimos separarnos creo que perdiste todos tus derechos de tratarme así, o a celarme de ningún modo, además ni siquiera tengo algo con ese chico.

- Pero te gustaría verdad?

- Eso a ti que más te da.

- Eres mi esposa, eso me da.

- Tu esposa… - dijo la chica levantándose de la silla donde estaba – tu esposa, tienes el valor de decirme eso ahora.

- Aun no hemos firmado nada, aun tengo derecho sobre ti. Tú eres una mujer casada, no puedes andar coqueteando con ningún chico de tu salón, ten un poco de vergüenza.

Kagome deseo poder abofetearlo en ese momento, tuvo que apretar sus manos para no hacerlo estrujando las fotocopias que tenía en ellas.

- Tú me dices eso a mí, tener vergüenza, tú no sabes lo que es eso Hoyou, ni eso no la decencia ni el respeto, si no en primera ninguno de los dos tendría que haber parado en este lugar.

- Estamos aquí por que tú quieres.

- Que pretendes que yo me preste a… - una secretaria entro por unos papeles ambos callaron, la secretaria salio - eso debiste pensarlo antes no Hoyou - dijo dejando los papeles un minuto en el escritorio – me vas a decir solo eso a mi, si quieres ir y celar a alguien ve y hazlo con Marian sobre ella si tienes los derechos.

- Tú eres mi esposa también.

- Eres…. Te juro que aun no se que demonios pude ver en ti eres un… niño.

Diciendo esto ultimo salio del despacho donde estaban sin esperar al juez siquiera, él no la siguió, ese día lo único que lamento al salir de ese lugar fue que hubiera olvidado sus fotocopias en el escritorio y haber perdido la calificación de su trabajo.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

- no gracias amigo, perdiste tu oportunidad.

- Oh anda, no es tan tarde – dijo sentando se a su lado, el chico también estaba algo tomado – después si tu quieres podemos hacer algo mas entretenido, me has traído loco todo el día con ese escote.

- Esa era la intención – dijo ella con coquetería pero no pasándose de la línea, le menos eso creía estaba algo mareada ella también

- Que dices – dijo relamiéndose los labios – no te animas.

- No gracias, no soy ese tipo de chica que solo lo hace por gusto.

- Pero que tiene de malo, todos lo hacen y se siente muy bien, tú ya sabes lo que se siente o no.

- Créeme ya he tenido suficiente de eso como para poder seducirme con ello de nuevo, como un juguete… así no me gusta.

- Entonces como?

En su cabeza solo aprecio una persona… esa persona que le ponía los vellos de punta solo con palabras, con la insinuación de cosas locas y atrevidas en una pantalla de luz.

- me gusta cuando hay un sentimiento de por medio, cuando se quiere a la persona llega a ser mucho mas satisfactorio, créeme

- pero que hay de malo en solo divertirnos.

- No gracias Miroku, eso no es para mi además…

- Además…

- Además yo ya tengo a alguien y lo respeto lo suficiente como para poder hacerle algo así.

- Pero él no va a saber nada, ojos que no ven…

- Pero yo si lo sabré y tendría que decírselo, así que mejor no.

Dieron las 8 de la noche, la mayoría de sus amigas ya se retiraba, ella subió a un transporte que la llevaba a casa y en el camino sonó su celular.

Hola linda psicóloga, como estas? 

_"Inuyasha_…" ella presiono el teléfono en su mano por un minuto dentro del trasporte debajo de la gabardina negra que tenía puesta, quería contestarle sobre todas las cosas pero estaba algo desorientada, si no lo hacía pronto, él notaria que algo pasaba siempre lo hacia.

Estoy bien acabo de regresar de la casa de un amigo, hicimos fiesta por mi cumpleaños y el de unas compañeras me divertí mucho 

Que gusto, que tal estuvo la fiesta? 

muy bien, te hago una confesión, al final me hicieron una propuesta muy indecorosa 

Qué tipo de propuesta? 

Uno de mis compañeros, me dijo cosas muy sucias, ya te imaginas que, es un chico de mi salón que me gustaba mucho, pero ya no, es un pervertido 

Y, que le dijiste? 

le dije que no, que no me interesa el sexo así, además tú me sacaste del problema, supongo que debo agradecértelo 

Yo? Cómo? 

Bueno le dije que yo ya tenía a alguien a quien guardarle respeto y que por eso no podía, sabes por que le dije eso 

No, por que? 

Por que te amo… 

Kagome no se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso hasta que lo hizo, el razonamiento llego solo dos minutos después de que el mensaje había sido enviado, casi tuvo deseos de golpearse la cabeza con la barra del pasa manos delante de ella "_estupida, estupida, estupida, por que le dijiste eso_"·

La respuesta no llego hasta mucho tiempo después…

Que bueno que no paso nada… ya vas para tu casa, te falta mucho, vas bien? 

Kagome no supo si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada por que él no contestara nada, era evidente que él no compartía los mismos sentimientos que ella, ella había alumbrado esperanzas por los celos de Inuyasha él era muy posesivo a veces y eso la hacia pensar cosas, pero era obvio que él no sentía lo mismo que ella, contesto un par de mensajes y decidió cambiar al tema.

Ese mismo día…

Ese día era un día como cualquier otro había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de cumpleaños y desde que Kagome le había dicho eso a Inuyasha, ambos lo habían olvidado, o al menos no lo había vuelto a mencionar, todo seguía un curso normal, las clases seguían aun, así ya eran los últimos días de clase, ella ese día solo fue un rato por la tarde si que se vistió muy sencilla solo una blusa clara, y una falda corta color café, pero tenía una linda figura que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, usara lo que usara y la falda la favorecía mucho, así que al camino de regreso empezó el problema o al menos eso parecía que había empezado su discusión.

Esa noche de regreso Kagome se quedo en el ultimo asiento del autobús, estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era relajarse un poco, el celular tenía un rato sonando.

Terminaras pronto tus exámenes entonces? 

eso espero de verdad necesito descansar, estoy completamente agotada 

Kagome no se dio cuenta que un chico a su lado se había quedado observándola y leyendo sus mensajes de paso, cuando envió el último sintió la mirada y guardo el celular en su funda.

- buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – dijo tratando de ser cordial, solo eso cordial.

- Vas muy lejos.

- No solo cerca del templo Higurashi

- Y que haces por este distrito tan lejos a esta hora.

- Acabo de terminar clases en la universidad

- Oh vaya y que estudias?

- Psicología

El celular sonó de nuevo.

Te entiendo yo también ya estoy loco con todos estos exámenes, ya veras podremos descansar un poco después 

eso espero Inuyasha, me imagino que lo tuyo también es muy duro, sobre todo en tu carera que todo es casi memorizar. 

- y con quien platicas

- … - "gracias" – con mi novio.

- Oh con su novio, ya sabía que una chica tan linda como usted no podía estar disponible, y que estudia él?

- Medicina.

- Oh vaya par un medico y una psicóloga, si se casan podrían tener hasta un consultorio juntos, y él estudia en tu escuela?

- Si, él estudia conmigo.

- Ya veo.

Ella no veía los minutos para llegar a su casa, era un chico bien parecido, pero ella no era fan de ponerse a conversar con desconocidos, la respuesta llego pero ella no lo contesto no lo reviso, no le gustaba nada que el desconocido, le dijo su nombre pero no lo pudo recordar 5 min. Después, estuviera viendo sus mensajes, llegaron varios mensajes juntos, él sabía que algo pasaba.

- no le vas a contestar a tu novio.

- Enseguida lo haré, solo bajándome.

Y pasaron como 10 minutos antes de poder llegar a su destino, el celular siguió sonando, mensajes y llamadas que no contesto, el sonido le estaba crispando los nervios, tanto como el flirteo del desconocido, por fin llego y bajo enseguida, no le pareció prudente que de noche se entretuviera con un celular en la calle, así que decidió llegar a su casa.

18 mensajes y 10 llamadas perdidas

Todos los menajes eran una repetición continua

que haces, con quien estas, por que no me contestas, contéstame, por que no me respondes, por favor responde, que haces? 

Ella no podía terminar un mensaje sin que un intento de llamada entrara, eso la exalto bastante.

Te quieres calmar Inuyasha, un tipo me abordo en el autobús simplemente no quería que viera tus mensajes, no podía quitármelo de encima 

Que tipo? 

que se yo, solo un tipo que me hizo platica, supongo que solo gracias a ti me lo pude quitar de encima, disculpa si te molesta pero le dije que eras mi novio esperaba que desistiera con eso, pero no lo hizo 

Que te dijo, por que no me respondías? 

ya te lo dije no quería que viera mis mensajes, estaba casi patrullándolos 

Solo por eso no me contestabas? 

La tolerancia de Kagome no era mucha, poco mas y era nula, estaba francamente muy molesta a estas alturas, no lo entendía, él era tan pero tan… celoso. Así solo decidió dejar el celular en la cómoda de su habitación y coger algo de leche pare cenar y sentarse un minuto frente al televisor, oyó el sonido del celular varias veces pero no quiso cogerlo de nuevo, si lo hacia solo discutiría de nuevo con él y no quería.

Fue en el momento en que estaba a punto de sentarse que el teléfono de casa sonó, eran las 10: 30 así que solo podía ser él, muy a regañadientes contesto.

- bueno.

- Por que no me respondes el celular.

- Inuyasha, estoy apunto de cenar, no puedo hacer las dos cosas al tiempo.

- Al menos avísame que no me vas a responder.

"_basta_" ella soltó el teléfono y colgó quitándole el sonido, no mas no iba a permitir que ningún otro hombre mas le diera ordenes, eso nunca.

El teléfono sonó varias veces, él lo intento por todo los medios. Cuando termino la leche fue a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir, tomo el teléfono y borro todo sin leerlo siquiera.

Eran cerca de las 11: 00 ya y el último mensaje llego.

Kagome contéstame 

Que quieres Inuyasha, estoy cansada, no tengo ganas de discutir, si tanto te molesta que haya puesto ese pretexto no lo volveré a hacer, discúlpame… 

no me moleste… ya llegaste a tu casa 

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kagome comenzó a llorar, sin ningún motivo y por todos, estaba cansada de que él solo le diera la vuelta, que solo se saliera por la tangente.

si no quieres hablar de eso dímelo, pero no te salgas como un cobarde… simplemente me duele que tú no sientas lo mismo que yo, yo te quiero, es mas, yo te amo, pero eso no te importa… estoy cansada dejemos esto para mañana si 

Estas cansada de mi? 

Estoy cansada de todo en general, por favor quiero ir a dormir 

El celular callo, no sabía para que se lo había dicho de nuevo, se arrepentía de nuevo, solo recostó en su cama y mil ideas viajaron por su mente dejándola todo el tiempo en un sueño intranquilo. Y así había terminado llorando de nuevo en su cama, el mes definitivamente había sido muy pesado, demasiadas peleas entre ellos por cosas que tenían y no importancia, pero esto, esto era tan ridículo, ella sabía que tenía parte de la responsabilidad de la pelea pero no lo entendía, ella no quería confundirse mas de lo que ya estaba y él parecía tan empeñado en hacerla sentir confundida con su comportamiento, necesitaba dormir pero no podía, el celular sonó de nuevo.

Contéstame por favor, Kagome he tenido un sueño horrible por favor, no quiero estar enojado contigo, no me dejes solo 

Inuyasha son las 3 de la mañana en serio dejemos esto para mañana solo fue un sueño, intenta dormir de nuevo 

Kagome no estés molesta conmigo por favor, es solo que yo no se que contestar 

no debes contestarme nada, yo tengo la culpa por poner mis emociones en alguien que no siente lo mismo que yo, solo vete a dormir y olvida todo esto si, hasta mañana 

Kagome es que yo no quiero lastimarte, yo te quiero mucho 

esa es la diferencia Inuyasha tu me quieres y yo te amo, deja eso ya quieres, no quiero hablar de esto mas ahora, mañana tengo clase temprano, por favor 

Kagome, pero es que yo también te amo 

Ella se sintió un poco desconcertada "no esto lo dice solo para que me reconcilie de nuevo con él"

No digas cosas que no sientes Inuyasha solo por darme gusto, en serio mañana platicamos por favor 

Apago le teléfono y se dispuso a dormir otro par de horas.

Inuyasha había seguido marcando hasta que se dio cuanta que tenía el teléfono apagado, en cuanto se levanto lo encendió de nuevo había varios mensajes,

soñé que te veía a ti, tu me sonreías y en el momento que quise acercarme a ti, tu te alejabas de mi 

me desperté muy exaltado y con un sentimiento vació en mi pecho, no se como explicarte lo que sentí, peor no quiero que te alejes Kagome, por favor, contéstame 

se que es muy tarde y se que estoy loco por llamarte a estas horas pero necesito que me disculpes, por favor Kagome, no me dejes así 

"_por que lo necesita con tanta ansiedad por dio_s." Ella estaba tan confusa por el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo

Inuyasha por favor ya basta, no pasa nada, tu y yo seguimos siento tan amigos como siempre, yo no te voy a dejar solo, eres mi mejor migo, no piense cosas absurdas, vale… te quiero mucho no te dejare solo 

Kagome en serio tu me quieres como dices? 

mas de lo que debería pero ya dejemos eso por la paz quieres, tu no sientes lo mismo que yo y eso es asunto terminado por favor, ya déjalo 

Y entonces paso, ese momento que quedaría grabado en su memoria como uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, un instante tan irreal.

yo también me siento igual solo que tengo miedo de amar es todo. Soy un cobarde pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándote esto, yo también te amo 

Se le fue el aire, por un minuto se le fue el are, leyó el mensaje varias veces sin terminar de creerlo¿¿ estaba hablando en serio?

Hablas en serio? 

Si hablo en serio, Kagome yo te amo 

Una sonora risa salió de su boca, simplemente no pudo reprimirla, sintió una oleada de felicidad recorrerla por entero en ese momento, un mensaje más llego:

anoche cuando desperté me quede pensando en ti, y me di cuanta que todos mis ellos y mi forma de ser contigo, tanto repartiré, tanto ocultarme de ti es por eso, por que te amo, anoche en ese sueño soñé que te perdía y me di cuanta que no lo resisto 

Inuyasha hablas completamente en serio 

Si Kagome, te amo 

Kagome se hubiera desmayado por esa carga de adrenalina si no hubiera ya estado recostada en su cama.

Esa mañana la llamo y se la pasaron hablando por teléfono, iniciando un sueño donde esa palabra que ansió por tanto tiempo finalmente la podía oír se sus labios, sabía que ese calor increíble que sentía en el alma era completamente correspondido al oír su voz, había soñado tanto con eso el ultimo mes y por fin lo tenía, no sabía que pasaría después pero, definitivamente quería averiguarlo, y justo ahora, lo sabía quería estar con él mas de lo que el teléfono o la computadora le permitían, quería poder verlo, tocarlo y estar con él.

Y ya no podía esperar.

Fin capitulo 6

17 de Julio de 2005

02: 36 a.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autor:** vaya personajes mas locos que estoy sacando verdad, adoro la pasión de Inuyasha solo que quise enfatizarla de una forma diferente, y aunque no lo crean hay parejas así de locas en el mundo, yo soy testigo.

Lamento la espera en la actualización, pero trabajare duro para resarcirme, los Shen Mimi chan


	7. capitulo 7: prueba de fuego

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**KAGOME**_

_**por mimi chan**_

_Con la participación especial de Ruy Glass_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Capitulo 7:

**_Prueba de Fuego_**

_"No suelo escribir de mis emociones pero a veces…_

_A veces mis emociones escriben de mí"_

Θ :mensajero

. >>: mensajes de celular

"comillas": pensamietnos

Θ Inuyasha…

Θ Dime mi amor…

Kagome se seguía sonrojando y recorriéndole una cosquilla por la espina cada vez que él le decía así, pero la hacia muy feliz.

Θ Por qué no nos conocemos? – dijo ella pudiéndose notar sólo en la maquina algo nerviosa.

Θ Conocernos? – dijo casi en el mismo tono, o al menos ella así lo imagino.

Θ Si, es decir yo se que vamos en la misma universidad incluso, aun así, con lo inmensa que es no estoy segura de poder encontrarte, y quiero conocerte.

Θ Suena bien para mí. – dijo animado por la idea.

Θ Cuándo? – dijo tratando de reprimir su nerviosismo.

Θ No lo se, - dijo dudando - quieres que sea ahora?

Θ No lo se, si me gustaría pero… - se tarde un poco mas de lo normal en continuar escribiendo - no estas un poco asustado?

Θ Por Qué? – dijo confundido.

Θ Esta es literalmente… - dijo en esto que había pensado desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de ese chico - una prueba de fuego.

Θ Por qué?

Θ Es decir, si toda la atracción que sentimos así, de esta manera sólo platicando la rompemos cuando nos veamos a la cara, si no te gustó.

Θ O yo no te gustó a ti. – dijo pensándolo muy seriamente.

Θ No lo se.

Θ Kagome, yo si quiero conocerte, hagamos algo, esta semana haré un viaje, regresare en 7 días, me voy este lunes, piénsalo y me lo dices vale.

Θ Está bien.

Esa noche la pasaron platicando y haciendo el amor, muy a su manera hasta la madrugada, como cada vez que podían.

La idea estaba metida ya en su cabeza, ya no podían esperar más, tenían que verse de una vez por todas y morían ambos por hacerlo.

Kagome estaba asustada, algo en su propia estima había quedado algo, lastimado, desde su matrimonio y pese a que era muy bonita y que llamaba la atención de muchos chicos no se sentía como una mujer hermosa, tenía miedo de que esa burbuja que había hecho con Inuyasha se fuera a romper si se conocían pero no podían llevar una relación platónica para siempre cierto?

"_recordara lo que me pidió aquella vez_" se puso a pensar esa noche antes de irse a dormir.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Una tarde de domingo, Kagome e Inuyasha platicaban asuntos un poco subidos de tono a veces acostumbraban eso para divertirse un poco.

. Kagome, puedo hacerte una pregunta y no te enojas>>

. Bueno si no me lo preguntas, como podremos saberlo>>

. Un día, cuando ya nos conozcamos… no mejor no estoy loco creo que te vas a enojar>>

. no me enojo Inuyasha, sólo puedo responder de dos formas si es una pregunta>>

. Cuando nos conozcamos, te gustaría hacer el amor conmigo… ¿de verdad?>>

Kagome se quedo muda un segundo, él le estaba proponiendo… si eso justamente, lo dijo muy claro.

Estaba sola en casa, fue a su armario y de un cajón saco un par de audífonos para el celular, se sentó en su cama y marcó el teléfono de Inuyasha, el timbre sonó dos veces.

.- bueno. – contestó un chico que se oía tímido en ese momento

.- Inuyasha? – dijo ella, mentalmente se dijo "y quien más puede ser Kagome"

.- Kagome… - dijo él en el mismo tono

.- Si, soy yo.

.- Dime. – dijo casi amortiguado por el sonido exterior, él iba en camino a su casa en un autobús.

.- Es en serio lo que me preguntaste? – fue el grano la chica.

.- Pues… si, oye si te hice enojar sólo olvídalo vale.

.- Si quiero. – dijo como si hubiera salido de golpe de su garganta.

.- Qué?

.- Que, si quiero

.- En serio. – se oía desconcertado.

.- Si.

.- Oh, vaya.

.- Sólo te llame por eso, no me gasto tu crédito, vale, seguimos en contacto – sólo quería un pretexto para colgar, todos los colores se le subieron a la cara, estaba muy nerviosa.

.- OK, seguimos en contacto.

.- Cambio y fuera. – colgó el celular.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Ella recordando eso se quedo mirando el techo, blanco, aquella ocasión los motivos por los que había dicho que si habían sido muy distinto, es decir, todavía no tenía fe en ningún hombre, no quería relacionarse con nadie, pero… Inuyasha en ese entonces sabía como ponerle los cabellos de punta sólo con alguna insinuación, no sabía exactamente por que, no era algo que le hubiera pasado nunca, con absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera con Hoyou, pero él, había algo en la forma en la que Inuyasha decía las cosas que la ponía nerviosa e inquieta; se imaginaba todo lo que él le decía, y parecía tan experimentado, parecía tan a sabiendas de lo que hacía, a veces no le creía cuando él decía que aun no tenía relaciones sexuales con nadie.

Él le había dicho que había estado muy cerca con Kikyou, que habían pasado a "tercera base" un par de veces, pero que nunca en realidad lo había hecho, él sabía también que ella ya no era virgen, supuso muchas veces que eso había picado su orgullo pero él seguía comportándose como siempre, no sabía si eso cambiaria ahora que ellos eran _novios_, por llamarlo de alguna manera, ella se lo había dicho cuando le había empezado a hablar de Hoyou, cuando ellos aun eran amigos, podía cambiar ahora que eran pareja, **pareja por Internet**, que locura, claro, ya lo había hecho antes, pero era un juego, sólo un chico pare decirle cosas dulces y bonitas, para enviarle tarjetas cursis y reírse con él y a veces de él, pero esto era tan distinto, estaba contando las horas para que el encuentro con Inuyasha se diera, y de ahí… que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- **Lo vas a conocer por fin.**

Un grito se escuchó por toda la facultad de psicología, cada alma en la facultad debió poder escucharlo.

.- Si Amai.

.- Ahaaaaaaaaa que bueno – grito su amiga de lo más feliz y la empezó a jalar hacia las escaleras – vamos, vamos.

.- Tranquila Amai no será ahora, será hasta dentro de una semana, él esta de viaje

.- Pero por que, oh Kagome¡ han pasado tantos meses no puedo creer que puedas esperar una semana más.

.- Yo tampoco – miro nerviosa sus manos, tronándose los dedos a cada momento - no se si pueda esperar sin que me de un colapso nervioso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esa semana nadie vio más activa a Kagome, no podía estarse quieta, simplemente andaba como maquina en su casa, limpiando cuanto podía, cada parte de su casa, era su mecanismo de defensa. Ante el nerviosismo debía moverse y hacer algo, si no podía quebrarse, limpio cada uno de las repisas de la casa, acomodo como 5 veces su habitación de una forma distinta, tenía todo impecable, lo más impecable que ella podía al menos, su mamá no podía seguirle el paso, se preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba, cuando le dijo que finalmente conocería al chico con el que platicaba todos los fines de semana, no le cayo muy en gracia, más que nada por la anterior experiencia de su hija, pero bueno, era lógico, ella debía seguir adelante, era lo normal.

Pasó toda la semana así, pero finalmente el domingo llegó, estaba al borde del ataque de nervios, pero al mismo tiempo estaba absolutamente feliz, su teléfono sonó a las 10:30 p.m. Todo ese día no había sonado y ella estaba inquieta por eso pero finalmente lo hizo.

. Hola amor como estas?>>

. Bien amor, algo nerviosa>>

. Yo igual, pero estas lista, estas segura, aun podemos posponerlo un poco más.>>

**. NO**… oh no, no me digas eso, créeme he lidiado con mis nervios todo este tiempo como para que me digas algo así, no seas cruel.>>

. No soy cruel sólo quiero que estés segura de lo que quieres ahora, yo puedo esperar, quiero que estés bien segura de lo que sientes al menos, he pensado en lo que me dijiste y creo que tienes razón, no quiero que esto se rompa así.>>

. Inuyasha creo que no importa si nos conocemos ahora o esperamos más, yo estoy segura de cómo me siento ahora, no se si tu lo estas.>>

. Lo estoy.>>

. Entonces no esperemos más, creo que ya esperamos lo suficiente, por favor, lo que pase, pasara, tengamos fe en que todo va a salir bien>>

. Esta bien, como tú digas, he pensado, me gustaría que me esperaras en la estación de autobuses, yo llego mañana por la tarde, y no se donde citarte, no importas si tengo que andar con maletas, estoy muy impaciente, por favor>>

. Como tú quieras, concuerdo contigo, me muero de ganas por que llegue ese momento>>

. Bien mañana a las 3: 00 p.m. aproximadamente en la estación de autobuses, iré vestido de negro, una chamarra de un equipo de football y tu?>>

. sólo puedo decirte que iré vestida de blanco. Lo demás tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo.>>

. Ok linda, que sea como tu quieras, me costara mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño esta noche>>

. a mi también Inuyasha, a mi también>>

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El día no pudo empezar antes de lo contrario ella hubiera amanecido antes, estaba muy nerviosa, toda la noche no pudo dormir, y por ratos había caído en sueños profundos que trataban todos de lo mismo, de la llegada de Inuyasha, lo más extraño de todo, todos sus sueños no tenían una figura, sólo una sensación de pertenencia, un aroma, un calor, todo eso menos una figura, era normal después de todo, no tenía aun ninguna figura de Inuyasha, no había intercambiado fotos ni nada por el estilo así que todo era aun un misterio.

No se levanto en seguida más una de una vez las piernas le habían temblado al intentarlo, se rió ante si misma al descubrirlo más de tres veces, "vamos Kagome te tienes que levantar o de lo contrario en realidad no lo vas a conocer"

Se levanto de buen humor, preparo el desayuno y se sentó a desayunar con los demás, su alegría se leía a cinco leguas, pero a nadie le extrañaba se la había pasado fastidiando… si fastidiando era la palabra a cada persona que se había topado en su camino toda esa semana, estaba muy nerviosa y todo el mundo que se le había ocurrido preguntarle que le pasaba había ido entretenido con la historia de su amor de Internet que llegaría en unos días, a Rina, una compañera de clase, le encantaba recordárselo cada media hora para verla dar de saltos en el salón. Y finalmente el día había llegado, después de desayunar entro en su cuarto y se dio un muy largo baño, tenía que calmarse él llegaría hasta las 3 de la tarde y no podía encontrarla en se estado cierto. Salio y se comenzó arreglar con sumo cuidado, quizás con más sumo cuidado que nunca en su vida, no era chica de maquillaje ni arreglo exhaustivo, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo, desde crema para el cuerpo perfumada, hasta rubor y polvo facial, lo mejor aplicado posible, tenía que durarle toda la tarde o eso quería, sombras azules y brillo de labios, miro la ropa en el perchero, aun falda corta, más corta de lo que acostumbraba en realidad y una blusa sin hombros blanca también, una especie de pareo blanco y azul hecho de algodón y zapatillas blancas, "blanco…creo que me lo tome muy en serio "

Eran la el medio día y ya estaba lista, no podía esperar más, aviso y salio de la casa.

Inuyasha venia en su autobús, había sido un viaje muy largo, tenía ya dos horas en el transporte y sólo pensaba que faltaban dos más, estaba impaciente por llegar, en realidad tenía muchas ganas de verla de conocerla… pensaba en un millón de cosas, las más importantes y las más insignificantes sentado en su lugar sin hallar con más que distraerse que una vieja y aburrida película en la TV del autobús. ¿Qué si ella no llegaba¿Qué si al verse no le gustaba él¿Qué si lo veía muy delgado y eso no le gustaba¿o muy gordo¿o si sólo se arrepentía y salía corriendo¿Qué si no la reconocía¿Qué si había nada de química y no se toleraban juntos…¿Qué si…? sólo le falto pensar en ¿Qué si se cae el techo encima de nosotros y todos quedamos muertos, le dolía la cabeza sólo de pensar… ¿Qué si, todo sale bien y todo es maravilloso, podemos pasar un día juntos y poder besarla y abrazarla y… sólo mucho más? Sonrió algo tontamente a sus apresurados pensamientos, "no se que es lo que pasara, supongo que debo estar allá para averiguarlo"

Ella llego por fin al centro de Tokio, era un lugar enormemente concurrido, especialmente en las vacaciones, y ella en ese momento se sentía muy pero muy incomoda, la forma en que algunas personas la miraban era como si fuera literalmente desnuda. "la única vez, lo prometo, esta será la única vez que yo use esta falda, o al menos este conjunto completo"

Se metió en una librería para liberarse de la mirada curiosa de los varones, pero no del dependiente de la librería, se puso a ver libros discretamente siempre pendiente de no agacharse más de la cuenta "vaya cosa para recordar del día que lo conoció, que me sentía incomoda por un triste pedazo de tela". _El Hombre Bicentenario y otros cuentos, de Isaac Asimov _parecía una buena elección en ese momento, se decidió y lo compro, salio de ahí y si, la seguían mirando, miro algún lugar donde pudiera literalmente ocultarse y miro la cúpula de una capilla se dirigió hacia allá

El viaje le había parecido eterno desde Yamanashi. Por fin estaba entrando a los distritos de Tokio su cabeza no había parado de trabajar, sólo quería llegar, y buscarla, la chica vestida de blanco, no podía imaginar, sólo podía saber que tenía que ser tan bella por dentro como por fuera, tenía que serlo, sólo quería llegar y poder ver por fin a su _novia_

Los templos le regalaron calma siempre, pero estar ante un altar era distinto, había algo más profundo al estar en una capilla en lugar de un templo, había más intimidad, sólo había un par de mujeres orando en ese lugar y ella se sentó lejos de ellas, miro el altar y elevo una plegaria.

"señor, yo no se si lo que estoy haciendo sea lo correcto, aun no se que es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, pero quiero ser feliz, no importa por cuanto tiempo, es lo único que quiero, creo que ya he pasado por demasiado, trate de ser buna y hacer lo correcto y sufrí mucho por eso, creí que haba encontrado la felicidad y me arroje a ella y salí lastimada, **déjame ser feliz por favor**, déjame encontrar a alguien que me haga feliz y que yo pueda hacerlo feliz a él, hace muchos años te pedí, que no me dieras la felicidad si no querías pero que me dieras a alguien que yo pudiera hacer feliz, a alguien que me necesitara más que yo a él y creí que lo habías hecho, cuando conocí a Hoyou, pero no fue así, se que te reclame mucho en ese momento, que pensé cosas que debiste reprobar mucho, pero ahora… si esto es aun reconciliación, si esto es una paga, lo acepto, señor no quiero ser rebelde o presuntuosa, sólo quiero ser feliz, si tú me das a esta persona te juro que haré todo lo posible por ser feliz con ella y hacerlo al mismo tiempo muy feliz a él… haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ser feliz, por un día, dos o tres, no importas si sólo son tres días, tratare de hacerlos los más felices de mi vida, si hago algo equivocado, repruébame como lo consideres, por que lamento decirlo, de todas formas lo haré."

Se levanto y limpio se dio un último retoque a la falda antes de salir, el teléfono sonó y lo saco de su bolsa

. Estoy llegando ya, estoy cerca de la central mi vida.>>

Su corazón se detuvo un minuto y su piernas temblaron de nuevo "dios mió ayúdame"

La Terminal de autobuses estaba sólo a dos cales de allí, paso por las calles llenas de gente y esta vez olvido por completo las miradas libidinosas de los hombres, estaba demasiado nerviosa para ponerles atención ahora, lo único importante era que él estaba casi en la Terminal, vio pasar un autobús de esa línea a su lado pero no volteo a ver. El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

. He llegado>>

Respiro cuando llego a la puerta de la central de autobuses. Entró tratando de tomar valor y se paró a un lado de una columna¿donde debía pararse¿donde debía ponerse para verlo¿donde estaban las puertas de los andenes? Su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por hora, si no hacia algo, caería desmayada por la impresión y no quería que de esa forma él la conociera, fue hacia donde vio a toda la gente entrando a la Terminal, el autobús verde y plateado estaba del otro lado, muchas personas empezaron a bajar

Inuyasha no podía esperar, lo había entretenido un minuto más en el autobús por sus maletas dentro del maletero, estaban bajando varias maletas más para poder bajar la suya, quería salir de ese lugar corriendo quería buscar a esa chica de blanco que debía estarlo esperando, por fin le dieron su maleta y pudo salir de los andenes.

Kagome estaba respirando pesadamente parada frente a las puertas de los andenes, las personas ya estaban terminando de salir, las últimas traían grandes maletas, ella buscaba con la mirada al chico de negro que debía ser Inuyasha, de pronto un chico con una chamarra negra con un símbolo conocido de fútbol americano estaba parado delante de ella. Ella abrió los ojos enormes "no es él…?"

Inuyasha estaba parado en al puerta con sus maleta en la mano, vio a todas las personas y vio entonces a una chica, de falda corta blanca y un libro grueso en las manos, pero él. "no es la misma chica…?"

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Aquella tarde llovía mucho, Kagome había salido temprano ese día y la lluvia la había pescado, sus compañeros había ido a una reunión por el cumpleaños de una compañera con la que no simpatizaba demasiado además de la ultima fiesta en su cumpleaños la había dejado con suficiente para todo el año.

Era sábado y los sábados no todas las facultades tenían clases, sólo ellos, sólo un par temprano y algunas otras como medicina o derecho, además llovía, todos buscaban como transportarse e ir a casa.

Marco y mando un mensaje, nada, no salía, era la tercera vez que lo intentaba y estaba un poco impaciente, debía decirle que esa noche quizás llegaría un poco tarde por un compromiso en que su mamá no le había avisado, no quería ningún disgusto con él. Llego a la copa da un árbol para protegerse de la lluvia una persona más estaba allí, un chico, no lo volteo a ver muy bien, sólo lo volteo a ver de reojo cuando el sonido característico de un celular le llamo la atención, ella volvió a lo suyo y lo trato de nuevo.

.- Diantre. – dijo para si molesta.

.- Creo que no hay servicio –dijo el chico a su lado.

.- Parece que no - sólo así lo volteo a ver. "dioses" a un lado de ella había un chico sumamente atractivo, a menos dentro de sus parámetros

Era un chico de cabello largo y negro, algunas hebras de lo que parecía ser plateado se veían a través de su cabello o era alguna ilusión de sombras, venía con una chaqueta negra y un pantalón blanco, era delgado, pero eso no importaba mucho y muy alto, debía llevarle a ella como 10 cm. y ella era alta; tenía una presencia extraña, sus ojos se veían algo preocupados por algo y su seño algo fruncido, o estaba preocupado o algo lo molestaba… bajo su mirada de nuevo, era molesto estar leyendo las caras de la persona, pero la carrera casi la invitaba siempre a observar esas cosas, se había hecho una mala costumbre.

Inuyasha sintió la mirada de la chica, se había hecho muy receptivo en ese tipo de aspectos y la volteó a ver, era muy linda, de cabello largo y castaño, ojos marrones y piel clara, venía con un pans negro y una camiseta blanca.

.- espero que se restablezca pronto, tengo que enviar un mensaje lo antes posible.

.- Yo también, salí temprano y quería platicar unos minutos con mi novia.

.- Que curioso yo me quería comunicar con mi novio también – tuvo la oportunidad de voltear con más confianza y sonreír, él chico hizo lo mismo y una corriente la recorrió de punta a punta de la columna vertebral.

.- La tecnología no es tan útil como aparenta a veces.

.- Si lo se es una molestia

.- Vienes de psicología verdad?

.- Ah, pues si, cómo lo sabes?

.- La forma en la que miras… - notó como la chica se sonrojaba – es decir, disculpa, es sólo que soy muy receptivo a las miradas.

.- Lo siento, es sólo una mala costumbre del psicoanálisis, te proporciona un ojo clínico constante.

.- Mi novia estudia en psicología.

.- En serio, en que grado va, quizá la conozco.

.- Ella… cielos, sabes una cosa… no lo se jaja

.- Jaja jaja – "vaya novio… pero en realidad yo tampoco le he dicho a Inuyasha en que grado voy"

.- Sólo llevamos un par de semanas juntos a pesar de que nos conocemos hace un bien tiempo, casi 6 meses, si no me equivoco ahora esta en segundo semestre.

.- En serio, yo también, quizás al conozco.

.- Tienes una ventaja sobre mi

.- … - ella no entendió el comentario, pero igual lo dejo pasar por alto. – algo te preocupa verdad.

.- Si un poco, no es nada importante, es sólo que tengo la sensación de que mi chica tiene que decirme algo, es raro sabes, no tenemos mucho de conocernos, pero me he dado cuanta que a veces podemos sentirnos desde lejos.

.- Sentirse…

.- Si, es decir, ella a veces cuando estoy algo deprimido me llama, sin motivo, sólo me llama, y me lo dice a veces sabe muy bien distinguir como me siento, a veces eso nos ha provocado alguno que otro problema.

.- Se de lo que hablas, por eso a veces odio saber leerlo entre líneas, es muy fácil, él se muestra completamente cuando esta celoso o enojado.

.- Vaya, yo pensé que ella y yo éramos la única pareja así.

.- No lo creas, saber eso es casi cosa de psicólogos.

Kagome vio venir su transporte e hizo la parada desde el árbol para no mojarse, esperaba que la viera, el autobús se detuvo.

.- bien me voy, hasta luego – se despidió como lo pidió su educación. – un gusto conocerte.

.- Hasta luego, quizá nos volvamos a ver.

.- Espero que si- dijo con una sonrisa cordial, el autobús pito para llamarla a subir finalmente – me voy o me deja.

.- Bien hasta luego…. – "pero como te llamas?"

En el momento en que quiso preguntarle su nombre el autobús había arrancado y sólo agito la mano para despedirse.

Kagome subió al bus y lo vio desde la ventanilla, vio al chico agitar la mano e hizo lo mismo cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos se acomodo en su lugar cubriéndose bien con su suéter que apenas sacaba de la mochila, como chispazo llego la idea sobre ella. "No le pregunte ni su nombre, que boba… dioses espero que Inuyasha sea la mitad de guapo… bueno pero eso en realidad no importa mucho, Inuyasha es perfecto como es" sacó su celular y lo intentó de nuevo "si" el mensaje esta vez salió.

El chico vio alejarse al autobús con la extraña chica adentro "me pregunto si Kagome será tan bonita como esa chica…estoy seguro de que si". El sonido de su celular lo llamo a tierra de nuevo, un mensaje de Kagome

. Hola amor, tengo que avisarte que esta noche quizás llegue un poco tarde, un compromiso familiar>>

Él suspiro, de nuevo tarde, eso era lo que le quería decir vaya… recordó a la chica del bus, esperó que ella también pudiera comunicarse con su novio.

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Era le chico, el mismo chico que había vito ese día en la facultad. "no puedo creerlo"

Tenía que ser ella, era la misma chica que había visto aquella vez en la copa del árbol con su celular, esta vez vestida completa de blanco a excepción de pareo banco y azul en su cintura, la volteo a ver y ella lo saludo, la más bella sonrisa que en su vida hubiera visto se pintó en sus labios, sólo fue hacia ella.

Ella lo saludó con una mano, mientras la otra aferraba el libro como su fuera un salvavidas, él se acerco y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, soltó su maleta y la abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ella lo sintió abrazarla y lo olvidó todo, en ese momento nada significaba alguna cosa en ese mundo, lo sintió abrazarla fuerte y fue un sentimiento inmenso de que estaba llenando algo dentro de ella misma, **felicidad**, era eso, sólo felicidad, sólo la soltó lo suficiente para poder besarla en los labios, y se sintió completa en ese momento, un beso solamente para llenarla por entero, lo beso de la misma forma con ganas incluso de llorar, no recordaba ya la ultima vez que había sentido esto con alguien, pero se sentía tan bien, tan correcto.

.- Kagome… - dijo a penas al soltarla, sin soltar su abrazo.

.- Inuyasha… - ella dijo de la misma manera aferrada a su abrigo – no puedo creer que por fin estés aquí.

Todas las personas que iban entrando del siguiente autobús debieron verlos las taquilleras a unos pasos y los curiosos que estuvieran ahí queriendo ver ese beso o sólo bajo la falda de Kagome los vieron, pero nada les importó, por un momento no existía nada más en el universo que Inuyasha y Kagome… y este era sólo el empiezo de su historia.

Fin capitulo 7

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

22 de Julio de 2005

11:14 p.m.


	8. capitulo 8: jurame

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**KAGOME**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 8:_**

**_Júrame… _**

_"No suelo escribir de mis emociones pero a veces…_

_A veces mis emociones escriben de mí"_

notas:

**negritas**: palabras que deben resaltarse

.- : dialogos

.Θ : platica en el computador

Quizás en ningún momento su corazón había latido mas fuerte que en ese momento, se sentía tan, tan nerviosa, estaba parada delante de él mientras él podía casi atravesarla con la mirada, mas que atravesarla, desnudarla con la forma en la que la estaba mirando, había llegado a un momento decisivo y ya no había marcha atrás.

Había pasado demasiadas cosas juntas todo ese tiempo desde que se conocieron en la Terminal de autobús, los días había pasado lento y rápido, todo al mismo tiempo, todo había pasado como si solo lo hubieran vivido en tres días, y tan lento como si cada uno de esos días fuera una año completo, todos el tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue miel sobre miel, ambos había echado tanto de menos el calor y la compañía de otra persona que una vez juntos, ni el tiempo ni la gente existía, nada en absoluto. Todo se resumía a besos calidos y largos, de aquellos que no solo dan calor si no que también despiertan emociones, uno del otro era el detonante de sus emociones, amor, cariño, protección, anhelo, deseo, todo al mismo tiempo, él había logrado llevarla al límite de todas las formas posibles.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Era de tarde ya, había pasado el sol en el centro cultural, los museos, las capillas, ese centro donde todas las familias y algunas parejas se reunían para conversar y para estar tranquilos, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en la pared de un museo, ella resguardada en su pecho, llorando, él abrazándola y tratando de calmarla, el tipo de platicas que trataban de evitar esta vez la había tenido, de pronto había empezado hablando de su familia y de pronto estaban hablando de Kikyou y de Hoyou.

.- Kagome tranquilízate, es tiempo de olvidar, déjalo pasar, eso ya se acabo.

.- Ojala y fuera tan fácil, me sentí tan humillada Inuyasha, tan usada, lo odio no sabes cuanto lo desprecio.

.- Llora linda – dijo de pronto abrazándola con fuerza, ella se recargo en él y lo abrazo llorando como no había hecho en mucho tiempo – llora, llora esta vez, por que quiero que sea la ultima vez que llores por ese maldito, él no merece tus lagrimas, no las merece y quiero que sea conmigo, aquí cuando yo puedo estar contigo que sea la ultima vez que llores.

Y lloro, tratando de prometerse a si misma que seria la ultima vez, aunque sabía que eso seria difícil.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- estas segura Kagome. – dijo el tomándola de la cintura delicadamente.

.- Si – dijo bajando para poder besarlo en los labios.

.- No quiero… - dijo tratando de hablar – que después te sientas… arrepentida de esto.

.- Nunca Inuyasha, nunca lo estaría, estoy con la persona que amo y eso es lo único que me importa.

El ambiente que se respiraba en esa habitación era tan denso, tan pesado que podía tomarse y cortarse en rebanadas con un cuchillo, estaban ambos tan, tan nerviosos.

El tiempo que había pasado juntos había sido **perfecto**, las comidas dulces, los paseos tranquilos, las risas divertidas, las bromas pesadas, las noches en los bares bohemios, las caricias y los besos amorosos, todo eso que las parejas viven, pero ellos, ellos lo habían deseado tanto y tanto tiempo, había fantaseado tanto con la idea de estar juntos que la imaginación había convertido esos momentos en fantasías, ambos había convertido todo eso en una anhelo tan grande que la tenerlo era como disputar de una cáliz embriagante y delicioso.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Inuyasha – dijo Kagome un día en un parque donde no había mucha gente.

.- Dime linda.

.- Yo – se noto sumamente sonrojada y toda la temperatura de su cuerpo cambio al formular la pregunta solo en su cabeza – no se como decirlo…

.- Solo dilo…

.- Recuerdas que tú… bueno tú… me pediste algo una vez por teléfono?

Inuyasha quedo un segundo en el aire, ella no sabía si trataba de recordar que era o si lo recordaba tenía el valor de repetirlo.

.- si lo recuerdo – dijo finalmente notándose un poco tenso.

.- Tú… tú hablabas en serio? – dijo totalmente dudosa frente a ese chico que la abrazaba.

.- Pues… si – dijo completamente tímido (Mc1)

.- Ahaaa – dijo abrasándolo y escondiendo su rostro en su hombro –y… y aun… tú aun… aun te gustaría?

Solo tembló como una hoja al recibir la respuesta, no tanto como sonaba en su boca, si sopor el hecho de que había metido la mano entre sus piernas y la había recorrido firme y sensualmente por su piel

.- es una de las cosas que mas deseo en mi vida Kagome – dijo suavemente en su oído y agrego – pero yo quiero esperar a que tú estés lista.

Kagome se mordió los labios ante ese ofrecimiento, se mordió los labios para no decirle que si en ese mismo instante.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Habían esperado, habían tratado de ser pacientes, pero la verdad era que tocarse, aun solo tomarse de las manos era fuego ardiendo en sus venas, era un incendio a penas y se sentían juntos y no había forma de apaciguarlo a veces.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Esa mañana ella lo había invitado a su casa a almorzar, nadie estaba en el templo y tendría toda la disposición de la cocina; nada muy elegante, solo algo de carne azada y vegetales, Inuyasha tenía un extraño instinto carnívoro que no dejaba de extrañarle.

Pero él no había llegado solo, por alguna circunstancia, él había traído a su hermano menor, quizás él sabía también que estar los dos solo en su casa no era tan buena idea en ese momento. Pero su hermano era en realidad un chico muy agradable, muy diferente a su hermano pues era una fiesta constante, Shipoou era 9 años menos que Inuyasha así que tenía solo 14 años y conservaba ese aire de niño que Inuyasha había perdido por su mala niñez, Inuyasha decía a veces que se sentía feliz que la de Shipoou no hubiera sido igual, a Kagome le había simpatizado mucho, además el jovencito ya conocía bastante de ella, Inuyasha se había encargado de hacerle tanta publicidad en su familia tanto como ella a él, estaba contenta de eso, estaba contenta de esta vez si conocer a la familia de su novio y que les simpatizara, esta era casi una garantía de sus relaciones de ese momento en adelante.

Todo había parecido comenzar normal, solo las miradas curiosas de la gente fuera de la casa y ver a la chica entrar con un dos chicos con ella. Algunos de las personas que la conocían no sabían de esta nueva pareja.

En alguna ocasión en la que Inuyasha y Kagome habían salido juntos Shipoou había acompañado a la pareja, y al parecer había simpatizado bastante, así que antes de comer se sentaron todos viendo los viejos videos de su colección y decidieron poner uno, cosieron palomitas y todos se sentaron en la sala.

Pero era cierto, en cuento Kagome e Inuyasha se tomaron de las manos esa energía se desato.

Las elegidas fueron Dragon Ball Z a Shipoou le encantaba la serie y a Sota en algún momento también había varios videos de ella, el chico no se perdía detalle.

Solo una parte, solo una oración de dicha serie los desato. En el preludio de la batalla contra uno de los enemigos más fuertes, Majin Boo, en la cual se despedían, Gohan de Videl. En la parte donde esta chica le dice que estaba enamorada secretamente del niño rubio que se enfrento a Cell. Inuyasha y Kagome, se miraron, **AMOR** era la frase que siempre desataba esa energía empezaron a besarse en frente de Shipoou y este puso un gesto molesto.

.- Que veo Dragon Ball Z o la telenovela de la "Unión de los Amores" (el titulo lo acabamos de inventar jeje U)

.- No te enojes hermano - mirando a Kagome - vamonos antes de que mi hermano empiece.

.- Si, creo que mejor empezamos a preparar el almuerzo – dijo sonrojada.

Inuyasha y Kagome se sintieron incómodos por el comentario y se fueron a cocina rápidamente. Shipoou solo movió la cabeza negativamente como diciendo "no tienen remedio"

_Así ellos dos se quedaron solos en la cocina…_

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban completamente concientes de la tensión sexual que corría entre los dos, así que ella se movía de un lado para otro en la cocina sin dejar que él la siguiera, el trataba de ayudar, pero lo había logrado mas que lavar unos vegetales y tener limpia la mesa.

Pero había sido inevitable, al sacar algo del refrigerador ella, la había alcanzado. Todo había comenzado como un beso apasionado, pero de pronto ninguno de los dos se sentía con voluntad de parar.

La bolsa con los tomates rojos cayó al piso junto con la mitad de su conciencia, él puso beso en su cuello y eso derritió su sangre dentro de ella, solo un ojo estaba pendiente de que Shipoou no entrara por la puerta a las espaldas de su hermano, pero el parecía tan despreocupado, cuando tomo una de sus piernas y subiéndola por su cadera y recargándose sobre ella, ella sintió el ataque certero de su parte que le subió toda la sangre a la cabeza.

Inuyasha sentía su sangre arder, no entendía ni como ni por que, pero esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en dueña de todos sus sentidos, la deseaba en ese momento mas que a nada y nada mas le importaba en el mundo, quería esperarla, quería saber que estaba lista, pero todo sobre ella le resultaba enormemente atrayente y afrodisíaco, su aroma, su calor, su piel, su respiración, la forma en que se había visto tan nerviosa toda la mañana, como le estaba huyendo como una presa asustada, lo había llevado al limite y al atraparla no pudo controlarse, sabía que Shipoou estaba en la habitación detrás de ellos, pero cuando pudo poner sus labios sobre los suyos si conciencia se nublo y todo lo que existía era esa inmediata excitación que Kagome despertaba en él. Todos esos meses a imaginar en hacerle el amor lo había obsesionado con ella, todo el tiempo que solo podía imaginarla gemir y gritar cuando "hacían el amor" aquellas noches, desde que sus besos empezaban a despegar sus deseos, desde el momento que la oyó la primera vez que la beso, respirar diferente, desde aquella noche que ella le pregunto si aun deseaba hacerle el amor de verdad, desde que toco su piel caliente la primera vez ella se había convertido en su mas grande obsesión y ahora no podía parar, no quería parar.

Ella empezó a respirar mas rápido cuando el subió sus manos a su pecho y los había empezado a masajear de una forma un poco violenta pero no por ello menos excitante, como recargaba su cadera contra la suya dejándola rozar sin ningún recato, robándole el aliento a besos, no supo ni como ni como perdió su pudor pero bajo su mano por su pecho y alcanzo su entre pierna y empezó a acarícialo en ese lugar, se sentía bien, se sentía demasiando bien, ella quiso gritar, gemir con fuerza cuando el coló su mano por los Jean de ella y la metió por su ropa interior, se internaron en la excitación intensa de sus caricias por varios minutos, solo el aroma de carne quemada los trajo a tierra.

.- Inuyasha… – dijo en medio de apagados suspiros ella

.- Kagome… – dijo sin dejar de abrazarla y besarla en el cuello.

.- La comida… – dijo solo deseando que la sacara de ese cuarto que la llevara al suyo y que le hiciera el amor en ese mismo momento – la comida… Shipoou.

.- Si… – dijo en medio de un suspiro bajando a tierra él finalmente - la comida.

.- No quiero que te quejes después de que la comida estaba quemada – dijo en medio de una sonrisa coqueta.

.- Si – dijo besándola una vez más en los labios con un beso más calmo – pero sabes, de pronto se me ha ido toda el hambre.

.- Lo se a mi también, pero estoy segura que a Shipoou no.

.- Si, - dijo en medio de un suspiro - Shipoou

Antes de que pudiera separarse de él decidid robarle un ultimo beso, justo en ese momento Shipoou muy molesto y con hambre, pero vio a los dos chicos besándose y entonces se regreso al cuarto muy molesto ya que el odia las "cursilerías", Kagome se separo sonrojada, Inuyasha se dio cuenta y supuso lo que la había avergonzado y le da un beso suave a Kagome y se separa un poco.

.- Kagome mi hermano parece que tiene hambre, verdad?

.- Lo se que tal si comemos - dijo tratando de bajar a tierra - jeje

.- Shipoou – entro Inuyasha gritando al otro cuarto - Shipoou ya esta la comida.

.- Lo se lo se ummm – dijo el chico perezosamente acostado en el sillón - pura telenovela andando, ya me tienen aburrido.

.- No te quejes además estas viendo tu serie favorita, tu también estas bastante entretenido.

.- Ummm aun así par de cursis.

Ella se quedo en la cocina tratando de calmarse "te lo prometo Inuyasha, ya o te haré esperar mucho"

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Y la espera había terminado.

En Inuyasha había algunos sentimientos de inseguridad que aun le invadían, a pesar de todo lo sucedido con Kagome, todos los momentos hermosos y tristes que había compartido con ella, había hecho un vínculo importante entre ellos dos

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Aquella tarde Kagome había ido a una excursión con todos u grupos visitar el museo de antropología con el profesor de filogenia humana, había regresado hasta la tarde, había empezado a llover así que corrió a su casa resguardando sus libros bajo la chaqueta esperando que no se estropearan

.- Inuyasha – el chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones estaba sentado en las escaleras del templo completamente empapado, la volteo a ver y en su mirad se concentro un millón de mociones pesadas y tristes que atravesaron el corazón de la chica, se acerco a él muy preocupada y soltó sus cosas, importo un bledo ahora si se mojaban – que pasa Inuyasha? que tienes?

.- Mi tía…

.- Dios, no – la chica lo abrazo tratando de brindarle un poco de calor.

Inuyasha ya le había contado, una tía, hermana de su madre tenía cáncer, había sido un golpe muy duro para él, el la había visto y tratado y pensó que solo era alguna infección fuerte en la garganta, tiempo después su padre había descubierto que era cáncer, ganando él cuan fuerte reprimenda por el hecho de no haber diagnosticado él algo así.

.- cuando…

.- hoy, es mi culpa Kagome, yo debí saber…

.- NO, no piense una cosa tan horrible, escucha – dijo mirándolo al rostro – tu no puedes saber aun una cosa tan delicada, tu lo sabes, incluso médicos ya graduados pueden cometer estos errores, no es tan simple detectar un mal así, hay que hacer estudios, pruebas y aun así es complicado, tu no podías saberlo, no importa lo que te haya dicho tu padre.

.- Yo la quería mucho.

.- Lo se Inuyasha- dijo tratando de calmar sus propias ganas de llorar por verlo tan triste – pero así es la vida Inuyasha, todo tiene un proceso, todo es vida y al mismo tiempo es muerte esta no es tu culpa nunca pienses esto.

Siguieron así varios minutos antes de entrar y secarse, Kagome no pudo decir nada mas y solo pudo sentir esa tristeza enorme naciendo de él y colándose en su pecho, sabía que estaría triste por días, pero sabía también que no lo dejaría solo.

Lo escucho dar largos suspiros pero nunca se entero sui lloraba o no, al lluvia se encargo de hacer que ella no pudiera verlo.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Y ahora la tenía allí. Dentro de él siempre había existido la una inseguridad de perderla para siempre y era una de las cosas que mas le preocupan.

Algunas personas le había dado comentarios que la relación no funcionara, que solo era un juego de jóvenes, pero a pesar de todo esos comentarios él seguiría firmemente con Kagome, quería demostrárselo de algún modo, atando un compromiso con ella que él mismo debería respetar, el TOMARLA, no era solo una cuestión de tener sexo con ella, era tomarla, hacerla su mujer para nunca dejarla, Kagome le había demostrado que los sentimientos son importantes y hay que luchar por ellos a pesar destiempo, la distancia, los problemas, las personas, contra lo que fuera, y ahora no se daría por vencido hasta quedarse con Kagome por un tiempo extenso, no sabía cuanto, solo deseaba que fuera quizás para siempre.

Él amaba muchísimo a Kagome, temía perderla, temía alejarse de ella, le dolía en el alma solo pensar que pudiera perderla, tenía deseos de llorar por horas enteras, pero nunca lo haría, un hombre y sobre todo él nunca lloraba, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera hacerlo.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Inuyasha…

.- Dime amor

Kagome que había estado recostada en su regazo durante un buen rato, había salido a ver una película pero al final solo se había quedado en un parque a platicar, juntos lo que menos importaba era donde estar.

.- mamá… mamá quiere ir a ver a Sota.

Había caído como un balde de agua fría, sota estaba en Chicago, lejos de él y cerca de Hoyou

.- cuando…

.- no lo se, solo ha dicho que quiere hacerlo, yo no quiero ir, no quiero irme de aquí – dijo inconcientemente apretando su brazo y acurrucándose cerca de el como aun oveja indefensa – no quiero irme de este lugar, tengo ahora demasiado que perder.

.- Kagome… se acerco a ella y vio lagrimas en sus ojos, deseos seguirle y llorar también pero no lo hizo solo se limito a bajar su rostro y besarla consoladoramente

El plan no se había llevado a cabo pero solo era símbolo de la inestabilidad de su relación, él tenía que viajar horas solo para poder verla pero valía siempre la pena, siempre, pero tenía un limite y el extranjero era uno de ellos.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

La emoción de tener a Kagome a su lado siempre era inmensa, sentirla, tenerla, Kagome era todo para él quería todo lo mejor para ella, quería darle seguridad, libertad y confianza de que permanecería, él si, siempre a su lado, regresar todo el tiempo para quedarse, sin frenos, deshacerse de los sentimientos negativos como el odio, resentimiento y el coraje que su padre mismo le había inculcado y hacerla feliz.

Inuyasha era un hombre en busca del amor en medio de él, en Kagome había encontrado esa isla en medio de la tormenta que tanto necesitaba, finalmente un espacio para ser feliz, y solo deseaba que la vida le diera el tiempo suficiente para estar con ellas.

Inuyasha esta seguro que la volverá a ver y lo hará porque ama mucho a Kagome y no quiere dejarla abandonada en su mundo, quiere entrar y estar en su mundo en forma permanente y quiere que ella también este en su mundo y que le de el suficiente motivo para vivir.

Inuyasha conocía tan bien la historia de esta pequeña mujer que amaba, y no quería dejarla abandonada en su mundo, quería entrar y quedarse de forma permanente y él quería que ella también estuviera en el suyo, tenerla a ella, era el motivo suficiente para VIVIR.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Ellos seguían aun así platicando por las noches en el computador, a pesar e que ahora se veían casi todos los días al ir al colegio, ellos aun cuando no se podían ver se extrañaban y se buscaban de esa manera, la carrera los tenía ahorcados en tiempo y esta era la manera mas fácil de poder verse.

.Θ Inuyasha…

.Θ Si dime mi amor

.Θ He estado pensando en algo.

.Θ Dime.

.Θ Qué tienes que hacer mañana en la mañana?

.Θ En la mañana. Nada por ahora mi vida, quieres que nos vemos.

.Θ Si… pero…

.Θ Pero?

.Θ Inuyasha, quiero… yo… - "bueno esta será la forma mas sutil de decirlo supongo" – estoy lista.

.Θ Estas lista? – dijo como si lo hubiera golpeado con esa frase.

.Θ Si, estoy lista… yo… quiero verte mañana, por la mañana por la noche, creo que por la noche no podré.

.Θ Claro… - dijo sin dejar de estar un poco perturbado – si.

.Θ Inuyasha… tú… tú sabes bien todo lo que esto significa verdad.

.Θ Si – dijo muy seriamente.

.Θ Esto no es un juego, nunca lo ha sido para mi lo entiendes, si nos vemos mañana será algo definitivo… si… - ella se sentía nerviosa de decirlo de esa manera – si tu me tomas mañana es algo definitivo, todas esas platicas de un futuro junto puede que sean posibles, lo entiendes verdad.

.Θ Si Kagome.

.Θ Tú me estas tomando a mi, y eso implica que yo también te estoy tomando a ti, eso puedo asegurártelo, significa mucho para mi.

.Θ Lo se Kagome y quiero eso, quiero que seas mía, quiero que seas para mi, te tomare para no dejarte ir.

.Θ Júramelo Inuyasha, júrame que no es un juego.

.Θ Te lo juro.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Había sido complicado, su cuerpo a pesar de todo ese tiempo y la experiencia que había tenido respondía como nuevo, había dolido de nuevo y había sido complicado, había recuerdos de un viejo cuerpo que de pronto se sentía quizá ofendidos por la interrupción de uno nuevo, pero ella logro taparlos con sus sentimientos por ese hombre, por ese chico que ni en un solo minuto había parado de repetirle que la amaba, que se sintiera tranquila, que la había acariciado de todas las formas posibles, que la había elevado una y otra vez en esos preciados minutos a la gloria mas de una vez.

Por fin después de tanta espera la tenía para él, lo envolvió, se envolvieron los dos en medio de una burbuja donde las caricias de ella lo hacían estremecer donde estaba junto a un cuerpo, delicado y hermoso, que sabía que no era nuevo y cuanto le dolía a ella eso, se lo había demostrado en un par de gestos durante esos momentos, que pronto se borraron, que de pronto no parecían importarle, se movía y se comportaba como si fuera nueva, que podía mirarla a los ojos y perderse en su color chocolate, que le sonreía y sola sonrisa era el gesto mas sexy se hubiera visto en su vida, y ahí estaba, sobre esa cama entregada completamente a sus actos, resbalando como una gusanito en la cama, excitada y sin control, quería estar así toda su vida, cuanta veces ella se lo permitiera.

Era un amante verdaderamente experimentado, había podido llevarla al limite haciéndola olvidar sus miedos, moviéndose contra su cuerpo en una exquisito frenesí que la hizo gemir sin control, olvido todo, que estaba en una habitación de hotel, se olvido de la música que había puesto para no causar escándalo, se olvido de las puertas sencillas que temía que cualquiera pudiera abrir si lo deseaba, se olvido de los viejos temores de los hoteles con cámaras escondidas para hacer pornografía que había visto en la TV, se olvido de todo, de todo menos de una cosa del chico sobre ella, que empujaba y gemía con ella que parecía tan desconectado como ella, al mismo que había oído gemir y reír al mismo tiempo sobre saltado por algunos avances, el mismo que había sido una roca cuando ella se desesperaba un poco por la poca respuesta de su propio cuerpo, el mismo que la había arrastrado en esa vorágine que disfruto hasta el ultimo instante.

.- **Júrame**… júramelo Inuyasha – dijo de pronto entre besos los dos desnudos sobre esa cama – cuando ambos recuperaron la calma.

.- Te lo juro – dijo calmadamente.

Ella no le dijo sobre que estaba jurando, pero él estaba jurando por todo lo que ella quisiera de él, por no dejarla sola nunca de nuevo, por si Dios se lo permitía quedarse toda su vida a su lado, quedarse toda su vida… para amarla.

_Fin capitulo 8_

_Sábado, 30 de Julio de 2005_

_08:57:10 p.m._

* * *

Mc1: Dioses que valor… de ambos.

* * *

_**notas de autora: **_

bien hemos llegado al capitulo 8 estoy muy agradecida por las buenas criticas a esta historia en verdad las agradesco muchisimo todos los reviews sobre mi historia.

**anapana111** : muchas gracias aqui el siguiente capitulo

**Sango**: sango chan se que quieres que siga con luna pero que quieres kagome es la qe me esta llevando de la mano y no puedo evitarlo pero prometo seguir con los demas mientras tanto espero que te guste el capitulo 8

**Fesabi**: bueno aqui estalo que susedio, pasaron casi como 5 meses por eso no te sorprendas mucho de los avances vale, espero que te guste el capitulo, grtacias por tu review.

**moniCa**: fue curioso recibir mensajes de uan chica con mi nombre jeje pero me gusto mucho tu review gracias.

**Keren**: muchas gracias por tus comentario, verdad que fue lindo a mi también me facino eso, se me hizo muy simbolico y no para nada no te preocupes a pesar de que la pobrecita ha sufrido y segira sufriendo otro poco seguira en pie, espero que te guste este capitulo gracias por tu review

**Inuyo.nee-chan**: lo he seguido lo he seguido lo he seguido lo he seguido lo he seguido peron porla demora, gracias por tu entuciasmo espero y te guste.

InuHa Lima: gracia spor tu bellisimo comentario, esero que este capitulo te guste.

**lorena**: estamos en las mismas m querida lore ten fe, yo tambin encontre el amor de mi vida, sin exagerar por esta via y lo conoci y me ha hecho la mjer mas geliz en la tierra estoy segra que te pasaralo mismo. gracias por tu comentario

**yelitza**: muchas gracias por t comentario, se que en toda la tierra hay personas asi y lamentablemente nos las vamos a encontrar lo queramos no, pero tengo fe que por cada hoyou haya guardado tambin n inuyahsa que te pueda salvar. gracias por tu review espero que sigas la historia de cerca.

**Keren** : (del capitulo 6 yo respondo todo lo que puedo) bueno ya habras visto que no era inuyasha el del bus y si miroku nunca cambia e inu vaya inu lo amo de esta manera, peor tambin me gusta mostrar la parte sensible de un hombre aunque no todos sean iguales y los que lo son no lo quieren demostrar. gracias por seguir de cerca mi historia espero que este capitulo te guste.

**SOFITA**: si lo se es algo extrañopero creeme estas cosas de verdad pueden pasar.

_tengo una especial deuda de agradecimiento en esta historia con **el hermano mayor de Shipoou** que me aydo a poder escribir este capitulo._

_gracias a todos nos vemos a la proxima._

_**antes de irte me dejas un review... si... gracias.**_

_**shian shen mimi chan**_


	9. Capitulo 9: una broma de mal gusto

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

****

**_KAGOME_**

**_por mimi chan_**

****

**_Capitulo 9:_**

**_Una broma de mal gusto_**

_La única manera de derrotar a tus demonios… _

_Es enfrentándolos._

_No les ha pasado de ves en cuando, cuando crees que todo esta bien, que las cosas por fin recuperan algo de su equilibrio, si tienes algo de mala suerte todo puede venirse abajo… a mi si._

Yuka y Erin platicaban muy animadas escondidas en un rincón del salón, planeando algo.

.- estas loca, ya sabes que Kagome tiene muy mal carácter cuando se enoja.

.- Oh vamos es solo una pequeña broma, la has visto como anda como loca con Inuyasha, se lo tragara todo, vamos anímate.

.- Pero si se enoja la idea fue tuya.

.- Si mujer como tu quieras.

La broma era sencilla, solo era llevarla con un desconocido y decirle que era Inuyasha que la esperaba, solo querían ver la reacción que tendría, desde que había regresado a clases después de vacaciones, ella no había parado de hablar de su inmejorable doctor y se veía de lo mas enamorada, y distraída por todo, era como si estuviera viviendo enferma, si enferma de amor.

Cuando termino la primera clase de historia del conocimiento ambas chicas salieron en medio de risas, Amai fue la única que las vio pero no le dio gran importancia al hecho, que podían hacer de malo las dos chicas, después de todo.

Ellas salieron del salón buscando un pichón, a algún chico que Kagome no conociera y que no tuviera problemas para prestarse a la broma, y vieron uno, estaba sentado en una de las jardineras de la facultad con un enorme ramo de alcatraces, quizás estaba esperando a alguien, lo que sería un problema, pero nada perdían con preguntar.

.- hola – se acerco Yuka al desconocido.

.- hola – respondió el chico de ojos azules.

.- Oye esperas a alguien?

.- No en realidad, vine a buscar a alguien pero no se si… - pareció dudar - la encuentre.

.- Oh que lastima, queríamos ver si podías hacernos un favor – volteo a su compañera. – vamos Erin busquemos a alguien mas, podríamos meter a Kagome en problemas con otra chica y ahí si que nos mata.

.- Oigan… -dijo llamándolas antes de que se fueran - quizás si les pueda ayudar, no creo que pudiera encontrar a la chica de todos modos.

.- En serio. – dijo Yuka ilusionada.

.- Si, claro. – dijo cu una sonrisa traviesa.

.- Bien, no tienes que hacer nada, solo traeremos a una compañera diciéndole que eres su novio con los ojos vendados, no te molesta verdad, solo queremos ver su reacción cuando vea que no es él.

.- No, claro que no, las ayudare. – sin sacar su sonrisa "no pudo ser mas fácil"

.- Gracias, eres un encanto.

Las clases siguieron su curso, Kagome se veía radiante y contenta, estaba mas que feliz, de alguna manera, por fin, su vida tenía un cause, un camino y todo parecía ir bien, por fin después de todo, todo parecía ir bien.

Un pedazo de papel llego a sus manos, volteo y vio a Yuka haciéndole señas, de que era para ella. Lo tomo y leyó

**. vimos a Inuyasha quiere verte al terminar la clase dice que tiene una sorpresa**.>>>>>>

Volteo a ver a sus compañeras, completamente esperanzada, y con una sonrisa enorme Yuka le devolvió la sonrisa, si, había picado el anzuelo.

.- cuando lo vieron? – dijo apenas y el profesor de psicología evolutiva salio del salón.

.- Oh, Erin y yo salimos a sacar unas copias y lo vimos, un chico bellísimo Kagome

.- Si lo es y es **mi** chico – dijo dejando bien en claro el **MI** por la forma en que Yuka le había dicho bellísimo.

.- Oh vamos Kagome no te pongas celosa, tú sabes que yo nunca pondría la mirada en el novio de una amiga, va contra toda mi ética.

.- Acaso tú tienes ética. – dijo haciendo una gesto sarcástico con la cabeza

La chica solo rió divertida, sabía que Kagome lo decía solo en broma, así tomo la mascada que sostenía su cabello y se la mostró.

.- y eso para que? – dijo desconfiada.

.- Oh Kagome acaso no tienes espíritu de aventura, él nos pidió que no te dijéramos que trae para ti, y será mas divertido si no lo puedes ver no lo crees?

.- …. – no dijo nada solo frunció el ceño

.- Oh vamos anímate.

.- Bien, bien – dijo de buen humor, ella tenía razón si no lo podía ver seria mas interesante, siempre lo había sido no es así?.

Yuka tomó la mascada y le tapó los ojos, ella se prestó a que la llevaran a ciegas, Yuka y Erin caminaron con la chica al chico con el ramo de alcatraces cerca.

Él sonrió al ver a las chicas acercarse con una nueva de cabellos castaños "no ha cambiado mucho"

Kagome pudo captar el aroma de alcatraces cerca "oh Inuyasha has recordado que es mi flor favorita" rió encantada por el aroma.

.- Estas lista Kagome.

.- Si, aunque de nada sirvió Inuyasha ya se que es lo que traes ahí, no puedo creer que lo recordaras…

Corrieron la venda de sus ojos y miro al chico. Su corazón se detuvo un minuto reconociendo las facciones del chico, su piel clara, su cabello castaño con luces doradas, sus ojos azules, el aire la abandono por completo y no podía sostenerse sobre su piernas.

.- Kagome…

Su voz llegó a ella lo que la hizo saber que ello no era ninguna ilusión, él estaba ahí delante de ella realmente, ella la estaba mirando, tímido, tranquilo mientras ella sentía como si se estuviera muriendo.

.- _Tú_… - dijo casi en un suspiro ahogado.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ante de caer desmayada.

.- **Kagome**… – sus amigas corrieron a auxiliarla,

El escándalo se aromo en toda la facultad, una chica estaba desmayada, todos fueron a ayudar, Amai pronto se encontró ahí y trato de ayudar a su amiga, cuando vio al personaje con el ramo de flores.

.- **TÚ** – dijo con absoluto desprecio - que demonios se supone que haces aquí.

.- Amai

.- Amai, que tiene? que le paso? – Yuka parecía muy alterada.

.- No estas viendo – dijo alterada.

.- Solo quisimos jugarle una broma, no era para esto, no fue nuestra intención.

.- Una broma, una broma, están locas acaso, para eso le trae a este… - dijo volteándolo a ver, él no se movió pero se sintió intimidado por su mirada pesada.

.- Amai yo…

.- No digas nada, es mejor que te largues de aquí.

.- No quiero.

.- No es que quieras o no hacerlo, no te parece que ya has hecho suficiente.

Los profesores llegaron pronto con una enfermero que la levanto y la puso en una jardinera recargada en los anchos bordes que servían de asiento a los estudiantes, sales y alcohol. Él quiso acercarse a verla.

.- No te atrevas.

.- Quiero saber como esta.

.- Te preocupas ahora? – dijo en completo tono de sarcasmo - A que has venido?

.- A verla.

.- Estás loco – dijo completamente en furia - como se te ocurre.

.- Quien es Inuyasha? – pregunto él casi exigiéndole

.- Me lo preguntas a mí? no creo que sea algo que te importe. – dijo sacándolo de entre la gente.

.- Quiero saber. – exigió el chico de nuevo

.- Perdiste todos tus derechos hace mucho estúpido, - dijo muy molesta, como se atrevía él a exigirle nada a ella - lárgate, mejor que ella no te vea cuando despierte

.- Dile que volveré a buscarla, estoy aquí y no me iré. sin hablar con ella sobre nosotros.

.- Jodete **Hoyou**

El chico dejo el ramo en una de las otras jardineras y tomo un taxi yéndose por el momento de ese lugar.

Fin capitulo 9

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Domingo, 24 de julio de 2005

13:01:38

**notas**: todos me odian verdad, pero todo tiene un propocito y deben saberlo, me gustaria que pudieran ver que Kagome a realmente sufrido mucho por este tipo, y su proncipal dolor con respecto a él es no haberle podido decir muchas cosas y tenían que sacarlas de si misma, es el momento.

gracias a:

**Keren**: me facina que te haya gustado tanto, en verdad aunque nadie me crea yo sola no lo hubiera podido hacer tuve que pedirle ayuda al hermano de shipoou, si, conosco a este Inuyasha, pero esa historia se las contare un dia, quiza al finalizar el fic, estoy segura que le dara gusto que te haya gustado tanto la parte en la que me ayudo, gracias por tu entuciasmo, prometo que actualizare mas seguido si me sigues mandando reviews como este, ARIGATOU

**AIKO** : cierto, no todo en la vida es color de rosa lamentablemente, pero debo decir que no me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a mis personajes, especialmente en este fic, pero creo que lo nesesitaba, asi es el amor como tu dices muy extraño.

**Sango**: sango chan gracias por el review no esperaba menos de ti, espero que hubieras tenido la caja de pañuelos desechables (alias kleenex) a la mano es ta vez, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

**yelitza**: no puedo saber si hay mas capitulos calientes por el momento pero lo intentare jeje, lamento que Hojou apareciera pero creo que esta Kagome realmente lo nesesitaba, kikyou creo que ella no me cae demaciado mal como para meterla jaja

**Anyara**: venido de ti que me encantan tus historias también es un placer recibir tus review me dejaste prendida con el secreto de mi alma, aunque aun no lo termino pero esta misma noche jeje, gracias por saber persivir todo lo que yo queria poner en mi historia me llega al corazon **ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU**

**lorena** : anda, que darte animos me los da a mi también yo también estoy bien prendida de mi doctor, lemons... bueno ya lo dije lo intentare jeje gracias espero que te guste este capitulo.

**anapana111** : aqui el siguiente capitulo, gracias por tu review sigo adelante.

**monica**: gracias por tu review espero que no los desepcione con las penas que la voy a hacer pasar pero lo prometo el final sera feliz, espero que este cap tambien te guste.

bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap aunque cortito pronto subitre el diez lo prometo, adelanto es un song fic con mas recuerdos de kagome "no" de shakira mebarack solo dare los ultimos retoques y sera suyo.

**_antes de irte me dajas un review? _**

**_si... _**

**_gracias_**

**_shian shen mimi chan_**


	10. CAPITULO 10: NO

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**KAGOME**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**NO **

Shakira Mebarack

_La única manera de derrotar a tus demonios… _

_Es enfrentándolos._

.- Lo imagine Amai, dime que lo imagine.

.- No Kagome, él estuvo aquí.

.- Pero… por qué? – dijo y se soltó a llorar en la falda de su amiga – no es justo porqué ahora.

.- No lo se Kagome.

.- Le deje muy claro que no lo quería ver, no quiero verlo, por que lo hizo, por que?

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Era un lunes, ella tenía mucha prisa, siempre los lunes llegaba tarde y no quería hacerlo, ese día Inuyasha no podía pasar por ella pues entraba a las 7 de la mañana y Kagome hasta las 11, tomó todas sus cosas, calculando el tiempo para tomar el autobús que salía en ese momento de la Terminal y estaría en 5 min. en la avenida principal, donde lo podía tomar, justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

.- Dios, no puedes ser más oportuno.

La señal de "número desconocido" en la pantalla del identificador, era extraño, su hermano nunca llamaba a esa hora, y para él era que aparecía por lo regular esa señal al no estar registrado en el sistema el numero de Estados Unidos.

.- bueno… - dijo tranquila y trato de oír que contestaran, un rumor raro se oyó en el fondo, un rumor que ella ya había escuchado antes – bueno Sota, eres tu?.

.- Kagome…

.- … - un balde de agua fría callo sobre ella, enseguida reconoció la voz de la persona al otro lado de la línea - Hoyou?

.- Si, soy yo.

.- Que es lo que quieres – dijo tratando de tomar valor.

.- Como estas?

.- Bien, pero no creo que para eso me llamaras, o si

.- Solo quería saber como estas, estas ocupada?

.- No – dijo viendo su reloj, demasiado tarde 9:10 - que se te ofrece?

.- Como has estado, como va la escuela?

.- Voy bien gracias, poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo, Como estas tú?

.- Bien.

.- Como esta tu familia? – dijo de forma hiriente que esperaba que el pudiera sentir.

.- Bien, la niña ha estado un poco enferma, no ha comido muy bien.

.- Ya has llevado ya con un medico? – se regaño a si misma por su interés en su hija.

.- Si, solo son parásitos, recetó un des paracitante y esta bien ahora.

.- Que… - la costumbre que había tomado con Inuyasha de preguntar la formula del medicamento salto a su cabeza – que bueno Hoyou.

.- Como esta tu… familia?

.- Bien en lo que cabe, gracias.

.- Como estas tú?

.- Yo estoy bien, yo siempre estoy bien.

.- Kagome… - hizo una larga pausa - te he echado de menos.

.- … - Ella no contesto nada, no sabía como… decirle que ella no era mentira, pero era cierto que no lo quería tener cerca ahora. – para que me dices eso?

.- Solo quiero que lo sepas… extraño tu cercanía.

.- … - se quedo callada, realmente lo quería cerca, quería cerca de ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, **NO, **no lo quería cerca – yo no.

.- tienes novio? – dijo lo que ella pudo oír casi de golpe.

.- Para que quieres saber eso? – dijo confundida.

.- Quiero saberlo – exigió.

.- Si, lo tengo.

.- Le quieres? – dijo casi con rabia.

.- **Mucho**. – dijo tratando de que el no tuviera ninguna duda.

.- Kagome… te extraño, quiero verte… quiero estar cerca de ti.

.- pues yo no – dijo cortante.

.- quiero ir allá.

.- No te atrevas Hoyou, que no se te ocurra – hizo una pausa para poder enfatizar cada frase - adiós.

.- Hasta luego Kagome.

Colgó, las manos le estaban temblando, pero no se lo permitiría de nuevo, no la pondría de nuevo tan mal, ella debía seguir adelante, siempre adelante, siempre bien. Salio de la casa dispuesta a tomar un taxi, aunque le saliera caro, no volvería a llegar tarde por culpa de Hoyou.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- dijo que volvería.

.- Para que?

.- Dijo que quería hablar contigo, que va a buscarte, que debía hablar de ustedes?

.- de nosotros… - dijo mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho, aun le faltaba el aire.

.- Kagome, estás bien? – dijo ayudándola a levantarse aun de sus piernas.

.- No Amai, no estoy bien. – dijo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos, busco en su bolsa y saco su celular, se lo extendió – dile que no tengo crédito, que no estaré, que… lo que sea dile lo que sea pero dile que no me busque, que no puedo hablar hoy y no le digas que Hoyou esta aquí, te lo suplico Amai.

.- Si. – sobre entendido quedo de quien hablaba.

La chica recogió sus cosas y hecho a andar, esto era una pesadilla "él no puede estar aquí, no puede".

**_No, _**

**_No intentes disculparte, no juegues a insistir_**

**_Tus excusas ya existían antes de ti_**

"De nosotros" ella casi podía oír en sus oídos la forma en que él lo había dicho, de la forma en que ya se lo había dicho a ella, de la forma en la que se lo dijo cuando se despidió de ella, todas sus excusas, todas sus prerrogativas para evitar el divorcio, todas su excusas, todo sus _nosotros_ que casi la convencieron más de una vez.

**_No,_**

**_No me mires como antes, no hables en plural_**

**_La retórica es tu arma más letal_**

"como puedes, como te atreves" como podía hablar él aun en plural acerca de ellos después de todo ese tiempo, después de todo lo que ella había vivido, solo ella, ella estaba segura que todo ese dolor y ese sufrimiento solo eran de ella, él tenía una familia, él no había perdido nada en todo eso, solo ella, como se atrevía a eso, su maldita retórica que usaba tan bien, su mejor arma con otras cosas que ella quería borrar de su memoria, como se atrevía a vivir todavía en sus recuerdos siquiera, no era justo.

**_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más_**

**_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí… adentro_**

**_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es _**

**_Romperle a alguien el corazón así_**

Porque había vuelto, por que no le hizo caso, tanto la odiaba, tanto la despreciaba que le gustaba verla sufrir con su presencia, ella había olvidado todo de él salvo sus ojos azules y las cicatrices en sus brazos, todo eso, hasta que vio su rostro de nuevo, por que había vuelto, no le había suplicado ella que no lo hiciera, que solo se fuera y no volviera mas a estar cerca de ella.

Llego a su casa y no había nadie, gracias a Dios no había nadie, subió a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama, no podía resistir mas, de pronto su corazón esta de nuevo en esa herida sangrante y abierta, le dolía tanto, que casi no podía respirar, no podía dejar de llorar, podía con todo, podía borrar con el tiempo y el amor de Inuyasha su recuerdo, pero no podía con su presencia, su presencia era mortal.

Acaso gozaba con eso, era la única explicación que ella hallaba de todo eso, que él en realidad disfrutaba de verla con el corazón roto, por fin sabía lo que era romperle el corazón a alguien así.

**_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno _**

**_La esperanza que me dio tu amor, no me la dio más nadie_**

**_Te juro, no miento_**

No podía estar así, tenía que seguir, tenía que levantarse. Se levanto y entro a la bañera se quito la ropa y se metió bajo la ducha, el agua caía fría, muy fría en parte era relajante, la calmaba, miro arriba y vio las gotas frias caer sobre su piel desnuda, un recuerdo se presento enseguida¿la ultima vez había terminado en el mismo lugar, cierto

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Era la ultima vez, ella lo sabía, sabía leer sus ojos que esa era la ultima, vez, solo quiso sentirlo una ultima vez.

No sabía como la había vencido, no sabía como había logrado convencerla, el día del ultimo día del propedéutico en la universidad él había ido por ella y le había pedido una ultima oportunidad, venciendo su conciencia, venciendo su control se la dio, no quería perderlo, lo amaba y no había hallado paz desde que todo el infierno de papeles había empezado, solo era asistir a la siguiente junta de avenencia y decir que había habido reconciliación, que ya no habría divorcio, ella se quedo todo el día en sus brazos, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Amai, bajo la mirada de todos que miraba a el chico abrazándola dulcemente, el chico que la tenia sostenida de la espalda diciéndole cosas dulces al oído, poniendo delicados y dulces besos en sus mejillas, pero de alguna manera no podía evitar que una parte de su instinto la estuviera contradiciendo, su piel estaba cosiendo por dentro, ella estaba tomando la decisión equivocada toda su piel se lo decía, el sentimiento de su tacto no era el mismo, pero no quería arrepentirse, lo amaba y él era suyo, su esposo, su compañero, por que negarse a él cuando lo amaba en realidad, su corazón estaba peleando con su conciencia y al menos la estaba logrando reprimir.

No recordó como paso, solo supo que de pronto, ellos estaban en su casa haciendo el amor, como la primera vez, solo como la primera vez, la primera vez el nerviosismo de algo nuevo la había bloqueado por que su cuerpo no lo recibía, ahora por que había retenido tanto su cuerpo que en la pelea por penétrala la había lastimado y la había hecho sangrar, su cuerpo siquiera lo recibía, sabía que su cuerpo estaba contra la decisión de ella misma.

No lo intentaron mas, él salio y se dio una ducha, ella se quedo sentada en la cama, mi por un segundo la mancha roja extendida en la esquina de la cama, muchos significados le dio, mirando su ropa regada por ella, la atrajo y cogió su camisa, trato de convencerse que estaba todo bien, de tener su aroma, tomar la entereza y el deseo para seguirlo al baño y hacer el amor de _verdad _con él, saber que era el mismo chico que ella amaba sin proponérselo encontró lo que necesitaba para su decisión en ella, su cartera, la abrió y miró, _Kate_y_ Marian_, en la portada de la cartera, su familia, su vida real, y una pequeña foto suya.

"no puedes hacer esto Kagome reconócelo, acéptalo, no puedes y ya no quieres"

Soltó sus cosas y se cambio enrollo una toalla alrededor, se mancharía pero tenía que tener todo limpio antes que su mamá llegara.

Él salio de la ducha, sus cosas estaba apiladas en la cama.

.- tienes que irte.

.- Kagome… que pasa pensé que habías dicho…

.- No quiero competir contra tu vida, tú ya tomaste decisiones que te marcaran toda tu vida, no quisiste compartirlas conmigo, es mejor así que te vayas ahora, antes hacernos mas daño.

.- no me quiero ir – quiso acercarse.

.- lo has visto. – dijo agachando su cara pero señalando con ella la cama.

El miro la cama, la mancha de sangre roja que tendía a marrón rápidamente, entendió muchas cosas, pero no supo explicar que significaban para ella.

.- vete por favor, tú ya tienes todo lo que necesitas y yo ya no puedo tenerte aunque lo deseara… y ya no lo hago

.- Kagome…

.- Te devuelvo todo, tu palabra, todas las promesas que me hiciste y te hice te las devuelvo, te devuelvo tu libertad aunque a mi no sirve de nada, te quiero, y no importa cuanto tiempo pase, no me sirve nada mi libertad si no estoy contigo, solo vete por favor.

Él no dijo nada, mas tomo todas sus cosas y se vistió, dos minutos después él estaba ya en la calle, después de abrazarla por última vez, ella abrió su toalla esperando no ensuciarlo, como un último rito de dejarla sentirla y de sentirlo, para no volverlo a hacer nunca más.

Cuando él estuvo lejos ella se encerró en el baño, el agua roja callo entre sus piernas y las lagrimas saladas de sus ojos, puso un disco de música a todo volumen para permitirse desagarrarse en su dolor y su agonía, gritó, lloró, y golpeó todo lo que tuvo al alcance para sacar todo su dolor de adentro, sobra decir que no lo logró.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_**

**_No se puede dedicar al alma como una de intentos_**

**_Pesa la rabia, que cemento_**

En clase le habían dicho que las personas debes atravesar por un duelo común sentir su dolor para poder superarlo, lo mismo le había dicho la terapeuta, a ella le tomo todo un año de su vida, vivir con el dolor clavado en su corazón, hasta que encontró a Inuyasha ya no lo quería mas, ya no quería mas ese dolor en su corazón, era puro veneno, amargo y doloroso, como el peor de los venenos, era demasiado pesado, demasiado duro, no podía con él, no mas, su alma estaba tan cansada de ese sentimiento, solo quería poder dejarlo pasar y seguir viviendo… solo quería que él la dejara seguir viviendo.

**_Espero,_**

**_Que no esperes que te espere después de mis veintiséis_**

**_La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies._**

Había pasado demasiado tiempo tratando se arrancarse las promesas que le hiciera, los sueños que había tenido juntos, cuantas veces se había dicho que ella podría terminar su carrera y él la esperaría, él la ayudaría, 26 años tendría quizá cuando por fin la terminara y él esperaría por ella y ella esperaría por él, él tenía la libertad de ir a casa, de visitar a su familia, su madre y sus hermanos y seguir con su vida mientras ella tuviera que seguir en la escuela, los dos tenían derecho de todo mientras nunca se olvidaran uno de otro, tenía derecho de todo pero no de engañarse, no de mentirse, no importaba cuan difíciles fueran las verdades, la mentira no estaba dentro de su parámetro de vida, y eso fue lo que hizo, malditamente eso fue lo que hizo desde un principio…

**_Y voy _**

**_Deshojando margaritas y mirando sin mirar_**

**_Para ver si así te irritas y te vas._**

Y ahora que haría, que se supone que debía hacer, solo quedarse impasible, solo hacerlo esperar, no recibirlo, no dejarlo hablar, esperar a que se desesperara, que se impacientara de verla como si deshojara margaritas delante de él, esperando que se rindiera y se fuera, pero ese era Hoyou ella sabía que él no se rendía ante nada, él seguiría allí hasta que pudiera verla, si había tendido el valor de volver a ese lugar a pesar de que él le dijera que **NO** él no se iría tan fácilmente.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

De nuevo estaba discutiendo, él la buscaba en el único lugar que aun podía hacerlo, en la escuela, en su casa ya no le permitían siquiera acercarse

.- tú lo que quieres es que todos ellos me odien, toda tu familia piensa que yo soy quien te retiene, que soy yo quien te tiene aquí contra tu voluntad, – decía exaltada en el pasillo del colegio - me convertiste en la villana de la historia y eso no es justo.

.- No es cierto, mi familia no sabe aun nada de ti.- dijo tratando de defenderse.

.- Entonces como demonios Marian me llamó hoy en la mañana, sabes lo que me dijo _déjalo en paz, por favor, te lo suplico déjalo en paz_, tu niña lloraba preguntando por ti detrás de ella.

.- No es cierto. – dijo hasta cierto punto enojado

.- Que necesidad tengo yo de mentirte, Hoyou no quiero esto mas, necesito que te vayas, necesito…

.- Yo se lo que tu necesitas – dijo interrumpiéndola - tú me quieres a mi, me necesitas a mi y se que…

.- Qué…? Hoyou si te quedas, voy a terminar odiándote, terminare gritándotelo en la cara, eso es oque quieres, que nos dañemos.

.- no, solo quiero quedarme contigo, con mi esposa.

.- y lo dices de esa forma, cuando tu tienes otra en otro lugar, cuando quizás no solo me tengas a mi, o eso es lo que quieres Hoyou, que termine demandándote por bigamia, el único motivo por el que no lo he hecho eso es, por que no me interesa dañarte, por que no quiero un escándalo de mi vida, no quiero que todo el pueblo me este apuntando, ahora he tenido suerte solo lo ha hecho la mitad.

.- Y a mí que, tú crees que nadie me mira, que nadie me dice nada.

.- Hoyou tu te lo buscaste, por que me reclamas a mí, yo no puedo hacerme responsable de las decisiones que tú tomes, y no te estoy haciendo responsable a ti, nadie me obligo a casarme contigo, pero yo tomare las decisiones que tenga que tomar ahora que se…- un par de chicos paso por allí, Kagome sabia que lo hacían por curiosidad, los había visto mirarlos desde hace minutos - ríndete de una vez por todas.

.- No.

.- Hoyou – dijo casi derrotada, sus ojos se habían estado tanto tiempo negando a llorar que era ya hasta doloroso - no te has puesto a pensar, que existen personas que sufrirán mucho mas que nosotros…

La imagen de ella misma de pequeña llorando cuando su papá subía al auto y se iba de nuevo de su lado golpeo su cabeza. Ya no se puso sostener, a pesar de que estaban a la mitad de la escuela, semivacía, los últimos días del curso estaban pasando y solo estaban los terceros de preparatoria, pero seguían personas allí, los chicos aquellos seguían allí, mirando pero ya no le importo, ya o podía mas, se dejo caer en el piso, él quiso auxiliarla pero ella se negó.

.- **Maldita sea Hoyou**, quieres que yo cause el mismo sufrimiento que he vivido toda mi vida, tú crees que yo tengo el valor para robarle su padre a una niña inocente, pase por lo mismo, mi padre me dejo cuando solo era una niña y no me quedo nada, solo mi hermano, y después tú, tu queme has fallado tanto como el a mi, tú crees que yo tengo tan poco corazón para darle esa vida a tu hija, no Hoyou yo no puedo.

.- Kagome…

.- no necesito otro hombre así en mi vida, ya perdí todos los que quería, tú eras al único que tenía, me fallaste, peor de lo que nadie lo ha hecho, nadie mas en mi vida me ha hecho lo que tú, que mas quieres quitarme, mi dignidad, mi amor propio, mi valor, mi vida, si eso quieres, no necesitare el divorcio si sigues aquí, solo debo abrirme las venas y desaparecer de este mundo.

.- No hablas en serio. – dijo como si esa frase lo hubiera sacudido.

.- Hablo completamente en serio. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con os suyos completamente rojos.

.- Está bien – dijo y se levanto dejándola en el piso – empezaremos cuando tú quieras, pero no hagas ninguna locura.

Se quedo allí, el se fue mientras Amai se acercaba, no pensaba darle las gracias, no por nada, no había hecho nada bueno para ella, solo le estaba retribuyendo lo que le debía.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más_**

**_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí… adentro_**

**_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es _**

**_Romperle el corazón a alguien así._**

"necesito ser fuerte" se dijo a si misma, se levanto del piso de la bañera donde había estado sentada toda la tarde ya, se vistió y decidió que debía ser fuerte, tenía que serlo si quería ser feliz, él la buscaría, pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

"tiene que irse, tiene que hacerlo, él sabe que no ahí nada aquí para él, tiene que entenderlo, no puede esperar que lo espere después de que me rompió el corazón por entero, no puede."

Nunca había sentido odio por nadie, pero en ese momento era lo único que sentía, un odio intenso y fuerte en el corazón por la persona que un día mas había amado en el mundo, le odiaba si, sabía que él odio era un sentimiento que solo ensuciaba el corazón y manchaba el alma, pero como evitarlo, como puedes controlar ese sentimiento que solo te guía hacia donde cree que es correcto, donde te protege de seguir sufriendo… el odio era mejor que la agonía.

**_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno _**

**_La esperanza que me dio tu amor, no me la dio más nadie_**

**_Te juro, no miento_**

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Las personas pasaban tranquilas sin prestar mucha atención a la pareja en el jardín de aquel bar bajo el puente, se veían tan felices, ella sentada en las piernas de él con la más grande cara de felicidad que alguna vez en su vida hubiera tenido

.- no puedo creer que por fin estemos juntos. – dijo él oliendo su cabello

.- Por que? – dijo ella casi divertida

.- Pensé que tú no me aceptarías, que no seria lo suficiente bueno para ti.

.- Tonto – dijo abrazándolo dulcemente – si durante todas estas semana he estado esperando que dieras por fin el paso, estaba esperando solamente, si no hubieras sido tú hubiera terminado declarándome yo, jaja jaja

.- En serio.

.- Si – dijo poniendo un beso rápido en sus labios.

.- No puedo creer que tengo tan poco de conocerte y te juro que ya te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón.

.- **No**, no con todo tu corazón – dijo ella de pronto, las heridas de Oniji estaba frescas en ese punto, en esa palabra – solo la mitad, regálame la mitad de tu corazón para que si un día pasa algo malo, ninguno de los dos quede vació. Y yo te regalare la mitad del mió.

.- Te lo regalo. – dijo sellando el pacto con un dulce beso.

Después de un tiempo no pudo cumplir la promesa que ella misma había pedido, había tanta confianza que no creyó necesitarlo, cuan equivocada había estado.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

**_No se puede morir con tanto veneno_**

**_No se puede dedicar al alma como una de intentos_**

**_Pesa la rabia que cemento_**

Cuanto había esperado por poder curarse, por poder salir adelante por poder volver a creer y ahora lo hacia ahora estaba con alguien leal y sincero, y justo en ese momento… "pues tendrá que esperar, por que no será tan fácil, no le permitiré lastimarme tan fácilmente".

Tomo una chaqueta y salio de su casa, Hoyou era listo, sabía donde buscarla, pero ella tenía un refugio ahora que él aun no conocía, la casa de un chico que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y la tendría arrullada en su regazo, él la ayudaría a olvidar, ambos lograrías ser felices no importaba cuando quisiera Hoyou evitarlo.

**_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno…_**

**_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno…_**

**_No… No…_**

Sabía que él lo haría no por que ella así se lo pidiera, sino por que simplemente ellos se amaban.

**_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno._**

Fin capitulo 10

Lunes, 25 de julio de 2005

11:48:29 a.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**notas de autora**: quiza dentro de la historia este sea uno de los capitulos mas dificiles me he tardado meses enteros para poder hacerlo, reconosco que la historia ya esta en su capitulo 12 pero no he podido dejarlos tal y cual yo quiero por eso no he publicado, pero ya lo hare, creo que llegaremos el capitulo 15 o 18 no lo se aun pero no creo que sean mas de 20 capitulos, gracias por todo este magnifico apoyo que me han demostrado._

**Keren**: si lo se soy muy mala pero creo que los romances a veces no son tan bellos como uno los qusera, hay ocaciones que nesesitas desesperadamente de alguien pero no esta alli o no lo dejas estar, espero no haber logrado que odiaras la historia con este tinte tan absolutamente dramatico, es mi primer historia netamente de este corte despues de "Himura" y creo que ha salido bien, pero creeme me gustan los finales felices y espero que lo tenga, aun es una incognita incluso para mi. gracias por tu review

_**Parentesis para Himura**: a todos apesar de que es de St Tail creanme es una historia muy interesante, creo incluso es mi favorita, se que no conocen la trama pues es una serie muy poquito conocida pero vale la pena, ademas no es muy nesesario conocerla no se desembueve tanto dentro de ella, vamos haganme ese enorme favor y leanla... sip.  
_

**_A_napana111**: si pero las entendo ellas no conocan a Hoyou en la historia la unica que lo conoce es Amai, ellos estuvieron casados en el tiempo de la preparatoria, y ellas estan ya en la universidad, no lo sabian, fue una broma que no querian asi, pero ya dicen... las coincidencias no existen, gracias por tu review.

**yelitza**: yo tampoco me imagino la reacciond e Inuyasha, pero algo me dice que si habra golpes, y por lo de Erin y Yuka pues en realidad ellas no sabian, no las jusguen tan duramente. gracias por tu review.

**Aiko**: no fue su intencion, creeme que yo creo que con la reacion de kagome ellas quedaron mas que escarmentadas, ellas no conocian a hoyou. queria mostrarles a todos el por que ella lo amaba tanto, es decir, al limite de casarte con el es amarlo de verdad y el era realmente maravilloso, es decir es normal que creyera que ella lo seguiria amando cuan mas cuando ella mismo se lo dijo, pero todo debe seguir adelante no lo crees, gracias por tu review.

**serena tsukino chiba:** opino lo msimo que tu de verdad, pero ya vez a veces el amor es asi, se quiere a quien no se debe y aun cuando ya no le amas no le puedes desear el mal, gracias por tu review

**Anyara**: gracias por tu bello review espero que no te haya parecido demaciado dramatico este cap, a mi si jojo, pero creo que debo sustentar las bases de la historia y de lo que sentia kagome lo que puede sentir a verlo de nuevo, esto desde aqui se vuelve un poco tragico pero lo prometo intentae por todos los medios un final feliz.

de verdad me alegra que te alegres, si es estraño pero me da gusto que una chica con tanta sensibilidad como tu, pueda entender esta complicada historia me da muy buena referencia si voy por buen camino.

_espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado este cap. no se preocupen creo que Kagome ha demostrado que tiene la suficiente dignidad como para no volver con el idiota de Hoyou, asi que de eso nada, no s preocupes, encontre a un niño bastante ciego que creyo algo asi si meayudan a convencerlo de lo contrario._

_los reviews van muy bien vamos, estoy profudamete agradecida por la atencion que han puesto a esta historia,ayudeneme a llegara los 50 para el proximo capitulo seria una alegria grandiosa para mi, me ayudan?_

_espero verlos de nuevo enel siguiente capitulo "Hoyou" un encuentro para hablar, va a ser pesadito pero creo que todos queremos que ella pueda finalmente deirle sus verdades cierto._

_**antes de irte me dejar un review, sip... gracias**_

_**shian shen mim chan**_


	11. CAPITULO 11: REFUGIO

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv… aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**KAGOME**_

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Capitulo 11

_**Refugio**_

_Cancion: algo mas_

_Interprete: la 5ª estación_

_**Siempre hay una esperanza…**_

_**Si la quieres encontrar**._

Él estaba mirando la ventana, una lluvia copiosa estaba cayendo, podía aprovechar para distraerse en un poco ahora que no había nadie en casa, todos de viaje menos él que aun tenia que asistir a clase mientras sus dos hermanos estaban en descanso por los días festivos, días que la universidad ya no respetaba y habían todos decidido ir a la playa ese fin de semana. Así que no regresarían hasta el día miércoles aprovechando el pequeño puente.

Tenía bastantes cosas en las cuales pensar, ese mensaje tan extraño del celular de Amai.

Hola Inuyasha, sabes, Kagome ha olvidado su celular conmigo, le pedí un numero y después lo olvido, disculpa si no te llama hoy, no tiene su cel, es mi culpa, disculpa. Amai

Y en su casa no había nadie, en cuanto llego la hora en que ella regresaba a casa la llamo pero no sabían nada de ella, su mama le había dicho que sus cosas estaban allí, que se había dado un baño y salido pero que no había dejado dicho a donde, que ella no estaba, solo el desorden habitual la había ayudado a saber que había regresado, que si sabia algo de ella que le avisara pues estaba preocupada.

Algo malo le pasaba, era todo lo que el podía saber, algo malo le pasaba a Kagome, un presentimiento profundamente malo de que algo malo le pasaba , estaba royendo el pecho y no sabia que era, pero necesitaba saberlo.

_**A veces pienso que te miento **_

_**Cuando te digo que te quiero **_

_**Porque esto ya no es querer **_

La lluvia estaba desde hacia un rato mojándola, toda su intención al salir de su casa varias horas antes había sido llegar a ese lugar en el que había estado parada, cuando bajo en la estación de autobuses solo debía caminar un poco y llegaría pero no pudo llegar, se hecho a andar, por todos lados, caminando y recorriendo el distrito desconocido, buscando una distracción, una tangente, un motivo para regresar a la terminal y no llegar, no era justo, no era justo que ella estuviera con él en ese momento ¿no, es decir, Él solo era una persona tierna y amable que no merecía sufrir con ella, no tenia por que, si, era su novio, pero tenia derecho ella de hacerlo sufrir con un dolor que era solo suyo, estaba tan acostumbrada a asumir su dolor, a tragárselo y seguir a no esperar que nadie le tendiera una mano, se había vuelo tan desconfiada de todos, si las personas que te aman te pueden engañar ¿que es de todas las demás, se acostumbro a nunca esperar que nadie, fuera de su familia la escuchara, e incluso a ellos los había protegido en su silencio y ahora quería ir a él y descargar su pecho… ¿tenia ese derecho?... si lo tenia no quería tenerlo, el no merecía eso, ella no deseaba hacerle eso, esos meses de amistad y noviazgo se había convertido en alguien muy importante en si vida, entregándola un cariño que no había puesto nunca en nadie, sin mentiras…. Era mucho mas que cariño, era mucho as que querer..

_**A veces creo que he muerto **_

_**Cuando no estás y yo despierto **_

_**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer **_

Pero por primera vez no estaba lista, no tenia la fuerza que necesitaba, ella quería desesperadamente rehacer su vida y todo lo que tenia para poder hacerlo estaba detrás de esa puerta en la que ahora estaba de pie, la lluvia estaba fría en verdad y todo le decía que adentro había calor, no solo calor físico, si no un calor dentro de el alma que ella necesitaba, quería de verdad que quería, quería dejar todo atrás, toda esa suciedad que casi sentía pegada en la piel ,marcada por la cantidad de veces que él la había tocado, se sentía sucia, herida, destrozada, y no quería mas de esa emoción, no ahora que tenía una cura, una persona que era completamente incondicional y que amaba, por fin alguien en quien confiar, y poder amarla, a alguien que le ofrecía poderla sanar. Alguien con quien volver a amanecer, de nuevo ver las facciones tranquilas de una persona a su lado por las mañanas, para no volver a perderlas, sabiendo que a diferencia de Hoyou las de él nunca las perdería,

_**Es algo más, algo que me llena **_

_**Algo que no mata ni envenena **_

_**Es algo más, algo más que amar **_

Él no podía soportarlo mas, tenía que ver por sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien, la incertidumbre no lo dejaba en paz, miro su reloj en la pared de la sala y vio 9:00 pm. ni un minuto mas, tomo una chaqueta y las llaves de su casa, no sabia si tenía que buscar por cada calle de Japón, si ella no estaba en su casa Él la hallaría.

Quería girar y alejarse, no podía, su instinto la obligaba a quedarse, su instinto de preservación le decía ahora que estaba en un lugar seguro, con una persona segura… el mismo que le advierto una vez de Hoyou ahora le dictaba quedarse con Inuyasha, ese que la envenenaba una ocasión ahora era remanso pero… no quería enredarlo a él en esa historia, él sabia que ella había tenido a alguien sumamente especial e importante en su vida, y que la había traicionado, que la había lastimado hasta el limite, si él sabía lo demás, si él la despreciaba después por saberlo todo, ella lo perdería, no quería, Dios, no quería eso, estaba a punto de voltear, alejarse y dejarlo afuera de eso, cuando oyó un sonido característico, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

_**Es algo más que la distancia **_

_**Que el dolor y la nostalgia **_

_**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar **_

Cuando vio dos profundos ojos marrones mirándolo desde solo un par de décimas de centímetros no pudo sentir más alivio, allí estaba ella, no tenia que buscarla en ningún lugar ella estaba allí.

Solo cuando paso el limite de la seguridad vio lo demás, ella estaba allí con un polera negra completamente mojada y con su ojos totalmente rojos, mas que lo rojo de sus ojos le asusto la profunda marca de tristeza que había adentro de ellos, él lo sabia algo profundamente malo le pasaba.

Cuando vio sus dos ojos dorados no pudo sentirse mas feliz, su calor, su luz, su destino esta allí a unos pasos, no supo, no pudo notar siquiera, cuando él salio y la abrazo, no pregunto nada, y ella se sintió feliz que no lo hiciera, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era amarlo, lo único que quería era olvidar, quería amar, olvidar lo que el tiempo había marcado y su escape, su salida la tenia entre sus brazos.

.- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? –dijo en un tono sumamente preocupado?

.- Inuyasha – no dijo nada solo lo pudo abrazar mas fuerte y no tratar de soltarse de nuevo a llorar.

.- Ya no pregunto mas sin soltarla la llevo a adentro esperando que pudiera en algún momento hablar.

"_aun estoy a tiempo, aun hay una salida para mi, aun hay una esperanza… la hay en él_"

_**Es darte un beso cada noche **_

_**Que tus manos me enamoren **_

_**Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más **_

_**Porque somos algo más... **_

Él nunca había probado un beso con ese sabor de su boca, no era no de esos besos dulces y amorosos de Kagome, los que lo llenaban de amor y calma que eran tan dulces como la miel, este era distinto, este era un beso, cargado de un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y al mismo tiempo de necesidad, algo amargo y al mismo tiempo… voluptuoso.

.- Inuyasha… - ella respiro a través de sus labios – te amo.

No dijo nada, lo entendió todo por la forma en que ella lo dijo, no era la misma forma en que siempre lo hacia, era una forma distinta, era la misma forma en la que lo había dicho la ultima vez que la hizo suya, su mente entendió sin palabras que ella quería solo ser amada en ese momento, que lo había buscado a él para que pudiera ofrecerle ese tipo de amor intenso y descomunal que ellos compartían en la entrega de los cuerpos, con los besos, las caricias, clamor expresado en la piel y en el alma, sabía que lo necesitaba en ese momento, deseaba hablar, deseaba preguntarle que le pasaba, pero quería sobre todas sus sensaciones ahora, desesperadamente reconfortarla, quería que parara de llorar, quería darle un instante al menos para poder absorber su dolor de ella. Y lo haría.

_**A veces creo que he vivido **_

_**Más de mil años contigo **_

_**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer **_

**_A veces pienso que es mentira, por cómo entraste en mi vida _**

_**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer **_

Se sintió mecida en sus brazos, se sintió calida y tranquila, ella era un mujer completa, total, lastimada, pero cada día peleando por poder recoger los pedazos que formaban la estatua de su propia persona, pero necesitaba una arcilla nueva para lograr unirlo, alguna de las conexiones en su cabeza recordó que eso era lo que los filósofos antiguos habían llamado amor.

No supo como o en que momento entraron a una habitación, no había entrado nunca a ella, pero allí estaban, una recamara sencilla, un librero, un armario y en una esquina un computador, su computador, el que los había en un momento unido, eso parecía en un momento tan lejano, miles de años, ahora que podía sentirlo tocarla, sentirla y amarla. No era tan tarde aun podía recuperar su vida, aun podía si tenia un hombre que le provocaba tantas cosas con solo tocarla, con solo besarla, con el que quería perder la conciencia de todo menos de él, menos de su labios y sus besos mansos y amorosos.

_**Es algo más, algo que me llena **_

_**Algo que no mata ni envenena **_

_**Es algo más, algo más que amar **_

No era un sentimiento completamente erótico lo que lo tenia al limite, no lo era, no podía serlo, era un sentimiento distinto, era el de una lucha desesperada por poderla amar, por que ella sintiera que la amaba y que no tenía ningún limite en ese sentimiento, sentimiento de protección que lo tenia mucho mas allá del limite del amor.

_**Es algo más que la distancia **_

_**Que el dolor y la nostalgia **_

_**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar **_

.- Inuyasha… - dijo de nuevo sin para de besarlo, sin alejarse un ápice de su cuerpo calido sobre el de ella, en que momento perdió toda la ropa no lo supo tampoco, no sabia nada mas que ese hombre de cabello desordenado y mirada profunda la miraba como si quisiera mirar dentro de ella, atravesando las barreras que ella quisiera poner derribando todo, el tiempo, a distancia, el dolor, todo.

.- Kagome – dijo por fin se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, la vio sonreír, de una manera sabía que lo había logrado, sacarla de su sufrimiento y hacerla feliz, la sonrisa de felicidad que se reflejo en su rostro, en la mirada amorosa de siempre en sus ojos, esas cosas que el soñaba con tener siempre, con que nadie le pudiera quitar, con que nada los pudiera separar estaba de nuevo allí, todo fue calma entonces.

.- **Let me create a lot a love for you** – no supo por que en ingles, pero queria decirle aquello – **so whatever happens in the future, we won't forget this. I'm not lying, I'm happy that you're near whit me. nothing is going to separate to us.**

Lo recordó de pronto y rió, el contexto había sido completamente distinto para aquella chica, peor era un afecto protector también, heroínas de mangas que no venían ahora al caso pero que no pudo evitar recordar.

_**Es darte un beso cada noche **_

_**Que tus manos me enamoren **_

_**Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más **_

_**Porque somos algo más... **_

_**Uhhhhuuuuuu...**_

Él la miro algo intrigado, y ella solo se recargo contra él, escondió su rostro en su hombro y aspiro su cabello.

.- déjame crear mucho amor para ti – repitió ahora en su oído en un susurro – así, no olvidaremos todo esto, sin importar que pase en el futuro. No te miento, estoy feliz de que estés cerca de mí. Nada va a separarnos.

.- Yo igual mi amor, estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

No tuvo que comprobarlo, sabia que decía la verdad podía sentirlo latir contra su piel, acompasado por su corazón, era verdad y era todo lo que ella quería en el mundo, Vivir sin mentiras… Amar sin mentiras… besando sus labios, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, sus manos tibias y suaves, sus manos hechas a la medida de un medico, suaves y perfectas

**_Y yo sé que no es querer…porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder _**

Amaba que él pudiera hacerla perderse en su propio mundo, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo, sus manos haciendo caminos por su cuerpo, sus labios pesando cada parte posible de ella, hundiéndose en el mar de sus ojos, perdiéndose en lo infinito de su mirada que hacia que todo se perdiera.

**_Contigo olvido lo que es temer… acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí _**

Donde todo lo que tenia importancia era la cadencia de su cadera contra la suya mientras que esa parte de su cuerpo se hundía en ella queriéndola hacer gritar desbordándose en esa sensación asfixiante pero completamente celestial, llevándola la limite de sus fuerzas y su conciencia, donde lo único que poda existir, era el, su amor, su absoluta entrega, la sensación de ser completa y absolutamente suya, sin miedos, sin reservas sin dolor, donde él y solo él podía llevarla.

**_La noche, el día en mi vivir… la sangre en mis venas… lo doy todo por ti _**

El pudo sentir como ella se desconecto de lo que fuera que la había lastimado, era suya, por completo, disfrutando al limite la fricción de los cuerpos, al entrega total de sus piel, su sabor, su aroma, sus movimientos casi instintivos, como sus caderas golpeaban, casi al limite del dolor mientras él solo quería hundirse en ella, como el sudor y el agua vieja de lluvia se pegaba su cuerpo, ella era suya y el no podía ser menos de ella, ella era, La noche, el día su mi vivir, la sangre en mis venas, su piel, su calor, su vida, su amor, todo lo era todo y no deseaba nada mas que ser lo mismo para ella.

**_Contigo el mundo no tiene final…y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar _**

Todos los sentimientos que los estaban embargando, todo lo que sentían en ese momento fue el perfecto complemento para la sensación de cuerpo que los desbordo, los dos solo se sostuvieron el uno al otro, el abrazándola tan fuerte que casi la dejaba sin aire, ella tan aferrada a su espalda que las uñas estaban prácticamente clavadas en su espalda, los dos descansándose en un grito fulminante que se escondió en medio de la lluvia y los truenos afuera.

_**Es algo más que la distancia **_

_**Que el dolor y la nostalgia **_

**_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar._**

La calma empezó a envolverlos de nuevo, la respiración algo agitada aun apenas y se oía con el ruido de afuera, los rayos iluminando las figuras oscuras en la habitación, ella sentada en su cadera con su cabello desparramado sobre su pecho, escondiéndose en su cuello. Él aun abrazándola como si temiera perder una propia parte de su cuerpo si la soltaba.

.- no necesito nada – dijo el de pronto – no necesito que me lo digas ahora.

.- Inu…yasha… - dijo mientras sentía sus lagrimales como si quisieran llenarse de nuevo.

.- Kagome, tu me lo dirás, me lo dirás cuando estés lista, cuando tu corazón te lo pida, solo promete que volverás aquí, a mi, y me lo dirás cuando estés lista. Yo te escuchare.

.- Lo haré – dijo dejándose recargar completamente sobre él, dejando su corazón seguir el ritmo del suyo sobre su pecho " Dios mío que esto de verdad sea mas fuerte, que este amor me regrese la vida, te lo suplico, no mas dolor, no mas nostalgia, solo te pido esto, solo dame esto" – dijo y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y se soltó a llorar "solo dame esto" – te lo juro.

No necesitó mas, subió sus manso por su figura y tomo su rostro, lo acerco y la beso, su pacto estaba cerrado así, con un beso.

_**Es darte un beso cada noche **_

_**Que tus manos me enamoren **_

_**Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más **_

Un chico estaba en las escaleras del templo, sabia que no podía subir, que casi corría peligro de ir a parar a la cárcel si siquiera intentaba hacerlo, "_donde estas_" la había visto salir pero no regresar, era cerca de media noche ya, en el templo y la casa todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Ella mientras estaba sobre el pecho de ese chico que le trasmitía tanto amor, el ultimo pensamiento en su cabeza era para ese chico en las escaleras del templo, todo su mundo era ese chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro, junto a ella en medio de las sabanas.

_**Porque somos algo más... **_

**_Porque somos algo más._**

_30 de agosto de 2005_

_1:53 pm_

* * *

**_nota de autora_**: _la venganza es dulce jojojojojoj eso de que el idiota ese estuviera esperandola en el templo me parecio genial a ustedes no_

_Ok se que había hecho un adelanto diferente y aun esta en planes solo lo recorri un poquito, yo me dije a mi misma "mi misma..." no no es cierto, en realidad solo pense que ella nesesitaba un poco de aire y fuerza para seguir, estaba bastante deprimida al salir de la casa y crei nesesario un poco de equilibrio._

_No lo niego queria un lemon, pero al irlo pensando ella nesesitaba tanto amor que preferi darle eso a pasion pura, espero y me perdonen y que lo hayan disfrutado la mitad de lo que lo gozo ella._

_las frases en ingles... si lo reconosco son de una escena de St Tail, (**corte a mimi changritando VAYAN A LEER HIMURA O..O**) en su version en ingles, hubiera querido ponerla japonesa pero... no me la se V..V_

_bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias por ayudarme a llegar mas arribita de los 50 jejeje solo uno pero chicos ya son mas de 50, espero que las 12 personitas bellas y maravillosas que ya me escribieron esta ocacion lo hagan de nuevo, en verdad me da animos para seguir escribiedo mucho mas, ya ven estas ultmas actualizaciones han sido de lo mas rapidas, espero que eso los haya complacido, vamso ayudenem a llegar minimo a los 65 reviews es la historia de la que mas e recibido y quisiera que siguiera siendo del mismo modo, por favor, ayudenme a llegar dejandome un mensaje es la unica manera en la que se si les esta gustdnoo no por favor diganemelo hotmail ya nos agrndo la cuenta y ya me caben tods los mensajitos en mi correo por todo ya llegamos a los 306 y me gustaria seguir coleccionandos._

_utilice esta cancion por que siempre me hace recordar a mi Dragon de Cristal que tengo tan lejos y que extraño tanto, pero como dice la cancion, ni la distancia, ni la nostalgia, ni nada nos va a separar, te amo mi cielo, y ya no andes pensando cosas raras vale?_

_bueno solo me falta agregar mi mas sinceros agradecimientos a:_

_**Inuyo.nee-chan**_: lo se lo reconosco estuvo algo enrredado, pero tenía su propocito, la mayoria de las cosas eran las que ella estaba recordando, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, me facinan las porras, mandame cuantas quieras yo las recibire todas feliz . gracias por tu review.

_**jessy aome**_: gracias por tu cometanario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo, espero que este te haya agradado también y para cualquier consejo, y eso lo extiendo para todos, solo diganmelo en el review o mandenlo a mi correo yo estare feliz de trabajr con quien quiera unirseme, ya estas en mis contactos linda. gracias por tu review.

_**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**_: que feliz que ya hayas vuelto, no sabes que alegia me da, gracias por las porras que me hechas a pesar de que estes desconectada d este mundo, yo se lo que es eso, pero es una alegria volver a saber de ti, a ver que dia nos podemos ver en el msn para platicar un poco, saludame a Dili... bueno solo si no va ponerse a molestarte por eso jeje. muchas gracias por tu review.

**_Doremi3:_** no sabes lo enternecida que me quede al leer tu review, nunca pense lograr ese sentimiento en nadie, varios me han dicho que casi lloran pero eres creo la primera que me dice que de verdad lo ha hecho. solo puedo decirte que tengas fe, que todo a pesar de que a veces parce que va mal sale bien si tienes fe en eso, la persona correcta llega asi te haga pasar mil pesares pero por un instante de felicidad todo vale a pena.

claro que ahora estas entre mis amigas, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, solo recuerda estoy a la vuelta de cada maquina con un correo activo.  
gracias por tu review.

_**Liz Kraft:**_ bueno debo reconocer que yo encontre a mi principe azul de este modo también (**te amo Diego**), y si, él si que es de lejos también de leon Guanajuato, contando que yo soy de Morelos, es una tortura tenerlo tan lejos pero nos amamos y eso vale la pena para soportar todo, espero que tu histora de amor, llegue a ser tan bella como la mia o la de kagome. gracias por tu review.

_**Sango**_: Sango y sabes que mis recursos son muy limitados todo se me va en pasajes, comida, copias, el cel para platicar con mi chico y el tiempo en internet, DE DONDE SACO YO PARA TUS PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES (alias kleneex) asi que tratare de hacer el final feliz, aunque ya sabes conmigo es todo una incognita juas jus juas. gracias por tu review.

_**fany**_: gracias por tu comentario, es mi primer fic de drama asi que es un placer que te haya parecido bueno, esperare todos tus mensajes. gracias por tu review.

_**inuyasha and kagome**_: claro ser un placer ya estas entre mis cntactos, ya viste a peli 4 yo la quiero ver pero mi amiga Kikyo (si la de la facu de psicología) me la hace larga ella ya la tiene, que te parecio, es bonita, ojala y un dia coincidamos para platicar. gracias por tu review.

_**serena tsukino chiba**_: listo aqui la actualizacion espero qu te haya gustado, se que no se puede entender muy bien a kagome, pero, nunca te ha pasado, nuca te has enamorado de una persona que no te conviene y que no importa que te haga lo sigues queriendo, algo obcesivo, pero creeme muy real, espero que este capitulo te haya quitado en sabor raro de la boca. gracias por tu review. **SALUDOS A COLOMBIA**

**_Anyara_**: que opinas de este? un poco de equilibrio no lo crees, me daba la impresion que si en ese estado Hoyou la encontraba ella iba a seder, amo a este Inuyasha tan calido y tan comprensivo, muy alejado del original lo se, pero creo que no podria ser mas perfecto, me inspire mucho en tu fic de el secreto de mi alma un poco mas de Amor vs. Pasión, dime que te parecio, nos vemos en el siguente capitulo gracias por tu review.

_**Keren:**_ no te preocupes definitivament se lo va a decir, y bueno por el doctor, no te ha pasado que cuando mas desesperadamente nesesitas a alguien no lo pudes ver, a mi si, es el problema d uan relacion de distncia, pero no dejaria mi propio doctor por nadie.bueno aqui deje la fuerza que querias ver espero que te haya gustado el capitulo gracias por tu review.

mis fics famosos? soy la ultima en enterarme. IoI

_**Aiko**_: mujer no te disculpes, la que se disculpa soy yo, creo que a veces soy algo ruda en mi forma de hablar es una critica y todas son bienvenida sobre todo cuando son tan lindas como las tuyas.

se que es dificil de entender el comportamiento de kagome, es decir lo tiene todo, una famlia, escuela, novio, amor, pero cuando alguien hace una herida tan onda en tu vida, cuando todos te han mirado e inculpado eso queda para siempre, y volver a ver delante de ti, años enteros de sufrimiento, es normal desestabilizar a cualquiera, pero, si tienes una cuerda d la cual sostenerte, al menos yo, no la soltria por nada.

golpes... si definitivamente eso y mas se merece. gracias por tu review.

_bueno creo que por ahor es todo, solo me resta decir de nuevo gracias, nos estamos leyendo a la sigueinte, _

_**me dejas otro review antes de irte, (mimi con carita de gatito desamparado que quiere leche)gracias**_

_**Shian shen **_

_**Mimi chan  
**_


	12. CAPITULO 12: HOYOU

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**KAGOME**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Una confusión_

_LU_

**_Capitulo 11: Hoyou_**

_La única manera de derrotar a tus demonios…_

_Es enfrentándolos._

La lluvia del día anterior había barrido todo, las calles estaban limpias y el aire estaba cargado de un aire frió y al mismo tiempo fresco, era una buena mañana, especialmente como la amaneció Kagome, en los brazos de ese hombre que le había demostrado tanto amor.

Lo miro dormir un minuto profundamente a su espalda, tomándola de la cintura de una forma tierna y al mismo tiempo protectora, en cuanto se movió un poco, él empezó a despertar, un beso calló en la base de su cuello y le recorrió un escalofrió.

.- buenos días, mi linda psicóloga.

.- Buenos días – dijo y puso un tierno beso en sus labios – mi joven doctor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Segura que no quieres que te lleve a casa.

.- No, mi mamá sabe que estuve con Amai, que me pidió dormir con ella, no puedo llegar contigo, se daría cuenta y… - "_Si Hoyou esta allí, no quiero que te vea_" solo lo pensó, pero no quiso decirlo, él no debía enterarse… al menos no todavía - aun no es hora.

.- Está bien linda, entiendo.

.- Gracias... por todo– dijo colgada aun de su cuello en la puerta de su casa, el taxi se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos.

.- Quisiera que no tuvieras que irte. – dijo abrazándola con fuera sin querer dejarla ir.

.- Lo se, pero ya es hora – dijo casi con amargura – de volver al mundo real.

.- Lo se, el mundo real, te buscare después ¿está bien?

.- Si mi amor, te estaré esperando.

Un ultimo beso en los labios para dejarla subida en el taxi, ella se recargo en el asiento y cerro los ojos, los recuerdos de esa noche la embargaron, cuando los abrió estaban ya cerca del templo, "_el mundo real_"

.- Gracias, puede quedarse con el cambio. - dijo al taxista en la portezuela de el taxi.

.- Kagome – una voz se oyó detrás de ella, sintió un escalofrió muy desagradable entonces.

.- Hoyou – lo volteo a ver encarándolo con valor

Ese mismo chico de facciones casi infantiles, de cabello marrón y ojos azules estaba parado delante de ella, mojado y con la ropa empapada.

**_Llegaste con una esperanza,_**

**_Mi espera tuvo un final,_**

Muchos recuerdo pasaron casi como un relámpago por su cabeza, toda su relación resumida en un segundo, besos, caricias, travesuras, lagrimas, esperas, traiciones, mentiras.

.- Te estuve esperando.

.- Que lastima, no planeaba regresar.

.- Donde estuviste.

.- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa – dijo de la forma mas despectiva

.- Si me importa.

.- Yo nunca te he importado Hoyou – dijo y lo paso de largo, lo volteo a ver solo cuando iba a la mitad de la escalera – si te importara, no estarías aquí.

.- Quiero hablar contigo.

.- No creo que tengas nada que decirme, todo esta dicho ya.

**_Hablabas cuando yo te amaba,_**

**_Y te burlabas_**

**_O creías que te hacia tanta falta._**

Él la siguió, no esperaba otra cosas, ella sabía cuan necio era él pero no le iba a ser las cosas fáciles. Caminohasta que llego al viejo árbol sagrado del templo cuando él la alcanzo, y la tomo de un brazo, ella sintió su sangre arder por eso, se jalo furiosa y se soltó, lo encaro entonces.

.- ¿Que haces aquí? – dijo con todo le odio que pudiera tener por dentro.

.- Vine a verte.

.- A verme. – dijo casi burlona – ¿que quieres, seguirte burlando de mí.

.- No - dijo confuso - solo quiero hablar contigo.

.- El tiempo de hablar paso Hoyou, no creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de que hablar.

.- Creo que es todo lo contrario, realmente creo que necesitamos hablar

.- Solo que tú tengas algo que decirme, por que yo ya no, deje todo muy claro la ultima vez que nos vimos. – quiso avanzar pero él no se lo permitió se puso delante de ella.

.- Kagome no seas niña por favor.

.- Creo que no estoy siendo niña todo lo contrario quien es el niño eres tu, sabes que ya no tenemos nada de que hablar.

.- No me iré de aquí hasta que me dejes hablar contigo.

.- No te lo recomiendo, puedes perder mucho tiempo esperando.

.- Pues no me importa, no me pienso mover de aquí.

.- Has lo que quieras. – dijo echando de andar de nuevo, llego a la puerta de su casa y tiro la puerta en su nariz.

**_Tus frases no se me olvidaron,_**

**_Me hiciste ver que había algo más._**

- Kagome, hija¿como esta Amai? - la recibio atentamente su mamá en cuanto cruzo la puerta.

.- Mucho mejor mami, mucho mejor – ella casi olvido que le había dicho que Amai estaba enferma y que no había nadie en casa, que había salido por los días de descanso – solo fue una ligera fiebre.

.- Que bueno ¿quien esta afuera¿con quien hablabas? – dijo queriéndose asomar por la puerta.

.- **No salgas **– dijo asustada.

.- ¿Que pasa hija? – dijo intrigada.

.- Es… Hoyou. – dijo casi avergonzada.

.- **QUEEE**? – casi grito su mamá.

.- Mami no hagas caso - la detuvo cuando quiso salir – por favor, yo voy a resolver esto.

.- Kagome…

.- Yo lo voy a resolver, por favor.

.- No lo quiero aquí, si puedes echarlo lo más pronto posible será lo mejor.

.- Lo haré.

"_hablar_" dijo mientras era barrida por el agua tibia de la ducha limpiándose el cuerpo, recordando quien tenía sostenido su cuerpo solo un par de horas antes, quien la había hecho temblar como una hoja, trémula, calida,amada, saco toda su fuerza, salio de su interior al recordar esos momentos. Hablar, él siempre quería hablar, él siempre quería mentir, siempre quería convencerla, no más.

La cortina se corrió y tomo la toalla para ir a su habitación tomar una muda de ropa y salir a su mundo real.

**_Las alas me has arrebatado,_**

**_No puedo volar_**

**_Me has herido en vano..._**

Nadie le dijo nada cuando salio y se quedo en la puerta, ni su mamá ni su abuelo, la luz entraba por las ventanas, la claridad de la mañana y con ella la sombra de él detrás de la puerta, él la seguía esperando.

Tenía todo el derecho verdad, tenía el completo derecho de dejarlo hay en la puerta y no dirigirle la palabratodo se había dicho, él había decidido irse y hacer su vida lejos de ella y ella la de reconstruirla, de la forma mas cruel le había arrebatado sus alas, había terminado con todos sus sueños, con todas las ilusiones que alguna vez en su vida había tenido, con los mayores sueños, casarse, tener una familia, quedarse toda su vida con el hombre que había elegido, con quien había hecho el amor la primera vez, como pasaba en los cuantos de hadas todo… **para nada**.

**_Un huracán que mata,_**

**_Despacio y me desangra,_**

Pero no podía engañarse, para poder rehacer una vida debía terminar con la pasada, derrotar esos demonios que vivían dentro de ella después de que él se fuera o morir con ellos, dejándolos en su vida para siempre, ella quería ser feliz, quería poder ser de verdad **libre **y mientras Hoyou estuviera presente en esa vida simplemente no lo lograría… no mas, no mas heridas, no podía tenerla atrapada en ese remolino que podía convertirse en huracán que la laceraba y la desangraba, **no mas**.

**_Tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti,_**

**_Mis ganas de vivir…y me rindo este es su fin,_**

**_No me busques que yo a ti,_**

**_Te detesto y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui,_**

Él escucho pasos cerca de la puerta, se abrió y ella salio, cambiada, limpia, con esa misma mirada vacía y fría.

.- vamos a hablar, pero no aquí, de mi depende que tú no vuelvas a pisar mi casa, ya la dejaste demasiado sucia. – había tal grado de dureza y odio en su voz que casi lo lastimo

.- como tú quieras.

.- Camina – dijo si esperar por él.

.- No me has dicho donde estabas

.- Y no voy a decírtelo, ya no tienes ningún derecho ya para preguntarme algo así.

**Lo odiaba**, odiaba que se sintiera tan seguro, que la sintiera tan propia aun, la seguía tratando como hacia años y lo adiaba por eso ¡que diablos intentaba¡

**_Fui solo una confusión._**

Cerca de su casa había un parque pequeño, muy pocos niños jugaban allí, la mayor parte de los juegosestaban en mal estado exceptuando unos columpios, Kagome y Hoyou iban a ese lugar de vez en cuando, ella casi se maldijo, por que el lugar permaneciera tan malditamente igual, el mismo tronco donde él se sentaba a observarla cuando ella se columpiaba estaba en su lugar, él casi mecánicamente se sentó en ese lugar, ella no pudo evitar reprimirse de sentarse en el mismo columpio.

**_¿Y que soy yo?... ¡Tu gran error!_**

**_Olvido de un viejo amor,_**

**_Una confusión,_**

**_Que actuaste sin pensar,_**

**_Que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida..._**

**_Tú..._**

.- habla a eso viniste. – dijo mirándolo en la misma posición que hacia años, esta vez sin moverse.- si es que en realidad tienes algo importante que decir.

.- Nunca te pedí perdón

.- No creo que eso te importara.

.- Me importa, aun me importas.

.- No crees que es un poco tarde para eso Hoyou, ha pasado ya dos años, creo que deberías dejarlo por la paz, yo he hecho lo mismo.

.- Que has hecho de tu vida Kagome.

.- Lo mismo que tú **dejarte atrás** la universidad, mi casa, mi vida, resolviendo lo que perdí antes de que te fueras.

.- Reponer tus errores…

.- Si, lo mismo que tu, yo fui un error para ti no, fue lo único que yo fui, tu gran error

.- No fue así, tu nunca fuiste un error, tu fuiste... - no supo que mas decir.

.- Es todo verdad - dijo amargamente viendolo agachar el rostro - bien, yo voy a hablar ahora, a eso viniste no, a que habláramos, pues déjame hablar.

.- Habla – dijo cediendo, la conocía, sabía que lo hesitaba, y sabía lo que venía.

.- Sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar, recuperar la confianza de mis amigos, de mi familia, en mi misma, no ha sido fácil pero lo he intentado, lo sigo intentando.

.- lo se por eso vine a pedirte perdon, a verte.

.- no debiste perder tu tiempo, yo ya te perdone, por mi propio bien,lo demas me encargado de olvidarlo.

.- Y tu amor por mí. – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.- **Eso lo he matado Hoyou**, no solo yo, tú ayudaste bastante a eso.

.- Fui muy ruin contigo Kagome, no se como empezar a pedirte perdón

- A que has venido, solo a eso, solo a decirme que finalmente tus cargos de conciencia no pueden contigo, que te diste cuenta de que actuaste sin pensar, que viste que habías podido arruinar mi vida, tu…

.- No - dijo sin soltar su mirada, pero viendo los comienzos de las lagrimas en sus ojos - vine por ti

.- Por mí. – soltó sin poderlo creer.

.- Kagome, te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, eres la persona con la que yo quiero estar, no se como explicarte, tú eres la única persona que confiaba en mi ciegamente, que me entrego su vida por entero y no se como pude hacerte lo que te hice, debes pensar de mi lo peor y creo que tienes razón.

- Tú… Hoyou no te imaginas como me siento, **soy la niña estupida a la que manipulaste y dejaste después de conseguir lo que quisiste de ella**, dudo que un día pueda olvidarlo de verdad, tú me encontrarte en unmomento en el que yo mas te necesitaba, te diste cuenta, había perdido todo lo que tenía en ese momento y lo supiste aprovechar muy bien, **no tomaste en lo mas mínimo consideración mis sentimientos**, no creo que pueda algún día perdonarte eso, no se como…

.- Aun sientes algo por mí.

.- ¿A que viene tu pregunta?

.- Kagome, quiero darnos una ultima oportunidad, nadie nunca me ha amado como tú y no quiero echar todo eso por la borda, dime quédate y me quedare contigo.

.- Hoyou… - no pudo abrir los ojos mas grandes - tú tienes una familia maldita sea, debiste pensar en eso antes, quieres dejar toda tu familia hundida por mi, convertirme en tu amante, en la sombra de tu esposa solo por que tú lo quieres.

.- No, yo te quiero solo a ti, no me importa que tenga que dejar.

.- No te importa – dijo como si fuera un insulto lo que él le decía.

.- No me importa. – dijo completamente decidido.

.- Pues a mi si, - le grito completamente exaltada - no sabes lo que fue escucharlos decirme que te dejara en paz, a tu hija Hoyou, yo era la villana en toda esa historia y eso tampoco nunca te importo, nunca tomaste las riendas de lo que yo era y eras tu y…

Ella se quedo callada y miro sus piernas un minuto, apretó sus puños tan fuerte que las uñas se enterraron en su piel, no quería llorar, no quería darle el gusto de verla llorar, no noto cuando él estaba arrodillado a su lado, sintió cuando puso una mano en su rostro y lo levanto, se acerco.

**_No quiero que me digas nada,_**

**_No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar,_**

**_Arma suicida del alma que destruyes mi fe de amar._**

.- **ALÉJATE** – lo empujo apenas advirtió su intención.

.- Kagome, no me rechaces por favor.

.- **Ya no soy la misma ya no es la forma de convencerme Hoyou**. **No**, no quiero eso mas, Hoyou el único motivo por el que yo estoy aquí es para terminar de una vez por todas con esta tortura, desde que te fuiste no he podido un solo día de mi vida ser libre, soy prisionera de mis propios recuerdos, de mis propios miedos, no quiero escucharte, no quiero escuchar más tus mentiras, casi me cuestas la vida Hoyou, casi destruyes todos mis buenos sentimientos.

**_Un huracán que mata,_**

**_Despacio y me desangra,_**

.- Dame una sola oportunidad, la tomo de los brazos se acerco a ella, ella empezó a temblar - quiero estar contigo y yo se que tú lo quieres también y...

No lo vio venir, solo sintió en fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla, por todo el parque vació se oyó el sonido de la bofetada, los ojos de Kagome estaban en lagrimas.

.- **Nunca lo supiste**, - empezó a gritarle lo mas fuerte que pudo, tratando de sacar de una vez por todas esesentimiento - **nunca lo has sabido, no quiero, no quiero tu vida en la mía, eso es lo único que puedes saber, no quiero el dolor que tú me causa en mi vida**, yo ya tengo a alguien, a quien querer, que **si** me dice la verdad, alguien en quien si puedo confiar, **alguien que nunca me herirá**, In… no importa su nombre, no quiero que lo sepas.

.- Inuyasha… - dijo arrastrando el nombre con desprecio.

.- Si – dijo segura y con a frente en alto - **Inuyasha**.

**_Tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti,_**

**_Mis ganas de vivir… y me rindo este es su fin,_**

**_No me busques que yo a ti… Te detesto y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui,_**

**_Fui solo una confusión._**

El solo poder decir su nombre la calmo, la equilibro, **Inuyasha**, ella quería terminar todos sus lazos parapoder ofrecerle a ese hombre una vida verdadera, no las huelas de un pasado.

.- Te quise Hoyou lo se, y se que eso nunca se va a morir por que fuiste demasiado importante en mi vida, pero **ya no te amo**, **ya no**, lo entiendes, eso se murió.

.- No… - dijo con un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

.- Hoyou…** el día que tú decidiste irte, yo solo lo acepte**, se que quizá yo fui la que te saco de mi vida, pero no podía seguir en la misma situación en la que estaba, no tenía la fuerza o la paciencia para eso, no la tengo, quizás nunca la tenga,

**_¿Y que soy yo?... ¡Tu gran error!_**

**_Olvido de un viejo amor,_**

**_Una confusión,_**

**_Que actuaste sin pensar…_**

**_Que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida..._**

**_Tú..._**

.- kagome, por favor escúchame.

- No – dijo saliendo de su alcance – ya te escuche demasiado en el pasado, ya te deje hablar y no sirvió de nada, ahora hablare, tengo que hacerte ver tu error, **vuelve a tu vida, a tu familia, a tu hija. **

- Kagome, no tienes idea de lo que me pides, Marian es… ella es tan distinta a ti, ella no se compara contigo.

.- **¡Y que soy yo…?** una sustituta, un repuesto, no tengo la sangre tan fría como para prestarme a algo así y lo sabes.

.- No quiero que seas una sustituta, quiero que regreses conmigo que me dejes entrar a tu vida.

.- Eso terminaría destruyéndonos a los dos, **quiero que te vayas Hoyou quiero que te vayas de mi vida para siempre, quiero que nunca me vuelvas a buscar, quiero que seas solo un recuerdo que no volveré a ver, que sea un mal fantasma que desaparezca para siempre**, no puedes venir ahora solo a decirme que te pida que te quedes…

**_Regrésame..._**

**_Los días que..._**

**_Hiciste una mentira,_**

.- Si puedes, solo pídemelo, fuimos muy felices Kagome, yo se que lo fuimos y se que cometí un gran error, _irme_, ese fue el error, yo debí pelear por ti, contigo, debí quedarme, bien podía traer a mi hija conmigo y hubiéramos sido una familia feliz, realmente nunca ame a Marian, solo me case con ella por que…

.- No me importa por que te hayas casado con ella – grito furiosa.

.- Pero debes saberlo.

.- No, **los días que necesite explicaciones de tu parte ya pasaron**, ya no puedes devolverme esos días, ya no los traigas aquí, ya no quiero ver mas esos días de mentiras.

**_Te creía pues jamás seré capaz de engañar con el corazón para después salir corriendo sin ningunaexplicación!_**

.- Hoyou…en realidad no quiero eso, **se que me meterías de nuevo en esa burbuja donde era de todo invulnerable**, **pero nada era real, tengo aun vida real ahora, tengo una vida que si bien no es perfecta es real,** cada día, tu crees que yo podría cambiar eso por ti, que cualquier día podrías volver a caerme lo mismo, salir corriendo detrás de... no Marian, pero si otra, mas linda, mas dulce.

.- Nunca te haría eso, no a ti.

.- Hoyou, **cada día desde que lo conocí, le digo a Inuyasha a los ojos que lo amo y cada día lo hago en serio**, lo hago todo el tiempo en serio, **por que el hace lo mismo**, sabes lo que es tener a alguien que cada día, todos los días desde que supimos que nos amábamos me lo dice, no solo me lo demuestra con actos, me lo dice todo el tiempo, me acaricia con las manos y con las palabras – el cuerpo de el chico delante de ella se tenso al escuchar eso - y aun así él a veces piensa que no estoy hablando con él, que estoy buscando a otra persona en sus ojos y se siento la mujer mas sucia y cruel de todo el mundo, no quiero eso en mi vida.

.- Tanto te importa él.

.- **Si, tanto me importa**, yo no puedo explicártelo Hoyou, no puedo y no lo haré, él es **bueno **conmigo, él es la persona que me sostuvo después de que tú te fueras, casi como un ángel solo unos meses después él estaba en mi vida llenándola de luz y no quiero ninguna otra cosa, me enamore de el y lo reconozco, no quiero a nadie mas en mi mundo en este momento, **pero quiero ser libre para eso, necesito mi libertad para poder estar con él** y solo si tú me la das lo podré tener, si no, nunca lograre poder amarlo como yo quiero…

.- Tú has sido libre todo este tiempo.

.- No. **Necesitaba verte de frente y poderte decir todo esto a la cara, si, te quise como a nadie, pero ya no confió en ti, hiciste con tu comportamiento que todo lo que yo sentía por ti se fuera muriendo, ya no te amo**, Hoyou…. Yo no quiero decírtelo para lastimarte **te lo digo por que nada en el mundo necesito mas que eso, decírtelo es la única manera que concibo para sacarlo de adentro y poder recuperar mi libertad.**

.- Yo quiero estar contigo

**_¿Y que soy yo?_**

**_¡Tu gran error!_**

**_Olvido de un viejo amor,_**

**_Una confusión,_**

.- Y no cuenta lo que yo quiero entonces… no crees que ya me has hecho suficiente daño, yo era solo una niña Hoyou, solo una niña que quería vivir su vida con alguien que la amara, cuando te conocí esos eran todos mis sueños, encontrar la persona con quien yo pudiera vivir esa vida y cuando te encontré no pude ser mas feliz, pero todo acabo muy mal y no quiero hablar de por que o como paso, ya no quiero, ya me he torturado demasiado con eso, lo único que se es que tú eres mi pasado y que mi futuro se esta abriendo ante mi y solo veo ahora a una persona esperando paciente por mi, a pesar de que sabe que quizás no vaya en su dirección el me sigue esperando pacientemente y deseo con todas mis fueras volver a él.

**_Que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida..._**

**_Tú..._**

.- No me quiero ir, no me voy a ir, yo quiero estar contigo

.- Y tu familia Hoyou - el chico agacho la vista. - Que les dijiste esta vez para que pudieras venir aquí, yo no te voy a permitir dejar sobre mis hombros la tristeza de los demás, no Hoyou, **soy una mujer leal a la que tú ya no pudiste conocer**, y no te lo voy a permitir, si sabes lo que te conviene regresaras a ellos y trataras de hacerlos felices, **yo me quedo aquí**.

.- No me voy a ir, no te voy a dejar de nuevo, no me voy a rendir, si tengo que reconquistarte, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda hasta lograrlo.

.- Pierdes tu tiempo.

.- Yo se que no – dijo y se acerco ella se hizo para atrás – puedo verlo en tus ojos.

.- MENTIRA

.- No puedes mentirme a mi, ya te lo dije no me voy a ir.

.- pues bien, quédate hasta que tú mismo te des cuanta que no vale la pena quedarse, yo seguiré con mi vida, mientras tanto no vuelvas a pisar mi casa, ni mi escuela, no te quiero a un solo metro cerca de mí.

Kagome camino lejos de él mientras le solo se quedo parado en el mismo lugar mirándola caminar. Ella solo quería buscar a una persona y poder refugiarse en ella pero no lo haría mas no lo inmiscuiría él en ese dolor.

**_Tú..._**

_Entre el 20 de Junio de 2005 y el 31 de Agosto de 2005_

_11:24_

* * *

_**nota de autora**: lo se, denso, pero creo que lo nesesitaba, bien esto es complicdo, no sea quien le haya pasado, y no se lo dedeo a nadie pero lamentablemente pasa, hay ciertos sentimientos que quedan como agua estancada por dentro sobre todo cuando haces todo lo posible por evitarlos asi que cuando los reviven suelen ser completamente insoportables, lo mejor segun mi experiencia y mi conocimiento (no estoy presumienro pero recuerden soy estudiante de psicologia) es intentar sacarlos, y si se los puedes decir a esa persona de frente tiende a ser mas terapeutico, pero no es solo decirlos, si no aceptarlos y saber racionalizarlos, para saber interpretarlos y ver que era realemte lo que te causaba conflicto, es un empiso al menos (solo tengo 1 1/2 de carrera ok.)._

_A mi manera de ver, a Kagome lo que le dolia es nunca haber aceptado delante de él como la había herido y haberlo mandado tan al fondo cuando conocio a Inuyasha y ya se sentia libre que cuando lo volvio a ver esto salio a flote y perdio en parte el control._

_lamentablemente y espero que no me odien por eso esto seguira un poco mas._

_bueno no digo mas o no les sabra lo mismo el sig cap, hora de mis anciadas resposivas._

**Sango**: pueste prometo nada mi querida Sango, es tan alternativa que quiza se termine quedando con ella... **MENTIRA** nunca haria algo asi, aun asi no se como vaya a terminar Hoyou, ya veras, tengo muchos planes y Oh sorpresa el unico que sabe es Kouga pero no pierdas tu tiempo en preguntarle, no te va a contar nada jojo gracias por el review

pd. sabes que lo del cassete de la entrevista era una broma, no se preocupes chicas, no pienso quedarme con la exclusiva del guerito, despues de todo la entrevista se la debemos a Rina no a mi,recuerdan sus "buenastardes"haaaaaaaaa

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel:** yo apoyo a Dili pero creo que lo rostizamoshasta que termine la serie, jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado, y que se haya convertido en un fic que quisieras releer eso me da muy buenas espectativas de mi historia y como va quedando, a ver que dia nos encontramos en relidad. gracias por el review

**Keren: **gracias por el review es hermoso, en verdad en este capitulo me gusto muchooooo meterme en los zapatos de kagome jajajajaja, y lo se demaciado ideal Inuyasha verdad, pero sabes, yo se y bien sustentado que de verdad hay hombres asi, que te apoyan aun sin verte o tenerte que decir nada, y es la cosa mas maravilosa que te puede pasar. y al mismo tiempo hay hombres tan obcesivos como hoyou pro bueno eso es el sabor de la vida, amargo y dulce.

me cuidate lo prometo espero este cap te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**Fesabi**: lo se, es genial lo de Hoyou salio tan facil y me gusto, espero que le de pulmonia, y hare todo lo posible por que inu y kag se queden juntos a ver que pasa, gracias por el review

**yelitza**: lo se yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en el caso de Kagome, en relidad Ruy se ha convertido para mi en un barco en la tormenta asi que por que no hacer lo mismo por Inuyasha y Kagome, como vez, aun no es hora de decirle nada a Inuyasha vienen aun mas pruebas que enfrentar, ya parece telenovela pero es la verdad el amor es en gran parte resistencia y espero que ellos la tengan. gracias por el review.

**Doremi3**: hola amiga, que gusto que ya estes mucho mejor. Bueno en realidad no es venganza, es decir, si lo hubiera hecho a propocito lo seria pero no aqui el necio fue él que quizo plantarsele en las escaleras, no es su culpa que se mojara, ya demostre lo canijo que es Hoyou en este cap, que espero no te haya hecho llorar tambien yo se que fue dramatico pero lo nesesitaba.

par mis amistades lo unico que pido de requisito es que me lo concideren, soy una chica muy abierta y me gusta mcuho hace amigos, asi que bienvenda el club, mi correo como me lo pedist es gracias por el review, no te sorprendas si te termino poniendo un sobre nombre se lo hago a todas mis amigas y amigos jojo.

pd. si dile a tu hernama que yo tambien soy una chillona de primera liga, todo me hace llorar, soy absolutamente temperamental en todos los setidos, asi como lloro, grito y me enojo pero quiero a la misma intensidad asi que apuesto que seremos muy buenas amigas.

**fany**: Es mi primera ley de vida, equlibrio. Espero que no empiese a ser algo tedioso el fic, pero creo que es nesesario el drama de esta escena, imagina como se va a poner Inuyasha cuado sepa aparte de todo esta platica, furico ya lo quiero ver y en realidad, si, voy a gastar tinta en una buena pelea jeje. gracias por el review

**lorena**: me das la razon entonces, uno trata de sacarlo de su organismo, pero simplemete es como el veneno siempre queda un poco que te mantiene siempre enfermo, este es el motivo de esta charla, sacarlo, pero como toda herida cuando la estas curando suele sangrar bastante hasta la recuperacion hasta que con el tratamiento adecuado queda completamente sana , creo que tú especialmente por el review que me enviaste podras entender el motivo de este capitulo, espero que a pesar de ser tan triste te haya gustado.gracias por el review

**anapana111**: aqui la continuacion yo tambien quiero pulmonia segura jejeje gracias por el review.

_bueno creo que es todo, ahora me voy a poner a trabajar para la siguiente actualizacion, me disculparan si tardo un poco pero tengo una semanita de locura en la UNI pero prometo, asi tenga que sacrificar mi sueño un dia, poner el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible, y si voy a hacer elcap de divorcio creo que todos veremos una parte de este proseso que no concemos del todo y que nos dejara una idea interesante del mismo._

_**gracias por todos sus reviews me animan muchisimoa seguir escribiendo, por favor antes de irse dejenme otro vale, los quiero.**_

_**mimi chan**_


	13. capitulo 13: divorcio

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**KAGOME **_

_**por mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_La única manera de derrotar a tus demonios…_

_Es enfrentándolos._

**_Capitulo 13: _**

**_Divorcio _**

_En algunas situaciones… _

_Hay héroes que no pueden salvarte, v__illanos que no lo son… _

_En este mundo real solo ahí situaciones equivocadas _

_Y cosas que rebasan, _

_Incluso la imaginación_

**E**l cielo que había amanecido brillante y hermoso, ahora volvía a ser plomizo, el aire estaba frió, la lluvia caía estrepitosa de nuevo, ella estaba sentada en las escaleras del templo, no quería entrar.

.- Kagome – Amai venia bajando las escaleras con una sombrilla.

.- Amai… - ella se abrazo a sus piernas y se soltó a llorar.

Amai dejo caer su sombrilla a un lado y se agacho para poder abrazar a su amiga, odiaba a Hoyou, lo odiaba desde lo que le había hecho y ahora, después de esto, lo odiaba muchísimo más.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Estaba en la sala, Amai cepillaba su cabello y ella estaba sentada en uno de los sabutones, había subido a cambiarse y secarse, bajo para despedir a su amiga pero esta se negó a irse, así que ahora estaban las dos chicas con dos tazas de té caliente, que su mamá les había dejado solo unos minutos antes para retirarse a su propio pesar y a petición de Kagome a su cuarto a descansar, Kagome le había dicho que estaba bien… que ella siempre estaba bien.

.- cualquiera diría que esto se acabaría el día del divorcio no crees – dijo pro fin Kagome después de minutos de mutismo.

.- Si…

.- La verdad, es que desde ese día creo que fue cuando verdaderamente empezó.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Justo un día después de la llamada de Hoyou, ella había salido de "su casa", tomo todas sus cosas, y únicamente sus cosas y se salio, él desde la noche anterior se había ido, no tenía idea de donde estaría pero no iba a esperar que regresara.

Dudo mucho si regresar al templo o no, había peleando tanto para que su familia la dejara casarse, con su mamá, su abuelo y Souta y ahora regresaba como una niña burlada y dándoles la razón a todo lo que le había dicho; cierto la temporada que Hoyou había regresado a América ella se había quedado todo ese tiempo en casa de su madre y la visitaba cada día, pero ahora era distinto, no tenía el valor de mirarla a la cara se sentía tan avergonzada, paso horas solo en el templo orando, y llorando.

.- hija…

Ella volteo y solo siguió allí sin poderse mover sin saber que decir, su mamá en el gesto mas maternal se quito un suéter rosado y se lo puso en los hombros arrodillándose a su lado.

.- Hoyou vino muy temprano, casi al alba, quiso hablar conmigo, dijo que tú no había querido escucharlo.

.- Mamá…

.- Yo tampoco lo escuche.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- ¿que te dijo…? - pregunto amai con reserva.

.- Solo tonterías, no tenía nada importante que decir.

.- ¿Le contaste a Inuyasha ayer…?

.- **NO** – la volteo a ver asustada – y no quiero que se entere, no por ahora.

.- Esta bien Kagome, que sea como tú decidas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La lluvia siguió cayendo toda la noche, la vio caer por la ventana, no tenía energía pero no podía dormir, aun seguían retumbando sus palabras en su cabeza _"yo quiero estar contigo… no me quiero ir…no te voy a dejar de nuevo… no me voy a rendir…quiero estar contigo y yo se que tú lo quieres también"_

.- ¿por que no puede solo dejarme en paz¿no tiene suficiente con todo lo que ya me ha hecho pasar¿tanto me odia que quiere verme destruida?

No podía olvidar todo aquello, sabía que eso la había marcado de forma definitiva en toda su vida, había sido tan duro, acaso nunca iba a terminar.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

**Primera demanda – 29 de septiembre: **

Solo tres días después de llegar a casa de su mamá y después de los constantes acosos de Hoyou por teléfono y su misma puerta ella lo decidió, debía sacarlo de su vida definitivamente si lo quería lejos. Así que tomo la decisión, entablar la demanda de divorcio, su mamá la acompaño al mismo juzgado donde había iniciado el tramite, para su sorpresa el mismo juez que la había casado, era el que llevaba los tramites de divorcio.

.- Señora Akitoki…

.- Higurashi – reacciono la enseguida.

.- Bien… Higurashi, por que esta entablando esta demanda de divorcio, no tiene mas de un año que se casó según recuerdo.

.- Lo se pero… - ella no podía explicarle, era tan humillante.

.- Licenciado – su mamá a su lado salio al quite cuando la vio sin poder responder – pasaron cosas dentro de su matrimonio que la obligan a tomar esta decisión, deseamos levantar la demanda.

El licenciado se dejo ir hacia atrás en su silla, se froto la cara como preparando lo que iba a decir, y las miro tratando de no sonar intransigente.

.- vera señor… rita Higurashi – Kagome lo volteo a ver de nuevo – tiene usted solo… - miro los papeles chocando el dato exacto – 11 meses de matrimonio, puede levantar la demanda ahora pero debo advertirle que será muy tardada, este tipo de vinculo se investigan muy delicadamente, en matrimonios tan cortos siempre hay suposiciones de delitos, y mas siendo usted una menor de edad.

.- Entonces – dijo ella cortando el argumento.

.- Puedo pedirle pero es solo su consideración, aunque es lo mas conveniente, que espere a cumplir el año completo, por regla, ese tipo de investigaciones se detienen después del primer año, y el tramite será mucho mas ágil.

.- No hay otro modo – dijo casi ansiosa.

.- Se lo repito, puede iniciarlo ahora pero será mucho mas largo de lo que puede ser si espera este mes, podía llevarse un año completo quizás.

.- Bien. – dijo dejando asimilar a su cabeza esas palabras "un año" - estaré aquí el día 16 de octubre entonces.

Se levanto dándole las gracias al licenciado, y salio con su mamá de ese lugar, un mes, seria el mes mas largo de toda su vida.

**Segunda demanda – 16 de octubre:**

Hoyou estaba de nuevo allí, en la puerta de su casa, un ramo de alcatraces enorme en sus manos y vestido de traje negro, él sabía que ella siempre le decía que le gustaba cuando se vestía así, todo para complacerla, el mes anterior se la había pasado buscándola sin resultados, su mamá siempre la negaba en casa o el teléfono y en la escuela tenía restringida la entrada, y para salir y entrar un amigo suyo siempre iba con ella, un chico llamado Kouga que tenía fama de ser violento. Pero ese día era especial, era su aniversario y tenía que recibirlo así tuviera que entrar a su casa a la fuerza y terminara en una comisaría. Se sintió ligeramente contento cuando la vio llegar con su mamá y su abuelo de la calle, no sabía a donde había ido, pero todos habían salido muy temprano, ahora era medio día, había sacrificado incluso un día de clases, cosa que Kagome no solía hacer.

.- Kagome- se quiso acercar, y su mamá casi lo empujo al pasar a un lado de él.

.- Hola – dijo con una semi sonrisa irónica.

.- **Feliz aniversario** – le extendió las flores.

Kagome no pudo evitar una sonrisa sonora en ese momento, él pensó que era una buena señal, pero lo volteó a ver de nuevo fríamente.

.- toma – le extendió una carpeta que venía sosteniendo – gracias por evitarme buscarte.

.- ¿Que es esto?

.- Léelo.

Hoyou tomo la carpeta y la abrió, leyó solo el titulo que era mas que sugerente en letras negritas y con un símbolo que él le parecía familiar

.- ¿Qué significa esto?

.- Creo que el documento es muy claro.

.- No lo acepto – dijo enojado, mientras ella trato de estar serena – no quiero, por que no me dijiste nada.

.- ¿Qué esperabas¿Qué siguiera con esta pantomima? – dijo fríamente – a mi no me gusta la idea de ser una mujer de tu harem.

.- No pienso firmarlo – solo soltó el ramo azotándolo en el piso, tomando el juego de papeles y lo rompió en pedazos.

.- No puedes negarte para siempre Hoyou, no soy mas la niña estupida a la que pudiste engañar, no juegues con mi paciencia si no quieres que la única demanda que levante, sea la de divorcio, recuerda que cometiste un delito.

.- Kagome - dijo con amargura – no lo harías.

.- Sabes que si – dijo y paso a un lado de él para poder entrar a su casa – **feliz aniversario Hoyou.**

Entró con amargura mas que alegría a su casa después de darle los documentos como cualquiera pensaría, había necesitado sobornar al juez con ¥10 000 para convencerlo de emitir los papeles de la demanda de divorcio ese mismo día, y que le diera las primeras copias; quería ser ella, en su propia cara quien le diera los documentos, para demostrarle que no estaba jugando, que todo era completamente en serio, él lo **DEBÍA** saber.

**Firma de la demanda - 5 de noviembre:**

Ambos salieron en silencio, ese día sin mas él se presento en su casa y le dijo a su mamá que no quería molestarla, solo firmar los documentos, ella lo recibió así, en la cocina, saco los documentos, se supone que debían ir la juzgado de nuevo pero ella había pagado mas para poder tener un juego y en un caso como este ella poder hacer ese tramite y solo llevarlo.

.- Gracias – solo eso pudo decir.

.- Lo estoy haciendo solo por que así tú lo quieres, yo no quiero, quiero que sepas que _la única causante que me aleje de ti eres tú_.

Salio de su casa dejando a la chica con una revoltura en la cabeza por una sola frase, él intentaba hacerla responsable, él quería hacerla sentir culpable y maldita sea, lo estaba logrando.

**Primera junta de avenencia – 20 de noviembre: **

.- Señora Akitoki…

Kagome volteo a ver al juez que llevaba su trasmite, uno diferente esta vez, desde que había llegado le había dicho que era Kagome Higurashi, pero eso no parecía importarle.

.- Si – dijo tratando de no perder la calma.

.- Su esposo llamó, dijo que no vendrá, que no vendría a ninguna junta – dijo y ella se quedo fría – pese que el tramite era de común acuerdo – dijo el joven licenciado confundido.

.- Lo es…

.- Bien, trate de convencer a su esposo de venir dentro de esta semana para la junta, sino tendrá que emplazarse tres semanas más, si no llega en este transcurso de tiempo, se anulara el trámite.

.- ¿Qué! – dijo casi sin aire.

.- Desde este momento solo tiene 45 días para la primera junta, si no se anulara el trámite y tendrá que volverlo a empezar.

.- Entiendo… – dijo sin realmente hacerlo.

.- Bien señora…

.- Higurashi – apresuro ella.

.- Higurashi, si desea retirase puede hacerlo, conoce ya los horarios de oficina y puede volver cuando guste.

La chica se levanto con pasos temblorosos y se quedo sentada en las escaleras del edificio de leyes, solo tratando de parecer calmada, viendo pasar la gente, "volver a empezar el tramite" no sabía si sus fuerzas serian suficientes, vio pasar la gente esperando por su mamá, la vería solo 30 min. después, ella se había ido no quería ver a Hoyou y lo entendía, no se iría de ese lugar, tenía miedo de lo que sentía ahora, de lo confundida que estaba y no quería cometer ninguna locura.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

La lluvia no paraba de caer y él no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla por la ventana, veía el pórtico de su casa y desesperadamente quería verla aparecer allí de nuevo, quería saber si estaba bien, no la había buscado, se lo había dicho pero no lo había hecho, algo le pasaba, su energía no era la misma y de alguna manera esta energía lo ahuyentaba a él y se sentía rabioso ante eso, no sabía como debía comportarse y eso lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, peleo todo el día por la ansiedad de buscarla, por dejarla pensar, por dejarla calmarse en ella misma, pero no podía, sus pensamientos habían robado su sueño, sabía que aunque estuviera físicamente cansado, que si se recostaba no podría dormir, ella aparecería incluso en sus sueños, necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber de ella con todas sus fuerzas, solo saber si estaba bien, solo eso…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los rayos sonaban muy fuerte fuera de la casa, ella volteo a ver a su amiga acostada en un futon a un lado de su cama, ella si que tenía el sueño profundo era una fortuna pues temía a los rayos.

**Pipi pipi**

Ella reconoció en medio del ruido el sonido de su celular, lo recogió de la cómoda donde estaba y vio, un mensaje, a esa hora 2:30 a.m. solo podía ser de una persona.

_. Kagome… estoy angustiado, no he sabido nada de ti todo este día, no te molestare, te lo prometo, se que algo esta pasando, pero no se aun que es, por favor, no me dejes a un lado de tu camino… recuerda que no importa que este pasando estaré contigo… por favor, búscame>>._

Una parte de su mente le gritaba que lo buscara en ese instante, que le pidiera ayuda, que se refugiara en él, pero no podía ser mas egoísta, ella había puesto todas sus emociones sobre sus hombros y saber ahora lo que pasaba… no sabía como reaccionaria él, quizás seria demasiada la carga, quizás solo se alejaría definitivamente, sabía que si lo lograba volvería a él, pero lo haría libre, sin ninguna atadura.

Se recostó, no sabía que decirle y no pudo contestarle, solo se recostó con el aparato en su pecho y quiso dormir desesperadamente quiso dormir.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

**Inicio nuevo de trámites - 5 de enero: **

Ambos chicos fueron al juzgado ese día, solo había pasado un par de días de que Hoyou la hubiese buscado en su colegio y Kagome lo había amenazado con suicidarse sino le daba el divorcio.

El joven licenciado vio a los dos chicos a la cara y nunca vio a una pareja tan mas acongojada por divorciarse, no entendía por que, de su poco tiempo en la practica del derecho no entendía muchas cosas aun, podía saber sobre cada código y cada fascículo pero esto rebasaba las emociones que se mezclaban con ellos, era difícil ver a dos chicos casi de su misma edad viéndose con una profunda tristeza al empezar a separar sus vidas. Las mismas líneas imprecisas en el papel delataban su frustración y su dolor.

.- Señor Akitoki Hoyou debe saber que debe evitar salir de nuevo del país al menos los próximos tres meses para llevar esta que se termine el trámite.

.- Si lo se… lo siento, no sabía eso la ultima vez.

El joven licenciado miro de nuevo el papel asegurándose que se hubiera firmado en los lugares correctos y que no hiciera falta ningún otro dato más.

.- Común acuerdo… - repaso el motivo de la demanda.

.- Si… - afirmo ella primero mientras el chico a su lado solo la volteo a ver como si le estuviera gritando que **no** con la mirada - común acuerdo.

.- Bien señor Akitoki, señora… Higurashi, es todo por favor estén pendientes de los documentos que llegaran a su domicilio para la primera junta.

.- Gracias. – dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

.- Vamos – dijo el chico tomando su mochila e invitándola a salir del recinto.

.- Si. – lo siguió calmadamente.

El licenciado se asomo por la ventana y vio a los dos chicos salir del lugar, la chica de uniforme escolar se fue por su camino y el joven de traje marrón por el suyo después de entregarle su mochila, el matrimonio era difícil pensó, pero era mas difícil romperlo cuando dos personas se amaban y esa pareja podía jurarlo, se amaba.

**Primera junta de avenencia – 15 de enero.**

El juez que estaba llevando el caso de este divorcio junto con el joven licenciado se sentía un poco incomodo, él conocía a Hoyou algunas veces al mes tenía que ir a la embajada donde el joven trabajaba como ayudante en el departamento de relaciones publicas y ya había tratado con él era un joven amigable, tenía una habilidad especial para hablar con las personas mayores extraña en jóvenes de su edad, tenía futuro en ello, y ahora sabía por que se veía tan abatido últimamente desde que noto que había vuelto a su puesto después de una larga ausencia, se estaba divorciado. Pidió todos los detalles al joven licenciado que había empezado el tramite, "común acuerdo", no lo podía creer, había visto también a la chica en la embajada, a veces solo para comer con él y corrían rumores que a veces se quedaban encerrados en alguna de las oficinas de el lugar, eran recién casados, era normal, y ahora, justo un año después había empezado un tramite de divorcio y por común acuerdo.

.- ¿común acuerdo jóvenes? – dijo casi con familiaridad tratando de romper un poco ese ambiente pesado en la pequeña oficina.

.- Si, común acuerdo - repitió ella, él de nuevo volteo a verla.

.- Quiere agregar algo joven Hoyou.

.- …

No podía decir nada ella había sido clara la ultima vez.

_"Es esto, común acuerdo o bigamia… no quiero eso, no quiero hacerte daño ni que todo el mundo me señale..."_

.- si, común acuerdo.

.- ¿Cual es el motivo jóvenes, son ustedes una pareja prospera, tan joven, han hablado ya sobre lo que los llevo a tomar esta decisión.

.- Si señor y créame no ahí ningún modo de arreglarlo ahora, ya no.

.- Kagome…

.- Muchacha, puedes ver como este hombre se muere de amor por ti - Kagome volteo a ver al juez, un hombre tan apacible y con una mirada con calida, tan indicado para un proceso así - normalmente no diría esto pero así es, no veo ningún problema económico en su situación y usted jura que no ha habido ninguna agresión de su parte y se por fuentes dignas que el joven Akitoki es un hombre responsable, por favor piénselo, véalo.

Kagome volteo a ver a su esposo de nuevo, después de ver los ojos abatidos de su aun esposo, pensó el los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la pequeña _Kate_, no la conocía y aun así, podía ver sus mismos ojos cuando ella misma era pequeña en ese rostro desconocido

.- no puedo, esto va mas allá de nosotros mismos, esto no es solo entre el y yo.

"esto no es solo entre el y yo" esto ya lo había escuchado muchas veces y había aprendido a identificar lo que iba implícito detrás de eso. Volteo a ver al joven a un lado de ella, el arrepentimiento se dibujo en sus ojos de una forma tan clara "muchacho estupido"

.- tan grave es – solo quería saber que tan grave había sido la infidelidad

.- mucho más de lo que se imagina… muchísimo más.

Había aprendido a leer eso también, estaba quizás en un proceso de bigamia y eso lo sorprendió aun más, no supo que mas decir si ese era el caso, como la joven pareja seguro sabía también era mucho más fácil un proceso de común acuerdo como ese.

Pasaron el resto de los 30 min. todos callados.

.- Señor – dijo ella por fin- disculpe pero podemos retirarnos, creo que ya no mas que decir, yo tengo asuntos que atender, estoy a punto de entrar a clases en la universidad y tengo muchos asuntos además de este que atender antes de que inicien las clase.

.- Claro - dijo tratando de ser comprensivo.

.- Gracias.

Tomo su bolso y salio del lugar mientras el otro chico se quedo en el asiento tratando de levantarse.

.- encontraste una buena mujer – dijo el juez y el chico lo volteo a ver – sabes que ella podría incluso dañarte si lo quisiera.

.- Si, lo se – el juez lo supo claro entonces – pero ella no quiere hacerlo, ni yo lo quiero para ella… solo fue el momento inadecuado para encontrarla.

Hoyou se levanto por fin y salio de la oficina, el licenciado había permanecido callado ante todo lo que veía.

.- Señor juez no se supone que nuestra labor era conciliarlos.

.- Muchacho – dijo el juez recogiendo sus cosas también – piensa en algunos años en este momento ahora no puedes ver cosas que la experiencia te enseñara, pero cuando puedas veras todo lo que ha pasado realmente aquí, has los documentos de la próxima junta y procura no molestarlos mucho, solo déjalos tranquilos, casos como este no tienen remedio.

El joven licenciado no sabía si sentirse molesto, literalmente había sido una forma de llamarle verde, o confundido, que había visto el juez que él no que no tenía ninguna solución.

**Segunda junta de avenencia – 30 de enero:**

Kagome había llegado a la escuela cuando su case casi acababa no sabía si la profesora había recibido su correo, y solo podio permiso para que la dejara pasar así solo fuera para tomar los últimos 10 min. Una compañera de ella, una chica llamada Kikyou (no la misma Kikyou de Inuyasha otra) la miro, su cara de abatimiento, después de esa estupida pelea se veía tan mal. Al terminar la clase, la chica que se había sentado a su lado la última semana desde iniciadas las clases la abordo.

.- ¿Estás bien?

.- Si, gracias Kikyou solo fue un día horrible.

.- ¿Que paso?

.- Solo fui a mi segunda junta de avenencia.

No la volteó a ver, no sabía que expresión había sido la que pusiera su amiga, y por ese momento no quería saberla, solo se dejo caer sobre su escritorio los próximos minutos y se soltó a llorar suavemente, la chica vestida de negro a su lado la acompaño, después le contó toda su historia, solo una persona en toda la universidad ahora lo sabía, se sorprendió un poco cuando le dijo que otra chica llamada Kana estaba pasando por la misma situación junto con un pequeño niño, ahora entendía también por que dicha chica ya la había dejado plantada para una exposición.

Todo ese día se sintió abatida, pero si otra podía, si otra persona incluso con un pequeño podía ella también, ella lo haría también.

**Disolución del vínculo matrimonial – 22 de febrero: **

Después de ese día, cada acoso había terminado, ella sabía muy bien que después de que había intentado hacer el amor en su casa y hubiera tenido ese resultado tan desastroso y doloroso, no solo anímica si no físicamente también, él había comprendido que Kagome no estaría mas con él y ese día solo la miro con tristeza, con desesperación, se sentía mal, primero había abrigado una pequeña esperanza y después lo había dejado derrumbado de nuevo.

Ella firmo primero y después él, puso una mirada pesada y fría sobre ella y salio de lugar sin esperar mas. Kagome sintió encogerse su estomago y lo vio salir, nadie lo quiso detener, no estaban en muy buena posición después de lo que había pasado en la junta anterior, todas las secretarias los había oído discutir de esa forma, cuando ese arranque de celos por lo que había pasado con Miroku y todo por la incompetencia del joven licenciado que se veía cohibido a un lado del juez de los ojos amables.

.- Señorita Higurashi.

.- Si.

.- Solo debo remitir una copia de este documento al juez que los caso, tardara un poco para que llegue aquí pues ha sido transferido a otro registro civil, dentro de un par de semanas le haré llegar los documentos y todo el tramite estará oficialmente firmado.

.- Gracias señor juez.

.- Me hubiera gustado poder decirle lo mismo al joven Akitoki, le deseo mucha suerte, este es el principio de una nueva vida señorita – dijo y en un tono de cortesía completa le tendió una mano y Kagome la acepto, su manos pequeña en medio de las firmes y mas grandes del juez – sinceramente, mucha suerte.

.- Gracias.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Solo había quedado mirando el techo blanco de su habitación, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche como lo había predicho, y una que se esforzara mas no lo lograría lo sabía bien.

"_necesito verla, lo necesito_"

Una ansiedad enorme había crecido en su pecho y no se lo permitiría aun mas, ni un segundo mas, no importaba si perdía todo el día de clase, no importaba si quedaba atrasado toda una semana por esa falta no la iba a dejarla un minuto mas sola, no importaba en ese punto lo que ella misma quisiera, ella lo necesitaba y él la necesitaba a ella por extraño que eso fuera.

Se levanto y tomo una muda de ropa limpia, sus llaves y su cartera, su único rumbo fijo, el templo Higurashi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome despertó aun con el aparato en sus manos, solo un par de números marcados al azar seguro por su movimiento en la noche de su intranquilo sueño. Eran las 6 a.m.

.- Amai – la llamo la chica – oye amai son la 6:00 iras a la clase de las 8:00 con O-baba (honorable bruja)

.- no digas ese nombre me da pesadillas – la volteo a ver y vio su reloj – son solo las 6 por favor.

.- Lo se por eso lo digo, yo tardo dos horas en llegar.

Amai se volteo en su futon cara al piso, Kagome comenzó a contar el tiempo para que la chica se diera cuanta de que estaba en su casa.

"1…2…3…4…"

.- ¡**Dios que no estoy en mi casa**! – la chica se levanto a toda prisa obteniendo su ropa – ¿no iras tú? – dijo la chica semi vestida.

.- Sinceramente no tengo ánimo de escuchar a esa bruja ahora, iré a la clase de historia.

.- Segura no quieres que me quede.

.- No, ve anda, tú si que ya tiene muchas faltas con ella.

.- Bien, por favor no llegues tarde.

.- Tranquila no lo haré.

Amai así salio de la casa dejándola allí, algunos minutos después salió también.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Buenos días señora higurashi.

.- Oh buenos días Inuyasha, que haces por aquí, no deberías ir a clase también.

.- Kagome se ha ido ya – miro su reloj se supone que salía una hora mas tarde, ese día… no eso era los jueves ese era un miércoles – kami, estoy perdido en el tiempo.

.- Adelántate si te apresuras seguro la hayas antes de que llegue a clases. – dijo dulcemente y esperando que lo hiciera antes que Hoyou pudiera hacerlo.

.- Bien lo haré gracias señora.

.- Inuyasha...

.- Dígame – dijo al ver el tono profundo de la mamá de Kagome.

.- Cuídala mucho – dijo con preocupación en su voz.

.- Siempre lo hago – dijo al ver el tono – la cuidare bien.

.- Gracias muchacho.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Las escaleras estaban desiertas, era temprano y hora pico en la escuela, además todo mundo odiaba subir las escaleras, esperar que el transporte los llevara hasta la planta alta de la universidad era mucho mas cómodo, aunque no siempre lo hacían, ella quería caminar, estaba retrazando su llegada a la facultad cuanto pudiera, a decir verdad no deseaba en realidad llegar, tenía la cabeza en todos lados menos en la clase de historia que la esperaba en 30 min.

.- Sigues siendo una ermitaña Kagome – dijo una voz detrás de ella en las escaleras.

.- Y tú sigues conociéndome mas de lo que yo quisiera – dijo y dio la vuelta para hallar al chico de ojos azules demasiado cerca, cuando lo vio así se hecho para atrás, trastabilló en el escalón y él la atrapo en una abrazo protector, para evitar que se cayera.

.- Te tengo. – dijo con una sonrisa que le sonó a cínica.

.- Suéltame. – dijo exigente.

.- **A la mierda el trasporte **– dijo furioso el chico, el estupido chofer del trasporte no lo llevo hasta la planta alta, así que enfilo su camino a las largas escaleras que iban a psicología, un trivial pensamiento de que no quería que su chica lo viera con una ligera capa de sudor por el esfuerzo lo estaba envolviendo, cuando sus pasos se detuvieron y vieron algo que lo dejo helado – Kagome…

.- Suéltame Hoyou por favor.

.- Que tengo que hacer para demostrarte que no me pienso alejar de ti Kagome, no me voy a rendir otra vez.

.- Suéltame – dijo en voz alta tratando de sacarse de él con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin querer tirarlo por las escaleras.

.- No, yo te voy a demostrar que tú también quieres que me quede aquí – dijo acercándose lentamente a la chica directamente a su rostro, ella seguía luchando pero él la alcanzaría. – tus ojos no me pueden mentir.

Ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza "por favor Dios mió que no lo haga no… no… **no**"

.- ¡**SUÉLTALA**!

El chico no pudo reaccionar cuando alguien lo tomo con fuerza del brazo y lo jalo, cayo tres escalones hasta el piso, los fijos lastimaron en su cuerpo.

Kagome miro aterrada, oyó esa voz, nunca la había escuchado tan furiosa pero sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, un chico de largo cabello negro y ojos pardos parado a un paso de ella, mirando al chico en el piso con furia. "**Inuyasha**"

Reacciono tan rápido como pudo su cuerpo en una explosión repentina de adrenalina cuando ese chico intento a besar a Kagome, a **su Kagome**. Corrió a la pareja y tomó al chico del brazo para lograr sacarlo de encima de Kagome, lo hizo, él estaba demasiado desprevenido para poder verlo, lo botó hacia atrás sin importarle si podía lastimarse seriamente en las escaleras, eso y muchísimo mas se merecía si intentaba ponerle un dedo encima a **su mujer**.

.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – dijo el chico levantándose igual de enojado.

.- No la escuchaste cuando te dijo que la soltaras – dijo furioso hasta mas no poder, la chica se había colgado de su brazo izquierdo con una cara de miedo indecible. – estas bien.

.- Yo… - no supo que decir, pero debía hablar, debía hablar antes de Hoyou.

.- Eso no te incumbe en lo mas mínimo idiota, métete en sus asuntos.

.- Me importa, por que esta chica es **mi novia**.- dijo poniendo énfasis en la ultima parte

.- A si, pues esta chica, - dijo sacándose el polvo de una manga - es **mi esposa**.

.- Tu esposa… – dijo con completa sorpresa.

.- Si, mi esposa. – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

_Fin capituo 13_

_24 de Septiembre de 2005_

_6:04 p.m._

* * *

_**nota de autora**: por fin despues de una la muy larga ausencia en esta historia actualizo, pero estoy segura que todos vosotros me quereis matar en este mismo instante._

_lo se dije que este capitulo seria para todo el proseso de divorcio y el enfrentamiento de Hoyou e Inuysha pero me extendi un poco mas de lo que yo planeaba y para la pelea y la confrontacion queria explayarme bien y por ello lo hare en otro capitulo, que y casi esta listo._

_se que algunas cosas en el proseso los han de desconcertar por el espacio que dejo entre lo capitulos algunos de los recuerdos que tiene ella entre su recuento estan perdidos entre los capitulos_

_por ejemplo el de la discucion por Miroku esta en el capitulo 6 lo de la amenaza de la que habla de suicidio quedo en el capitulo 10 al igual que la ulima vez que estuvieron juntos, espero que esto les sirva de guia, perdon por dejar la hisoria tan desordenada pero asi que fueron saliendo las idees las fui poniendo, incluso algunas ideas del principoio y el fin resultan algo enredadas pero aun asi espero no confundirlos demaciado._

_sigo dando las gracias por la maravillosa respuesta que me han dado por este fic estoy enormemente agradecida, es un fic que me esta naciendo del corazon esperando tocar el suyo,espero en una minima medida estarlo logrando._

_ahora si mis responsivas:_

**Anyara**: poniendo en tercer lugar a Inuyasha (que puedo decir mi doctor me tiene perdida por él y mi detective otro poco) lo reconsco, a mi me encanto también como se porto en el capitulo 11, sobre el capitulo 12 (te estoy respondiendo de los dos pues te tomaste la delicadeza de hacer los dos reviews y yo hare ambas respuestas) sobre la conversacion no pudiste ser mas exacta, creo que la conincidencia de un muerto no pudo ser mas exacta, pero nada queda completamente nunca enterrado, siempre estra alli mientras guardes un sentimiento por el y mas ella que los tenia todos a flor de piel, todos me han de odiar al traerlo de nuevo justo en el momento que todo parecia perfecto y aun mas, no un hoyou solo pasivo si no uno completmente obcesionado por ella.

se que la actividad de nuestro querido hanyou ha sido poca, pero ya sigue lo que tu quieres ver, se que te deje con ganas de ver mas en este capitulo pero no te apures, en el proximo todos nos saciaremos de verlo moliendo a golpes... bueno no para tanto pero si, con un buen escarmiento a hoyou y la participacion de un par de personajes que nos traeran buenos recuerdos jeje, muchas gracias por tus reviews

pd. y segiremos tirando de los resortes que importan jeje

**Doremi3**: no te preocupes despues de todo para que son las amigas escribeme tanto como quieras y de lo que tu quieras que yo tratare de escucharte, solo puedo darte un consejo, no demuestres debilidad, defiende lo que es justo y trata de ser fuerte ante todo y ante todos, la valentia se muestra e intimida a quien la ve no importa que estatura tenga, o cuantas influencias tenga, espero que las cosas en tu casa vayan algo mejor, en serio.

Sigo esforzandome por hacerte llorar, no no es cierto, solo sigo esforzandome por poder tocar el corazon de quien esta leyendo mi historia, se que los motivos del silencio de kagome son extraños pero creeme estan bien fundamentados, en el capitulo siguiente quedaran mas claros y pensaras quiza que esto es solo cosa que los hombres intentan hacer pero creeme cuando amas hasta al limite a quien esta contigo tambien es cosa de mujeres y sobre todo para una mujer con la historia de mi Kagome. muchas gracias por tu review

**Sango**: bueno aclarado el asunto y de nuevo siguiendo muy avergonzada v.v espero que este cap te guste y me dejes un review por favor ya vez lo que dijo kouga ya ni siquiera se ha de acordar, espero que ya no estes molestita conmigo snif snif aunque me hizo sentir triste al momento pero ya quedo solo en la vitacora de los malos entendidos muchas gracias por tu review

**Keren**: muchas gracias por tu lindisimo review me encanto, no creo que lleguemos ni siquiera a la 10° parte de lo quw tu quieres de capitulos pero cada no de los que faltan te prometo hare mi mejor esfuerzo. lamento el retrazo pero en verdad este capitul me costo mucho trabajo pues no pude hacerlo sola pero eso lo explico mas abajito... la verdad os hará libre... ya casi olvidaba esta cita pero si tienes razon mucha razon muchas gracias por tu review.

**yelitza**: tienes toda la razon, pero ya vez el amor o en este caso creo yo la obsecion de Hoyou por Kagome lo hizo llegar muy lejos, creo que en este capitulo como el el de "NO" pudiste ver que ellos estaban muy enamorados por ello en parte le doy motivos al chico para pensar que solo despues de dos años ella seguiria queriendolo¡Hombres! fueron felices por eso le doy solo uan minima rzonpero en verdad audno uan mujer dice no es no y tarde o temprano el lo entendera, espero que este cap te haya gustado a pesar de que son en la mayor parte recuerdos ylos deje picados con lo que el joven hanyou haria pero ya ven soy algo mlvada muchas gracias por tu review

_bien para ya terminar mis no tan pequeñas notas solome queda decir algo mas._

_Este capitulo y el proximo no es solo responzabilidad mia, esta tambien el trabajo de otro ser humano maravilloso que sin el no hubiera sido lo mismo, para esa persona que tendre esta vez que dejar en el misterio pues creo que asi lo preferimos los dos le doy las gracias la historia nunca hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti, gracias por los sentimientos que has dejado de nuevo en ella, me hacen mucho bien._

_bien me despido, y no se preocupen muy pero muy pronto tendran de nuevo noticias de mi_

_me dejas un review antes de irte, por favor, me gustaria saber si te ha gustdo mi historia. gracias_

_shain shen mimi chan._


	14. capitulo 14: verdades

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**KAGOME**_

_**por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_La única manera de derrotar a tus demonios…_

_Es enfrentándolos._

_Capitulo 14: _

**_Verdad_**

_A veces es tan difícil decir la verdad, _

_Es jugar el todo por el todo y arriesgarte _

_Siempre a perder_

.- ¿tu esposa…? – repitió Inuyasha mientras la idea penas encontraba acomodo en su cabeza.

.- Si, mi esposa.

.- **CALLATE** – reacciono ella por fin- como te atreves a decir eso.

.- Es la verdad.

.- Sabes muy bien que no es así – volteo a ver completamente asustada a Inuyasha – no lo escuchas por favor, no lo hagas, te lo suplico.

.- ¿Eres su esposa?

.- **NO**

.- Si lo eres. – dijo Hoyou a un lado de ella.

.- Cierra la boca **Hoyou**.

"**Hoyou**" Inuyasha supo entonces quien era ese tipo, Hoyou, el tan mencionado Hoyou que había determinado la vida de Kagome ¿Qué demonios hacia él allí, solo de verlo se vinieron a su cabeza las lagrimas derramadas por Kagome por ese Hoyou que aun sin conocerlo odiaba ya, y ahora tenerlo delante de él, de pronto toda esa tristeza, toda esa desesperación y ese dolor que había estado viendo vivir a Kagome esos días tenían sentido, Hoyou estaba allí.

.- Vete, lárgate de aquí.

.- No me digas que no le has hablado de mi a tu noviecillo, si quieres le puedo decir yo primero. – dijo casi desafiante

.- Por favor **Inuyasha** no lo escuches.

"**Inuyasha**" ese era el nombre que ella había dicho al verlo por primera vez, así que ese chico era Inuyasha. Deseaba verle la cara, saber contra quien se enfrentaba, lo miro con desprecio, ese chico fue de pronto el centro de todo su odio, él era el responsable de que su mujer no quisiera volver con él.

.- Así que tú eres el famoso Inuyasha.

.- Y tu el bastardo de Hoyou – dijo mientras sentía su sangre arder en rabia.- ¿que haces aquí?

.- Vine por mi mujer.

.- Tu mujer.

.- Creo que debes saber que esa mujer es mi mujer, ha sido mía desde que tiene 15 años, la he dejado muy bien marcada.

La mano izquierda de Kagome se enterró literalmente en su brazo, ella respiraba apresurada, su rostro no marcaba nada más que miedo, un miedo profundo e inexpresable.

.- No estas hablando de una animal Hoyou, sino de una mujer, además, te equivocas, yo no hallé una sola marca en todo su cuerpo – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

.- **MALDITO, NO TE HAS ATREVIDO A TOCARLA**. – dijo furioso el chico de ojos azules.

.- Tú que crees.

Kagome vio venir a Hoyou lleno de ira, él era violento lo sabía, no sabía que hacer, no supo reaccionar hasta que Inuyasha la tomo del brazo y la empujo lejos de él con cuidado para que no cayera y lo vio recibir un golpe de lleno en la cara.

.- **Inuyasha**. – grito alarmada.

El joven de cabello negro no se quedo quieto, recibió el golpe y tomo la ventaja de la cercanía de Hoyou para poder conectar un golpe fuerte en su estomago, el chico volvió a bajar un escalón y lo siguió, bajaron entre golpes al piso.

.- Inuyasha, Inuyasha – empezó a llamarlo, el chico no la tomaría en caso a pesar de que estuviera gritando – Hoyou detente déjalo.

Los gritos llamaron la atención de algunos chicos cerca, la voz llego pronto a todas las facultades. Personas empezaron a aparecer en medio de la pelea, ella no pudo estar mas alarmada cuando vio sangre en la mejilla derecha de Inuyasha, dos chicos que ella no pudo reconocer enseguida entraron a la pelea y sujetaron con fuerza a ambos chicos.

.- **Suéltame, suéltame maldita sea Ranma** – empezó a gritar el chico mientras su amigo lo sostenía con esfuerzo de los brazos poniéndolos en su espalda.

.- Suéltenme, maldita sea métanse en sus asuntos. – gritaba Hoyou también histérico escupiendo sangre de la boca.

.- No lo sueltes Ryouga - le dijo Ranma que seguía sosteniendo al otro.

.- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – llegaron dos guardias de seguridad que llegaron a prisa al lugar (hasta que hora verdad… además no era mas que obvio ¬¬) ¿que se proponen chicos?

.- Él no estudia aquí – dijo una chica de las muchas de traje blanco en el lugar.

.- Vamos chico fuera de aquí, si has venido a buscar pelea no eres bienvenido en este lugar.

.- Suéltenme voy a matar a este tipo.

.- Bastara que yo lo permita maldito imbecil – le respondió Inuyasha aun sostenido por su compañero

.- No es lo último que sabes de mi doctorcillo de cuarta. – dijo sacado por Ryouga y el guardia.

.- Inuyasha – se acerco Kagome al chico con una ceja abierta y sangrando.

.- Kagome… que… que significa.

.- Inuyasha debemos curarte eso antes de que se infecte, vamos vayamos al centro medico. – le dijo Ranma soltándolo ligeramente – vamos ayúdame Kagome.

.- Si.

Los demás chicos que se había reunido a ver la pelea se habían dispersado rápido cuando se acabo, solo algunos amigos de Inuyasha se quedaron cerca, Ranma, Ryouga, Kio y una compañera llamada Kira. Llegaron en un par de minutos al centro medico dentro de la misma universidad, les permitieron pasar a el cuarto de primeros auxilios, Kira fue la primera en buscar gasas y agua para limpiar la herida, lo empezó a curar, él solo mantenía su mirada fija en Kagome que no se atrevía a quitar su mirada del piso.

.- pero que demonios piensas Inuyasha, tú no eres chico de peleas (jaja jaja jaja jaja definitivamente no estoy hablando del mismo Inuyasha que todos conocemos) –que paso.

.- Él lo provoco.

.- Y tú lo seguiste¿en que estabas pensando?

.- Solo debía defender lo que es mió.

La chica lo entendió entonces, la mirada fija que tenía sobre la chica, y supo quien era, no la conocía personalmente pero él hablaba mucho de la psicóloga que le había robado el corazón, psicólogos y doctores, las viejas rencillas entre los dos campos derribadas por el amor, rió solo para si con cuidado sin poder romper con eso la tensión de la habitación.

.- Ahmmmm, bien, creo que yo… - vio a la chica con la mirada en el piso sentada al otro lado de el cuarto - ¿Kagome?

.- Si. – levanto la cabeza como impulsada por un resorte al oír a la chica.

.- Lo imagine – dijo la chica soltando lo que tenía en las manos – Ehmmm, yo debo ir a clase, crees que podrías terminar de atender los raspones, la herida de la ceja ya esta saturada, pero si no limpiamos lo demás se infectara.

.- Si – dijo levantándose de la camilla del otro lado.

.- Bien, pues yo, me retiro, hasta luego.

.- Gracias. – respondió Kagome antes de que la chica saliera de la habitación.

.- De nada. – dijo saliendo cerrando la puerta tras de si con una sonrisa.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación entonces, ella camino a la bandeja de instrumentos donde estaban las gasas estériles y el agua que la chica había dejado allí y los tomo, pero al querer voltear de nuevo a verlo no pudo, estaba temblando no lo podía controlar, no podía verlo, no quería verlo a los ojos y ver desprecio en ello, no de él, nunca de él, no lo soportaría.

Solo sintió una mano tomar su muñeca, con fuerza, se vio arrastrada cerca de él y sintió sus calidos labios sobre los suyos, un enorme sentimiento de paz interior la cubrió y la lleno al sentir la caricia de ese hombre que ella tanto amaba, como reconfortaba hasta el lugar mas escondido de su alma

La vio allí parada, sintió como esa energía se apagaba cada vez mas, vio las gasas temblar en sus manos, ella estaba asustada, no entendía exactamente de que pero no soportaba verla así, no lo soportaba, **asustada;** de la presencia de Hoyou, de lo que sentía, de lo que sentía por él, de lo que él pensara, de que él la despreciara, de todo quizás, como hacerle ver que no tenía que temer, que no tenía por que hacerlo, su instinto trabajo mas rápido que él, alargo su mano y la tomo por la muñeca, sintió la inmediata necesidad de tenerla cerca y la jalo, no lo pensó, solo respondida lo que su cuerpo estaba casi gritando, sus emociones a flor de piel casi como sudor, la beso.

Pronto el beso fue mucho mas que un simple beso, el metió sus manos por debajo de su camiseta e hizo contacto con su piel, quería sentirla, quería tenerla metida en cada poro de su cuerpo y que ella sintiera lo mismo, que supiera en ese momento y de ese modo que no solo **ella era suya**, si no que también **él era de ella**.

Ella se enredo entre su cabello, jugando con las hebras de su cabello negro entre sus dedos, mientras el meñique había quedado estacionado en su nuca, lo acerco mas si era posible y sintió sus manos calidas en su piel, y quiso mas, solo quiso muchísimo mas, dejarlo entrar en ella misma en ese momento, queriendo que ese sentimiento calido y profundo que en ese beso le trasmitía quedara dentro de ella. Él era tan posesivo, pero ella necesitaba en ese momento eso, solo necesitaba pertenecer a alguien y no sentirse tan vacía como lo había hecho esos días, el agujero que se había quedado instalado en su alma estaba siendo llenado lenta pero claramente, él, solo él podía llenar ese agujero dentro de ella en ese momento, sabía que no era correcto, no podía dejar su propia suficiencia en las manos de otra persona, no podía dejarle esa labor a él, pero solo un poco, al menos solo un poco, Dios, solo quería un poco de ese amor que ella sabía que el podía sentir por ella, nada mas, nada mas que perderse en la sensación de sus manos, en el mar de sus ojos, en el calor de su cuerpo, nada mas.

Su calor volvía, la increíble sensación de deseo que su energía calida despegaba en él se hizo presente, pero no podía ir muy lejos, no era el momento, sentir su piel era droga inyectada en las venas pero no podía ofrecerle eso ahora, necesitaba darle confianza ahora, mas que pasión que la haría olvidar, quería trasmitirle la confianza que ella necesitaba para sentirse libre, aun no sabía que era lo que iba a decirle pero sabía, que fuera lo que fuera no era lo que ese maldito había dicho, **Kagome no era de nadie mas que suya**.

.- Kagome… – dijo cuando rompió el beso, la miro, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, él solo sintió deseos también de llorar al verla así, la abrazo fuerte y mantuvo el contacto de su piel, la blusa medio levantada dejo en contacto su estomago con su camisa, y sus manos presionando fuerte en su espalda.

.- Inuyasha… - ella empezó a llorar, se dejo vaciar esta vez, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir a él.

.- Por favor – la presiono mas fuerte contra él – dime la verdad, por favor, dime la verdad, ya no te escondas de mí.

Ella se quedo escondida en su pecho, ya no callaría mas, debía decirle de una vez por todas la verdad, la verdad, tal y como fue, no podía arriesgarse que Hoyou fuera quien hablara y perdiera la confianza que él demostraba en ella.

.- Está bien.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La mañana había pasado muy rápido, los niños del kinder garden cerca de ese parque caminaban de las manos de sus madres rumbo a casa, ellos vieron esto durante un par de minutos callados. Una enfermera del centro había entrado al cuarto de primeros auxilios y los había hallado abrazados, todas eran estudiantes, así que solo prefirió darles un momento de privacidad, era la manera en que habían entendido que no era el lugar correcto para hablar, ella le pidió que salieran, ninguno de los dos pondría cabeza fría para un día de escuela así que solo tomaron un taxi y se alejaron del lugar, el destino no fijado solo un lugar donde nadie los pudiera interrumpir, el taxi marco ¥2500 cuando se detuvo en un parque y salieron, la mañana era linda, no soleada, algo nublada pero fresca y tranquila.

.- Siempre te dije, que Hoyou había sido un hombre muy importante para mi, que había determinado muchas cosas en mi vida, y en eso nunca te mentí.

.- Lo se.

.- Como te dije hace tiempo, lo conocí cuando tenía solo 15 años, era un muy buen amigo de mi hermano, me gustaba mucho – sus palabras no estaban cargadas ya por ningún sentimiento en particular, esta parecía una historia que había asimilado bien – fuimos amigos varios meses, luego mi hermano se fue y me quede muy sola, mi padre y mi hermano se iban de mi lado y Oniji… ¿lo recuerdas?

.- Si. – recordaba bien la historia de es primer amor de niña.

.- Fue que perdí el control de mi misma, me deprimí muchísimo y en ese momento fue que él volvió, fuimos amigos por meses y esa atracción que sentía por el creció, estaba sola, y el era la única figura masculina en la que yo quería confiar, todos me había dejado y él estaba a mi lado cuando yo mas lo necesite.

Ella se sentó en uno de los columpios él se quedo de pie a su lado "la uso, la busco y la sabía débil y aun así…".

.- Meses después cuando tenía 16 años me pidió ser su novia, fuimos novios durante 8 meses y todo parecía perfecto, bueno casi, pero eso no me importaba, viví cosas maravillosas con él durante ese periodo, **eso es todo lo que tú sabes, esa es la verdad que tú sabes.**

**.- Si.**

.- Me pidió ser su esposa y yo contra viento y marea acepte, fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo durante casi 6 meses, mi vida era tal y como siempre la había imaginado, era muy feliz, nada me llenaba ni me importaba mas que él. Y después de eso, él se fue América, me dijo que su madre estaba enferma y lo deje ir sin ninguna objeción, regreso, 6 meses después, faltaba poco mas de un mes para nuestro primer aniversario y…

Dejo caer su rostro y su cabello lo cubrió, trago difícilmente antes de poder continuar, su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo.

.- Pocos días después de que él regreso conmigo… su esposa me llamo.

.- Su esposa.

.- Si, Hoyou es casado

Un escalofrió lo recorrió, un tipo de escalofrió que se produce cuando el cuerpo no alcanza a comprender lo que recibe y el sistema nervioso acelera la carga mínima de electricidad que hace viajar la información.

.- Yo no lo sabía, de haberlo sabido nunca me hubiera casado con él, te lo juro Inuyasha.

.- No necesitas jurármelo yo lo se.

.- Lo enfrente y lo deje, el no paro de buscarme, yo inicie el proceso de divorcio enseguida tuve que esperar hasta cumplir un año de estar casada, estuve a punto de… él se negaba, le dije que… le dije que me quitaría la vida si no me dejaba libre, solo así logre que aceptara, fue muy difícil para mi Inuyasha, fue una parte de mi vida que siempre quise enterrar, que no quería volver a recordar nunca, no quería confiar en nadie, y no pude hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, no podía.

.- … - él se agacho junto a ella y la tomo de la mano, no dijo nada solo al sostuvo mientras ella seguía llorando.

.- **Luche muy duro para salir adelante y estaba bien, estaba estable y luego… luego llegaste tú** – dijo y lo volteo a ver detrás de sus lagrimas estaba siempre presente su amor – **Inuyasha, luego llegaste tú y me pusiste el mundo de cabeza, no quería pero… de pronto todo era una lucha de voluntades y todo lo que habías pasado tú, se parecía tanto a lo que sentía, tus celos, nuestras peleas, todo poco a poco paso, todo por querer ser tu amiga y cuando nosotros empezamos a relacionarnos mas, tan íntimamente supe que lo nuestro no era una simple amistad, que había mucho mas y después ya no pude detenerme, quería que me amaras, lo necesitaba y cuando lo hiciste, no pude ser mas feliz en este mundo.**

.- Kagome… – la levanto y la abrazo con dulzura.

.- Dios** Inuyasha, me enamore de ti**, - seguía llorando pero respondió al abrazo con el mismo sentimiento que lo recibía - **estaba tan asustada cuando me di cuenta cuanto te quería**, **y que por todo lo que yo había vivido podía perderte**, y llegue al punto en el que no te pude decir nada, por que no quería que te alejaras, **por eso nunca te pude decir todo lo que había pasado**, por eso nunca he podido decir lo que el realmente significo en mi vida, no sabía como reaccionarias, y ya no quería perder a nadie mas en mi vida.

.- Tranquila, sigo aquí… - la abrazo mas fuerte mientras sus hondos quejidos de la chica llenaban su garganta.

.- Y el de pronto volvió y yo no supe que hacer, nunca pensé que volvería, llamaba, solo llamaba y yo lo alejaba en las llamadas, pero él supo que tenía pareja entonces, eso lo hizo volver y yo solo… yo solo estaba tan perdida que no supe que hacer, **Inuyasha te amo, y no quería por ningún motivo dejar este peso de mi alma en ti.**

.- Pero yo podía ayudarte, quiero hacerlo.

.- **Pero no te corresponde, Inuyasha toda mi vida he salido adelante por mis propias fuerzas, jamás he puesto en los hombros de nadie, no me lo perdonaría, esto fue un error mió, relacionarme con Hoyou fue solo mi error, las circunstancias lo alejaron de mi y yo decido llevar esto solo yo, nadie mas llevaría este peso por mi, solo a mi me correspondía, y tú… tú menos que nadie, tú menos que nadie tenía que llevarlo, tú no tenias que cargar el peso de ese fantasma** en ti y ahora falle.

.- De que hablas.

.- **No quiero dañarte Inuyasha, no quiero y yo se que esto te esta haciendo daño, yo puedo verlo en tus ojos, yo no tenía derecho de sembrar este dolor y odio en tu corazón, no lo tenía**.

"_Trata de protegerme_" no solo tenía miedo que él la odiara, si no también trataba de protegerlo, no sabía como sentirse al respecto, él quería ayudarla pero no había reparado en eso, ella era tan independiente y había pasado tanto tiempo sola que aprendió eso, a proteger a las personas que amaba encerrando todas sus emociones por dentro, pero como había podido guardar todo eso por tanto tiempo, como había contenido toda esa historia de él, del todas las personas, como había tenido tanta fuerza.

.- No mas Kagome – dijo aun sin soltarla – no tiene por que hacerlo mas.

.- Inuyasha…

.- Se lo que sientes y quiero compartirlo contigo, deseo ayudarte Kagome, permíteme hacerlo, se que tu eres muy fuerte, pero yo deseo compartir esto contigo – dijo y la cubrió de nuevo con sus brazos – quiero compartir mucho mas que esto contigo.

.- Inuyasha… yo…

.- Recuerdas, te lo jure, te lo jure – dijo mientras ella recorría el disco de su memoria meses atrás en aquella sencilla habitación de hotel, - **tú eres mía Kagome** y eso significa también que todos tus sentimientos me pertenecen incluso los que no son tan buenos, y si me lo permites, quiero hacerlo siempre… - hizo una pausa para decir por primera vez algo que había anhelado tanto – para siempre.

Ella entendió lo que lo quería decir "para siempre" eso significaba que él de verdad estaba planeando una vida a su lado, una vida nueva a su lado.

.- Si tú me lo permites Kagome… nunca te voy a dejar sola, creo que los dos necesitamos mucho de nuestra compañía y mucho mas que eso… yo, no puedo prometerte nada… aun, pero algún día quizás.

.- No digas nada – aun no estaba lista para eso, aun no se sentía preparada para ese salto – solo quédate conmigo ahora, solo no me dejes sola ahora, el mañana será mañana si este una día llega.

.- No lo haré.

Ella solo se quedo allí, acurrucada en sus brazos, todos sus miedos empezaban a dispararse de su alma, todo ese dolor que tanto había temido empezaba a dispararse, salir en parte y ahora compartirlo, pero él se lo pedía, ella no lo estaba entregando él se lo estaba quitando, sabía que cosas muy complicadas aun seguían por delante, sabía que una faltaba mucho por enfrentar, pero… solo por una vez… ya no estaba sola.

_Fin capitulo 14_

_24 de septiembre de 2005_

_11:05 p.m._

_

* * *

**nota de autora**: si lo se querian ver mas sangre pero no me echen la culpa a mi echensela a Ranma y Rioga espero que su participacion especial les haya gustado, a persona que me ayudo a hacer esta parte me pidio nombre para algunos amigos y dado que los seres mas cercanos a Inuyasha en nuestro mundo del anime son ellos no me pude resistir._

_ademas quise darle paso un poco mas al romance y a la sinceridad que a la violencia, la verdad es que soy muy mala para las peleeas nunca he tenido nnguna jeje._

_ahora si mis responsibas:_

**Keren**: wow no sabia que alguien estuviera tan al pendiete de la historia como para poder contar todos los dias que falte en actualizar jeje, no yo tenia conciencia de cuanto me habia tardado, gracias por toda la comprencion.

1. espero y que los golpes no hayan sido pocos.  
2. hemmm creo que los golpes fueron pocoos.  
3. creo que los golpesdefinitivamente nofueron suficientes.

creo que definitiamente si le dare su premio a mi precioso Inuyasha se lo ha ganado completamente a pulso y ella tambien y dejaremos a Hoyou comiendo esparragos

ah y gracias por las espectativas de vida me haran falta pues ya vamos en la recta final de la hisroria jejeje, me da gusto que me concideres tu amiga yo aqui estoy para cualquiera que asi me considere. gracias por tu review  
pd. imagnate como me puse yo cuando lo hizo completamente alcinada 0.0

**yelitza**: bueno yo se que la pelea no lleno todas su espectativas, pero mi inuyasha no es tan violento como el original, pero no te preocupes en otros fic lo hare todo lo salvaje que se me ocurra, deberias ver las locuras que estoy haciendo enley de los opuestosjeje, se que fue un cap bastante pesadito por eso me costo tanto trabajo sacarlo, la experiencia del divorcio no es tan simple como todos quisieramos creer y creo que quise reflejarlo aun mas aqui, es mucho mas dicil tines razon cuando se esta enamorada aun quise reflejar tambien no solo el dolor de kagome si no tambien el de hoyou, yo no puuedo jusgarlo tan duramente (pero si lo reconosco es un verdadero soquete) pues solo estaba enamorado y quien no ha cometido locura y media por el amor.

espero que este cap haya llenado tu sed de vengana jajajajaja ya lo se no lo hizo vv. gracias por tu review

**Anyara**: si, me facina recibir lo reviews no lo niego jeje... si ellos se divorciaron y presisamente como yo vi la misma inquietud sobre si terminaron o no por la forma en la que ella le huia decidi hacer este cap. lo se yo tambien ya lo estaba queriendo ver esa actitud posesiva que todos queremos, particularmente este beso lo recree mucho en mi mente y de todos los besos que he puesto en los fics es uno de los que mas me gusto, esa sensacion no tanto erotica como protectora y sanadorta me llena el alma,

me ha enternecido mucho lo que has dicho, la verdad uno se esfuerza por hacer siempre muchas cosas pero pone tan poco empeño e ser simplemente feliz y todos decberiamos serlo, pero a veces ser feliz es arriesfgar y atreverte a perder el equilibrio, la anciada y tan peleada homeostasis que creamos desde que tenemos conciencia, supongo que eso es lo que mas nos evita, pero dentro del caos que nos atremos yo he hayado tanta paz que me arriesgare mas de una vez en tenerla.  
espero que tu propio Inuyasha no se sienta intimidado por tu sabiduria, quien sabe quiza te sorprenda y tenga mas peso que la tuya misma.

gracias por responder tan rapido siempre me alienta el corazon gracias por tu review

**Catumy **: gracias muchas gracias me llegan al corazon todos tus alagos, se que no lo golpeo mucho pero echenle la culpa a Ranma y Rioga jeje, gracias por leer mi fic espero y te guste como va caminando gracias por tu review

**Mony **: vez no me tarde masdde uan semaan espero y hayas disfrutado este cap el sguinte ya se esta cosinando.gracias por tu review

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel **: dios has cumplido todos mis anhelos en una historia, me gusta saber que puedo desperatar todas estas emociones en una persona cuando me lee, me siento sumamente satisfecha por ello, gracias por tu lindisimo review me llega al corazon, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo tambien de nuevogracias por tu review

_bueno creo que por ahora es todo espero con el corazon que les este gustando mi historia, se que no estamos viendo cosas que comunmente se ven en un fic pero bueno soy una escritora extraña, ya volvere al redil un dia._

_gracias por sus reviews espero que me dejan otro para ver si voy por buen cammino _

_shian shen_

_mimi chan_


	15. Capitulo 15: Hoyou e Inuyasha

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**KAGOME**_

_**por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_La única manera de derrotar a tus demonios…_

_Es enfrentándolos._

_Capitulo 15:_

**_Hoyou e Inuyasha_**

_No todas las batallas las has de pelear con golpes,_

_a veces las palabras son mas letales._

.- vas a esta bien.

.- Si Inuyasha no te preocupes, anda tú puedes descansar un rato yo debo quedarme un par de horas mas.

.- Pero no quiero dejarte sola.

.- Te propongo algo por que no vas, te das un baño te relajas un poco y cuando regreses comparas una hamburguesa y nos quedamos en algún lugar a comer juntos. – dijo poniendo su carita de gatito remilgado.

.- Yo no tengo hambre de comida – dijo arrimándola a su pecho – tengo hambre de otra cosa, preciosa – dijo con aun sonrisa picara y le robo un beso más antes de dejarla ir a clase definitivamente.

.- Eres un verdadero pervertido jaja. – dijo y salio de su abrazo, sus compañeros empezaban a entrar a clase el profesor de metodología de la ciencia entraba ya. – anda largo ve y descansa un poco hentai.

.- Ok te veo en un rato.

El chico la vio entrar al salón con una última sonrisa dedicada para él. Ella era en ese sentido sorprendente, apenas ayer había pasado un día entero llorando en su regazo y ahora ella lucia como si nada, mucho mas tranquila, y a él le alegraba eso, sabía que era sincero su confort, había sentido como literalmente ella completa se volviera mas ligera desde el día de ayer, sabía que un peso enorme había caído de sus hombros y que sentía mucho mas en paz.

Pero esto no terminaría hasta que ese bastardo se fuera de ese lugar. Solo pensar en Hoyou le había hervir la sangre, ninguno de los dos había sabido nada mas de él desde la trifulca que habían tenido la mañana anterior, seguro había ido a parar a algún centro de salud para curar sus heridas también y no tardaría en aparecer de nuevo.

"_casado… con una hija… que clase de hombre puede hacer algo así_" la historia que le había contado Kagome, una esposa y una hija en el otro lado del mundo y el muy cínico aun tenía valor para llamarla y para buscarla para reclamarla como suya, que clase de hombre era ese, sin principios, sin conciencia. El amor puede ser muy ciego a veces, en ocasiones puede posar su mirada sobre la persona menos conveniente es tan hermoso que no importa si esta adornado solo por mentiras es completamente incondicional, Hoyou no amaba a Kagome, quizás estaba obsesionado con ella, encaprichado, pero no podía amarla, no puedes dañar a alguien que mas cierto, al menos no de esta forma casi premeditada y ventajosa como lo hacia ese chico… o si… el amor a veces es tan complicado que puedes dañar a la persona que mas amas, quizás era él quien estaba equivocado, no le había hecho kikyou lo mismo, no lo había dejado tan ciego por ella que había perdido toda la conciencia de si mismo, cumpliendo todos sus caprichos, arriesgando su propia salud y su integridad por ella, y él la había amado… que había de la historia de Hoyou, él podría haberse enamorado tanto de Kagome como para sacrificarlo todo por ella, siendo capas de engañarla solo para estar con ella, que podía juzgar el acerca del amor en ese sentido, "_pero tampoco permitiré que le haga daño_"

Llego a su casa y tal y como le había pedido ella se ducho y se tumbo en la cama después de eso, podía permitirse aun varias horas de descanso y tomar un taxi después para poder alcanzarla e ir a comer algo.

TOC TOC

.- ¿quien?

.- Soy yo hijo – la made de Inuyasha estaba detrás de la puerta.

.- Adelante mamá.

.- Hijo – entro solo el medio cuerpo de la bella mujer de cabellos largos y negros – hay un chico que te ha estado llamando toda la mañana, creo que debes atenderlo no creo que se encuentre muy bien esta en la línea ahora.

.- ¿Quien es? – dijo repentinamente por que alguno de sus amigos estuviera en algún aprieto.-

.- Dijo que se llamaba Akitoki Hoyou.

.- Hoyou…

.- Eso dijo.

.- Está bien.

Se levanto de su cama y llego a la cocina, allí había una extensión, no quería que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que ese tipo le decía. Tomo el auricular de la mesa y escucho enseguida, el ruido al levantar el aparato le dio la indicación que él lo había escuchado, que estaba atento.

.- no fue nada difícil encontrarte Inuyasha Taisho, tu apellido te precede en todos lados.

.- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

.- Solo charlar "_amigo_" – había algo en su tono de voz sarcástico que le pareció extraño, no lo pudo identificar bien - tus camaradas no me dejaron decirte muchas cosas la última vez.

.- ¿Donde?

.- Estoy en un bar en el centro, el "eclipse", puedes llegar aquí.

.- "_ebrio_" eso es lo que tenía - Si pero no me quedare por mucho mi novia me esta esperando.

No le dio oportunidad a reclamaciones, le colgó enseguida, tomo una chaqueta y salio de allí.

Eran las 3 de la tarde, a esa hora ningún bar estaba abierto solo el "eclipse", no era un bar en si, era un rincón bohemio donde se bebía licor mientras los cantantes tocaban, la mesa del fondo, del algo oscuro bar estaba sentado el chico con una botella de ron delante y un par de vasos, con una venda en la cabeza síntoma de que estaba lastimado y había ido a un hospital también, solo un ligero atisbo de su ética profesional le dijo que estaba mal tomar si seguramente le habían dado antibióticos.

.- es su amigo – se acerco enseguida un mesero.

.- No, pero vengo a verlo a él.

.- Bien, pues ayúdeme a sacarlo de aquí, el dueño solo lo ha dejado quedarse por que siguió consumiendo y ha pagado todo, pero necesitamos que ya salga ha estado aquí desde anoche.

.- Yo lo sacare. – dijo dejando al mesero a un lado y caminando rumbo al chico castaño recargado en la mesa pareciendo dormido – Hoyou

.- Ya llegaste. – dijo volteándolo con la mirada perdida y ojerosa – pensé que no llegarías nunca.

.- Camina, - dijo dándole la espalda sin esperar por el y empezó a caminar - no voy a armar un escándalo en un sitio público.

.- Como quieras, a mi me da igual. – dijo empujándose de la mesa haciendo caer la silla donde estaba, botando algo en la mesa y siguiéndolo.

El mesero vio salir a Inuyasha con el joven de ojos azules siguiéndolo no muy de lejos, tambaleándose a medida que caminaba, fue a limpiar la mesa encontrando una generosa propina para él en medio de un charco de ron, tomo los billetes sacudiéndolos en el aire para secarlos, propinas eran propinas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los dos chicos se quedaron ahora en uno de los jardines pequeños que había en todo el centro, solo algunos niños y parejas caminando de aquí para allá, el chico de ojos azules se dejo caer en una de las raíces de los árboles, Inuyasha quedo de pie junto a él.

.- quiero que te alejes de mi mujer. – dijo Hoyou apenas y se detuvieron en ese lugar.

.- Kagome ya no es tu mujer. – dijo tratando de recalcar aquello.

.- Si es – dijo recalcándolo en voz alta, algunas personas lo voltearon a ver y se empezaron a alejar de la pareja de jóvenes - ella ha sido mía desde siempre.

Inuyasha no pudo verlo si no como un tipo patético en ese momento, borracho sentado en el piso hablando locuras, por un momento le tuvo cierta lastima.

.- me costo demasiado trabajo conseguirla para dejártela ahora. – Dijo recargándose en el tronco del árbol con los ojos cerrados – ella es como la flor en un jardín.

Esto llamo la atención del chico decabello negro y largo. Miro al chico esbozar una sonrisa como perdiendo en su memoria.

.- **Ella es eso, una flor prohibida de un jardín secreto, demasiado bella, demasiado inalcanzable**. – Inuyasha no dijo nada solo lo escucho – era una chiquilla tan hermosa y la vi transformarse en mis brazos en un bella mujer, una verdadera flor abriéndose a la vida, con sus ideales tan altos, sus malditos ideales tan altos que la llevaron de mi lado… - esbozo una sonrisa irónica – sabes que es lo que ella me decía

.- No… - fue lo primero que le dijo después de permanecer callado todo ese tiempo.

.- **Ayuda a los demás, si ayudas a los demás, encontraras un sentido en tu vida y no te sentirás más vació**, eso decía ella.

"ella no ha cambiado en nada" algo muy similar le decía ella a él casi siempre, Hoyou estaba enamorado de la misma mujer que él estaba enamorado también.

.- cuando nosotros éramos amigos, salíamos a todos lados, pero ella no es como las chicas que yo he conocido, ellas esperan que les regales cosas, que las lleves a comer a sitios elegantes aun así no tengan un grano de elegancia y no sepan ni usar los malditos cubiertos o las que te llevaban a bares para perderte en borracho y así acostarte con ellas, como Marian, no, ella es del tipo de chica que te llevaba a los parques, a comer helados y a visitar templos. Era una niña y al mismo tiempo era una mujer mucho mas madura de cualquiera que yo hubiera conocido.

El chico con esfuerzo se levanto y se enrollo las mangas de su camisa blanca y sucia, dos marcas extensas en sus brazos, en ambos estaban marcadas en cicatrices que no se podían disimular de otro modo, se las mostró y después volvió a bajar los brazos.

.- yo no era del tipo de chico estable sabes, era del tipo oscuro y con secretos, supongo que eso fue lo que a ella le gusto quizás, es distinta en muchos sentidos… tú debes tener algo de mi.

.- Yo no tengo nada de ti - dijo casi ofendido.

.- Lo debes tener, ella no se relaciona con gente que no es como ella, ella no pude convivir con personas comunes y corrientes, siempre busca lo mas extraño, lo que es como ella, tan especial como ella, y a veces lo confunde… mírame a mi, me acepto, por que me considero como ella y yo no era mas que un animal muerto que metió en su casa y la enveneno, eso es lo que yo fui.

.- Y estas aquí para seguirla envenenando.

.- No, estoy aquí por que la necesito, la quiero conmigo, si la conocieras sabrías por que la necesito.

.- Pero ya la has pedido

.- **No**, ella es mía… la hice mi mujer, fue mía durante el tiempo mas feliz de mi vida, maldigo la hora en que viaje a mi casa a ver a mi familia, maldigo la noche que me enrede con Marian, sabes que solo me case con ella por que se embarazo, una estupida noche en un bar, Estados Unidos es estricto, o te casas o te meten a la cárcel, solo me case y estuve el tiempo necesario con ella, volví aquí y aquí estaba ella, no me importo nada que no fuera que esa mujer fuera mía, Inuyasha, no puedes quitármela.

.- Yo no te la estoy quitando, tú la perdiste.

.- No – se ergio lo mas posible perdiendo el equilibrio por el súbito mareo y una arcada se vino a su garganta, no la expulso – ella es mía, ella me ama y tú debes verlo en sus ojos como yo, se que guarda un sentimiento poderoso por mi y no puede ser mas que amor.

.- No lo es.

.- Si lo es – lagrimas empezaron a brotar de esos ojos azules – la ultima vez que la hice mía, ella me lo dijo, que no importaba que le diera su libertad que no le servia de nada pues me querría para siempre, tú crees que puedes mas que yo, cuantos amaneceres has visto a su lado, cuantas veces le has hecho el amor solo con mirarla, cuantas lagrimas has limpiado de su rostro, cuantas risas le has provocado solo con decirle lo bella que es, cuantas veces la hiciste sonrojar solo con mirarla a los ojos, yo he dejado mas marcas en su vida de lo que tú has podido hacer nunca y nunca le harás hay algunas cosas que solo se viven una sola vez y eso no vuelve a repetirse, yo se que ella me espero todo un año, yo se que ella estuvo esperándome un año después de que yo regresara a América, lo se, yo no vine ignorante a este lugar, ustedes no tiene mas de 6 meses juntos, eso lo se.

.- Tienes razón, lo he vivido tantas cosas como tú con ella pero **hay una cosa muy diferente de entre la vida que ella tiene conmigo, que la que tuvo a tu lado**.

.- ¿Cual? – dijo retándolo.

.- **Las mías si son verdaderas**, no te equivocas ella a pesar de este tiempo es la misma chica que fue contigo, esa mujer que siempre te dirá pon en lo alto tu cabeza pero nunca lastimes a los demás, se bueno y se amable pero no dejes que te hagan daño, ella es la misma mujer pero mucho mas desconfiada.

.- **Y yo fui… yo la hice así.**

.- Se que hay algunas cosas que nunca va a recuperar cosas que te dio a ti que no vivirá mas conmigo, pero yo puedo decirte que por cada una de ella yo le haré vivir nuevas, cosas que serán mucho mas importantes que lo que tú quieres presumirme a mi.

.- Entonces te estas conformando con tener a una mujer _usada_ contigo. – dijo con una estupida sonrisa.

No se controlo, tomo al chico con su estupida sonrisa en la boca del piso y sin piedad lo empujo contra el árbol tomando, directamente del cuello apretándolo como si quisiera ahorcarlo, quiso en ese momento poder tener las garras y la mente de una animal salvaje y destrozarlo con ellas.

.- Eres un… crees que eso es lo mas importante en ella, crees que por que tú le has quitado su virginidad ha perdido todo su valor, ella es mucho mas que eso Hoyou, a mi no me importa, no me interesa eso, yo lo sabía, mucho antes de hacerla mía, lo sabía y nunca me ha importado, ella no ha perdido ninguno de sus valores solo por eso, tú eres el único… animal… que podría pensar que ella ha perdido algo por eso. Si alguien ha perdido algo ese eres tú por que has perdido a una mujer **preciosa** por tu falta de vergüenza

Los gorgoteos de la falta de oxigeno le llegaron pronto y lo soltó, el chico callo pesadamente al piso.

.- Déjala en paz, aléjate de ella si sabes lo que te conviene, ya la has perdido… - un extraño sentido de culpa le lleno cuando el chico empezó a respirar de nuevo, era eso, lo era un pobre hombre desesperado y ebrio, su moral, o su ética de preservar la vida actuaron contra él - **piensa solo un minuto has dejando a tu esposa y a tu hija por una mujer que perdiste solo por tu falta de honestidad, quieres perder también eso que has dejado, no pierdas tu tiempo, el tiempo en el que Kagome estuvo contigo se acabo, no quiero volver a verte cerca de Kagome o lo pagaras muy caro** – dijo aun con desprecio mientras el otro chico aun se recuperaba – **nunca mas dejare que tu la lastimes, piensa solamente lo mucho que la lastimas cada vez que la buscas Hoyou, si algún rastro de ese amor que dices que sientes por ella realmente existe aléjate de ella, no imaginas lo mucho que ha estado deprimida solo por tu horrible presencia en Tokio así que solo lárgate.** **Si en algún lugar de ti amas a esa mujer déjala en paz y ve a tu familia, a tu hija, es lo único que puedes hacer para hacer feliz a Kagome, hacer lo que ella te pidió.**

.- la amo… - dijo aun en medio de su total terquedad – no te lo voy a hacer fácil Inuyasha, digas lo que digas, pienses lo que pienses ella, tú y el mundo entero ella es la mujer que quiero para mi y no la voy a dejar, no te la pienso dejar a ti.

.- Puedo imaginarlo, ella no es del tipo que se te atravesara en el camino y podrás olvidar así de fácil, pero ya no te corresponde.

.- La voy a reconquistar Inuyasha Taisho, me la llevare conmigo, será la madre de mi hija y será muy feliz… yo se que ella es del tipo que aman eternamente, lo se.

.- **Debes saber también que ella es del tipo de las que no puedes defraudar o las perderás para siempre.**

Todo tenía tanto sentido ahora, la extraña expresión que ella ponía cada vez que veían a una familia feliz, lo sensible que ella era cuando él no le decía las cosas como eran, sus arranques cada vez que él quería salir por la tangente al empezar una discusión, todo era un sentido de alarma para ella, todo eso era símbolo de secretos y de mentiras, tenía tanto sentido ahora las cosas extrañas que ella le decía.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

La chica descansaba en sus piernas ambos sentado en un parque viendo la gente pasar, el jugando con su cabello, él callada mirando a una pareja joven con un niño en brazos.

.- ¿Qué piensa mi linda psicóloga? – dijo cariñosamente.

.- Inuyasha… - dijo aun sin voltearlo a ver.

.- Dime

.- Si un día quieres engañarme – lo vio fruncir el ceño confundido – hazlo, pero hazlo con una aventura, ten una aventura, el cuerpo es débil y yo lo se, pero usa solo tu cuerpo, eso yo puedo perdonártelo, pero nunca, nunca tengas una amante, eso nunca, si vas a involucrar tus sentimientos, eso día te aseguro que nunca volverás a saber nada de mi, para siempre, no se como pero no lo harás nuca de nuevo.

.- Kagome, que cosas locas están pasando pro tu cabecita – dijo aun jugando con su cabello.

.- Promételo Inuyasha. – dijo casi ansiosa.

.- Te lo prometo Kagome – dijo bajando su rostro cerca el suyo y besándola tiernamente por un momento, rompió el beso para repetir – te lo prometo.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- **si te vuelvo a ver o me entero que estas tras Kagome te juro destrozare con mis propias manos.** – dijo al chico que se tambaleaba aun delante de él – y no me importara mas si estas borracho, herido o lo que sea - Lárgate. – dijo pesadamente.

Inuyasha se paro en la calle y paro un taxi, lo abrió, fue lo único que hizo, su sentido de responsabilidad no iba a dejar a un ebrio tirado en al calle, no lo iba a ayudar más (Y yo ni eso hubiera hecho pero entiéndanlo este Inuyasha es de plano un pan yo se que si lo haría.)

.- ¿donde estas hospedado?

.- Que te importa, déjame en paz.

Hoyou trato de subir al taxi, trastabillo en la entrada y callo en el piso, su cartera callo al piso, desparramando un par de billetes en la calle, no le tomo importancia y siguió al taxi.

Inuyasha la levanto, la pequeña foto de Kagome seguía allí y la de la chica rubia de ojos azules con un bebe en brazos, saco la foto de Kagome y tomo una tarjeta que había con los billetes. "hotel Fushigi", avanzo al taxi y le entrego la tarjeta al conductor del taxi, pidió que lo llevara a esa dirección entregándole el último par de billetes que tenía la cartera.

El taxi salio, él paro otro, pidió rumbo a la universidad, todo el camino fue pensado, él iba preparado para otro enfrentamiento a golpes, pero había resultado una pelea de palabras que de ninguna otra cosa, donde el oponente había dicho mucho pero había perdido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Inuyasha – la chica prácticamente se le lanzo encima a la mitad de las escaleras – por que has tardado tanto.

.- Lo siento, solo… encontré un hombre borracho en la calle y no pude evitar detenerme a ayudarlo.

.- Tú eres siempre tan gentil – dijo con un tono cariñoso - pero me estoy muriendo de hambre, que hay de tu pobre novia aquí.

.- Ok, vamos por esa hamburguesa.

Tomo la pesada mochita de la chica y se la colgó en el hombro mientras ella se sostenía de su brazo, y se apoya en el, comenzó a hablar de lo pesado que había sido la clase de metodologías y lo aburrido de la clase de historia

La calidez de la chica a su lado, era bellísima, el calor que su solo tacto tenía era hermoso, por primera vez y quizás por la única que te tendría lastima a Hoyou era en ese momento, el había perdido ese regalo por su falta de dignidad, le pareció tan adecuado en ese momento ese viejo cliché de que quizás él podía querer a muchas otras personas pero no hallaría nunca a nadie que lo quisiera tanto como ella, y ahora era de él, esa calidez y esa sensación de absoluta pertenencia eran de él.

.- Kagome... – se detuvo en el camino.

.- Dime…

No le dijo nada solo la rodeo por la cintura y le dio un beso, un beso largo y calido, sintió a la delicada chica derretirse en sus brazos, iguálemele calida y entregada

.- **te amo **– dijo apenas se rompió el beso y la abrazo con fuerza.

.- Inuyasha... – dijo un poco desconcertada por el íntimo gesto.

.- Te amo… más que a mi propia vida.

.- Y yo… con toda mi alma… - se recargo por completo y se envolvió en sus brazos y en medio de su aroma - con todo mi corazón.

Algunos minutos más se quedaron allí a la mitad de la escalera dejando correr esa energía reconfróntate que los dos se transmitían, en un solo momento donde nada existía, solo los dos.

_Domingo 02 de octubre de 2005_

_7: 43 p.m._

* * *

_**nota de autora**: y bien, esto es por lo que no puse demaciados golpes yo estoy plenamente conciente que las palabras a veces pueden ser mucho mas hirientes que cualquier otra cosa. espero no los haya enredado tanto mi estilo con el de la persona que me esta ayudando, creo que podran notar bien cual es la diferencia si no pues me dara mas gusto, eso quiere decir que hicimos una buena mancuerna jeje_

_no puedo creer que ya estemos terminando, estoy a solo como 3 capitulos del final haaaaa que emocion, gracias de verdad mil gracias a las personas que estan leyendo esta historia, me parece increible que en mi primer serie de inuyasha haya tenido esta respuesta, si llego con 100 reviews a el final seguro me da un ataque pero me gusaria que me lo diera y con su apoyo es casi seguro._

_bueno ahora a mis responsivas:_

**Arbol de sakura**: pues bienvenida ,me alaga mucho que al ser nueva hallas escogido mi historia para empezar, espero que te guste hasta el final. gracias por tu review

**yelitza**: oh yelitza no se que siento cada vez que dices lo mucho que te enternece esta historia a mi tambien me gusto mucho este Inuyasha qe ya se que no es el que todas conocemos pero se me hace super dulce y tierno, afortunadamente hay un par de hombres asi regados por el mundo y yo ya encontre el mio, por lo de la paliza, bueno a mi me parece que esta ultima de palabras quedo muy bien, el 100 x 100 se lo merecia, y no os preocupeis ya estoy planeando otra historia donde veremos al que todas conocemos y amamos jeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ya casi vamos al final espero que llegues conmigo gracias por tu review

**lorena **: lamentablemente aparecera un poco mas, pero no te preocupes yo soy defensora de que el amor triunfe al final, así que estoy casi segura que las cosas saldran bien, falta muy poco para el final solo espero que llegues conmigo, gracias por tu review.

**Anyara**: lo se una extraña kagome, pero este tipo de lecciones, estoy casi segura que me puedes da la razon cuesta mucho trabajo aprenderlas hasta que no pasas por ellas, supongo el abrirte el hablar y el ser sincera, superar el miedo te haran libre, pero a veces cuesta tanto trabajo.

gracias por los enormes alagos que le das a mi historia viniendo de ti me parecen una maravilla, soy gran admiradora de tu trabajo, espero poder seguir con esta misma escencia hasta le final de la historia que ya casi llega, felicidades también por el final de "posecion salvje" me gusto mucho, gracias por tu review

**MONICA **: que miedo no, en una situacion asi cualquier otro hubiera dado media vuelta, pero no mi Inuyasha, él nunca. aqui el siguiente capitulo, gracias por tu lindo review.

**kagome-kitty**: textura wow es la primera vez que escucho ese adjeivo para mis historias, me gusto mucho, no se me gusta mucho como se oye jeje que bueno que te guste espero que este capitulo tambien lo haya hecho, gracias por tus dos reviews.

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: para nada nunca me vas a hartar de hecho me facina recibir tus reviews, y si todo o que viste es lo que quise plasmar, nunca me han gustado las historias donde son malos, buenos y todo parece blanco y negro, me gusta explorar los motivos de los pesonajes, hacerlos lo mas reales posibles, por eso los sentimientos tan encontrados entre como responde una persona a un solo sentimiento, el amor, no solo en kagome e inuyasha si no tambien que tiene que ver hoyou en todo esto, creo que lo explore un poco mas en este capitulo, aun asi espero no hacer la historia demaciado denza como para aburrirlos eso es lo unico que no quiero, bueno espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, ya casi llegamos al final, espero poder verte conmigo en ese momento, gracias por tu review

**miho-chan **: Oh no claro que no, creo que me dare un descanzo despues de kagome para poder tener ideas mas frescas y poder hecharle un par de kilos extras a mi escuela pero de eso nunca se van a librar de mi jojojojojojo me da gusto que la historia te este gustando tanto, lo hago de verdad con mucho cariño para todos ustedes gracias por tu review.

_bueno el capituo que viene creo que de nuevo es un capitulo de recuperacion asi que seguro me sale una lima o un lemon en forma, espero que les guste, nos vemos en un ratito mas con "solo un poco de amor"._

_**me dejas un review antes de irte, muchas gracias.**_

_**shian shen mimi chan**_


	16. Capitulo 16: un poco de amor

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**KAGOME**_

_**por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Déjame crear mucho amor para ti, para que nunca olvides que existió alguien como yo_

_Que te amo en contra de cielo mar y tierra a través de la vida y más allá de la muerte_

_Capitulo 16:_

**_Solo Un Poco De Amor_**

**_Intocable _**

**_Te Amo_**

_Para que no olvidemos todo esto…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Y en medio de todo allí estas simplemente tú, siempre tú, con tus calidos ojos, con tus labios dulces y llenos, con todo ese calor que siempre siento a tu lado, diciéndome que me amas, desde que momento empezaste a hacerlo de esta manera **"te amo mas que a mi propia vida**" habías dicho y esa oración me lleno el corazón de una profundo sentimiento de emoción alegría, miedo, todo al mismo tiempo. Se que lo dices sinceramente, se que cada vez que lo dices te nace del corazón y yo no puedo sentirme mas feliz por ello._

_En medio de todo mi infierno estás tú, como el único pilar en el que puedo refugiarme, limpiando mis lagrimas, curando mi pecho, llenando mi corazón de paz y regalándome lo único que busque toda mi vida… solo un poco de amor._

_Pareces tan empeñado en querer curar todas mis heridas y hacerme olvidar el pasado, y por primera vez quiero hacerlo, realmente quiero… debo reconocer ante mi misma que no había querido hacerlo, que había guardado esperanzas que toda esa triste historia no fuera real, que fuera solo una pesadilla que abriría los ojos y que quizás ni siquiera había conocido a Hoyou, que Souta seguiría en este mismo lugar, que papá nunca se había separado, y que mamá estaría preparando el desayuno para todos, que la vida seria tan de color de rosa como lo era para los personajes de las historias en algunos mangas, pero no lo era, nada era un sueño malo, todo era real, y creo que me empeñe en no olvidar en ver mi mundo real, tan crudo y negro para mi que pensaba que nadie mas debía vivirlo así, en aferrarme de donde podía y seguir adelante, sin dañar a nadie, sin refugiarme en nadie por respeto y por miedo._

_Nadie me garantizaba que al abrir mi corazón no volvería a pasar, que no volverían a llenarme de ilusiones y esperanzar para dejarme de nuevo vacía… no te conocía… no sabía de la existencia en esta tierra de seres tan maravillosos como tú, llenos de bondad, llenos de amor, Ángeles encarnados que dios envía a la tierra para protegernos, me he mantenido tan alejada siempre de todo y de todos que creo que me cerré los ojos para verlos, curioso… creo que fue precisamente al tener los ojos cerrados que pude verte._

**_Inuyasha_**_… yo no puedo explicarte con palabras lo que siento, no puedo explicarme a mi misma lo que siento, solo se que cada parte de mi misma lo siente, que cada parte de mi alma esta llena de esta emoción única y preciosa que no había sentido nunca en mi vida… esta sensación en la que se que no tengo mismo, no tengo miedo de ti, quizás lo tenga un poco, pero de mi, soy tan voluble a veces y suelo ser tan hiriente, pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos, el único miedo que tengo ahora es cometer un error y pederte, es un miedo irracional y profundo que va mas allá de mi, y me da miedo enfrentarlo… no me hagas enfrentarlo nunca._

**_Déjame permanecer contigo al menos el tiempo que así tu lo quieras, si me lo permites lo pasare eternamente_**

_Nunca he guardado promesas eternas, nunca he puesto mi corazón tan al descubierto, con nadie, nunca con nadie, esto a pesar de todo lo que ya he pasado es nuevo en mi, este sentimiento de completa suficiencia y apoyo es nuevo en mi y no quiero dejarlo, no se si soy egoísta, son se si me estoy equivocando solo se que no quiero estas sola de nuevo, que he descubierto en ti todo lo que siempre anhele, **un amigo, un novio, un hombre, un compañero, un confidente, un amante y un amor incondicional**._

_No sabes como quisiera que las cosas fueran mas fáciles, que todo esto no me hubiera pasado a mi, que fuera una persona distinta, que pudiera ofrecerte un mundo sin ninguna marca ni ninguna cicatriz, sin que esta heridas que siguen vivas en mi significaran obstáculos para los dos, como quisiera…_

_Pero esta soy yo no me avergüenzo de mi misma por que a pesar de todo soy una mujer integra y completamente humana que aprendido de un gran error y que sigue adelante, te entrego lo que queda de este roto corazón que tú has reconstruido poco a poco, no se si te merezco o no, solo se que te tengo, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzo a comprender pero que agradezco con el alma te tengo… **no se que puedo hacer para hacerte feliz, pero mientras tanto permaneceré a tu lado.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- _te amo –_ dijo apenas se rompió el beso y la abrazo con fuerza.

.- _Inuyasha _– dijo un poco desconcertada por el íntimo gesto.

.- _Te amo… más que a mi propia vida._

.- _Y yo… con toda mi alma…_ - se recargo por completo y se envolvió en sus brazos y en medio de su aroma - _con todo mi corazón._

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron allí, varios minutos mientras todos sus demás compañeros de aula bajaban las escaleras in dejar posar una mirada sobre ella y su pareja, pero no le importo, lo único que tenía algún sentido en ese momento era él, Inuyasha… su increíble sensación amorosa corriendo por ella como inyectada de él, como si compartiera su sangre e inundara alma en ese instante, cautivando todo su mundo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La comida había sido ligera, rápida en realidad, en cosa de 30 min ya había terminado, un pequeño hueco había quedado en el estomago de Kagome, no producto del hambre si no de la insistente mirada que había tenido clavada su novio sobre ella toda la comida, había dejado la mitad de la hamburguesa en la carola y las papas había quedado intactas.

.- ¿que pasa Inuyasha…? - era por demás preguntar, ella sabía, toda la laguna negra en la que ella estaba metida se le estaba colando a él, el frió intenso de ese lugar le estaba calando a él, ella se veía casi igual al entrar en ese mundo que o había querido compartir, se sintió mal.

.- Nada…

.- No tienes esa mirada por nada.

El tenía esa mirada perdida, lo sabía y no podía reprimirla, ese ultimo encuentro con el chico no lo había dejado del todo bien, "_él tiene razones tan validas como las mías para quererla, él compartió su mundo mucho mas que yo, ella quizás aun no lo olvide_"

Recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro cuando ella se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazo, no le había advertido, no la había visto venir en ningún momento, pero la sintió, tan calida y tan propia al hacerlo.

.- no se que cosas locas están pasando por tu cabeza Inuyasha y no si quiero saberlas, no se quieras decírmelas, pero no quiero que estés triste, en primer lugar por eso no quería que…

La beso, tenia razón, no Quero decirle nada, no podía, no quería sembrar mas dudas en su corazón, solo quería de alguna manera demostrarle que la historia iba a cambiar.

.- ¿tú lo sabes verdad…?

.- Inuyasha…

.- Tu sabes que yo no voy a hacerte daño

.- Lo se Inuyasha, lo se.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Quiero decirte hoy cuanto te amo_**

**_Y no encontré mejor manera que estos versos_**

Un momento se había sentido un poco incomoda por volver a estar con el en aquella habitación de hotel, no era de chicas de su edad estar entrando con un chico a un hotel, "_pero que importa_" casi le grito su mente cuando el posó de nuevo sus labios en su cuello haciendo caminos por este, el exquisito calor que la atravesaba cada que el la besaba en ese lugar era delicioso, quizás en ningún otro punto de su cuerpo se sentía así, y él juraba que lo sabía, sabía exactamente donde tocarla, como y cuando para poder ponerla al limite y lo hacia tan bien, cuando con sus besos frases suaves y calidas que sonaban como versos, liras cantadas a su oído solo para ella, que la hacían estremecer, sus besos, sus versos y sus manos.

**_Que por primera vez me estoy enamorando_**

Su mente estaba tan en blanco ahora, la primera vez se había sentido tan nerviosa tan tensa y pero ahora, era tan distinto, su cuerpo respondía de formas agradables y tranquilas con él, la hacia tener tanta calma, sus lentas y lánguidas caricias parecían apaciguar, no solo ese ligero bloqueo que naturalmente su cuerpo imponía si no también su espíritu entero, llenándola de una calma inusitada y hermosa, donde el mundo podía caerse en pedazos a su alrededor pero en medio de su calor y se aroma nada mas existía, "_enamorada_" era la explicación lógica y al mismo tiempo ilógica que le dictaba su mente, solo enamorada, realmente por primera vez enamorada, solo amada podía ser así, solo así la entrega plena de ambos podía llegar a este punto, donde nada ni nadie existía.

**_Que muero por ser dueño de tus besos._**

Tan dócil… tan ligera… tan calmada… tan amante entre sus brazos, nada deseaba mas en el mundo que tener a esta Kagome en sus brazos, sintiéndola completamente libre, completamente suya, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras intentaba quitarle de la ropa, quería sentir su suave piel entre sus manos, quería poder recorrer cada parte de ella, marcar caminos con sus manos sobre su cuerpo, dejarla caer en esa sencilla cama para poder recorrerla por entero, hundirse con ella en la inconciencia de ese acto tan entero y tan puro de amor, olvidarse de las inhibiciones con ella, como un paso antes de la división completa entre el mundo real y el mundo creado solo por ese cuerpo calido de su mujer algunas ideas ligeras pasaron por su mente, las sombras que se filtraban por la ventana templada frente a ellos, las sencillas y algo viejas sabanas marrones sobre al cama, el armario con un espejo donde solo un atisbo de ellos dos avanzando a ciegas se había visto cuando entraban a la habitación en medio de un millón de besos, los diseños simples y casi campiranos pintados de azul en las paredes, era un lugar tan simple para ese acto, y se convertía en un refugio tan pacifico cuando ambos se conectaban, ni las losetas amarillas y simples del piso, ni la luz casi invisible de las lamparillas en los buró importaba, en un segundo, el mundo real lograba perderse y solo eran ellos dos.

**_Siento dentro de mí algo que esta cambiando_**

**_Es algo que me amarra a ti en alma y cuerpo_**

Las tiras simples de la blusa blanca que portaba en ese momento resbalaron por sus hombres en medio del asalto de su dulce amante que no había dejado un segundo libre su piel, sus manos suaves, sus dedos largos y estilizados haciendo caminos bajo su falda dejando las huellas encendidas de la excitación creciente en toda su piel, podía sentirla recorrerla, acariciante, tersa, aromática, haciéndola soltar ligeros suspiros casi convertidos en mansos gemidos junto con él, rindiéndola y dejándola atrapada entre las sabanas marrones y el cuerpo entero de él, llevándola al punto donde su instinto doblegaba a su conciencia y solo quería sentir mas.

**_Despierto noche y día en ti vivo pensando _**

**_Esta necesidad de amarte esta creciendo _**

Casi en medio solo de silenciosos gemidos cubiertos por besos, irguiendo el ultimo síntoma de su recato, se empezaron a deshacer de la ropa, la blusa, la falda, la camisa y un pantalón de mezclilla empezaron a caer desordenadas en el piso de la habitación, sobre las simples losetas amarillas, con la mínima parte de su inconciencia, devolviéndolos al estado mas natural del hombre, dejando en su mente un solo pensamiento, el de el de la necesidad de amarse que crecía a cada instante..

**_Y hoy vengo a decirte que... _**

Aquella chica completamente sonrojada debajo de él, tratando de que no la viera por entero, pero era tan hermosa desnuda, siempre se lo había dicho y siempre había conseguido un sonrojo de ello, amaba ese sonrojo debía admitirlo, lo buscaba y lo anhelaba, adoraba la manera en que su sangre subía a sus mejillas, amaba cada gesto sencillo de ella, la forma en la que siempre la veía sentada con las piernas cruzadas, su casi recatado caminar, un pie delante de otro con las puntas ligeramente levantadas, y su sonrisa una sonrisa sencilla, traviesa, coqueta, una sonrisa que sabía era suya, que no repetía con nadie mas, esa sonrisa nerviosa y expectante que tenía en ese momento la chica desnuda debajo de él.

**_Te amo de una forma que diariamente me sorprende _**

Sus ojos, sus dos ojos pardos, casi miel, casi dorados que la miraba de esa forma, la hacían sentir doblemente desnuda debajo de él, la hacían sentir tan intimidada por la energía que poseían, lo sabía, lo sentía como un temblor por todo su cuerpo, él le hacia el amor solo con mirarla, sin tener que tocarla siquiera, cuando la miraba tan fijamente podía sentir casi como un liquido la excitación de él, en cada lugar, a veces solo sentado a su lado platicando en cualquier lugar, a veces solo cuando la veían antes de despedirse para ir a casa, él la veían y el la amaba solo con la mirada, él la poseía con solo sus ojos casi dorados.

**_Te extraño como si hubieses sido mía eternamente _**

Siempre o había sentido así, el preámbulo para el amor era la parte mas placentera de su entrega, poder recorrerla por entero, cada centímetro de ella, cada curva, cada lugar, sin importar que tan oculto, que tan escondido, poder oírla gemir cada vez con mayor intensidad en medio de sus caricias, ese rictus tan completamente erótico que ella tenía al tocarla así, como literalmente enterraba las manos en sus brazos resistiendo y abandonándose poco a poco, absorbiendo esa vista maravillosa, guardadora para si mismo en los momento en que solo la distancia los separaba pero la extrañaba, la necesita a su lado como si siempre hubiese estado allí, como si eternamente hubiera sido suya.

**_Que no te extrañe un día de estos te sorprendo _**

**_Con un beso y te enamoro _**

Los cuerpos aun necesitaban algún tiempo para acoplarse por completo, las almas se conectaban y se reconocían por entero pero los cuerpos aun tenían la reserva natural, de la irrupción de un cuerpo extraño, aun era algo difíciles acoplamiento, lejos de las historias Shojo donde la primera entrega era simplemente perfecta, asaltaban las pequeñas huellas de la falta de ajuste de sus cuerpos, pero, esas pequeñas cosas, el no saber como acomodarse correctamente, el sentir una punzada algo incomoda en algún lugar del cuerpo lo hacían al mismo tiempo perfecto, ir en la búsqueda de esa perfección, el explorarse para eliminar los pequeños detalles, que ahora dificultaban la entrega era una promesa entre los cuerpos de pertenecerse hasta que la encontraran, y bien si no era perfecta eso no impedía que fuera maravillosa, no era únicamente el goce físico lo que llenaba ese instante era la sensación, simple y tacita de la entrega total del amor, al forma en la que repetía "te amo" a cada instante, llenando sus oídos de esa frase que le regalaba la misma descarga eléctrica en la columna que sus manos, la forma en que la abrazaba no solo para presionarla contra si, si no para sostenerla, la forma en la que parecía que mas que tomarla la llenaba de él, la forma en la que al besarla la estaba enamorando, esto, todo esto superaba en creses el placer físico, por el exceso de amor.

**_Te estoy amando de una forma _**

**_Inevitable y de pasión me vuelvo loco. _**

El mínimo atisbo de luz que se asomaba por la ventana anunciaba la hora, eran quizás 7:00 o 8:00 de la noche, el ocaso estaba en su punto pleno, el mismo ocaso que solo se reflejaba sobre los cuerpos desnudos, haciendo brillar el sudor que los cubría, la exótica sensación de el sudor acumulado entre las piernas donde se frotaban unas contra las otras, ella sobre el cuerpo de él, subiendo y bajando a una velocidad que parecía desenfrenada chocando las caderas con algo de violencia quizás, enterrando sus manos sobre sus piernas aguantando y sosteniéndose, gimiendo por lo alto, llenando con esfuerzo sus pulmones de aire, expulsándolo de una forma sonora, mientras el se sostenía de sus caderas gimiendo solo un poco mas bajo que ella, su cabello regado en la cama como un manto negro, mientras de el ella, resbalaba por su espalda y cubriendo solo parte e su pecho, llegando al punto álgido donde nada de lo que había a su alrededor tenía sentido, ya no importaba si podía oírlos desde afuera de la puerta sencilla, no importaba que la cama pareciera pudiera romperse en cualquier momento por la forma que sonaba bajo de ellos, no importaba por ese segundo el recato que siempre guardaba de su desnudes frente a él, nada tenía sentido en ese instante donde la complementación era máxima y solo sentía que en cualquier momento todo ese cúmulo entre sentimientos y sensaciones exploraría.

El trataba de aguantar, poniendo toda su resistencia y su fuerza en ello, en aguantar lo mas posible, el regalarle a ella y regalarse a su mismo mas minutos de ese instante que quisiera fuera eterno, aguantando la sensación que sentía justo en su parte mas sensible de lleno dentro de ella, el movimiento que iba de lento a rápido que ella le marcaba le estaba consumiendo, trataba de sacar energía en gemidos mansos.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse por mucho mas, ella en un instante empezó a literalmente gritar, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba en medio de la sensación de el casi choque de electricidad que subió de su intimidad corriendo por su columna para explotar en su cerebro aforrándose en sus piernas involuntariamente enterrando sus uñas sobre sus piernas mientras sus cuerdas vocales se esforzaban al máximo. El sintió la liberación de su propia energía en la eyaculación, dentro de ella, protegidos por ese trozo de látex que debían tener ahora, las vida y la realidad seguía para lo dos afuera, debían tener cuidado aun así el lo que mas anhelara es sentir su liberación directamente sobre el vientre caliente de ella, sosteniéndose de su cadera, queriendo pegarla mas a él pero cuidando que no le hiciera daño.

**_Te amo tanto que esta vez me decidí a ser más valiente_**

Después ella se dejo caer directamente sobre su pecho, tratando de recuperar su respiración en tan extraña postura, pegando sus cuerpos, regando su cabello sobre su cuello, escondiéndose entre su hombro y su rostro, respirando, calmándose poco a poco, escuchando el latir el corazón de Inuyasha ir de rápido a lento, coraje, amor y valor lleno su corazón después de saberse suya de nuevo, después de compartir tan bello y maravillosos instante y quedarse después allí, oyendo latir su corazón, real y entero.

**_No respondo de mis actos donde quiera que te encuentre _**

Él se deshizo sobre la cama, mientras su amante se quedaban sobre su pecho, la sensación de cosquillas por su cabello desordenado en su cuello, la relajación completa de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el tacto de sus pechos sobre su propio pecho desnudo, la respiración que hacia calidez en su cuello, el subió sus brazos y los dejo descansar sobre su espalda, la separación después de liberar la tensión acumulada se hizo por si sola, después de recuperar su respiración y su calma y notarlo en ella también, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, retiro las hebras de su cabello pasándolas por detrás de sus orejas y mirándola a los ojos somnolientos y cansados y su calida y suave sonrisa.

**_Te amo tanto de una forma que yo mismo me sorprendo_**

.- no me veas así – dijo ella al notar su ojos aun en medio de un estado casi somnoliento, la adrenalina, el azúcar, algo en su organismo quedaba unos minutos en desorden depuse de aquello, pues le acometía un suave mareo hasta cierto punto agradable después de un orgasmo.

.- Es que te vez muy hermosa así de despeinada.

.- Baka…

No le dijo mas, la acerco lo suficiente y ambos se escondieron detrás de un apasionado y amorosos beso. Que duro minutos solamente, el tiempo apremiaba a su alrededor, cuando notaron que el sol se había ocultado.

**_Y no comprendo por que en tan poco tiempo…_**

.- quisiera poder quedarme aquí para siempre – dijo ella escondiéndose de nuevo junto a él.

.- A mi también mi cielo – dijo enlazando su ciernas con las suyas bajo las sabanas, que ella había tendido sobre los dos – pero creo que si tardas de mas tu mamá empezara a preocuparse por ti, especialmente ahora.

"Especialmente ahora…" que tristeza tener que recordar de nuevo el mundo exterior, donde existían, Hoyou y su maldita necedad.

.- si tienes razón, pero solo déjame quedarme aquí 30 minutos mas, solo, déjame dormir unos minutos a tu lado, enseguida la llamare esta bien.

.- Claro que si mi amor.

**_Te volviste dueña de mis pensamientos._**

Pasaron los 30 minutos así, abrazados y tranquilos, ella escuchando su corazón latiendo calmo y tranquilo al igual que la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba, él abrazándola fuerte presionando un poco cada minuto como conciente que ella estaba allí, real y calida contra su regazo.

Después era el mundo real, solo el mundo real.

**_Te Amo_**

_Sin importar que pase en el futuro_

_Jueves 13 de octubre de 2005_

_1:12 a.m._

* * *

_**nota de autora**: recien salidito del horno nuevcito, solo tiene un par de horas lo ven jeje._

_bueno despues de leer el fic a veces a mi misma me digo que es muy dramatico asi que por peticion de alguna que otra persona que saben quienes son y que no voy a mencionar para que el mundo entero no las tache de pervertidas, aunque en realidad lo sean... heeee... digo... no me hagan caso es que he dormido como 4 horas por culpa de este cap y no se lo que digo jejejeje_

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi hacerlo, ahora si mis responsivas_:

**LORENA**: espero que pudas seguir siguiendo la historia de cerca, ya vez estrenandome en el drama con Inuyasha creo que me esta saliendo bien, vamos a ver que resulta gracias por tu review

**kagome-kitty**: bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo gracias por las porras y gracias por tu review

**Arbol de Cerezo**: no te preocupes nos pasa a todos yo le ando poniendo yasha a un personaje cuando en realidad queria ponerle perro, pero en fin jeje gracias por las porras, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, no se ti te gustan los lemon pero espero que me dejes un review para decirmelo vale, gracias por tu review

**Keren **: no te preocupes amiga, esto nos pasa a todos jeje lo que me alegra es que a pesar de ello, te hayas dado tiempo para ponerme este mensajito.

lo se el capitulo 14 me gusto mucho a mi también, los personajes extras, yo ya queria ver a ranma y rioga la verdad los he tenido un poquito abandonados, pero ya veras despues de mis vacaciones me dare la oportunidad de poner algo, tengo un lemonsillo por alli de Ranma y en cuanto tenga un espacio lo subire. "principe azul" creeme no hay mejor manera de describir a mi precioso Inuyasha, le he tomado mucho cariño a este en particular, por eso adoro hacer fics, puedes cambiar tanto como quieras un personaje si eres fiel a su base original... se aman creo yo que por que he puesto de verdad amor en estos personajes se sienten tantas cosas o de lo menos yo si las siento.

la pelea verbal, eso se me hizo genial, ellos no se dijeron tanto como yo hubiera querido por eso hice este capitulo tambien me alegra que te haya gustado tanto.

creeme que eso de que tiene hambre mas que de comida me lo saque antes de leer tu review y cuando lo lei me ataque de la risa, me estas leyendo el pensamiento jeje espero que lo haya dejado lo suficientemente alimentado para tu gusto, muchas gracias por tu review

**Doremi3 : **gracias por tu review, creeme seguire intentando muy duro por volver a hacerlo, espero que este capitulo no te haga llorar, pero que si despierte otro tipo de emociones jeje (mimi metiendo con martillo sus cuernos en la bae de su cabeza) gracias por contarme dentro de tus historias bellas, es en verdad un honor enorme para mi, espero que entre esas historias estes guardandole un lugar especial a Himura que es una de mis favoritas, espero que este capitulo te haya guatado a mi si jeje gracias por tu review

**Yoli: **muchas gracias en verdad me calinta el corazon tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y llegues conmigo hasta el final gracias por tu review

**Anyara: **buen espero que tu alma haya quedado bien alimentada, al ir haciendo el fic recordaba que tu querias algo mas fuertecito y a pesar de que en este fic en especifico se me ha dificultado un poquito creo que hice algo bueno, bueno espero, creeme estoy profundamente enamorada de este personaje, espero y recuerdes por nuestra ultima platica el por que jeje es un Inuyasha verdaderamente maravilloso. gracias gracias gracias por tu review.

nada mas por que te quiero te mimo he espero que lo hayas notado.

**monica: **comparto completamnte tu sentir, esto que hiso Hoyou no es cosa de hombres, pero lamentablemente llega a pasar, creeme, bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, gracias por tu review

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: **tus mensajes han sido enviados y esa persona te lo agrqdece tanto como yo, nos alegramos mucho que nuestra mancuerna llgue a ser tan buena es muy importante para nosotros.

me alegra tanto tu review, al ir por la historia me di cuanta que la gent verdaderament odio a mi hoyou pero tenia sus motivos, y se que es tonto que lo defienda pero tampoco puedo jusgarlo tan duro, total, se equivoco por la unica cosa que las personas se equivocarian una y otra vez, por amor, pero mentiras son mentiras, eso nadie lo cambia y recibira su merecido pro sus acciones, todo es asi en la vida, reciprocidad, siempre reciprocidad, muchas gracias por tus porras, te lo agradesco mucho espero y este capitulo te haya gustado tambien gracias por tu review

_bien por ahora es todo pronto les mandare el siguiente capitulo, ya lo estoy cocinando ahora jeje, aisi que quiza nos veamos la siguiente semana, espero que con este alcancemos los 100 reviews no sabes como me quede al ver que ya eran 91 la ultima vez, subida literalmente en una nube jeje, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, _

_**me dejas un review antes de irte, sip... gracias**_

_**shian shen mimi chan**_


	17. Capitulo 17: MARIAN

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**KAGOME**_

_**por mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_La única manera de derrotar a tus demonios_

_Es enfrentándolos_

**_Capitulo 17_**

**_Marian_**

_En la vida real, existen victimas y victimarios_

_Pero también…_

_En la vida real todo tiene una causa verdadera._

**_My inmortal_**

**_Evanescence_**

_Notas antes de iniciar: quiero pedir una enorme disculpa pues yo no se hablar ingles, a duras penas puedo traducir así que escribirlo simplemente no se me da, pero hice en intento con un diccionario a la mano y mi supuesto sentido común jeje, no es un song fic en forma de hecho solo al ir escribiendo este capitulo esta canción no me dejaba de sonar en la cabeza, ya verán por que, quiero advertiros al menos a mi casi me hace falta, consigan una caja de pañuelos desechables, y vean lo que es una distinta forma de amor…_

_Mimi_

El día no podía haber amanecido mejor, un sol redondeaba en las cortinas de Kagome, dejando entrar la luz directamente en su rostro, volteo a ver la ventana y la miro un par de minutos, era sábado por fin y no tenía nada por que de verdad querer despertar, el único razonamiento que pudo alcanzar en esos minutos de cavilación eran que las corinas que estaban muy sucias y debía cambiarlas con urgencia si ni quería parecer una adolescente sucia.

Su siguiente pensamiento fue **Inuyasha**… esto se había vuelto casi un habito, Inuyasha aparecía cada amanecer en su pensamiento y era el ultimo en las noches, Inuyasha y sus ojos pardos y sus "te amo" que le llenaban por dentro.

Y por ultimo y a su pesar era Akitoki Hoyou. No había sabido nada de él desde la trifulca en el colegio hacia un par de días, no se había parado en el templo según su mamá y nadie que lo conociera ahora lo había visto, eso le preocupaba, Hoyou era un hombre de planes, si no lo había visto en tanto tiempo significaba que algo preparaba y no estaba segura de que era pero mas que desearlo, una parte necesitaba saberlo para sentirse tranquila, no le gustaba que planeara cosas.

.- no me gusta solo por el hecho que su obsesiva cabeza no trabaja correctamente.

El era aferrado, lo sabía, no había pasado 2 años conviviendo con el sin saberlo, si quería algo, no descansaba hasta obtenerlo. Se levanto molesta de su cama, una perfecta mañana y el recuerdo de Hoyou la había echado a perder.

.- pero yo no soy una cosa y no puedo ser obtenida.

Tomo una toalla del armario y se dirigió al baño, sumergirse por 10 min, en el agua caliente le haría bien "solo deja de pensar Kagome, solo deja de pensar, por favor"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_I'm so tired of being here_**

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_**

**_And if you have to leave_**

El medio día callo pronto en el templo Higurashi, Kagome había salido con su mamá y su abuelo al cuidado del templo para evitar estar sola y para evitarse pensar demasiado, se seguía regañando, ella no podía estar huyendo todo ese tiempo pero por mas que le hubiera dado vueltas a el problema en su cabeza no hallaba una salida, nada lo haría desistir, las palabras de quien si no las suyas pero no sabía que decirle.

**_I wish that you would just leave_**

**_'Cause your presence still lingers here_**

**_And it won't leave me alone_**

Hacerle ver su nueva vida al lado de Inuyasha no había servido de nada, él no tenía conciencia de que el amor que le tenía se había terminado, y ahora ella se debía a otra persona, "_y como lastimarte_" cualquier persona en su lugar, y eso Amai se había cansado de decírselo, cualquiera ya lo habría mandado incluso a arrestar por acoso o en las ideas mas locas en la cabeza de su amiga, lo hubiese mandado matar, cortarlo en cachitos y tirarlo a los perros. Kagome sonrió un poco, ella sabía que no lo decía en serio, pero también sabia que en el mundo retorcido de Amai eso le gustaría hacer, pero no podía hacerle daño, diantre ella no era de las personas que quisieran el daño para los demás así le hubieran hecho daño. Y Hoyou a pesar de todo, no era la excepción, es mas, él pasaba por la regla, después de todo, y a pesar de todo él no había planeado hacerle daño premeditadamente, no había habido insultos, ni gritos, ni nada así dentro de su matrimonio con el, ella misma se había convencido, y esto es lo único que le regalaba algo de calma, que su historia simplemente no había sido como debía ser.

.- Kagome…

Una suave voz la llamo a unos pasos de ella, una mujer estaba parada al lado del goshimboku, una extranjera de cabello rubio. No era extraño que mujeres la buscara, su abuelo había difundido tanto la idea de que Kagome era una miko que la gente tenía curiosidad, especialmente las turistas, mas que su abuelo la obligaba a asistir al templo con su traje de sacerdotisa, una hakama blanca y rojo tradicional para las sacerdotisas (si el traje que lleva Kikyou) pero esta mujer le era familiar, extrañamente familiar, una niña con una gorra roja y vestida de una overol negro venia a su lado.

.- Si, yo soy Kagome…

.- _I'm sorry, you speak English, right_? (lo siento, hablas ingles, verdad?)

.- _No more,_ (no mucho) - se excuso ella – _but, I can help you. (_pero, puedo ayudarte)

.- _I'm need so much your help_. (necesito mucho tu ayuda)

"_de donde la conozco donde la he visto antes_" la niña pequeña a su lado se soltó repentinamente de su mano corriendo tras Buyo que había bajando de un salto del árbol sagrado, la gorra se le calló, una mata de cabellos rubios se soltó de su gorra por su espalda y alcanzó a Buyo enseguida, alzó el pesado gato con esfuerzo y volteó, dos ojos azules, dos ojos azules que pertenecían a otra persona.

.- _Kate__ please don't (_no lo hagas Kate, por favor

Kagome supo entonces donde la había visto antes, la foto, esa pequeña foto en la cartera de Hoyou hacia años, esa mujer rubia de ojos azules y delgada y estilizada figura era Marian, la pequeña niña que tenía en brazos a su gato, era la niña pequeña que había llorado en la línea, Kate, esa era la familia de Hoyou, la familia que Hoyou había dejado en América.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

Kagome soltó la escoba con la que había estado barriendo las hojas del templo que calló junto a sus pies, cubiertos del tabi y sus sandalias.

.- _Marian_? – dijo casi sin poderlo creer.

.- _Yes__, I am _(si, soy yo)

.- _What… what do you do where? (_que… que haces aqui?)

.- _I'm lookin for Hojou ( _yo estoy buscando a Hoyou

.- _What is a name of the kitty_?(como se llama el gatito?

Kate la llamó, los chispeantes ojos de la pequeña que tenían a la mascota por las patas delanteras y la mirada llena de curiosidad la desconcertaron un poco.

.- Buyo – soltó en un suspiro

.- _is cute(_es lindo) – dijo abrazándolo de nuevo, el cansado y viejo gato no chisto siquiera.

¿Que hacer¿que debía hacer? ahora su cabeza estaba repentinamente en blanco, dijo lo primero que pensó

.- _You come from the __United States_ (¿vienes de estados unidos?)

.- _Yes._

.- _You__… You_… (tú… tú…) mierda - dijo solo para si misma, desde esas pocas clases de ingles, no había practicado más y no sabía como hacer algunas preguntas. – _you__ are tired, a can give you a té, wather, coke whatever, o maybe something to eat_. (estas cansada? Puedo darte un té, o agua, o soda, lo que sea o quizá algo de comer)

.- _I'm really like to rest, I'm really tired, the fact is that so much large fly_(realmente me gustaría descansar, estoy realmente cansada, de hecho a sido un vuelo muy largo)

.- _Come with me, my house is back of the temple. __(ven _conmigo, mi casa esta tras el templo)

.- _Thank you_ – miró a su hija que seguía haciéndole mimos al gato - _Kate please, leave alone poor cat, come whit me, are you not hungry? _gracias, Kate, por favor, deja en paz al pobre gato, ven conmigo, no estas hambrienta?)

.- _Yes mom _(si mami)

.- _Come whit me, darling. _(ven conmigo, querida)

El aromático aroma del arroz recién hervido flotaba en toda la cocina, mientras la señora Higurashi cortaba la col para una ensalada, cuando escucho la puerta de la casa correrse, no podía ser el abuelo puesto que este siempre entraba reclamando de la mucha gente que había en el templo. Así que debía ser Kagome, era extraño, la había dejado encargada del templo y siempre que ella asistía se llenaba de gente¿habría pasado algo? Dejo en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió al recibidor.

.- ¿que pasa hija?

La mujer se quedo en la entrada de la cocina, su hija estaba en el pasillo con una mujer extraña de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una niña pequeña de apariencia adorable, y algo conocida.

.- ¿Quienes son nuestras invitadas Kagome? – dijo siendo lo mas cordial posible, mirando con cierto cariño a la pequeña que tenía al pesado y viejo gato en brazos

.- Mami… - suspiro antes de decirlo – ellas son _Marian y Kate…_ la familia de Hoyou.

.- …. – se quedo de pronto parada solo mirando a la mujer y no dijo nada, solo un par de segundos - ¿Qué…?

.- Escucha, podrías ofrecernos algo de comer y beber, la pequeña creo que tiene hambre y estoy segura de que _Marian _también, vienen junto ahora desde América.

.- Está… bien Kagome, si tú lo dices.

.- Si mami está bien.

Kagome dejo a Marian y a la pequeña que había insistido traer a Buyo con ella en la sala de te y fue al recibidor, tomo el teléfono inalámbrico blanco y marco un numero.

.- buenas tardes se señora¿se encuentra por allí Amai….?

.- Oh si¿de parte de quien?

.- De Kagome.

.- Oh si espera por favor, enseguida te la paso

.- Gracias espero.

La línea se mantuvo callada algunos minutos

.- _mochi__ michi – _saludo la animada voz de la chica al otro lado de la línea.

.- Amai…

.- si¿Qué pasa Kagome?

.- ¿Tú hablas bien ingles verdad, has estudiado tres años.

.- Si Kagome, dime¿Necesitas ayuda con algún instructivo¿Qué pasa?

.- ¿Crees que puedas venir un momento a mi casa, es importante.

.- ¿Está todo bien? – dijo al notar el tono casi ansioso de su amiga.

.- Necesito una traductora y tú eres la única persona que me puede ayudar.

.- ¿Quien te visito?

.- _Marian y Kate_.

La línea se oyó de nuevo vacía. La chica se preocupo por el mutismo de la otra chica.

.- Amai

.- ¿Es en serio? – dijo con tono incrédulo

.- Si.

.- Si – estaré allí en unos minutos.

.- Gracias amiga.

La chica colgó de nuevo, entro al salón de té y vio a la mujer con un platón de arroz y palillos mirando desconfiada.

.- mamá será mejor un cubierto, no creo que sea buena idea unos palillos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

Ambas mujeres salieron de la casa de nuevo, Marian no era una mujer tonta, ella había visto ese halito de molestia de la mujer mayor a pesar de no entender su idioma y sabia que no era bienvenida en la casa, las suaves y tranquilas facciones de esa mujer, de Kagome, decían otra cosa distinta, pero no había ido a ese lugar crearle problemas a aquella muchacha.

Kagome salio de la casa con Marian, la niña se había estacionado frente al televisor junto con Buyo y se negó a soltarlo, veía las imágenes animadas de una serie llamada "_Mirmo__ zi bang_" así que eso la mantendría tranquila.

Las mujeres juntas caminaron hasta el goshimboku, no había nadie en el templo lo que era bastante extraño, ese día de fin de semana en particular y a esa hora pero no iban a discutirlo, ambas llegaron a los pies del árbol y se sentaron en la barda cercana.

.- _this country is so beautiful, like always imagine (_este país es hermoso, tal como lo imagine

.- _Thanks. _

.- _It makes understand many things to me. (_esto me hace entender muchas cosas_) - Hoyou say very beautiful thing of this place (_Hoyou dice cosas muy bellas de este lugar

La mujer era bella, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su delicada figura, su piel clara y limpia como la leche, por que la estaba dejando, por que estaba siguiendo un sueño tan lejano cuando lo tenia todo.

No sabia como tratarla, tratarla como si fuera solo una visita venida de muy lejos, ofrecerle descanso y comida como si fueran amigas era una cosa muy extraña, pero ¿que mas podía hacer, correrla, echarla del templo, no podía hacer eso, no lo sabía, justo en ese momento nada que pudiera hacer, se sentía sumamente confundida.

.- _return__ buyo (_regresa buyo – la chiquilla salió corriendo de la casa en un segundo corriendo tras el gato que huía no con mucha velocidad, lo sostuvo y se quedó a la mitad del templo jugando con el.

.- _your__ daughter is so beautiful _(Tu hija es muy hermosa) – dijo tratando de romper ese silencio que ra mucho mas incomodo que hablar con ella.

.- _Yes, is my most beautiful gift _(si, es mi mas hermoso regalo) _but my husband__ is my greater treasure(_ pero mi esposo es mi mayor tesoro)

**_And I held your hand _**

**_through all of these years_**

**_But you still have_**

**_All of me_**

Kagome la miro con cierto temor, no conocía a esta mujer, no sabia quien era y no sabía las intenciones que tenia, había llegado en una actitud pacifica, pero en todo el tiempo que había estado allí, no había mencionado el nombre de Hoyou para nada, hasta ahora.

.- _Listen to me; I'm not call Hoyou o nothing like that… _(escúchame, yo no llame a Hoyou o nada así…)

.- _I know it_… - dijo dejando una triste sonrisa fijando sus ojos en la niña - _don't worry I did not come here to cause problems, only come__by Hoyou, I need him _(yo se eso… no te preocupes, yo no vine a causar problemas, solo vine por Hoyou, lo necesito)

.- _I need tell you so many things, but I can't make it alone, I want that everything is clear, just to wait my friend, she'll help us. _(Necesito decirte muchas cosas pero no puedo hacerlo sola, quiero que todo sea claro, sólo espera por mi amiga ella nos ayudara.

.- _Okay_

.- _But… I'm like that you listen to my mouth this… I'm so sorry, I don't know nothing, I don't know Hoyou have a family wife o children's, otherwise, never, married whit him. _(pero… me gustaría que escucharas esto de mi boca… yo lo siento mucho, yo no sabia nada, yo no sabia que Hoyou estaba casado, de otro modo, nunca me hubiera casado con él)

.- _I'm believe in you_ (te creo)

**_You used to captivate me_**

**_By your resonating light_**

**_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_**

Ambas permanecieron en silencio junto al árbol, calladas durante un par de minutos mientras Kate jugaba con Buyo aun junto a sus pies.

.- _what__ is meant this tree?_

El escucharla decir algo que no entendió la saco de sus cavilaciones.

.- _sorry__… what?_ (disculpa… que?)

.- _What it means this tree? Can you say to me? _(¿que significa este árbol¿me lo puedes decir?)

.- _Why_…? (por que?)

.- _I feel something togueter this tree, have something good in it _(siento algo junto a este arbol, hay algo bueno en el)

.- _This tree is a goshimboku, magic tree, tree of the time, it has lived 5400 year, my family thinks this tree protect we and my house, so many things happen in this place._ (este árbol es un goshimboku, un árbol mágico, un árbol del tiempo, ha vivido desde hace 5400 años, mi familia piensa que este árbol protege mi familia y mi casa, muchas cosas han pasado en este lugar) – dijo mirando al gran algo seco después de florecer en verano.

.- _Whit Hoyou to._ (con Hoyou también)

.- _Yes, he proposed to me marriage here_. (Si, el me propuso matrimonio aquí). – dijo agachando la mirada entristecida

.- _Undestand… His presence is here __(entiendo…_su presencia esta aquí)

**_Your face it haunts_**

**_My once pleasant dreams_**

**_Your voice it chased away_**

**_All the sanity in me_**

Una chica algo agitada de tanto subir escalones y la prisa con la que lo hizo llego a un lado de ellas, se sostuvo un minuto el pecho antes de dirigirle la mirada a ninguna, cuando lo hizo no lo hizo de la mejor manera a Marian, la mujer seguro lo pudo sentir.

.- ya estoy aquí Kagome.

.- Gracias Amai.

.- No es nada, pero no se que tengas que hablar con esta mujer.

.- Mas de lo que imaginas, por favor ayúdame.

.- Esta bien, como tú quieras.

.- _Marian, she is my best friend Amai _(Marian, ella es mi mejor amiga, Amai) – Amai, ella es _Marian_ la esposa de Hoyou y esta niña, - dijo mientras la pequeña de ojos azules las miraba como si la hubieran desplazado de la platica - es _Kate_, la hija de Hoyou

.- _Hello Kate _(hola Kate) - dijo tratando de ser cordial – _I can't be hypocrite, I'm not pleasure in meet you, nothing related whit Hoyou… _(no puedo ser hipocrita, no tengo placer en conocerte, nada relacionado con Hoyou…)

.- Amai…

.- _I'm helping my friend not you, understand it. _(yo ayudo a mi amiga, no a ti, entiendes eso)

.- _Yes._

.- _Kate_– Kagome bajo la mirada a la pequeña que había escachado en parte lo que decían y se veía un poco asustada_ - you can help me… whit one tingh? (Kate… puedes ayudarme con una cosita?)_

.- _Yes__…_

.- _Go__ whit my mother and tell please if can do, a wonderful cake of chocolate, everybody even hungry (_ ve con mi mamá y dile por favor, si puede hacer un maravilloso pastel de chocolate, todos aun estamos hambrientos)

.- _Chocolate… - los ojos de la pequeña brillaron. _

.- _Yep, maybe that you stay here she give one chocolate only for you. (_sip, quizás, si tú permaneces allí, ella te de un chocolate, solo para ti)

.- _Yes… yes… mom I can go? _(si… si… mami puedo ir?)

.- _Yes__ honey. _(si dulsura, ve)

.- _Just go and say "onegai chokoreeto mochi" can you repeat? _(solo ve y di "chokoreeto mochi" puedes repetirlo?)(lo reconozco no se como se dice pastel de chocolate, espero y no les importe este pequeño detalle)

.- _Onegai__ chokoreetoooo_ _mochi_

.- _Cool, very good, go, run. (genial, muy bien, ve, corre_

La niña partió corriendo a la casa, una niña de esa edad jamás debía escuchar la clase de platica que ellas iban a tener, nunca, era demasiado mayor para entender, y demasiado pequeña para comprender.

.- _Tank__ you, I don't know how to do she don't listen_ (gracias, yo no sabia como hacer para que ella no escuchara)

.- _I'm understand, study psychology_. (entiendo, estudio psicologia)

Las tres chicas se quedaron aun en la misma banca, como, se mantuvieron de nuevo calladas, sin saber exactamente que decir.

.- Amai…

.- si.

.- Lo que sea que ella diga, no importa que, quiero que me lo digas a mi, no quiero un traducción libre, quiero que me digas palabra por palabra lo que ella te este diciendo, quiero que seas como su voz, por favor.

.- Estas segura amiga?

.- Si, estoy segura.

.- Como tú lo decidas.

.- _Marian, - _la rubia que siguió la platica sin entender la miro ahora a ella_ - Amai repeat everything you say, please, talk… _(Marian, Amai remitirá todo lo que digas, por favor habla)

.- Yes…

La mujer pareció sostener y soltar el aire un par de veces preparando lo que diría.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

.- _One month ago, my husband go away of the house, we have many fights, the principal reason is you, he never leave think in you, never leave love you._

.- Hace un mes, mi esposo se fue de la casa, nosotros tenemos muchas peleas, la principal razón eres tu, el nunca ha dejado de pensar en ti, nunca ha dejado de… - dijo con cierta ironía Amai - amarte.

.- _He always says "I come back to __Japan__, Kagome wait for my, she love me, I… take my daughter and be happy with the woman that I'm love…_

.- Él siempre dice "yo volveré a Japón, Kagome espera por mi, ella me ama, yo tomare a mi hija y seré feliz con la mujer que yo amo – Amai tenia los puños crispados – ese canalla no tiene cojones como se atreve a decirle cosas así a su esposa por Dios.

.- _Don't stop Marian_ (No te detengas Marian) – dijo como si no hubiera prestado atención a su amiga

.- _So, when he go away I'm knew he come here, we have a fight terrible and he say that don't matter nothing, not me, not my daughter, only you, I'm knew he come here, only had a hope he return but never happen,-_ la voz de la joven mujer de ojos azules se escuchaba quebrar a cada minuto _- I'm cant wait more, take mi child, my money, clothes and come where, I don't meet this country, had a terrible afraid, I close to people, only know your name "Kagome Higurashi" nobody knew you, one taxi, say "Higurashi temple" and that way I arrive here._

.- _Good, is too much dangerous do like that (_dios es muy peligroso hacer algo asi)

.- _I'm know it, but is all l can do._

.- Amai…

.- Es que ese imbecil la hizo pasar un gran peligro

.- ¿Que dijo?

.- Diablos – dijo y se trato de tranquilizar - Así, que cuando él se fue, yo sabía que él vendría aquí, nosotros tuvimos una pelea terrible y dijo que no le importaba nada, no yo, no mi hija, solo tu, yo sabia que él vendría aquí, tenia la esperanza que volviera, pero nunca paso, no pude esperar mas, tome mi niña, mi dinero, ropa y vine aquí, yo no conozco este país, estaba terriblemente asustada, me acerque a la gente, solo se tu nombre, Kagome Higurashi, nadie te conoce, un taxi dijo templo Higurashi y así llegue aquí… sabia que era peligroso pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

.- _I'm know he stay here, please, help me to find him_.

.- Yo se que esta aquí, por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo.

.- Por favor traduce, - dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga y luego miro directo sobre los ojos azules de la chica que estaba punto de romper a llorar - yo no se donde esta, esta aquí en Japón, pero yo no se donde esta, no esta conmigo, te lo aseguro.

.- _I don't know who is he, is here, in Japan but I'm don't know, no stay whit me, I assure you._

.- _I love him, and don't matters if don't love me, I'm need him, my daughter to, she cry everyday, asking for he, __- _no lo puedo soportar más, se llevó las manos al rostro y sollozos profundos fueron sus siguientes palabras_ - I can't support this pain, is to much hurt, one day you love him to, you know, he transform your world in only one day, and not matters nothing the next day, but… he leave me, I'll die, I live for he, Hoyou is all I'm know and myself, your know it._

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

.- Me niego, es tan humillante.

.- Dilo, por favor.

.- Lo amo, y no me importa si él no me ama, yo lo necesito a él, mi hija, también, ella llora cada día preguntando por él, no puedo soportar tanto dolor, es muy doloroso, un día tú lo amaste también, tú sabes, el transforma tu mundo en un solo día, y nada importa en el siguiente, pero, si él me deja, yo moriré, yo vivo por él, Hoyou es todo lo que yo sé y todo lo que yo soy.

.- _You know it, he clean your eyes when you cry, he fight whit all heart when something is important for him, once time, I've the most important for him, when I'm pregnant, after no more but… he still is the most import person for me._

.- Tu lo sabes, el limpia tus ojos cuando lloras, pelea con todo el corazón cuando algo es importante para él, hubo un tiempo, en que yo fui lo mas importante para él, cuando estaba embarazada después no mas pero el sigue siendo la persona mas importante para mi.

.- _And your daughter, don't matters?_ – dijo sin pensar. (y tu hija, no importa?)

.- _Yes, I love so much my child, but, my strong is he, you must understand that… if you had one child of he, you would understand, that it is a bow stronger, that ties of him, forever._

.- Si, amo mucho a mi niña pero, mi fuerza es él, tu debes entender que… si tú hubieras tenido un hijo con él, tú podrías entender, que esto es un lazo muy fuerte que te ata a él para siempre

.- _Thanks of god I don't understand it _(gracias a Dios yo no entiendo eso)

.- _Please Kagome, not for me, for Kate, _

**_And I held your hand _**

**_through all of these years_**

**_But you still have_**

**_All of me_**

.- Por favor Kagome, no por mi, por Kate

.- _Not__ even Kate deserves this _(Ni siquiera Kate merece esto)

.- _I know it, she Is the only victim in the middle of all guilty _(me dijeron que esta flase no tien sentido pero no quise suprimirla, es importante par mi)– ella se recogió aun mas en la banca, el sol empezaba ya a caer _– I don't know if you know it, I always was love him, one day, in only one opportunity in my world, I have sex with him, I don't want any more, only love him once, and when I know I'm pregnant, I was the most happy woman in a world, pregnant or him, and, he married me, all my dreams come true, I'm wait for him when come here, every day, I'm trust in him whit the close eyes, he is the love of my life, I don't know… what but I can say for your help me, only you can help me, say that you don't love him, have to return to me. I'm deserve it, I'm fight whit you memory all this years_

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

**_But though you're still with me_**

**_I've_****_ been alone all along_**

Amai tenía los puños tan apretados que tenia los nudillos blancos, la mujer se había soltado a llorar como apártate de ellas.

.- es un hijo de…

.- Amai solo repite.

.- Maldita sea Kagome, es un verdadero cerdo, ella dice que…. Que ella sabe.

.- No, - le reclamo - dime exacto lo que ella dijo.

.- Yo lo se – dijo mientras no lo pudo evitar mas, se soltó a llorar solo de rabia – ella es la única victima en medio de todos los culpables, yo no se si tu sabes, yo siempre lo he amado, un día en una sola oportunidad en mi vida, tuve sexo con el, yo no nada quería mas, solo amarlo una vez, y cuando supe que estaba embarazada, fui la mas feliz mujer en el mundo, embarazada de él, y, él se caso conmigo, todos mis sueños se volvieron realidad. Yo esperaba por él cuando venía aquí, cada día, confié en él con los ojos cerrados, él es el amor de mi vida, yo no se que mas puedo decir para que me ayudes, solo tú puedes ayudarme, dile que no lo amas, regrésalo a mi. Lo merezco, he peleado con tu recuerdo todos estos años – Amai se enjugo el rostro con ira – te juro que la próxima vez que vea ese hijo de perra se va a arrepentir, que tiene en la sangre agua helada, como puede hacerle esto a esta mujer, como puede hacértelo a ti, y venir después como si nada en el mundo existiera, por dios, yo nunca conocí un hombre tan despreciable como él.

Kagome estaba aguantando duro al ver llorar a su mejor amiga y luego a la mujer en la barda que parecía simplemente tan desolada. Le dio un pañuelo de las ceremonias que traía en el hakama a su amiga y luego se acerco a Marian.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_**

.- _Don't cry anymore_ – le extendió un pañuelo – _please__, I help you _(no llores mas, por favor, te ayudare)

.- _Really (_en realidad)

.- _Yes. _

.- _Oh my… tank you so much (_oh mi… muchísimas gracias)

**_But you still have_**

**_All of me_**

**_Me...me..._**

**_All_****_ to me..._**

La mujer se puso en cuclillas y empezó a llorar en su regazo, ella no supo que hacer, que se supone debía hacer, nunca en sus sueños más depresivos imagino que la mujer de Hoyou la buscaría a ella para pedirle ayuda. La ayudo a levantarse, no poda hacer mas, no quería hacer mas, a pesar de todo, esto era lo que él había elegido sobre ella, su familia, su hija y esa mujer que lloraba por él en su regazo, se sentía confundida, dolida y desesperada, había tratado con mujeres en esta situación antes, pero no podía manejarlo ahora, no siendo ella quien era, no teniendo ella que ver tan íntimamente con esa historia.

.- _Set__ up, please. _(levántate por favor) – dijo tratando de levantarla – Amai ayúdame por favor.

.- _Marian please set up, listen, your daughter is under, do you want to see like that, __please_.(Marian levántate, escucha, tu hija esta adentro, quieres que te vea así)

.- Necesitas ser fuerte, yo no puedo asegurarte que regrese a ti, pero lo voy a intentar, creedme yo tampoco lo quiero aquí, pero si no lo logro, si no puedo hacer que regrese debes ser fuerte, por tu hija, por favor, levántate…. – dijo mientras la chica se había aferrado a la hakama casi enterrándose en sus piernas, un atisbo de dolor, pero no físico la sacudió - Amai.

.- _You need be strong, I cant assure you he return to you, but I try, believe me, I don't want he stay here, but if I cant do it, you must be strong, for your daughter please, set up_ – repitió la chica con energía, dios esta mujer a pesar de su pequeña complexión se sentía tan pesada.

Las lágrimas empezaban a hacer fuerza en sus ojos, no podía levantarla, era pesada y no parecía poder levantarla, cerró sus ojos, no debía llorar, no podía darle tranquilidad a ella si lloraba, como psicóloga lo sabía…

La mujer de pronto se hizo más ligera y la pudo levantar, abrió sus ojos y miró dentro de dos ojos marrones, casi verdes, casi miel, casi dorados ayudándola a levantar a la mujer.

.- Inuyasha…

.- ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo al ver a la chica rubia tan mal – que le pasa a esta chica.

.- Creo que es solo la impresión.

.- ¿Quien es ella?

.- Marian….

.- ¿Marian? – repitió incrédulo, por supuesto que sabía quien era esa mujer, no había necesitado escuchar su nombre mas de una sola vez para poder recordarlo la levanto en brazos.

.- Si.

Ambas chicas se quedaron a su lado mientras él la recostaba en la barda.

.- ¿Podemos llevarla adentro?

.- No, su hija esta allí se asustaría muchísimo.

.- Bien… Amai puedes traer un poco de alcohol y sales, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

.- Si

Inuyasha la acostó en la barda, desato los primeros botones de la camiseta de la chica y le pidió a Kagome espacio, debía respirar, la mujer poco a poco se calmo.

.- ¿tú estas bien? – dijo volteando a ver a la pálida chica.

.- Si, lo estoy gracias.

.- Aspira un poco de alcohol cuando Amai regrese por su acaso por favor.

Amai regreso con lo que le pidió Inuyasha en un par de minutos, Kagome tomó un algodón y aspiro, la mujer en la barda después de un minuto se reclino y respiro también.

.- ¿esta bien señorita…? – casi se quiso corregir "señorita" pero se veía tan joven.

Marian lo miro con agradecimiento y sorpresa.

.- _tank you so much, I'm better, only a little stunned_

Inuyasha la miro, no entendió lo que dijo

.- dice que esta mejor, que solo esta un poco aturdida. – le repitió Amai

.- Quizás su presión ha bajado un poco¿ha comido?

.- Si. – le respondió Kagome a su lado.

.- Está bien, solo debe descansar un poco entonces, - la vio mas tranquila, pero la chica a su lado le preocupaba muchísimo mas - Amai puedes cuidarla.

.- Si.

Inuyasha tomo a Kagome poniendo un brazo en sus hombros y se alejo un poco de la mujer.

.- segura que estas bien

.- si, gracias por venir – dijo y se reclino casi aliviada cerca de él. – gracias.

Inuyasha sintió como las calidas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y la apretó más fuerte.

.- calma Kagome, ya paso, calma.

Ella no se pudo calmar en algunos minutos, sollozó profundamente durante varios minutos En su pecho, la sintió temblar en medio de sus brazos, la reconforto acariciando su cabello susurrándole una y otra vez que todo estaba bien en su oído, un par de minutos después logro calmarse y dejo de llorar.

.- Quiere que la ayude… quiere que la ayude a buscar a Hoyou, no quiero hacerlo – dijo y se escondió de nuevo – pero debo hacerlo.

.- Lo se.

.- Necesito ayuda – dijo casi sin su voz - ayúdame… - dijo casi sin aliento.

.- Te ayudare, no te preocupes, te ayudare.

Desde hacia años no le había pedido eso a nadie, no así, no por algo así, todo eso lo había aprendido a hacer sola, pero ahora, lo necesitaba, desesperadamente necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien, y era la de él, si podía pedirle ayuda a alguien tenia que ser él, la única persona en la que sabía podía confiar.

_No se pueden ver culpables en al amor, solo se puede ver eso_

_Amor…_

_17 de octubre de 2005_

_6:25 PM._

_(Cuando debí estar en mi clase de psicología general dos)_

_Ultima revisión 21 de octubre de 2005_

_4:30 shen Mimi chan_

* * *

_**nota de autora**: wowww ya sali de esto, creanme me costo en muchos sentidos este capitulo en tiempo en paciencia, en ayuda y en corazon poder sacar este capitulo._

_creo que las unicas que faltaba en esta hstoria eran ellas, la familia de Hoyou asi que me fue imposible meterlas, que locra no, es decir, no se si ustedes han visto de cerca sitaciones asi, yo las he visto y pronto creo que las vere de mejor manera en cuanto empiese mi practica clinica. _

_Quien le podra decir a Kagome que la mujer de Hoyou terminaria pidiendole ayuda a ella, que dificil decision no, despues de que ella abandono todo para que el y esa familia fuera feliz ahora que les toque ayudarlos a reunirse, no se creo que a mi me costaria de verdada mucho trabajo hacerlo, pero creo que tomaria la misma medida ademas de pedir ayuda de verdad, no soloayuda es decir doblar el corazon, reconocer que tienes debilidades y dejarte ayudar y eso para un corazon independiente y que siempre se ha mentenido solo creanme es una gran prueba de vida, ahora veamos que mas puede pasar._

_creo qe la cancion de "My Inmortal" habla mucho acerca del amor incondicional y sin limites, por muy trste que sea, por egoista y destructivo que pueda ser el amor, es amor en fin, una distorcion muy extraña de el pero al final es la emocion que perdura, el amorno es al final, lindas rosas y suspiros siempre, hay una parte de él que es a veces aguantar y resistr, pelear,si de verdad se cree que vale la pena y a veces en ese resistir uno no se da cuenta en que momento, se ha vuelto esclavitud, en que momento ya no pudes salir de la redni hay marcha atras, no solo para ti, si no tambien para la persona que amas, pero bueno, ya me dejo de mis reflexiones filosoficas y sigo adelante._

_Quiero dedicar este capitulo aunque quiza debi haber dedicado el anterior se que le hubiera gustado mas a mi **dragon de cristal**, él es experto en este linea de historias y yo se que la esta siguendo, ademas ayer fue su cumple y pues es un pequeño regalo ya que la distancia no me deja ofrecerle mas._

_tambien quiero agradecer a Kaede chanpor la ayuda en los detalles de la traduccion, espero que tantas vueltas entre el ingles y el español no los haya medio mareado jeje_

_ahora si mis ressponsivas:_

**catumy**: jejeje si un poquito pero aun falta lo mejor jeje gracias por el review

**Keren**: heeeem creedme no me referia a ti en realidad... creo que conosco demaciada gente algo... bueno... mejor asi lo dejo antes de quemarme yo solita mas jeje. lo se me gusta mucho como el personaje cada vez se va soltando a si mismo, no lo creas de alguna manera mas que yo guiarlo es ella la que me guia a mi en la historia y todo lo que va saliendo es en un principio solo una idea y luego se convierte en todo un argumento, este Inuyasha que es tan dulce si lo hubiera creado desde un inicio no se quiza no hubiera salido igual si asi lo hubiera planeado.

oh no te preocupes, ahorita aunque no andan de novios a escondidas ni nada tienen muchas reservas como para estrenar un nidito de amor, pero quien sabe, con el tiempo... bueno lo resolvere de algun modo, no te adelanto nada pues ya no te sabria igual al leerlo jeje.

no fuiste el 100 pero no te entristescas al contrario, tu fuiste la primera en pasar la barrera eres el 101 yo que al empezar esta historia ni siquiera me lo imaginaba y lo veo ahora, 101 y digo casi con lagrimas en los ojos... vaya que les gustan los lemon... no no es cierto, digo wow solo no lo puedo creer. gracias por el review

**yelitza**: gracias por tus comentarios en serio, me da gusto que la historia te este gustando tanto, creedme la estoy haciendo con el corazon en la mano y en este punto estoy tan excitada por el casi final que creo que estoy a punto se cosinar hervida a mi ultima neurona llamada numen que vive en la mitad de mi cerebro, espero y que te siga viendo hasta el fanal de la historia y...

**SI Tú FISTE LA ELEGIDA Tú FUISTE EL NUMERO 100**

perdon es que la verlo me emocione mucho jeje gracias por el review

**Javi**: me asuste vv... creeme al empezar a leer me diste un susto de aquellos, pero bueno te lo perdono por que soy una persona muy linda (y muy modesta) nadie te pregunto Fel... lo siento mi a veces editora. Me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado la historia de verdad, la hago con todo mi cariño esperando poder arrancarles una emocion a todos ustedes, espero poder verte en el final que esta my proximo gracias por el review

**Arbol de Cerezo**: ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa claro eres tú, Dios mio mi memoria de pollo jeje, lamento haberte confundido en el msn jejej ahora ya no lo olvidare , me da gusto que te haya gustado el fic, me pregunto si ya te diste una vuelta por el fic de "aroma", espero que si, yo te lo recomiendo gracias por el review

**yuris**: hey que alegria que te hayas decidido a leerlo, me infla el corazon saber que te gusto la historia, haaaaaaa quien no quisera un Inuyasha asi... yo, jeje es que ya tengo al mio, solo quisiera que estuvera mas cerquita, espero y de verdad puedas ver conmigo el final de este fic. gracias por el review

**monica**: dudas en el amor, creo que en una relacion es una de las cosas mas constantes, ya vez nos puede pasar a todos, incluso a Inuyasha, pero creo que con este tipo de entregas donde todos los sentimientos quedan a flor de piel se demuestra lo contrario, gracias por el review

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: no voy a discutir eso contigo Hoyou definitivamnte es un hijo de... bueno lo que ya dijo Amai, gracias por el mensaje me llena el corazon de una renovada fuerza para seguir con esta historia siempre es un placer verte en todas mis historias, eres mi seguidora favorita, gracias por el review

**Shakka DV**: woooww es un palcer verte por aqui colega, espero que al leer este capitulo tu rodilla siga mejor y te veamos pronto con nuevo material, a mi me gustaria ver un poem fic con ese poema que hiciste ojala y te animes. ya no le rompere la mandarina pero si que le rompio el orgullo en cachitos bien chiquititos jeje espero verte por aqui mas a menudo vale, gracias por el review

**Anyara**: cierto me olvide por completo de la musica, cual cancion andaba, no me acuerdo... heemmmm digo, que cancion le pondria yo a esa escena jejejeje mejor ya no me defiendo lo empeoro verdad?

oh me alegra mcho que te haya guatado el lemon, se que no lo hice tan explisito, pero que le vamos a hacer como te dije en este fic en especifico me cuesta mucho trabajo por el estado de animo de ella, pero eso no quiere decir que todo el timpo vaya a tener este animo cierto, ya veras te sorprendere, gracias por el review

**miho.neechan: **gracias por el review no importa si son chiquitos lo importante es darle animos a esta loca autora jeje.

_ahora si me despido nos estamos viendo la proxima semana con el siguiente capitulo, ademas les tendre una sorpresa extra que se que muchos han estado esperando jeje._

_**gracias por todos sus reviews en serio espero que me sigan dejando mensajitos me llenan el corazon.**_

_**shiana shen **_

_**mimi chan**_


	18. Capitulo 18: todo como siempre debio ser

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Kagome**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Todo como siempre debió ser**_

_**La única manera de derrotar a tus demonios**_

_**Es enfrentándolos.**_

_El perdón es un don, una bendición y una necesidad_

**_SUELTA MI MANO_**

**_Sin Bandera_**

El mar se extendía hasta donde la mirada podía cubrir, azul e intenso, en el horizonte la línea que lo dividía del cielo se perdía de la vista, los barcos y las personas caminando en las orilla se veían tan tranquila y pacificas, si, era un buen día verdaderamente bello para estar en la playa, el clima fresco del otoño no era tan frió aun para ahuyentar a las personas, el mar… que otra cosa en el mundo le gustaba mas que el mar.

_"libertad, pureza, ferocidad y vida"_

Eso y mucho mas era el mar, solo cerró sus ojos y aspiro profundamente el olor a sal del aire de la costa, con los ojos cerrados, Kagome recordó la última vez que había estado en Osaka, hacia ya casi 2 años.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- esto es tan hermoso. – dijo cerrando los ojos – ni siquiera tengo que verlo.

.- Lo se – dijo el chico de ojos azules detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda – sabía que querías conocer el mar, bien aquí esta, que mejor lugar para pasar una luna de miel.

.- Si, muchas gracias – dijo apretando los brazos alrededor de su cintura – dios no me cansaría nunca de este lugar, como huele, como se oye, como se ve, es mucho mejor que lo que imagine en todos mis sueños.

Ambos se quedaron de pie frente a ese mar azul de la mañana, había tenido que viajar toda una noche, mas de 400 kilómetros para poder llegar al puerto de Osaka, así que apenas había dejado las maletas en la sencilla habitación habían salido a ver el amanecer, los brillos dorados, naranjas, y rosados en el horizonte eran un espectáculo muy hermosos.

.- que daría por vivir en un lugar como este, por poder absorber cada día este lugar, por poder todos los días entrar en este mar y nadar como sirena – dijo ella sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía.

.- La más hermosa sirena Kagome.

La chica no pudo menos que sonrojarse ante el comentario y solo recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

.- un día Kagome, te lo prometo, te traeré aquí, te comprare una casa aquí y te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo, a mi lado.

.- Estoy segura Hoyou, estoy segura de eso.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Kagome…

Kagome abrió los ojos y miro detrás de ella un chico de ojos marrón claro se acercaba con dos vasos de plástico en las manos, cerca de ella, pudo sentir el espeso y aromático vapor de una café recién hecho.

.- toma – le extendió uno de los vasos y lo acepto gustosa, desde el día anterior que había empezado en la búsqueda de aquel chico de ojos azules ninguno de todos ellos había comido muy bien.

Solo había pasad tres días desde que Marian y Kate hubieran llegado al templo a pedir su ayuda, lo primero que había hecho al día siguiente al estar mas calmada la joven mujer rubia era empezar a buscar a Hoyou, marian lo había buscado con al poca familia que sabía que vivía en Japón de él, nada, marian no había conseguido nada, así que no tenían mas opción que ayudarla a buscar en mas lugares, la búsqueda no había sido ardua, Inuyasha sabía en que hotel donde el se hospedaba el "hotel Fushigi". Al llegar a ese lugar les dieron la noticia que Hoyou se había marchado desde hacia un día completo.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- alguna de ustedes es la Señora Kagome Higurashi. – el encargado del hotel le dijo antes de que salieran del lugar.

.- Si, soy yo – dijo ella volteando a ver al encargado

.- Oh el Señor Akitoki me pidió darle esto si llegaba usted a venir en algún momento – saco un sobre que tenía guardado en uno de los cajones de los escritorios de la recepción – dijo que solo era para su esposa.

.- Gracias.

Inuyasha casi quiso gruñir cuando escucho al encargado "su esposa" hubiera querido tomar la maldita nota y romperla en pedazos. Kagome mientras se sintió igual de mal, "su esposa" si el supiera que su verdadera esposa estaba en ese momento justo tras de ella, con su pequeña niña en brazos. Tomando el sobre salieron todos del lugar. Afuera trato de explicarle a marian que Hoyou ya no estaba en ese lugar, pero que el había dejado es nota allí, que no se desesperara. Abrió la nota, no necesitaba tener más que tres líneas para poder saber donde encontrarlo:

_Kagome…Si este papel esta en tus manos es por que quizás aun tengo una sola esperanza, ve y búscame donde todos nuestros sueños se harían realidad, donde ambos podíamos ser libres, nuestro paraíso perdido y lejano, yo te estaré esperando._

_Hoyou_

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- esto si que es un desayuno nutritivo no es así joven doctor.

.- Es mejor que no tener nada en es estomago de cualquier modo.

Kagome miro mas allá de los hombros de Inuyasha, en el restaurante de donde había salido el café a sus espaldas Marian y Kate estaban desayunando algo, es decir quizás solo Kate, era la única que tenía la suficiente inconciencia de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor para poder comer algo, Marian solo picaba los dos huevos fritos en la bandeja.

**_Señor akitoki Hoyou_**

**_Avenida siempre viva, 1930_**

**_Fraccionamiento playa dorada._**

No había sido muy difícil poder encontrarlo, solo entraron a la mayor casa de bienes raíces de Osaka y preguntaron si había habido alguna transacción para el Señor Akitoki Hoyou y aunque había costado unos cuantos miles de yen la información se la había dado, ahora sabían donde debía estar, construyendo la casa de sus sueños, lo que se suponía debía ser su hogar, Kagome se sentía hasta cierto punto asustada, no sabía si Hoyou estaba de verdad cuerdo, todo lo que hacia precia tan falto de conciencia, como su el pudiera pensar que nada hubiera pasado en todo ese año lejos de ella, como si solo hubiera vuelto de uno de sus viajes y ellos siguieran siendo la misma pareja feliz que habían sido hacia años.

.- En que piensas Kagome – la mano de Inuyasha se recargo e su mejilla sin que ella en un momento pudiera siquiera notarlo

.- en que si Hoyou estará cuerdo, no puedo creer que haya venido aquí y hubiera comprado una casa de verdad, me desconcierta

.- quizás cree que si se adelanta a tus pasos al ver todo construido para ti tú podrías cambiar de opinión.

.- Como hacerlo entender Inuyasha como podría hacerlo entender que esto ya se termino, que esta historia ya se acabo.

.- No lo se amor, me gustaría poder ayudarte en algo.

.- Me ayudas – dijo escondiéndose en su pecho, pasando la taza de café por su espalda – solo estando conmigo me ayudas mas de lo que tu crees.

Un beso calmado y tranquilo, lleno de compresión intercambiaron, la brisa tras de ellos cubriéndolos fresca y relajante, un beso para poder seguir adelante y saber que todo saldría bien.

.- _I'm sorry_ – una voz detrás de ellos se escucho, la dueña no podía ser otra – we finish. – la pequeña venia degustando aun un pan con mermelada. (lo siento, terminamos)

.- _Ok._

.- Ire a pagar la cuenta ya regreso.

.- Te espero – dijo puniendo un ultimo beso en su mejilla antes de dejarlo ir. Noto la mirada melancólica de Marian y la divertida de la pequeña – Don't worry, come what may; come hell or high water, alter all is ok. (no te preocupes, contra viento y marea, todo saldrá bien)– dijo con una suave sonrisa, la chica se relajo un poco y sonrió igual

.- _Tank you… maybe if all this no happen you and me,be friends_ (gracias… si todo esto no hubiera pasado, tu y yo pudiéramos ser amigas)

.- _I thing so to_ (eso creo yo también)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La entrada era una avenida larga, algunas casa grandes y elegantes se enfilaban a su alrededor, jardineras llenas de flores coloridas y vivas se arremolinaban con el viento de la costa, desde la ventanilla derecha se podía ver el mar extendiéndose hasta el horizonte, era quizá una de las avenidas mas elegantes de la costa entera, 1925, una mas 1926 eran los números que se contaban en los elegante portones, uno con un hermoso alcatraz grabado en al puerta era el que tenía el numero 1930

.- Son ¥ 300.

.- Gracias.

Todos abajo ahora del taxi se dirigieron a la puerta, se oía ruido adentro música incluso, había botes llenos de basura y telas de plástico con marcas de aparatos afuera, él estaba amueblando la casa. La puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada, así que se podía ver el interior, un jardín muy grande, flores, un camino de piedras rojas y blancas hasta al entrada principal entraron al jardín.

Inuyasha en ningún momento la había soltado de la mano, así que la había notado empezar a temblar en un segundo, una vez dentro de la casa. El jardín era tan bello, plagado de alcatraces, recién colocados, al tierra aun se veía removida, todo lleno de los blancos y amarillos botones de flor, listos para abrirse quizás solo en un par de días, la casa blanca al fondo del jardín, teniendo aun vista desde los grandes ventanales de arriba directamente al mar y los de abajo al jardín, el aroma de las flores abiertas inundaría la planta de abajo

.- Hoyou… - susurro muy bajo – por que…

La casa era como la casa que siempre había soñado, ellos había hablado tanto de ello de una día tener una casa llena de aroma a flores y con una vista al mar, la casa de todos sus suelos, por que lo estaba haciendo por que le gustaba torturarla ahora con las cosas que ya nunca tendría a su lado.

.- Kagome – la precio de su mano se hizo mas fuerte – estas bien.

.- Si estoy bien.

.- Hoyou – dijo Marian al ver pasar rápidamente una sombra en la ventana de la casa. - Is here. (esta aquí)

Toda la ilusión de verlo podía notarse en los ojos azules de la mujer que hubiera en ese momento salir corriendo tras de él, pero no al dejo, la mano de Kagome se sostuvo en su brazo.

.- _Marian_ – dijo y la miró seriamente – _leave me talk whit him first, please_. (déjame hablar con el primero por favor)

.- _Why_? (¿por que?)

_.- I **need** talk whit him first, please_ – dijo mirándola con un sentimiento sumamente complejo en el rostro "no quiero que la humille mas, no quiero que él tenga otra oportunidad, tengo que hacerlo ver la razón" –_ is very important… for all_. (necesito hablar con el primero por favor, es muy importante… para todos)

.- _Ok_

.- _I need he see your daughter first, Can I…?_ (necesito que vea a su hija primero¿yo puedo…?)

.- _Yes… go (_si, ve)

.- Inuyasha…

.- Kagome…

.- Yo cometí este error, en este punto no tiene nada que ver ya contigo, no quiero que te involucres más en esto, por favor.

.- Pero yo quiero…

.- Yo se – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su boca, sintió su rostro tenso – esta historia esta llegando a su final, y debo hacer esto yo sola, yo cometí este error y yo debo repararlo, fue y siempre ha sido mi responsabilidad, tu ya has hecho mucho por mi, me has dado el valor de llegar a esta este lugar, créeme has hecho mas de lo que ninguna otra persona ha hecho y estoy muy agradecida contigo, pero ahora, debo seguir esto yo sola. Por favor.

.- Está bien. - Dijo y la abrazó fuerte antes de que ella pudiera seguir conteniendo una lágrima - pero por lo que mas quieras, **vuelve a mí después de esto.**

.- **Lo haré**. – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de no soltarse a llorar, no era el momento –** te lo juro.**

La soltó y ella se calmo, se limpio el rostro con la manga de su blusa y respiro un momento, la sombra dentro de la casa volvió a pasar cargando cajas desapercibida de lo que pasaba en la puerta de su casa.

.- _Kate_ – mas relajada se acerco a la pequeña poniéndose en cuclillas – _hey, guesses_ _who is inside his house?_ – dio tratado de parecer animada de verdad para no asustar a la niña (kate, hey, adivina quien esta adentro de esa casa)

.- _Who_… - dijo con curiosidad. (¿Quién?)

.- _You father_ (tu papá)

.- _Really_ – los ojos de la pequeña nunca tuvieron más emoción. (de verdad)

.- _Yep, come whit me. I show you_. (sip, ven conmigo, te lo muestro)

La niña tomo de la mano a Kagome y la siguió, el camino de piedras rojas y blancas le pareció en ese momento mucho mas largo de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, pero llego a su final, subió los tres escalones redondos de la entrada y se sostuvo en al puerta un minuto, mirando el alcatraz como quemado en al puerta de habano roja.

.- _Kagome_ – la niña empezó a tironear de su mano - _call, please_ (llama por favor)

.- _Yes_ – dijo tragando duro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_No, no es necesario que lo entienda  
_**

Hoyou estaba sumamente animado, días enteros de hacer planes en su cabeza y realizarlos a gran velocidad lo tenían lleno de adrenalina que combatía con facilidad su cansancio, la música suave de una cantante de moda sonaba adentro, una canción sumamente de playa, con el titulo de _fairyland_, se había esforzado toda la noche y en parte de el día anterior por tener todo listo, se supone que debía terminar al día siguiente cuando terminaran de traer todos los muebles, todo seria tan perfecto, solo la llevaría no importaba si ella se oponía y sabía que quedaría enamorada de la casa, todo era como ella siempre lo había soñado ella lo sabía muy bien, todo lo había hecho pensando en ella…

**_"…piensa solo un minuto has dejando a tu esposa y a tu hija por una mujer que perdiste solo por tu falta de honestidad, quieres perder también eso que has dejado, no pierdas tu tiempo, el tiempo en el que Kagome estuvo contigo se acabo… Si en algún lugar de ti amas a esa mujer déjala en paz y ve a tu familia, a tu hija, es lo único que puedes hacer para hacer feliz a Kagome, hacer lo que ella te pidió"_**

**_porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón,_**

Sacudió su cabeza, las estupidas palabras del noviecillo de Kagome no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza desde que solo había visto, que clase de tipo era ese, esa noche la despertar en su hotel no supo que había pasado, solo sabía que lo había visto en le parque y que había hablado con él, se supone que lo había citado para darle una paliza y exigirle que se alejara de su mujer y no había hecho nada, y había despertado en su habitación de hotel, no sabía como, de no ser por que, el encargado la había pedido que no volviera a llegar en un estado tan inconveniente, había tenido que darle un poco mas de dinero al taxista que se había quejado de tener que llevar el auto al auto lavado pues lo había dejado sucio de vomito, y este mismo había dicho que su amigo solo le había dado lo que venia en su cartera. "Su amigo" nadie mas que Inuyasha Taisho había estado con el ese día, el muy imbecil aun había tenido la "delicadeza" de subirlo a un taxi, no quería quedar en mal con Kagome por supuesto, seguro iría corriendo a contarle que le había dado su merecido apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

**_el corazón no piensa._**

.-- DING DONG –

De pronto su corazón salto emocionado, la puerta había sonado, nadie mas sabía que él estaba en ese lugar, la única que podía saberlo era Kagome, había dejado la nota en ese hotel con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrarlo y lo había hecho, soltó lo que tenía en las mano y corrió a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con dos ojos marrones que vivían en todos sus sueños frente a él, tuvo deseos de abrazarla y besarla hasta la muerte en ese momento, cuando noto mejor un tinte rojo marcado ligeramente en ellos, y le dolió, una segunda presencia de hizo presente, apretada a su pierna derecha.

.- _Dady_…. – la pequeña niña lloraba en su regazo apretada fuertemente a su pierna.

.- ¿Kate? – dijo de lo mas sorprendido Hoyou al ver a u pequeña niña junto a él, la única cosa que había extrañado de América. – pero que hace ella aquí

.- Marian también esta aquí, - dijo firmemente ella, tratando de no verse asustada ante el único demonio que tenía en su vida - fue a verme y a pedirme ayuda para encontrarte.

.- ¿Que?

.- Lo que oyes, tu esposa esta aquí, esta allá afuera con Inuyasha.

.- No – dijo casi negándose a si mismo – tu eres mi esposa.

.- Tengo que hablar contigo, y por una maldita vez escúchame.

**_No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas,_**

Inuyasha vio a Kagome entrar a esa casa y vio al chico chequear afuera desde la puerta con su niña en brazos, lo vio y al lanzarle una mirada pesada y cerró la puerta. La mujer de Hoyou camino hacia adelante, dijo algo que él por supuesto no pudo entender y la siguió, caminaron quedando junto a la puerta y la misma prudencia de aquella mujer la hizo sentarse en las escaleras y esperar, él sintiendo aun enorme impotencia por dentro hizo lo mismo.

En la sala principal, frente a un ventanal enorme había una sala sencilla, color blanco con cojines rojos, una alfombra rojilla y de cabellos largos en el piso frente a una chimenea, era un lugar con un ambiente tan intimo que parecía ser mas que un recibidor una recamara, él se sentó con la niña abrazada a su cuello sin dejar de llorar, pero prestando suma intención a su mujer, la que se sentó delante de él, lejos de lo que el hubiera deseado quedarse sentado a su lado, la miro tomar aire, como el había aprendido a deducir, estaba a punto de decir algo muy importante.

**_no me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad  
por mucho que eso duela.  
_**

.- no voy a gritar de nuevo, no te voy a reclamar nada, solo vine aquí a terminar de una vez por todas esta historia.

.- Kagome…

.- Déjame hablar, no voy a decirte nada que no te haya dicho antes pero esta vez debes escucharme. No se si estas lo suficientemente cuerdo o no, no se por que has venido aquí y has hecho todo esto, pero no va a funcionar.

.- Estoy cuerdo, estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo para saber que te quiero conmigo.

**_Y si entiendo que quieres hablar  
_**

.- Pero no te has puesto a pensar en lo que yo quiero, ni que es lo que debe ser, todas las cosas Hoyou son como deben ser, uno no puede simplemente ir en contra de toda la corriente, tú no puedes venir aquí y actuar como si nada a nuestro alrededor no estuviera pasando, no puede pensar de ese modo, no es natural.

**_que aveces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
_**

.- No quiero algo natural, yo te quiero a ti, no estoy loco Kagome, vine aquí dispuesto a cumplir todos tus sueños, yo se que tú no has podido olvidarme tan pronto, yo se incluso que esta relación que llevas con Inuyasha no lleva mas de un año, solo 6 meses quizás, no es tan serio aun como lo que tú y yo tuvimos.

.- **Lo es**…

.- No, no lo es, Kagome, tú míralo ahora, tú escúchame a mi, puedo ofrecerte ahora todo, me he acomodado en un perfecto trabajo de relaciones publicas en el puerto mas importante de este lugar, la paga es estupenda, me han ayudado en el financiamiento de esta casa, el amueblado y todo, he estado planeando esto desde América por meses, la relación con mi esposa es intolerable, no nos entendemos, somos de dos mundos completamente separados, ella no es como tú, solo tendrías que venia aquí y aspirar este aire y esta vida a mi lado como siempre lo soñamos, lo tenemos todo ahora.

**_vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti..._**

.- ¿Y tu hija?

.- Ella – dijo y la presiono contra él – a ella también podemos tenerla aquí, ya no es una niña pequeña, ya puede entender que pasa y yo se que Marian no se negaría, si yo se lo pidiera, ella sabe que nosotros no somos felices y sabe cuanto te amo, siempre lo ha sabido, solo tienes que ceder Kagome, solo es lo único que falta para que tú y yo seamos felices.

.- Escúchate, escucha lo que me estas pidiendo y lo que estas diciendo, lo egoísta que todo eso sueña, yo nunca podría hacer algo así, además…

.- Además…

**_Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir,_**

.- Hoyou, **hay una cosa mas que yo necesito y tú ya nunca me vas a poder ofrecer**.

.- Que, dime, lo que sea, no me importa que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, no me importa cuanto me cueste, lo tendré para ti, solo dime que es.

.- No es algo que puedas conseguir Hoyou, es algo que tuviste y jamás tendrás de nuevo.

**_"…Debes saber también que ella es del tipo de las que no puedes defraudar o las perderás para siempre…"_**

.- la **confianza** Hoyou, solo eso, yo ya no confió en ti.

.- Kagome…

**_si ya no sientes más este amor,  
no tengo nada más que decir.  
_**

.- Escúchame, tú sabes muy bien, que yo nunca podría interferir entre tu familia y tú, que nunca me pondría en medio de todos ustedes, no soy esa clase de mujer, **yo ya fui todo lo que pude ser para ti, te quise como tu esposa, te entregue durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos incondcionalmente todo lo que yo era**. Pero hay algo mucho más importante que eso ahora, mucho más importante que ninguna otra cosa en mi mundo.

Ella se levanto del sillón y se acerco a él, no se movió, solo la vio quedarse sentada en la mesa de centro blanca a juego con los sillones, que tenía aquella sala.

.- Hoyou, yo no conozco todos los motivos que te alejaron de mi, yo solo respondí al mas importante, al que me era primordial, tu necesidad de libertad, - Hoyou abrió lo ojos enormes "_mi necesidad de libertad_" - no te sorprendas, si en ese momento quizás tu me hubieras dicho que lo dejara todo, que solo me fuera contigo, quizás lo hubiera hecho, quizás hubiera dejado todo por ti, sui tu hubieses honesto conmigo.

.- Te iba a perder si lo hacia.

.- No, me perdiste por no hacerlo, **nunca me hablaste con la verdad, tus sentimientos parecían tan puros y verdaderos, la verdad, es que jamás sentí tanta ilusión en mi vida, nunca, me sentí tan completa y tan llena, el alma me brincaba cada vez que tu me besabas, pero he llegado a pensar que esa emoción solo era mía, puesto que tu nunca me dijiste la verdad, no se si tus emociones eran verdaderas o no…**

**_No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi  
_**

.- Kagome yo…

.- No, eso ya no me importa, - hizo una pausa mas para poder provocar el silencio - **te amaba, como nunca había amado a nadie en mi vida, eras todo lo que yo conocía y quería a mi lado, te parecías tanto a mi que me sentí identificada contigo, me hiciste sentir que podía llenar a alguien también, que no solo debía ser llenada, todos me había defraudado, todos se había alejado de mi y tu eras lo único que estaba a mi lado, mi mamá y su propia soledad, y mi hermano y sus propias decisiones, todos necesitaban libertad, todos necesitaban arreglar su propia vida a su manera y yo lo acepte, lo que no pude comprender era que en lo que yo en realidad quería era tener alguien, a alguien en quien refugiarme en el momento en que yo lo necesitara y durante todo ese tiempo creí que esa persona eras tu… pero tú tomaste tus propias decisiones sin contar conmigo** – la niña les había estado mirando seriamente, podía sentir la tristeza en el ambiente, Kagome la miro y le sonrió la tomo del cabello – y el fruto de tus decisiones esta ahora en tus manos, ahora tienes todo lo una persona puede desear en el mundo y quieres perderlo de nuevo.

**_cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir.  
_**

.- No quiero – dijo racionando a la niña inconcientemente.

.- No lo hagas Hoyou. - una lagrima liger escapo por su mejilla

.- _Daddy_… (papi) - la niña llamo su papá con sus brillantes ojos

.- _Yes honey_ (si dulsura)

.-_ I no like see Kagome cry… can I go out whit mommy?_ (no quiero ver llorar a Kagome, puedo ir con mami)

.- _Yes honey go_.(si dulsura ve)

La niña salto de su regazo y fue afuera, el apenas sonido de la puerta se oyó al abrirse y cerrarse de Nuevo.

.- Kagome… - Hoyou reposó su mano calidamente en su mejilla limpiando una lágrima que había descendido de sus ojos pardos. tomo una de sus manos mientras ella se mantenia agachada, el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo era casi solido contra él ahora, no mas rencor, no mas miedo, no mas incertidumbre, ninguna sombra de amor, solo un innegable y solido dolor que se contagaba ante su helido contacto.

**_Y por favor no me detengas  
_**

La niña salio viendo a su mamá y a el chico de cabello largo sentados en la escalera.

.-_ What's up Kate_? (Que pasa Kate?)

.- _Kagome cry…_ (kagome llora)

.- _Come here; don't worry honey, all is ok_. (ven aquí, no te preocupes dulzura. Todo esta bien)

Inuyasha se declaro a si mismo desesperado pro no saber el idioma que ellas hablaban y mas por saber que Kagome estaba sola con ese tipo adentro de esa casa.

.- has viajado miles de kilómetros persiguiendo un sueño, que no será Hoyou, **tus decisiones han sido tomadas, la vida no se detiene en un sueño**, si así fuera nosotros quizás nunca nos hubiéramos separado, - lo miro a la cara teniendo deseos de contener sus lagrimas pero no pudiendo mas - pero tomaste dediciones que los hicieron romperse comprar una casa y llenarla de sueños no es suficiente para poder llevarlos a cabo, crees que no se lo que has pensado, recuerdo muy bien cada cosa y cada sueño de este lugar, el jardín lleno de flores para perfumar la casa, los sillones blancos para reflejar la luz, los ventanales amplios para poder salir por ellos comos si fueran puertas, la alfombra suave y mullida para poder hacer el amor aquí, pero ya no me corresponde a mi, yo se que afuera los sueños y la vida que debas vivir están esperándote, yo te devolví tu libertad lo recuerdas.

**_"Te devuelvo todo, tu palabra, todas las promesas que me hiciste y te hice te las devuelvo, te devuelvo tu libertad"_**

.- te la devolví para que hicieras lo correcto, para que a donde quiera que fueras intentaras ser feliz, la vida no se detuvo nunca Hoyou, yo quise detenerla lo reconozco me encere tanto en mi vida y en mis sueños que no me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo, los frutos de esa negación, fueron precisamente lo que me hicieron salir de ella, la forma en la que exprese todo ese dolor creado sonrisas donde había lagrimas fueron lo que me hizo salir de él, **ahora tengo una vida nueva, una esperanza por la cual seguir pero no puedo si tu estas aquí. Has tu vida como siempre debiste y déjame hacer la mía.**

**_siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir  
aunque ahora no la tenga.  
_**

**_Se_** soltó de su mano y camino a la puerta, se limpio el rostro él no se vio capaz de detenerla pensó que se iría, y por dentro de si mismo estaba pensando que era lo mejor.

**_"piensa solamente lo mucho que la lastimas cada vez que la buscas Hoyou"_**

La voz de Inuyasha resonó en su cabeza mientras la veía alejarse

.- _Marian_… - la chica salio a la puerta todos la voltearon a ver, Inuyasha se levanto rápido a mirarla, vio sus ojos rojos y marchitos, ella le extendió una mano y el corrió a tomarla, ella respondió con consuelo y le ofreció una sonrisa – _come here, please_. (Marian, ven aquí por favor)

Marian se levanto con al niña en brazos y entro a la casa. Hoyou estaba aun en el mismo lugar, mirando a las personas que entraron con la que una vez fue su mujer.

Marian lo miro con una infinita ansiedad y amor a los ojos, él pudo notarlo, le extendió una mano y ella corrió a él, lo abrazo con tristeza.

.- _Please Hoyou, return whit me, I need you, Kate to, please._ (por favor Hoyou regresa conmigo, te necesito, Kate también por favor)

.-_ Don't cry…. I come back_ (no llores… yo volvere)

**_Y no mi vida no vale la pena,  
para qué quieres llamar  
_**

La chica se estrello en los labios de su esposo y después solo se aferro a su cuello llorando. Hoyou jamás dejo la mirada de Kagome a pesar que ella ya no le respondía, Inuyasha era quien la tenía en sus brazos ahora, limpiando sus mejillas, susurrando en sus oídos, vio algo que conocía bien en ella y no podía evitar mas, la verdad era esa, cada uno había tomado caminos distintos y al parecer ella realmente había tomado el correcto.

**_si el que era yo ya no va estar  
esta es la última escena.  
_**

**_"Tienes razón, no he vivido tantas cosas como tú con ella pero hay una cosa muy diferente de entre la vida que ella tiene conmigo, que la que tuvo a tu lado…. La mías si es verdadera… Se que hay algunas cosas que nunca va a recuperar cosas que te dio a ti que no vivirá mas conmigo, pero yo puedo decirte que por cada una de ella yo le haré vivir nuevas"_**

.- Kagome… - la voz del chico se oyó en toda la habitación, su mujer nunca lo soltó – perdóname…

Kagome se soltó un segundo de Inuyasha, pero el no le soltó la mano, camino con ella a la pareja que estaba abrazada cerca de ellos.

.- **voy a imaginar que tú nunca volviste, que nunca estuviste aquí incluso que nunca conocí, pensemos los dos que nunca ninguno de nosotros jamás se atravesó en el camino del otro y dejemos reparar todas estas cicatrices solas, como si todo a historia nunca hubiera pasado. Has lo correcto Hoyou, vuelve a tu vida y vívela muy feliz, por que estoy segura que tienes grandes razones para hacerlo, tienes una vida y tienes que vivirla, pero si puedes intenta vivirla haciendo un poco feliz la vida de los demás, te aseguro que eso te hará valorarla mucho mas, vive feliz y olvida para siempre que esta historia ocurrió, yo haré lo mismo.**

**_Y si entiendo que quieres hablar  
que aveces necesitas saber de mi  
_**

Camino un par de paso y sintió una mano, la mano de Inuyasha en la suya, lo volteo a ver, con un solo ademán le pidió que la soltara un momento, él lo hizo y ella se acerco mas a Hoyou, Marian incluso comprendió que tenía que tener solo un poco de distancia. Parada justo frente a él, le extendió la mano, ella la extendió también, sus manos se enlazaron y se miraron justo a los ojos, muchas emociones se repitieron en ese momento, y una muy importante. Ella volteo su mano para dejar la palma de Hoyou hacia arriba y metió su otra mano en su bolsillo, saco una pequeño objeto que puso en su mano.

**_pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, ´  
vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti...  
_**

**.- yo te perdono, vive tu vida muy feliz, donde quiera que tu estés, trata de ser bueno y no lastimes a nadie mas, yo te perdono, por amor y por vida…**

**_Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes más este amor,  
no tengo nada más que decir._**

Lagrimas que no pudo evitar salieron de sus ojos y lo soltó, el pequeño objeto que centelleo en su mano por un segundo antes de ser su mano cerrada por la propia mano de Kagome.

**_No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir._**

**.- Te devuelvo tu libertad, vuelve a donde perteneces a quien perteneces y trata de ser feliz, te lo deseo de todo corazón, adiós Hoyou.**

Hoyou la vio acercarse de nuevo al chico de ojos marrones, que había perdido toda su ira contra él, la tomo de la mano y salio de la casa con ella. Abrió la palma de su mano, la argolla dorada de 50 círculos y 5 estrellas se peso ligera en su mano, ese había sido un triste adiós, su mujer lo volvió a abrazar y él respondió mientras la pequeña solo miraba feliz a sus papas juntos, "adiós Kagome" pensó con intensidad mientras empezó a formular la forma de rechazar el trabajo y volver a América para no volver.

**_Suelta mi mano..._**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La joven pareja afuera se detuvo en las puertas cerradas ahora con los enormes alcatraces, el viento marino los cubrió, la joven mujer se veía tan cansada, anímicamente tan cansada.

.- ¿Estás bien?

.- Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo algo… agotada.

Ella se recargo de nuevo en él, agotada, si, agotada por que estaba cerrando un capitulo en su vida de manera por fin definitiva, años de pensar en alguien a quien se ha perdido, de temer un regreso y de cerrar la puerta de una historia de esperanzas, de sueños y de tristeza. Justo en ese momento sentía como una parte de si misma se desprendía de su alma, pero era una parte que no debía estar allí, una parte de si misma que quizás nunca debió estar, ahora todo sería diferente.

la brisa los guio fuera de ese lugar, nunca soltandose, el como un pilar iderrumblable, y ella recogiedo los ultimos trozos de su alma rota reparandolos ponendolos cada uno en su lugar

.- Inuyasha... - lo llamo de pronto.

.- dime.

.- Gracias - dijo mirandolo con los ojos mas mansos que hubier visto en ella desde que todo eso hubiera empezado - muchasd gracias.

.- Pero yo no he hecho...

.- Has mucho mas de lo que nadie podra decir - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su boca, el alito caliente de su aliento la acarico - solo por ti estoy aqui, gracias por darme cuanta de que podia llegar mas lejos de lo que yo misma imaginaba.

Simple como fue, se acerco a él y le dio un dulce y suave beso, cerrando las puertas de una historia que debia ser solo un recuerdo, para abrirlas a él a una esperanza.

.- Amor… - dijo rompiendo el beso y escondiendose entre su cabello, el aroma a sal estaba presete - llévame a casa ¿está bien?

.- Si, vamos.

La abrazó por los hombros y camino con ella, el mar siguió regalándoles una brisa calmada, mientras ellos caminaban hacia literalmente una vida nueva.

_Fin capitulo 18_

_23 de octubre de 2005_

_9:08 p.m._

* * *

_**Nota de autora**: yo se todos quereis matarme en este momento, como fui a dejarlo asi como si nada pero creanme esto es solo asi por que es realmente nesesario._

_Darle un fin que todos hubieran querido pero al pensarlo un momento, me dije, para quien quiero la resolucion del problema... para Kagome por supuesto, una venganza de ir y decirle solo "si me voy a quedar con Inuyasha y no me importa lo que tu hagas asi que ve y tiratea los tiburones" que no lo niego me hubiera gustado, ver la sangre hasta el rio pero no pude, de alguna manera pienso que las historias con la venganza nunca terminan bien, el perdon es una forma mas completa para dejar pasar aun trago amargo, quiza no para el pero si par ella._

_que si debi dejarlo icluso sin Marian, si lo se, pero, tambien lo pense y supe de inmedianto que 1. no iba a dejar a kate sola, eso nunca y 2. despues de todo, quien somos para decidir que hara Marian mas adelante._

_Como dije al principio, todas las personas nesesitamos del perdon, de corregir los errores, de darle un segunda y tercera y cuarta oportunidad a una persona, todos nos equivocamos despues de todo, y si pueden ser errores garrafales como los de Hoyou pero solo una oportunidad, y mas aun cuando amas si no puede negarse._

_ya se que despues de esta historia ylo mejor y nunca vuelven a leerme por lo que acabo de hacer, pero creanme esto es lo correcto... pero hey no se desanimen, a pesar del muuuuuuy denso capitulo aun no es el final, estoy preparando algo muy bonito para el proximo capitulo asi que por favor tenganme un poco de fe y no me abandoen._

_ahora si a mis responsibas gracias por seguir conmigo:_

**Keren**: debes odiarme por este capitulo, yo se todos queemos ver correr la sangre hasta el rio pero no pude hacerle eso a kagome, gracias por el apoyo de la historia y poder lograr comprender tan bien a este personaje, no es muy de ver a la mujer fuerte y decidida que no se deja abatir y que a cada rato sale corriendo a buscar al heroe en los fics pero quise hacerla asi, fuerte y de ella misma, explorar a todos mis personajes y creo quel e di el peor papel a Marian jeje pero esa es tambien como dices la otra cara de la moneda.  
bien pero no te desanimes, aun no he llegado al final y sigue lo que tu llamas "poco educativo" jejejeje eres la primer persona que ve como algo educativo mi fic... en que me estare equivocando jajajajajaja gracias por tu review

**Doremi3**: hey voy bien con el fic, lo que estaba pensando era abrirte yo la cuenta con tu nombre y tu correo en hotmail y parartelos despues en un correo para que puedas subirlos en tu propia cuenta perdona si no lo he hecho aun pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, de hecho actualise antes por el puente que se viene de noviembre que me quedare desconectada, pero en cuanto lo tenga listo lo subo vale, gracias por el apoyo y gracias por tu review

**kagome-kitty:** muchas gracias por las porras y gracias por tu review

**yelitza**: el premio... un oneshot de tu pareja favorita, no puedo retribuirte con mas asi que esa es mi mejor propuesta

me anima mucho que te haya gustado tanto, la verdad, solo esperoque nome odies despues de este, pues ya vez todo lo que paso, todo lo que ese hombre tenia planeado en su muy descabellada cabecita, ahora ya estamos en paz, la historia triste ya se acabo, espero y tengas curiosidad de ver que es lo que pasara gracias por tu review

**Anyara**: puedo decir que comparto lo misjo que tu y mirame a m que solo tengo 20, my inmortal desde la primera vez que la escuche y mucho antes de saber el significado de la letras upe que era un cancion importante, una que llega al alam yal ver la letra pude ver que nome equivicaba, en verdad es solo la loa a un alam rota que busca libertad esperemos que pueda encontrarla.

quiza tu que eres mayor puedas entender mas sobre este sentimiento que si lo buscas como una venganza a la unica que llega a realmente dañar es a ti misma, el perdon al final de cuentas a pesar de que paresca injusto, es lo mejor gracias por tu review

monica : gracias por tu review en serio siempre es agradable verte en la lista gracias por tu review

**Shakka** **DV**: jejejejejejeje lo se colega mi ingles es pesimo, gracias por tu ofercimento en mi proximo experimento lo tomare en cuanta, gracis por las porras tambien y gracias por tu review

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: espero y puedas continuar conmigo hasta el final, lo se creo que cada persona que se ha involucrado tanto en el fic como yo a terminado odiando a Hoyou curiosamente menos yo jejeje, aun asi el drama ya se acabo, ahora sigue la esperanza, que es una de las mejores cosas que nos quedan al ser humano algo que ni el capitalismo a podido derrumbrar. gracias por tu review.

_por favor no desesperen ahor sigue la mejor parte, la esperanza de uan vida mejor al lado de nuestro queridisimo doctor, les prometo que al final no los defraudare._

_**gracias por todos sus reviews por favor sigan mandandolos me facina verlos siempre**_

_**shian shen **_

_**mimi chan**_


	19. Capitulo 19: apreder a vivir de nuevo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**KAGOME**_

_**por mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo**_

_Atrévete a soñar con un mundo donde hasta los más fantásticos e imposibles sueños pueden hacerse realidad. _

_**Alejandro Fernández y Gloria Estafan **_

_**En el Jardín**_

_Daiki Asuka Júnior, Meimi Haneoka, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji, Sakura Kinomoto, Lee Syaoran, Fly, Kurogane,_ _Tsukino_ _Usagi,_ _Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, tuxedo mask, Hideki Motosuwa, Chi, Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Ryouga Hibiki, una ilustración mas sobre otra serie de Rumiko Takahashi que hablaba sobre viajes en el tiempo y joyas poderosas que no podía recordar._

Estas y otras figuras de los personajes de las series que ella solía ver en la TV y que eran los que mas le gustaban iban quedando empilados todos sobre el escritorio del computador, los recortes de las revistas y postres que había estado adquiriendo y los tenía siempre a la vista estaban siendo empilados, tenía un marco de madera para ellos, solo debía pintarlo y arreglarlo para que se viera como nuevo, hasta entonces estarían guardados, una vez mas, en mucho tiempo, desde que había adquirido ese articulo que cubría quería verlo de nuevo.

_**Un espejo…**_

Era un espejo sencillo de cuerpo entero, que con le tiempo había ido cubriendo con estos recortes y calcomanías pequeñas que no podría despegar tan fácil, pero que de igual manera no opacaban demasiado la visión, y pronto tuvo la visión de ese espejo, ella misma…

Fue extraño hasta cierto punto mirarse a si misma, no dedicaba mucho tiempo a su arreglo personal, por algún motivo que su mente conciente no llegaba aun a comprender, era linda, no era del tipo de belleza despampanante, ni siquiera demasiado notable, solo era una chica mas de 20 años, con un físico promedio, un cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, ojos marrones y piel clara. Cada vez que se miraba en un espejo era solo para retocar su cabello o poner un ligero maquillaje, incluso para eso solo utilizaba un pequeño espejo que tenía en su mochila, con algún labial y sombra como una chica común y corriente que tenía un poco de maquillaje en su bolso, todo lo que había dejado en ese espejo era el espacio necesario para mirarse el rostro, pero ese día, al despertar de nuevo en su casa, se había levantado con una renovada fuerza, la noche anterior Marian la había llamado para anunciarle que regresaban a América y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella y que la perdonara por él y por lo incomodo que seguro había sido tratar con ella.

Él se había ido y de alguna manera sabía que esta vez era para siempre, finalmente se había terminado, este pensamiento redondeo en su cabeza por minutos antes de levantarse, finalmente decidió que ese era un buen día y se levanto a darse una ducha antes de desayunar, al salir escogió un conjunto ligero, para poder quedarse en casa, el permiso de una semana que había pedido en la universidad se terminaba en un día mas, luego seguía el fin de semana, bien podía permanecer en casa para poder repasar apuntes y no sentirse tan atrasada o bien podía ir de improviso a casa de Inuyasha y sonsacarlo para invitarla a tomar una nieve, pero seria en la tarde, él seguro también estaría estudiando por el mismo permiso.

Se paro en el espejo a ver como lucia esa ropa y miro todas las imágenes, se sintió de pronto triste, que significaba no querer verse a si misma, esconderse de su propia imagen, de alguna manera supo que era lo que siempre había estado haciendo, esconderse, de ella misma y de todos a su alrededor, de sus propios sentimientos, incluso de su propio reflejo.

Se miro cuando el espejo estuvo limpio, enredada en la toalla color melón que cubría su cuerpo mojado, su cabello enredado en otra más pequeña del mismo color, primo soltó la de su cabello este callo ondulado y mojado por sus hombros y su espalda, mojado parecía aun mas negro lo sacudió todo para poder ponerlo en su espalda y después soltó el nudo de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y se miro de nuevo.

Su cuerpo no estaba demasiado bien proporcionado, un tanto asimétrico, a decir verdad había estado subiendo y bajando de peso constantemente en esos años, primero la bonanza del matrimonio que había hecho aumentar 10 a 15 kilos, aun recordaba el anillo y se asombraba que un día le hubiera calzado, después de un tiempo nadaba aun en su dedo pulgar, luego la depresión de el divorcio la hizo derretirse por entero en quizás 10 kilos, tenía unas cicatrices en la espalda y el vientre muy poco estéticas por el estiramiento de la piel y que no había tenido precaución en no arañar, eso era lo que menos le gustaba fuera de eso era una mujer bien formada, senos grandes y redondos, y piel clara, y piernas largas y firmes, caderas anchas, no demasiado, un día una anciana en el templo le dijo que eso era una fortuna por que a la hora de tener un hijo seria muy fácil para ella y no le provocaría tanto dolorMC1 . "_hijos…"_

Se miro de perfil, aguanto el aire, admiro la curva que hacia su espalda y su cultura, la caída natural de sus senos, no por ser vanidosa a veces se comparaba con cierto tipo de amazonas que veían en los libros, eran mujeres altas y redondas como ella, fuertes y valientes, como ella intentaba serlo cada día, lejos de las demás mujeres de su cultura, delgadas y pequeñas, si ella era un tipo extraño de amazona.

.- y tu estas desvariando Kagome… - dijo riendo de sus pensamientos y tomo su vestido.

Una promesa en su interior nació, no volvería a cubrir ese espejo y no volvería a sentirse avergonzada de si misma, era lo que era y bien que mal, con el tiempo podía mejorar… mejorar, hacia años que no pensaba en esas cosas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Once upon a time…_

Se que hace muchos años no sueño, no me he permitido soñar como cuando era niña, donde construía mis castillos en el aire llenos de grandes pasillos, hermosos pisos de mosaicos elegantes, paredes tapizadas de cortinas blancas y rosas, pisos y pisos, torres y torres, y yo viviendo el salón mas grande, con unicornios y hadas azules que me hacían compañía.

Hasta que el villano del cuento vino y lo destruyo y lo mas gracioso la princesa fue el que bajo el puente, dejo fuera de lugar las losetas en el piso, las hermosas cortinas rasgadas y lodo en cada piso, y cada torre, todos los unicornios huyeron y mis hadas se pusieron en huelga.

_Pero llego un príncipe azul con las mas extrañas habilidades, coloco las losetas en su lugar, me devolvió mi piso, cosió las cortinas, me dio un refugio, limpio el piso, me devolvió a mi territorio, negocio con mis hadas, me defendió en la desgracia, y consiguió heno con miel para que mis unicornios volvieran, me devolvió a mi lugar._

_Quizás esta sea la mas loca historia de "once upon a time…" pero a mi me gusta…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**(Alejandro)**_

_**En el jardín de mis amores, **_

_**Donde sembré tantas noches de locura **_

_**Tantas caricias colmadas de ternura **_

_**Que marchitaron dejando sinsabores.**_

Vaya cita de novios quedarse ir a la biblioteca, que tipo de pareja un viernes en la noche en lugar de ir a una discoteca en el centro de Tokio escuchar la estruendosa música y bailando hasta el amanecer regresaba después de haber estudiado toda la tarde en la biblioteca ahora en la oscuridad de la noche, regresando a casa de su brazo se lo respondió "una pareja como el y yo" sonrió contenta.

Cerrada de los ojos, sintiendo el brazo de el rodeando su cintura, medio recargada entre su mochila y su espalda, caminaba sin fijarse siquiera en el camino, cuando abrió los ojos se hallo a si misma en un lugar en su suma conocido.

Había un parque donde las parejas solían reunirse, era solo un pequeño jardín y algunos juegos viejos que una empacadora de alimentos había puesto cerca para los niños de los trabajadores, pero a esa hora, casi las 9 todos los trabajadores estaban en casa y los niños también, pero situado justo detrás de el edificio de empacado resultaba ser un lugar muy intimo.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de este parque mi amor? – dijo el chico susurrando en su oído.

.- No que dicen. – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

.- Que este en lugar de ser un parque para niños es solo un parque para las parejas – dijo el chico de ojos azules rodeándola de la cintura recargándola en una pared

.- me has traído aquí a propósito – dijo la chica de ojos marrones coqueta.

.- Ahmm puede ser.

La beso

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de este parque verdad linda? – dijo mordiéndole un oído

.- Claro Inuyasha – dijo agradeciendo la oscuridad del lugar una sensación de DejaVu se dibujo en su cara, sintió que su novio la rodeaba por completo – neee pero no se me antoja aquí, además mi vida – dijo también colgándose de su cuello, solo dejando caer un beso en su nariz – nosotros no tenemos que escondernos, no necesitamos un lugar como este, anda vamos, aun tengo hambre y me debes una pizza por ayudarte con las clases de psiquiatría.

.- Mmmmmm yo que estaba esperando que ya lo hubieras olvidado.

.- Eso nunca Inuyasha, una nunca olvida una cosa tan importante, como pizza jeje.

.- Pequeña glotona, vas a terminar como un globo.

.- Ahaaa pues que lastima por que perderás todas las ganancias del circo, pues no te voy a dejar ser mi novio cuando sea la increíble mujer globo – dijo atacándolo en cosquillas y huyendo de su lado.

.- Jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja

.- El joven doctor tiene cosquillas jaja jaja

.- Oye tu ven aquí y recibe tu mecido. – corrió para poder seguirla.

.- Eso solo si me alcanzas.

_**En el jardín de mis amores, **_

_**He cultivado romances y pasiones **_

_**Que con el tiempo se han vuelto desengaños, **_

_**Que van tiñendo de gris mis ilusiones. **_

La pequeña puerta amarilla frente a ella, tiempo atrás se había prometido no volver a ese lugar, la renta que Hoyou había pagado durante todos los tres años ya casi se vencía, lo había hecho había dicho el para no tener que preocuparse por pagar la renta en mucho tiempo y así poder ahorrar cómodamente para adquirir una casa mas bonita para ellos, la casa de los grandes ventanales y las alfombras suaves y mullidas… debía reconocer aun quería una casa así, cerca de un consultorio de doctor en algún lugar de la costa.

.- estas segura Kagome…

.- si, gracias por venir conmigo. – dijo tomándolo de la mano, saco un juego de llaves de su polera y metió la correcta en la chapa por el tiempo que había estado cerrada costo un poco de trabajo y el metal estaba contraído – ya esta.

"Tadaima" solo lo pensó, era la costumbre así y la casa estuviera vacía, siempre le decía al aire que había llegado todo parecía estar en su lugar, el no había sacado nada cuando se había ido, la sala que era aun pieza amplia suficiente para una sal y un comedor, al fondo un balcón que daba a un baldío atrás un pasillo que comunicaba con las puertas de las demás habitaciones primero la cocina, que era aun pieza también amplia suficiente para poder poner una mesa en ella y una cocina completa con todos sus componentes, a un lado las puertas de dos recamaras una era la suya y la otra hacia las veces de un estudio para la computadora y un librero, la siguiente al frente era el baño y al fondo un tras patio con un lugar para la lavadora y secadora con un lavabo de piedra y una pequeña pileta.

.- es una buena casa.

.- Lo se, era cómodo y se veían unos atardeceres hermosos desde la azotea en el ultimo piso.

Una simple sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en su cara, toda la casa parecía ser una casa abandonada, llena de polvo las cosas tan desordenadas como había quedado la ultima vez, un plato roto en el piso y algunas botellas de licor, en la mesa del comedor, "no ha sido mi culpa, nada de esto lo fue, el fue el que tomo sus propias decisiones" se dijo a si misma cuando la culpa quería roerla de nuevo. Camino por el pasillo y entró a la recamara, él no la soltó nunca.

No pensó que lo que buscaba lo fuera a encontrar tan pronto, estaba justo sobre la cama, una caja de cartón, llena de recuerdos, no había querido volver a esa casa a recogerla pero era suya, los recuerdos de toda su vida estaba allí, sus diarios, y cosas simbólicas, algunas pieza de ropa y muñecos y recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia antes de conocer a Hoyou. El tenía el derecho de leerlas ella se lo había otorgado, le había dicho que cuando quisiera conocer mas de ella esa caja estaba abierta para el, justo cuando ella se fue él las vio, varias botellas de licor estaba allí también, sobre su cama, un escalofrió la recorrió, los fines de semana de no levantarse y comer comida chatarra le brincaron de pronto, cuantas ilusiones, cuantos sueños en esa casa de fantasía.

.- ¿esto es lo que buscas? – dijo el sacándola de su estupor.

.- Si, es justo esto.

.- ¿Que es?

.- Son mis diarios, los escribía hace años, últimamente abandone mucho la costumbre.

.- Él los leyó – dijo un poco molesto.

.- Oh no te preocupes el podía hacerlo en ese entonces.

.- Ya veo.

Ella levanto sus cosas sus cuadernos y las cosas que Hoyou había dejado regadas en la cama, había fotos allí también, el si tenía fotos de ella pero ella no de él, eso estaba bien, no quería ninguna de cualquier modo.

.- vamos busquemos al administrador digámosle que ya puede poner la casa en renta.

.- ¿Y todo esto? – dijo el mirando todo los muebles, si no eran lujosos si estaban en buen estado.

.- Quise se quede aquí, seguro a otra familia les será mas útil.

.- Vamos.

La tomo de nuevo de la mano y salieron de ese lugar, esta vez si no había ningún motivo para volver mas… nunca mas.

_**(Gloria) **_

_**Hasta que llegaste tú... **_

_**Trayendo nuevas pasiones a mi vida **_

_**Con la mirada que alivia mis heridas **_

_**Con ese beso de amor que no se olvida. **_

Las manos de él recorrían su cintura con sumo erotismo, toda ella se sentía que se derretía cuando el besaba justo un lugar en su cuello que parecía ser un lugar sumamente sensible, su mayor punto erógeno, ella respiraba profundo aun dentro de su boca calmando el deseo a profundas bocanadas, estaba justo en las escaleras del templo era solo las 3 de la tarde cualquiera podía subir y verlos allí, besándose comos si nadie en realidad pudiera verlos, como si fueran invisibles, pero eso no importaba, ella se dejo perder por el sabor profundo a tierra mojada en la boca de su novio, de ceniza húmeda de su cabello, no era un mal aroma al contrario era sumamente bueno poder enredar sus dedos entre el largo y sedoso cabello de Inuyasha y aspirar su aroma como si fuera perfume…

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Fuera por que era muy extraño tener que esconderse en las bodegas de la secundaria, o por que en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien encontrarlos y recibir incluso una expulsión ella no podía terminar de disfrutar del beso de él, nunca la habían besado así, no del modo en que él había metido sus manos por debajo de su blusa y tocaba su espalda, con solo 16 años y aun nadie la había besado así, se sentía bien pero de alguna manera sabía que podía sentirse mejor

BUUUUIIIIIIII

.- la alarma – dijo ella tratando de respirar mas tranquila – debo volver a clase.

.- Oh linda quédate.

.- No puedo, por favor.

.- Está bien, nos vemos después entonces – dijo con cierto tono enfadado.

.- Disculpa.

Se arreglo la blusa y salio con cuidado de la bodega, odiaba esconderse, solo esperaba el momento para ya no hacerlo más.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

.- Inuyasha…

.- Kagome…

Amaba la resonancia de su voz cuando decía su nombre así, era la cosa más excitante del mundo.

Dos señoras que subían al templo se quedaron mirando y cuchichiando por lo bajo algo que seguro tenía que ver con lo inmorales que se veían en ese lugar. Ella las escucho y solo rió por lo bajo, y volvió a los labios de su novio, que dijeran lo que quisieran el amor no era amoral todo lo contrario y eso era lo que ella es estaban sintiendo no mas.

**_(Alejandro) _**

_**Hasta que llegaste tú... **_

_**Con la inocencia que aún desconocía **_

_**Para enseñarme que existe todavía **_

_**Una razón para ver la luz del día. **_

El Goshimboku estaba lleno de nieve, y sin hojas, todas se habían caído hasta la próxima primavera que la lluvia de pétalos y hojas volvería a llenar todo el templo, ala nieve caía ya, la taza con leche de chocolate que tenía en las manos las mantenía calientes, todo estaba tan callado, nadie venía al templo cuando nevaba.

Había sido un año complicado, apenas y podía creer todo lo que había pasado, desde conocer a Inuyasha hasta volver a ver a Hoyou, conocer a su familia y ayudarlo a volver con ellos.

.- pero ah sido cosa buena – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

Cuando llego a pensar que podía sonreír tranquilamente al recordar todo lo ocurrido "después de perdonar" casi le dijo el malvavisco flotando en la cocoa caliente.

.- Señorita Higurashi se va a usted a enfermar si continua aquí en la nieve sabe – dijo una voz sumamente conocida a la que no vio llegar por estar platicando con el bombón en su chocolate.

.- De que me preocupa, tengo mi propio doctor de cabecera – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta – literalmente.

.- Aprovéchate – dijo con cierto tono de burla.

.- Lo haré tanto como pueda Inuyasha.

El chico se arrodillo a su lado y ella se inclino puso su frente contra la suya y descanso, realmente descanso…

Después vinieron los besos…

_**(Alejandro) **_

_**Hoy me he vuelto a enamorar... **_

_**(Ambos)**_

_**Y nuevamente ha germinado la pasión, **_

_**(Gloria) **_

_**En el jardín donde reinó la soledad **_

_**(Alejandro) **_

_**Nació la flor que hace feliz mi corazón. **_

.- si mi mamá nos ve ahora, nunca mas me dejara… – se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo un gemido – invitarte a estudiar Inuyasha.

.- Oh vamos ya te explique todo lo que podía del sistema nerviosos central linda, déjame ahora reforzar tus conocimientos sobre – puso un beso justo en su nuca donde había piel y cabello – sexología.

.- Inuyasha… - dijo soltando los papeles que tenía en la mano por fin rindiéndose ante el sensual ataque

El chico en su espalda paso sus manos por delante de ella posando las dos sobre sus pechos masajeando suavemente mientras ella se arqueaba y él besaba sus mejillas encendidas, aguanto enterrando las manos en los bordes de la silla giratoria.

**--AHHAAAAA…. PLUMMMM­--**

.- ¡pero que ha pasado aquí! - dijo entrando de improviso la mamá de Kagome en la habitación, los dos chicos en el piso de la habitación.

.- Me he caído.- respondió ella mecánicamente

.- Y me ha llevado.

.- Oh chicos, tengan mas cuidado, ya te he dicho que dejes de jugar en esa silla Kagome, no es la primera vez.

.- Captado.

.- Vamos en 20 min, estará lista la comida descansen un poco, te quedaras a comer verdad Inuyasha.

.- Claro señora higurashi.

.- Bien, levanten y lávense las manos.

.- Captado - respondieron los dos.

.- Kagome, terminaras pervirtiendo mucho a este joven con tus hábitos – dijo al oírlos responder lo mismo.

La mamá de Kagome salio cerrando la puerta tras ella, en cuanto estuvieron solo Kagome soltó una carcajada sonora.

.- Eso a que señorita higurashi.

.- Yo pervertirte a ti jaja jaja jaja jaja – dijo mirándolo con un sonrisa divertida – no creo que mas sea posible

.- Ven aquí pequeña niña pervertida.

Permanecieron 10 min más en el piso. Después agregados y limpios bajaron a comer.

_**(Ambos) **_

_**Hoy me he vuelto a enamorar **_

_**Atrás quedaron esos años de agonía, **_

_**(Alejandro) **_

_**Y justo en medio de mi triste soledad **_

_**Llegaste tú, para alegrar el alma mía. **_

El sol estaba entrando de forma mansa por la ventana semi abierta, el invierno empezaba a decrecer en todo Tokio, las tormentas y ventiscas de nieve ya había terminado, así que la luz del sol era menos calurosa, hacia frió. Kagome esta acurrucada en su cama, abrazando su almohada, era sábado, no quería tener que levantarse de la cama, el fin de semestre había sido un verdadero suplicio y era el primer en varios días que podía darse el lujo de pernoctar en su cama.

.- Kagome…

Una voz profunda la llamo en su sueño, la chica solo se acurruco mas contra el cojín que abrazaba, sintió una suave caricia subir por su brazo, logro despertar, unos profundos ojos marrones, casi verdes, casi miel, casi dorados estaban mirándola. La chica no hizo más que hundir la cara en la almohada y reír un poco, después se separo un poco solo para decir para si:

.- cielos, estos sueños cada vez son mas vividos jeje.

.- Y quien dice que estas soñando linda.

Kagome lo volteo a ver muy sorprendida, el chico solo la miraba con una sonrisa casi burlona.

.- Inuyasha… que haces aquí

El chico no respondió nada, bajo su rostro cerca de ella y le robo un beso, largo y calido. Kagome disfruto del beso pero pensando en su aliento de la mañana y en que cosa hacia su novio en su recamara a esa hora. El chico rompió el beso no alejándose demasiado y mirándola dulcemente.

.- buenos días

.- ¿que haces aquí?

.- Solo quise venir a despertarte.

.- Estas loco – dijo escondiéndose en las sabanas sin dejar de dedicarle una sonrisa

El chico la siguió bajo las sabanas buscando su rostro para robarle un beso mas, lo consiguió durando un par de minutos mas unido a sus labios.

.- Ok estoy despierta – dijo aun vez la dejo libre – ahora chico debes ir y bajar, pedirle a mamá algo para desayunar por que yo debo bañarme y vestirme.

.- No me puedo quedar.

.- Por supuesto que no pervertido – dijo arrojándole una almohada.

.- Jaja, anda no tardes te esperare.

El chico salio de la habitación dejándola sola aun descansar un par de segundos "definitivamente me puedo acostumbrar a esto… olvidaba lo bueno que esto era"

Rió para ella sola y tomo una bata de baño corriendo hacia el baño, debía apresurarse, no quería dejarlo esperando y tenía hambre.

_**(Alejandro) **_

_**Hasta que llegaste tú... **_

_**Con la inocencia que aún desconocía **_

_**Con la mirada que alivia mis heridas**_

_**Con ese beso de amor que no se olvida**_

.- desde aquí también hay buenos atardeceres.

.- Lo se, yo hago lo mismo siempre en mi casa.

Los dos chicos estaban tendidos en el tejado de la casa el atardecer caía rápido pintado de colores pastel, lila, naranja, rosa y rojo, coronado por un sol completamente naranja había mucho agua aun en el ambiente así que lo hacia un espectáculo digno de admirarse.

.- podría ver esto cada día de mi vida, lo se.

El la volteo a ver, cuantas chicas hoy dirían algo así, solo el atardecer, cuantas querían ver diamantes y pieles de mink, mirar ese mismo sol pero desde la cafetería mas elegante en la torre Eiffel, y ella estaba feliz solo por verla desde su tejado.

.- es un espectáculo muy hermoso – dijo cuando las sombras naranjas iluminaban sus ojos.

.- Sin duda, lo más hermoso que he visto – dijo mirándola a ella.

Ella volteo y se sonrojo, mucho, el mismo rojo del horizonte dibujado en sus mejillas.

_**(Gloria)**_

_**Hasta que llegaste tú... **_

_**Trayendo nuevas pasiones a mi vida**_

_**Para enseñarme que existe todavía **_

_**Una razón para ver la luz del día. **_

La camisa blanca le quedaba enorme sobre su blusa negra, había olvidado algún abrigo, llevaba todo desde el repelente de insectos hasta un sistema de rastreo satelital, pero no, no un suéter. El coro del alaba los había casi corrido de la cabaña donde estaban para ver el amanecer, solo a una facultad tan maniática como la de psicología se le ocurría hacer un campamento justo antes del fin de año.

El frió era menos en sus brazos, viendo ese amanecer desde la puerta de la cabaña, una suave beso callo en su mejilla derecha.

.- Te amo – dijo el chico de ojos marrones, casi verde, casi miel, casi dorado.

.- Te amo – dijo ella dejándose cubrir mas por sus brazos "un motivo para ver nacer la luz del día… solo uno" – gracias

.- ¿Por que? – dijo el chico confuso

.- Por todo y por nada.

.- …

.- No me hagas caso.

**_(Alejandro) _**

_**Hoy me he vuelto a enamorar... **_

_**(Ambos)**_

_**Y nuevamente ha germinado la pasión, **_

_**(Gloria) **_

_**En el jardín donde reinó la soledad **_

_**(Alejandro)**_

**_Nació la flor que hace feliz mi corazón. _**

.- basta con eso Inuyasha.

.- Es que el rosado te sienta de maravilla Kagome.

.- Me las vas a pagar.

La pintura regada sobre los papeles periódicos en todo el piso más que como debería ser en las paredes y una chica pintada de la mejilla derecha eso era lo que había en la recamara de Kagome cuando ella quiso remodelarla ese fin de semana y había pedido ayuda a su novio, supuso que la tarea le llevaría mucho menos tiempo si él la ayudaba, cuestión que ahora rondaba su cabeza, a esa hora ya hubiera logrado la mitad del trabajo ella sola, y ahora no podían avanzar de la primera pared.

Trazó de la línea blanca a la mitad de la cara de Inuyasha acostado en el piso y ella arriba de él sosteniéndole las manos con las rodillas, terminado el trazo se sintió satisfecha.

.- Y a ti las rayas Inuyasha te juro que te vez divino con ellas.

.- "divino" – oyendo el gesto completamente burlón de su novia - Tu pequeña pintora frustrada.

.- Como te…

El movimiento fue demasiado rápido como para poder percibirlo, ella se levanto ante el des balance de peso que ella había hecho al querer reclamarle, y la había logrado hacer caer hacia atrás, poniendo las manos en su espalda para que no conectara con el piso.

Y la miro, su blusa de delgadas tiras algo vieja levantada un poco sobre su estomago, para el pesado trabajo, sus ojos mansos y tiernos, las marcas de la pintura en su rostro, y de pronto sintió como si no hubiera criatura mas hermosa en el mundo.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, inquietos, dulces y apasionados al mismo tiempo, el letrero de pintura fresca en la perilla de la puerta mantendría lejos de su intimidad a todos los seres de la casa.

_**(Ambos) **_

_**Hoy me he vuelto a enamorar **_

_**Atrás quedaron esos años de agonía, **_

.- oh vamos por favor ya sal de allí.

.- Oh Kagome esto es muy enfermo sabes.

.- Si lo se pero quiero verlo, por favor dame ese gusto.

.- No te reirás de mi verdad.

.- Por supuesto que no se que te veras divino.

.- No quiero verme "divino" – dijo enfatizando la palabra.

.- Oh sabes a lo que me refiero, vamos niño penoso solo sal de allí.

.- Está bien.

Kagome no pudo suprimir un suspiro profundo al verlo así, en definitiva no había nada mas hermoso que un hombre de traje, lo hacia ver salido de uno de sus sueños mas salvajes.

Ella miro a ambos lados, la dependienta estaba ordenando algo detrás de la caja y la tienda estaba prácticamente vacía, no lo pensó mas, se metió en el mismo probador que él y cerro la puerta. Se arrojo a él en un beso apasionado, metiendo sus manos bajo su saco negro y dejándolas atoradas entre sus tirantes, la corbata quedo hecha un ovillo entre sus pechos, lo besó, lo mordió, casi lo lamió. Suspiros profundo empezaron a salir de su boca cuando el la abrazo a ella y la aferro a su cuerpo, algunas parte su de su cuerpo empezaban a reaccionar a su solo tacto, le costo toda su fuerza de voluntad poder separarse de ella.

.- wow, aquel chiquillo de mangas te tenía loca verdad… como era que se llamaba

.- que importa… - dijo arremetiendo de nuevo en un beso aun mas ansioso.

No había discusión, sin importar si se lo vendían al doble de precio, la compra estaba hecha.

_**(Alejandro) **_

_**Y justo en medio de mi triste soledad **_

_**Llegaste tú, para alegrar el alma mía. **_

El regresaría, ella lo sabía no tenía ninguna duda ero era simplemente verlo partir, ella sabía desde un principio que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, el estaba obligado a ese servicio medico pero por que tan lejos, un maldito camino lejos de ella por mas de 8 horas, las lagrimas hicieron camino por su rostro triste cuando el anuncio de su transporte se oyó en las bocinas.

.- no llores por favor, yo volveré pronto, además vendré que cada que tenga oportunidad, no te preocupes preciosa.

.- Dios como voy a extrañarte.

.- Lo se, lo se, créeme no quisiera irme, es lo ultimo que quiero.

Un último beso, abogando por lo que faltarían todo ese año.

.- te amo

.- te amo.

.- No tengas miedo, te juro por lo que mas quiero… que eres tú, que volveré y todo será igual que siempre.

.- Lo se.

.- No importa donde este Kagome, siempre estaré contigo, solo debes buscarme y allí estaré, no lo olvides dijo abrazándola muy fuerte la ultima llamada para el transporte acababa de sonar.

.- Cuídate mucho.

.- Lo haré, has lo mismo.

.- Volveré Kagome, solo espérame si, por favor.

.- Lo haré te lo juro.

Un último beso y un adiós, un triste adiós por alguna temporada, la ultima prueba para un amor que no sabían si sería para siempre… aunque lo sabían el corazón de ambos era lo que mas deseaba

_**¡Hasta que llegaste tú...!**_

_13 de noviembre de 2005_

_8: 35 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: que ya imagino lo que todos piensan pero les juro que esto no va por mal camino, solo esperen la próxima actualización os juro que no los decepcionare. _

_wowwww 15 reviews este ultimo capitulo fue el quemas visitas tuvo y mas reviews recibio un monton de gracias de verdad, este capitulo quetemi tanto que no les gustara creo que ha salido muy bien,_

_Algo confuso este lo se, pero veanlo desde aqui cada vez que la cancion se dividia comenzaba una nueva escena, que es un nuevo recuerdo que ellos pasaron en una temporada juntos despues que hoyou y su famila se fueran una vida nueva, creo yo que quedo muy lindo... epa si es cierto para todos los que querian ver lemon chan chan chan chan en el proximo capitulo que literalmente me vi amorosamente obligada a hacer jeje "kilometros" espero y les guste_

_ahora mis responsibas:_

**laureo**: Si por fin libre y ya vez cuando por fin la felicidad es plena lo pierde snif. Bueno ya esta la actualizacion de genio embotellado pasa a verla gracias por el review

**kagome-kitty**: gracias por ls espectativas que pones en ella espero y pueda conncervarlas hasta el final. gracias por el review

**AngelGaby**: gracias, solo debias pregutarme pero esoy cntenta que lo hallas encontrado, espero verte hasta el final gracias por el review

**Sango**: bendito sea nuestro güerito haaaaaaaaaaaaaa (si fue un suspiro) ya vez la facu hace efecto, hago ya mis fics terapeuticos jajajajajajajajajajajajaja no me hagas caso de vez en cuando desvario jeje gracias por el review

**Doremi3**: Quza si peor la verdad ya noqueria ver a kagome ne medio de toda esa situacion, a veces es mejor contar todo eso por lo sano, ya se que piensan que no dbi dejarlo con marian pero creo que mabos tenian demaciados motivos por los cuales estar juntos, el destino dira si los quiere juntos o no, pero ceo que kagome hizo lo correcto, oh my "Momantai" gracias por el review

**Keren**: mantarrallas y anguilas electricas si jojojojo pero no, no fue asi.

wow ahora veo a kagome de otra manera, creo que fue un personaje que fue creciendo mucho enla historia a la par con Inuyasha, de pronto de la chica un poco recervada, aislada, y melancolica emergio su fuerza y su coraje para acabar de uan vez por todas ese sentimiento, y sinceramente lo que hizo para mi fue lo mejor, puso a ver sido una escena de gritos e insultos y reclamos pero por el bien de todos creo que tomarlo asi, darle este corte contundente que el se diera cuanta del dolor de ella de una vez y que ella no era mas para el si no para inuyasha fuelo mejor, la vida sigue y como kagome dijo la vida no se detiene en un sueño gracias por el review

pd. gracias por no odiarme snif snif

**KaRiNa LaMaS**: pobre hoyou lo veo como le pobre de rioga que ha querido a akane toda la serie pero ni modo elamor a veces no es justo.

wow en solo dos dias,yo he estado viendo la compilacion completa de todo el fic para poder imprimirlo y ha llegado cerca de los 80 pag. en world como lo hciste, pero muchas gracias es un verdero alago que te haay gustado toda la historia.

ya era justo darle un papel interesante a hoyou siempre le dan uno muy chiquito, no creas habai pensado en kouga pero el no se acomoda al personaje que yo queria moldear, a pesar de que si es un terco de primera al mismo tiempo es menos melancolico, n cambio hoyou siempre quemiraba a kagome lo hacia con esa mirada de niño que no rompe ni un plato, e inuyasha creeme que me he enamorado hasta la medula de este personaje, lo amo de muchosmodos pero el mi, no se creo quelo hice demaciado perfecto jeje espero poder verte hasta el final de la historia muchas gracias por el review

**Dita-chan**: hola que gusto empezar a ver tus reviews por aqui espeor que sigan asi.

siempre he pensado que si la las personas fueramos perfectas este mundo serie muy aburrido, ciertoq ue todo tiene su pro y su contra, las cosas buenas viene siempre con las malas y hay que aprender de ella por eso son nesesarias, la verdad es esa no creo en la venganza yla justicia a veces es bastante injusta, pero hay que darle una oportunidad, y creeme no lo hice tantopor hoyo como lo hice por kagome, ella en esta historia era la que mas lo nesesitaba.

me da un poco de risa la reaccion de todos en contra de hoyou realmente lo odian lo curioso es que yo no, a veces las personas eligen los caminos quivocados, se desvian y en el proseso tiene la opcion de quedarte cn lo que tienes y a veces conlo que maas o dar un paso ma y alejare, yo no se si hoyou tomo la eleccion correcta, solo se que por sus desiciones perdio lo que mas amaba, creo que mayor castigo que ese no pudo tener, y marian, beuno ella era la mas inocente entoda esta historia, que si se caso con hoyou por los motivos erroneos, si, peor quien enamorada no harialoq ue fuera por poder tener auqneu solo fuera uan sola vez en tu vida ese amor, yo ceo que cualquiera

oh todos me han de querer ver con cara asecina en este momento por lo de el viaje de inuyasha pero a ver soy prueva viviente que a esote arriesgas al andar con un medico pero yo creo que la final todo saldra bien, gracias por el review espero verte de nuevop or aqui pronto

**lorena**: espero lo mismo yo tambien, espero verte por aqui de nuevo pronto si se te extraña gracias por el review

**Anyara**: lo se de verdad que lo se a veces cuado alguien te hace tanto daño, loma logico piensas es odiarlo con toda el alama, pero alguien asi, que ha significado tanto en tu vida, de verdad puedes hacerlo? como mrar con odiao a alguien que e hizo sentir tanto amor, quen o te daño con la intencionalidad directa de hacerlo, el amor a veces resulta ser un tanto sadico, haces daño sabiendo que lo haces, es cruel.

pero la vida sigue y como kagome dijo arriba "la vida no se detiene en un sueño" creo que es algo que hasta yo he aprendido en el fic, respirar, mirar sobre el piso y seguir y si lo haces de la mano de alguien el camino resulta mucho mas facil incluso, gracias por tu hermoso review siempre me levanta el corazon.

no te preocupes el siguient ecapitulo es oda uan recompenza jeje.

**yelitza**: gracias de verdad gracia sno sabes como me llega al corazon tu review de verdad, me da gusto que la final las personas pudieran ver mas alla del normal fic donde el villano que al final de cuantas no busca ser villano no queda en medio de una casa en llamas, ni ahogado en arenas movedisas, ni loco en un manicomio o cosas tan regulares que vemos en las novelas de TLvisa si no que tambien tiene una oportunidad de reconstruir su vida.

y kagome oh my... les prometo que la hare muy feliz, bueno yo e inuyasha verdad el final... lemon... no se ya veremos ...wow no les adelanto nada tiene que ser uan total sorpresa. gracias por el review

**Shakka DV**: bueno si rapido puessi pero que mola tenerlo alli haciendole la vida imposible a kagome que no, un hurra mas por kagome HURRRRRAAAAAA  
gracias por el review

**Liz Kraft**: yo creo como puse como avatar que el perdon es no solo un don don y una bendicion si no tambien una nesesidad, hay uan frase que ahora no recuerdo quen la dijo pero me gusta mucho " sil os hombres no tuvieran derecho a equivocarse el mundo se convertiria en un lugar peligroso" perdonar como tu deices es liberarse y eso, es lo ma smportante e imperante enel hombre su deseo de libertad, es justoq ue todos la tengamos wow yo y mi filosofia, espero que este capitulo te haya guatado, nos vemos a la proxima gracias por el review

pd. a veces las historias no acaban como uno quisiera pero es mejor que vivr enla espera y enel no saber que pasara, la vida sigue vivela con esperanza

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: insisto, veo que todos odian a hoyu no s por que yo no puedo hacerlo pero sigo diciendo, o quema queria el, por lo que iba a abandonarlo todo lo dejo a el, creo que ese sera su mayor castigo, pero aqui acaba el drama a partir de ahora a ser feliz gracias por el review

**miho.neechan**: neeeeeeeee la verdad no meti a kikio por que me cae mal punto jajajajajajajajajaja lo se este Inuyasha es simplemente maravilloso ojala y hubiera mas hombres asi en este mundo por suerte yo ya a aparte el mio jeje gracias por el review

_bueno por ahora es todo perdn por el retrazo de la actualizacion pero si yo les contara._

_1.- mi mejor amigo me confeso que es gay._

_2. mi mejor amiga despues de una larga relacion como de 5 años con su pareja descubro que sale de nuevo con alguien y aunque su otra pareja deja mucho que desear fue uan sorpresa_

_3. uan buena amiga del clan perdio a alguien muy queido y eso pues nos dejo la moral baja a todo le clan, afortunadamente esta mejor_

_4. y fantasmas de mi pasado se han despertado para buscarme, pero ya los exoscisare de nuevo_

_**lamento la demora gracias por su comprencion**_

_**por favor dejenme un review regalenme uan rosnisa mas se los agradeceria mucho**_

_**shan shen **_

_**Mimi chan**_

* * *

MC1No se sorprendan si es al mamá del doctor Toufú . 


	20. Capitulo 20: a traves de la distancia

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**KAGOME**_

_**por mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 20**_

_**A través de la distancia**_

_Eres mi sol, la luna y las estrellas mientras sigan existiendo, te amare más allá del infinito…_

_**Kilómetros**_

_**Sin bandera**_

_En honor de una persona que quería que esta canción estuviera aquí y simplemente no me podía negar_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**RING RING**_

Kagome corrió al teléfono a prisa, se quito los zapatos en la entrada como pudo.

.- Yo voy, yo voy – grito para que la oyera toda la casa, cogió el teléfono mientras el corazón le saltaba por la prisa y la emoción - bueno

.- Kagome… – la voz profunda y varonil de un chico al otro lado de la línea.

.- Inuyasha.

_**A varios cientos de kilómetros**_

_**Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol**_

El remanso callo en su corazón en ese momento, él llamaba solo una vez a la semana y solo por algunos minutos, seguían comunicándose por el servicio del celular cada día, pero se día, ese solo día que podían escuchar la voz uno del otro era un verdadero remanso, una recompensa por todos los días en que no podían ni siquiera hacer eso, la cantidad de dinero de ambos era la limitante… era tan gracioso y al mismo tiempo triste que una cosa tan vana y simple como el dinero no los dejara, muy a su manera estar solo un poco mas juntos, el podía poner cierta cantidad en su servicio y ella lo igualaba para poder estar en contacto, pero no importaba, lo único importante era que ni un solo día desde que él partiera ellos se habían separado.

_**Y siento como un cambio armónico**_

_**Va componiendo una canción en mi interior**_

Era tan bueno poder escuchar su voz, delgada y fina, escuchar sus sonrisas, adivinar sus gestos, poder decirle cosas solo para hacerla enojar un poco para poder descubrir todos sus matices, poder en algunas ocasiones, arriesgando su privacidad algunas cosas atrevidas que sabía la harían reaccionar para imaginar sus sonrisas nerviosas y coquetas, aprender de sus ritmos, de cuando decir y cuando no decir, poder hablar de esa manera, poder limitarse a esa comunicación, que para el mundo era fría pero que para ambos era la mas calida, era una forma distinta de descubrirse, era volver a mirarse sin mirarse, poder conocerse sin tener que tocarse, descubrir las formas de seducirse solo con las palabras.

_**Sé que seguir no suena lógico**_

_**Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico**_

Que el mundo dijera lo que quisiera, que todas esas personas que decían que eso no iría lejos con tanta distancia no podían sentir lo que ellos sentían, la cercanía que era solo escuchar la voz de la otra persona… desear… alimentar el deseo para que el reencuentro fuera simplemente mágico, era complejo y en ocasiones realmente lo único que deseaba era tener a alguien cerca, poder compartir su calor, su aroma, el sabor de sus labios, pero… quien como él, quien llenaría tantos espacios que para todos serian simplemente desconocidos, no era solo la esencia física la que faltaba, era también los sentimientos que él tenía, que solo el podía compensar, nadie mas, y así tuviera que esperar una vida entera solo para poder oler su perfume lo esperaría… después de su gran aventura, se daba cuenta que eso era lo que significaba el amor.

_**Y este encuentro telefónico**_

_**Me ha recordado que estoy loco por ti**_

Ya no podía dejarla, ella se había vuelto aun pieza indispensable de su vida, cada semana, solo esperaba ese viaje el pueblo principal, donde estaba el sencillo banco, la tienda de víveres, donde lo surtían del medicamento para la clínica a horas de allí donde realizaba el servicio como medico, y donde podía adquirir el crédito para el teléfono celular, agradecía a la nueva tecnología que no importaba donde estuviera al menos de ese modo seguía conectado al mundo… mas que al mundo, a ella, y ese solo instante cuando podía quedarse en uno de los pocos teléfonos públicos, cercano a la gente que llegaba y se iba en el servicio de transportes comerciales, solo en ese instante, oírla, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre haciendo de ese breve instante lago placentero, sabia y no había ninguna duda en s cabeza lo mucho que la amaba, que lo volvía loco de las formas mas inexplicables, de una manera que en ocasiones solo deseaba poder tenerla cerca y abrazarla susurrarle a los oídos que la amaba y en otras tan voraz y tan fuerte que solo la quería a ella tendida en una cama y saciar esa hambre de ella que parecía no abandonarlo nunca y que temía un dia lo matara de hambre en esa cruel dieta.

_**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**_

_**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**_

Cerrar los ojos imaginarlo solo en ese instante cerca de él, sentirlo aun sin su presencia, una clase de percepción que no creyó nunca poder desarrollar, una sensación tasita y limpia de él de su cercanía que vencía a toda esa distancia, que el mismo mundo se reducía a la nada si solo lo podía escuchar un par de minutos.

_**Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**_

_**Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.**_

La sabia lejana pero al mismo tiempo la sabía suya, de nadie mas, que no importaba si no la podía ver, sabia que podía confiar en que ella estaba siempre allí, cerca de él, y esa sensación era simplemente perfecta, no necesitaba a nadie mas junto a él si no a ella, toda su relación se había convertido con el tiempo en una búsqueda constante de uno por el otro, de cuidarse, de protegerse, de necesitarse, de desearse y todo eso significaba solo una cosa, que todas esa necesidades cubría una sola mas, la imperante y absoluta de **_amarse_**.

_**A varios cientos de kilómetros**_

_**Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor**_

**PIIIIIIIIIII**

Un pitido insoportable después de unos minutos que a escucharlo parecían exageradamente cortos, el sonido que avisaba a ambos que el crédito en la tarjeta del teléfono publico se había terminado y que era la hora de decir adiós, y cada vez era casi como una punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

Él casi quería poder destrozar el teléfono con sus manos, la reacción siempre era la misma.

Ella quería poder detener el tiempo un instante, poder hablar hasta el alba si podía y el corazón se le hacia mas pequeño al darse cuenta de lo imposible de su deseo.

_**En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono**_

_**Se quedará pensando mi corazón.**_

.- ya es hora… - decía él con un tono de voz que no podía ser menos que acongojado.

.- Si, lo se – decía ella con ese mismo tono.

.- No estés prisa preciosa, sabes lo mucho que eso me entristece a mi también.

.- Lo se pero no pudo evitarlo, te extraño, te extraño demasiado Inuyasha.

.- Lo se, creedme yo te extraño igual Kagome.

Él quedaba os pocos segundos que le quedaban queriendo escuchar algo mas, solo una cosa mas, la escucho suspirar con fuerza y volver a retomar su tono y melodioso.

.- No me hagas caso a pesar de todos estos meses aun no me acostumbro.

.- ya falta poco mi amor, pronto podré estar contigo, y nada va a separarnos de nuevo.

.- Lo prometes?

.- Lo prometo.

_**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**_

_**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**_

.- Cuídate mucho por favor. – no podía imaginar ni siquiera en que lugar estaba ni a que peligros se exponía su joven y despistado doctor - me moriría si algo malo te pasara.

.- Siempre lo hago mi linda psicóloga, no te preocupes.

.- Llamaras de nuevo verdad – decía ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta la quería escuchar.

.- Si, mi vida, la próxima semana.

.- A la misma hora?

.- Y en el mismo canal – dijo el tratando de hacerla reír y lográndolo con éxito.

**PIIIIIIIIIIII**

El segundo pitido se escucho marcando desde ahora solo 60 segundos.

.- te amo.

.- Te amo.

Los dos rieron ante la coincidencia de su declaración.

.- hasta la próxima semana preciosa.

.- Aquí estaré.

.- Te amo mas que a mi propia vida

.- Y yo con toda mi alma.

.- Adiós.

.- Hasta luego.

.- Cierto hasta luego

La línea sonó hueca entones, los 60 segundos terminaron ates de que ellos lo notaran.

_**Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento**_

_**Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos**_

Él colgó pesadamente el auricular en la base del teléfono y saco la tarjeta guardándola en su bolsillo ya vacía y quedo parado allí un segundo arrastrando los últimos vestigios del remanso de su Kagome ates de volver a su mundo real.

Kagome presiono el teléfono contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, con un profundo sentimiento amoroso en el pecho antes de poder sacar una sonrisa a flote dejar descansar el auricular en su base y entrar a la casa para poder cenar y volver a su mundo real.

_**Tan lejos...**_

_Ambos siguiendo adelante hasta que el tiempo les permitiera poder vivir de nuevo ese mundo real…_

_Juntos._

_Fin capitulo 20_

_21 de noviembre de 2005_

_2:37 PM_

* * *

_**nota de autora**: lo se lo se de todo, muy corto, muy simple y sin lemon, no os preocupeis chicos que no he pensado por ningun motivo dejar este fic sin su lemon. solo quiero compartir con todos ustedes esto._

_conosco dos personas que estan viviendo esto justo ahora, una vez a la semana tambien tienen una charla como esta y se me hizo simplemente impósible no contar este momento tan bonito... __no se si alguien de ustedes tiene una relacion a distancia... sin duda les debo decir que es la cosa mas complicada en el mundo entero, pero con un poco de valor, de perseverancia y mucho amor se puede lograr. _

_Apesa de ser muy sensillo espero y les haya gustado, la proxima vez lo prometo si sigue el lemon pervertidos jejeje no es cierto solo bromero._

_ahora mis responsibas:_

**kagome-kitty**: bueno seguimos adelante aunque ya casi llegamos al final, gracias por continuar conmigo. Gracias por tu review

**Doremi3**: haaaaa yo que pense que casi lo lograba, no en realidad lo que yo queria era arrancar sonrisas no lagrimas, no me sorpredere si dices que este capitulo no te gusto mucho, fue un capricho de ultimo momento jeje Gracias por tu review.

**Keren**: aha que lindo review en serio, me da no se que el que vayas describiendo cada parte del fic y lo que sentias me ha gustado mucho, a mi tambien me gusto mucho el capitulo anterior y aunque si lo reconosco este cap fue mas que nada un capricho mio... y de alguien mas también me ha guastado, esta cancion siempre ha representado una parte de mi vida que no puedo dejar nunca de fuera, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado también a ti, ya casi llegamos al final uno mas y el epilogo Gracias por tu review

**KaRiNa LaMaS**: muchas gracias por tu review kary me ha animado mucho la respuesta de la gente ante este capitulo que ha cumplido todas mis espectativas, yo queria justo como en el sumari dije la vida que resulto de la liberacion de kagome en compania de tan lindo bello hermosos y amoroso doctor, jeje lo reconosco tambin me he enamorado de este inuyasha, ya casi llegamos al final amiga, solo dos capitulos mas y esta historia habra llegado a su fin, espero de verdad que sigas aqui entre mis listas de reviews Gracias por tu review.

**Miho nee.chan**: no aun no temina pero ya casi, ya casi, no te preocupes por ellos, yo creo... es mas estoy casi segura que esta prueva la van a poder soportar, despues de todo como dije aqui nunca se separaron mas que en el plano fisico, en el sentimental siempre siempre han estado juntos, Gracias por tu review.

**Dita-chan:** aqui estoy de nuevo, afortunadamente sigo viva, si no quien seguiria con la historia jeje.  
lo se asuntos de metafora, me gusta mucho utilizar la metafora en mis historias, y esto del espejo, no se ni de donde me salio pero también lo veo como un propio descubrimiento, la belleza descubierta en tu propio cuerpo, si, quiza no perfecto pero si tuyo, sensible, calido y receptivo, no importa como es pero es tuyo y eso nadie te lo puede quitar a menos que tu lo permitas, descubrirte tambin para poder mostrarte y afrontar la vida sin mascaras, y de la mano de alguien que mejor manera y mas si es alguien como este inuyasha, me alegra que te gusten tanto mis historias¿ya leiste himura? je creo que a cada persona que me lee le pregunto lo mismo no puedo evitarlo es mi favorita. bueno pues espero verte aqui anta el final que esta muy muy cerca Gracias por tu review

**lorena:** pues yo espero lo mismo, la verdad a estas alturas no se ocmo va a teminar exactamente pero no creo que acabe mal, bueno eso creo al menos... jeje de alguna manera me gusta tenerlos en la duda. Gracias por tu review

**yelitza:** oh my espero que ninguno de los dos se entere o me van a demandar por plagio de interpretes jajajajajaja, es solo broma.  
muchas gracias por tu lindo review en serio, me llena el corazon cada vez que me escribes algo asi, espero que este cap aunque chiquito y mas sacado de un capricho te haya gustado tambien, Gracias por tu review

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: oh pues ojala y no tomes tu medicamento todo el tiempo jajajajaja no es broma si mejor tomalo o tu amiga imaginaria terminara volviendose loca, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el cap, en verdad me demuestra que cumplio todas mis espectativas segun lo que yo queria que vieran y enla vida de kagome e inuyasha juntos Gracias por tu review

_bueno son todos, mas poquitos v..v pero no importa quienes son los valientes que salen del anonimato en mis historias, me encanta recibirlos, aunque hoy extrañe a personas como a Any y recibo nuevos de Dita eso me hace dichosa._

_bueno el que sigue es el penultimo si, esta vez si lo es " AMOR" con el fondo de la cancion que es casi marca registrada de MyD luego les explico eso jeje "Santa Lucia" la tendre lista de serme posible esta misma semana, se que me atrase un poco de nuevo, pero es que me han formateado mi maquina de nuevo y pues tuve que esperar a que estuviera lista, pero ya estoy aqui de nuevo lista para mas._

_**por favor antes de irte dejame un review me encantaria saber si te ha gustado mi historia.**_

_**shian shen**_

_**mimi chan**_


	21. Capitulo 21: AMOR

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**KAGOME**_

_**por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_Capitulo 21:_

_**AMOR**_

_Nota de autora: OK esto va a ser algo complicado, me he quejado con una persona, no mejor dicho dos del aire que siempre han tenido los lemon en este fic, demasiado escondidos y demasiado discretos por que para el tipo de personaje que me toco manejar en ningún momento tenía humor de… bueno ya saben de que así que posiblemente este sea en capitulo mas descarado de toda la serie advertidos están chicos… Ahaaa y la canción por supuesto la dedico especialmente que sabe que es un himno casi para nosotros a mi dragón de cristal con los mejores sentimientos y únicos para ti… **Aishiteru**._

_**Santa Lucia**_

_**Miguel Ríos**_

La luz en la habitación era tan tenue, todo estaba callado, el reloj a un lado de su cama marcaba las 2:30 a.m. No podía dormir, después de un sueño que consecutivamente la despertaba a esas horas se quedaba despierta durante una hora aproximadamente, este sueño empezaba a volverse demasiado recurrente, pero era algo normal, después de tanto tiempo el lejos de ella eso era algo natural.

.- Inuyasha… susurraba muy suavemente esperando que ninguna de las personas en la casa pudiera escucharla, que sus suspiros fueran lo suficientemente discretos como para no alarmar de su estado a su mamá.

Era tan normal que en algunas noches a pesas de sacrificar un poco de su descanso esperanza este sueño con impaciencia, la mantenía inquieta durante casi todo el día, algunas imágenes recurrentes llegaban a su cabeza en chispazos a veces haciéndole recorrer una energía calida e inquietante por la espalda…

Algunas veces en el trasporte de regreso a casa se subía una pareja, una pareja que siempre iba de la mano y se sentaban casi al fondo al igual que ella, pretendiendo ir cómodos si el trasporte no se llenaba demasiado, algunas veces el transporte viajaba en la carretera abierta con las luces apagadas, a petición de algunos usuarios que procuraban descansar, un par de veces había visto a esa pareja y no es que ella fuera vouyerista ni nada por el estilo, ellos solían sentarse justo delante de ella, era imposible no verlos, y a veces una humedad… que no podía denominar como incomoda se creaba en medio de sus piernas… esos chicos, no mayores que ella misma empezaban a besarse, la ultima vez se habían sentado justo delante de ella solo por un asiento, así que no se había perdido de nada, los hondos suspiros que daban que solo así, de cerca, eran de verdad notables y como la mano de la desconocida de cabello teñido de rojo descansaba tranquilamente sobre la pierna de el chico de uniforme negro y como la de el mismo descansaba en la de ella desnuda.

"Yo quiero eso" pensaba en ese momento, recordaba eso y recordaba lo pasado con Inuyasha allí mismo en su propia cama, caricias por demás atrevidas, que en momentos de una increíble intimidad y que no había nadie en casa había podido compartir, como quedaban los gemidos tímidos ahogados en medio de besos o al morderse los labios

"Yo deseo eso" pero el problema no era solo desearlo el problema era que lo deseaba con él, solo con él, de alguna manera ella lo reconocía así, Inuyasha era su fuente inmediata y única de placer, así como de su amor, por primera vez en toda su vida podía relacionar las dos cosas al mismo tono y al mismo tiempo.

La transición de su primera vez con Hoyou había sido muy distinta, ella lo amaba pero había ido a él todo el tiempo con un cierto temor que no podo desterrar nunca o quizás del cual él nunca se dio cuenta, había algo un tanto brusco en las relaciones sexuales que ellos tenían, la inexperiencia, la edad, las costumbres de cada uno, nunca se había preguntado que era, por que lo amaba y nada era mas importante en eso… pero Inuyasha…

Inuyasha era como una pequeña droga que se había clavado hasta el fondo de su alma y la había dejado envenenada quizás de por vida…

_**A menudo me recuerdas a alguien**_

_**Tu sonrisa la imagino sin miedo**_

Cerraba los ojos y lo podía ver, su presencia en esa oscuridad se volvía algo efímero, era extraño, ella sabía que él no estaba allí pero igual podía sentirlo a su alrededor, podía ver su calida sonrisa, siempre dulce, siempre comprensiva, siempre cargada de un sentimiento hermoso para ella, era fácil poder leer su rostro, no solo en las marcas que su vida había producido en su rostro, las líneas de expresión muy suyas que ella buscaba en la oscuridad y sus dos ojos marrones, casi verdes, casi miel, casi dorados.

Posaba su mano en su pecho, justo debajo del cuello y lo podía sentir, había algo mágico en ese momento, en que ella dejaba de pensar y se entregaba a lo que sentía, se borraba su propio cuerpo de su tacto y quedaba él en esa habitación, no era su mano en ese momento si no la de él, que bajaba lentamente por la hendidura de sus pechos a su estomago donde se entretenía dando varias vueltas en su ombligo suavemente.

.- Inuyasha… - suspiraba de nuevo, mientras el aire algo frió de la ventaba entraba arrojando ese suspiro a la inmensidad.

_**Invadido por la ausencia**_

_**Me devora la impaciencia**_

_**Te preguntas si un día te veré….**_

Kagome se hubiera sorprendido mucho al sentir el alcance de sus deseos, en algún punto lejano de ella, había un chico que pasaba por lo mismo, la misma sensación de extrañar un cuerpo a su lado, un cuerpo que si era cierto nunca había compartido del todo, es decir nunca había tenido a esa chica de cabellos azabaches una noche entera solo para descansar a su lado, la única noche que había compartido juntos ella estaba tan llena de emociones grises que no habían podido dormir bien ninguno de los dos pero ahora la extrañaba como su siempre hubiese estado allí, recorrió sus mano por la cama vacía como creando la imagen de esa chica, pasando su mano por la sabana lisa y después haciendo un par de círculos ,donde si ella estuviera allí, estuviera su estomago.

.- Kagome…

Demasiados días, horas, minutos deseando sentirla cerca, deseando poder abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, sentirla, aunque fuera solo un minuto, lo mas común es que después de la dura labor en la clínica cayera rendido en la cama y no despertara hasta el día siguiente, listo para seguir, pero no, no era nunca así, se recostaba siempre para dedicarle un par de pensamientos a ella, después de poder "_hablar_" con ella un par de horas por medio del celular, que después de un rato ella diera las buenas noches y el hiciera lo mismo y al sentir solo al silencio a su lado la realidad lo golpeaba, la extrañaba, la necesita, añoraba su presencia, una sentimiento de… si, angustia, se instalaba en medio de su pecho y por minutos se llegaba a preguntas si siquiera la volvería a ver… desesperadamente se decía a si mismo que si.

Exhausto después de cambiar su ropa por un cómodo pans y una camiseta blanca (MC1) y trataba de descansar o con un poco de suerte no hacerlo algunas noches, se recostaba y entre las sombras de su rustica habitación aparecía ella, posaba una mano calida sobre su mejilla y su sueño, si es que era un sueño empezaba.

.- Kagome… - bajo su rostro a ese lugar a un lado de su cama y capto su aroma calido y reconfortante.

_**Ya se todo de tu vida y sin embargo**_

_**No conozco ni un detalle de ti.**_

Conocer tan a fondo a una persona para poder crearla con el simple uso de tu imaginación, y con el deseo de tu alma es muy difícil, hay que saber cada lugar, cada marca, cada curva y cada centímetro de piel, atreverse a explorar a descubrir el uno en el otro cada parte de su exterior y su interior, si no la imagen que crearías es solo un dibujo mal hecho, lo que ellos creaban era una perfecta pintura, casi una fotografía.

Aun así ellos no hubieran tenido aun la oportunidad de explorarse por entero, su energía vital, su deseo el uno por el otro era el molde de esas imágenes, su deseo, el deseo completamente reciproco que ambos de profesaban, que no podían satisfacer de ninguna otra manera por que en ese momento estaba tan mezclado con su amor que no había manera de copiarlo o sustituirlo.

Como un acuerdo tácito entre ellos y al mismo tiempo desconocido, esa entrega de energía cada uno en su habitación, cada noche se conectaba entre si, era imposible pensar que una energía tan poderosa como esa se perdiera en el espacio sin poder tener eco en nada, tenía que reflejarse en algo, en alguien…

_**El teléfono es muy frió**_

_**Y tus llamadas son muy pocas**_

_**Yo si quiero conocerte y tu a mi**_

_**Por favor**_

Le calor de una mano era inconfundible, incluso solo de sus manos, recorriendo con sobriedad sus piernas, sus labios haciendo caminos húmedos por su cuello, todo eran tan innegablemente real en ese instante… en ese momento que su conexión era tan perfecta que no había distancia, en las que las llamadas de solo minutos no existían, donde podían hablarse y resentirse con libertad ninguno encerrado en ningún aparato… _Tocar, sentir, conocerse, todo y nada tenía sentido en un instante…_

Reencontrarse volver a conocerse en ese instante mágico donde se entregaban en energía uno y otro donde la realidad no existía y el poder de su deseo les daba la posibilidad de sentirse, de amarse.

_**Dame una cita**_

_**Vamos al parque**_

_**Entra en mi vida sin anunciarte**_

Con los ojos cerrados podían verse el uno al otro de nuevo, tener la misma sensación calida y tranquila de las manos enlazada caminando por el parque, jugando una carrera, ocultos en alguna pequeña cafetería o algún bar, diciéndose cosas dulces en los oídos, revivir la sensación de un beso como los dados en ese corto, tan corto periodo juntos

Era inevitable terminar de recorrer la mano entre las piernas y dejar sentir ese tacto debajo de la ropa interior sintiendo el vello grueso y crespo entre las piernas y sentir un fuete escalofrió.

.- Inuyasha…

Era inevitable terminar en el mismo lugar, tratando de salvar esas emociones entregándose a ellas, arropar con su mano su eje caliente y rígido sintiendo una sensación casi quemante por dentro, urgente de algo.

.- Kagome…

Ella casi temblaba al escuchar su voz…

.- Kagome… - escuchaba su voz, sus sentidos, o su imaginación lo que fuera no le importaba.

.- Inuyasha… - suspiraba sin aliento sintiendo su propio aliento, el de Inuyasha, chocando en su cuello, lo podía sentir, que importaba ¿Cómo? o ¿Por qué, podía sentirlo.

_**Abre las puertas**_

_**Cierra los ojos**_

_**Vamos a vernos poquito a poco**_

Sentir el peso de ese cuerpo tan conocido tan ansiado tan querido sobre ella, la forma en la que respiraba, como la presionaba sobre la cama como un espíritu sobre ella, pero lejos de causar temor, ante la conciencia tacita de quien era ese espíritu solo se dejaba guiar, solo cerraba los ojos y lo dejaba hacer, recorrer sus manos por sus piernas, perderlas entre su entrepierna y acariciar allí, donde la piel estaba encendida y la carne latente y excitada, siendo un beso robado por sus labios.

El aguantando al máximo reteniendo lo mas posible el deseo, mientras no podía al mismo tiempo estar mas excitado, sintiéndola allí, a su lado, su aroma, el sonido de su voz, el calor de todo su cuerpo, casi podía escucharla gemir en impaciencia por sus caricias, besar sus labios llenos y rosados, mientras ella apretaba su miembro rígido y tiesto, obligándolo a gemir con la misma impaciencia, dejar colar los gemidos por sus labios.

_**Dame tus manos**_

_**Siente las mías**_

_**Como dos ciegos**_

_**Santa Lucia…Santa Lucia**_

Después solo se sostenía de las sabanas rosadas de su cama cuando lo sentía adentro, todo su peso, todo su calor pegado a su piel, su rigidez dentro de ella, empujando, levantándola, llenándola, desconectándola de la realidad, llevándola a una propia donde no eran sus propias manos las que hacían aquella labor si no él, su miembro dentro de ella, sus labios mordiendo sus pezones, sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella sosteniéndose también entre las sabanas rosas, atornillando los ojos a mas no poder dejando las sacudidas de placer esparcirse por su cuerpo, dentro de su propia cabeza gritando sin pudor, sin el temor de ser escuchada una y otra vez su nombre "Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha"

El podía sentir el calor casi quemante de la cavidad de su mujer, el movimiento rítmico que producían sus caderas contra las suyas, escuchándola gritar su nombre mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, él imitándola, cerrando los suyos al sentir como su excitación lo llevaba al limite, sentir como esa energía era comprimida en un solo lugar y salía disparada de su cuerpo mientras él tenía sus manos sujetas aplastándolas sobre la cama mientras un orgasmo real, completamente real lo barría.

Ella llegaba al limite de sus fuerzas cuando el apretaba el movimiento y la empujaba mas profundo sobre su cama, su cuerpo se volvía rígido mientras era sacudido por una enorme ola de placer que viajaba desde el cuerpo de él cuando esparcía su semilla dentro de ella, llenando de un calor casi doloroso su cuerpo, corriendo por su espalda casi como un rayo tan veloz y con tanta fuerza que le dejaba la mente en blanco un instante, apretó las manos de su amante que parecía atravesar por el mismo trance con fuerza, pego su rostro al suyo con fuerza sintiendo como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

.- Inuyasha… susurro muy suavemente.

.- Kagome… - susurraba el también sintiendo como su compañera se iba poco a poco relajando.

Después venia la calma, el cuerpo se extenuaba y solo seguía el descanso.

Kagome continuaba con los ojos cerrados, la imagen y la presencia de Inuyasha poco a poco se iba borrando y antes de que se extinguiera se permitía poder abrazarlo y decirle muy suavemente:

.- Inuyasha… te amo – diciendo esto se despedía de su amante y se refugiaba en las almohadas de su cama como si fuera el pecho de ese ser tan amado.

.- Yo también pequeña – decía solo al aire el joven de largo cabello negro y cuerpo sudoroso en medio de las sabanas – te amo

Después de eso quedaba rendido y extenuado entre las sabanas para dormir profundamente.

**_A menudo me recuerdas a mí…_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**La primera vez pensé se ha equivocado**_

_**La segunda vez no supe que decir que decir**_

_26 de agosto_

**- - Ring Ring - - **

Kagome se levanto rápido y nerviosa mientras apretaba el pequeño aparato en sus manos de del cual salía el sonido, la mayoría de sus compañeros y la profesora la miraban casi como si en lugar de un celular trajera un cadáver en las manos gritando, bueno definitivamente no era muy buena idea tener el celular encendido en la clase de la profesora Nori (MC2) de historia y conocimiento, de hecho era la peor idea.

.- Señorita Higuarashi coja sus cosas y retírese. – dijo con un extraño acento extranjero.

.- Pero… profesora.

.- Por favor atienda sus asuntos y deje continuar la clase.

.- Si profesora – dijo dándole la espalda, los puñales que salían ese minuto de sus ojos podían despedazarla y si los veía era casi suspensión segura del mismísimo curso.

A regaña dientes tomo sus cosas y salio de la clase. Una vez afuera aventó la mochila a un lado y descargo su furia contra la pobre…

.- jamás y nunca vuelvo a tomar clases con esa…. Ahaaa

**- - Ring Ring - - **

El teléfono volvió a sonar y vio la pantalla del mismo

.- Inuyasha… - era extraño, tenían una implícita regla donde ninguno de los dos interrumpía sus labores del día y se llamaban hasta las 8 de la noche para no interrumpir en algo a menos de que fuera algo importante. – bueno.

.- Hola preciosa

.- Hola, pasa algo Inu?

.- Oh no.

.- **NO** – su tono de voz sonaba molesto, verdaderamente molesto.

.- Te he interrumpido en algo importante.

.- ¡Oh no que va, solo la profesora Nori me saco del salón cuando el celular sonó a mitad de su clase – dijo y se levanto para poder mirar el paisaje desde los ventanales que se abrían a lo largo de el horizonte, el sol estaba bastante alto, serian quizás las 12:00 o 12:30 de la tarde por la cantidad de sol – pero bueno ese es su temperamento.

.- Lo siento mucho linda, no quise causarte problemas.

.- No te preocupes – dijo deseando poder sacar un cigarrillo allí mismo y calmar un poco sus nervios, se abstuvo cuando alguien pareció acercarse a el ventanal en que ella estaba, si era un persona como Kouga podía molestarle bastante el humo. – en serio no pasa nada.

.- Nop – dijo en un tono que a ella le pareció un susurro – solo quería decirte algo.

.- ¿Que cosa? – la comunicación se corto en ese momento, ella volteo a ver su teléfono extrañada el icono que marcaba la recepción marcaba normalmente.

.- Feliz aniversario. – alguien dijo a su espalda.

Ella se puso rígida el estomago se le hizo un nudo y la respiración se le fue, tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos antes de que pudiera voltear y encontrar, si, dos ojos marrones, casi miel, casi dorados.

Grito de jubilo para después abrazarlo y el a ella con la ansiedad de meses y meses de espera, de pronto todo no existía, no existieron los compañeros que salían de la clase de historia y conocimiento, no existió la profesora que seguro la criticaba casi de prostituta (MC3) por dejar a un lado el conocimiento por un hombre, no existía nadie, en absoluto nadie cuando la lagrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos y él la apretaba mas contra su pecho, esto era un sueño, según sabía ella no lo podría ver si no hasta casi 4 meses mas, tenía que ser un sueño.

Inuyasha estaba seguro de que ese tipo de sensación era la que tenían los soldados al regresar de la guerra, de verla primero allí a su espalda tan despreocupada, inclinada sobre la barda de los ventanales mirando el horizonte, lo desatendida que lo escucho acercarse, pensó que no lograría sorprenderla y había necesitado de toda su voluntad para no correr literalmente a ella y rodearla pues era casi una necesidad que lo quemaba, ahora la tenía allí, después de tantos días y noches estarlo esperando.

La soltó lo suficiente solo para poder fundirse con ella en un apasionado beso, tratando de poder transmitirle en ese beso todo lo que la había extrañado en ese tiempo lejos, por supuesto sin poder cubrir ni una mínima parte.

.- Dios santo como te extrañe – dijo hundiéndose de nuevo en su pecho, aspirando su aroma, lo había extrañado tanto.

.- Y yo a ti, mi linda psicóloga.

_**Las demás me dabas miedo**_

_**Tanto loco que anda suelto**_

Volver a ver a alguien es como, si de pronto alguien te hubiera quitado el aire, y volverlo a ver es casi como si te lo hubieran vuelto de un solo golpe, como si una profunda respiración te entrara al pecho y te mareara por su fuerza, y cuando amas a esa persona, volverla a ver, volverla a sentir a tu lado, es como si te regresaran mas que el aire, el alma, volver a ver sus ojos, volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, es como un dulce veneno al que no quieres renunciar por un solo segundo.

Así que ver a esa pareja caminando de la mano pro la calle, riendo a mas no poder con un rostro luminoso, con el corazón exaltado era hermoso, así no todos pudieran notar esa energía amorosa y sensual que cubría a la pareja, era bello.

La sensación de la mano calida de Inuyasha era única, era una sensación de seguridad que toda su vida la había parecido casi desconocida, las ultimas semanas había estado pensando en tantas cosas, en su vida entera, en los locos que había hallado en su camino, en todo lo que había pasado, su vida entera había sido perder personas, y al tenerlo lejos a él, le hacia siempre pensar, si un día simplemente no llamaría y no regresaría, se negaba a si misma esa posibilidad no quería sin siquiera pensarla era demasiado dolorosa, ponía aun coraza en su corazón para defenderse de ese miedo y es que él… Inuyasha era un ser único, es como si toda su vida hubiera estado alejado de todas esa personas malas en el mundo, como si nunca nadie le hubiera mostrado lo que era traicionar, o lastimas a alguien de ese modo, sabía que era precisamente lo contrario, sabía que él había vivido en medio de todo eso y quizás, precisamente por ello es que él era tan diferente, se negaba voluntariamente a ser parte de esa parte del mundo tanto como ella y por eso él era un ser único.

_**Y ahora se que no podía vivir sin ti**_

_**Por favor**_

.- Solo hoy – la primera nota de tristeza en todo ese día se marco en el rostro de la chica.

.- Si, tuve que hacer mucho para que me permitieran venir este día, he empezado el viaje desde anoche y debo estar de regreso mañana al amanecer, así que debo volver esta noche para poder estar a tiempo, fue día de tramites administrativos en la clínica y no se prestaría servicio mas que de emergencias y Aye se encargaría de eso.

.- Aye…

.- Si linda – dijo y la abrazó, un cejo fruncido ante la mención de un nombre de mujer le hizo querer sonreír, ella si que era celosa – la enfermera interina, una señora de 40 años que acaba de conocer a su primer nieto.

No respondió nada mas, solo lo abrazo y sitio de deseos de llorar de nuevo, y no lo pudo contener, él sintió como las lagrimas mojar su camisa.

.- Kagome…

.- Es que… te he extrañado mucho Inuyasha, a veces no soporto que estés tan lejos.

.- Lo se Kagome… yo siento lo mismo.

_**Dame una cita**_

_**Vamos al parque**_

_**Entra en mi vida **_

_**Sin anunciarte**_

La chica se enderezo y trato de poner su mejor sonrisa mientras el limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

.- bien si solo es un día vamos a disfrutarlo, además es nuestro aniversario cierto.

.- ¡Cierto! – dijo él de pronto como sorprendido y empezó a hurgar entre las bolsas de su pantalón, sacó una pequeña caja color blanco y se la extendió. – toma.

Kagome tomo la caja con cierto escepticismo, parecía una caja para… la abrió y si, vio lo que esperaba, lo volteo a ver con el rostro frió.

.- Inuyasha…

.- Oye, no pienses en cosas – dijo al ver su rostro impávido – es solo un regalo de aniversario.

Kagome tomo el pequeño anillo con una piedra cuadrangular color morado y cuatro piedra engarzadas color blanco, él se lo pidió y lo puso en su dedo anular en la mano izquierda, el anillo calzo solo un poco mas pequeño, casi a la medida, ella solo lo volteo a ver como preguntando con la mirada como podía el adivinar la medida de sus manos, luego el anillo con una sensación hermosa.

.- hey que el próximo puede ser un brillante como debe ser.

Ella solo sonrió nerviosa ante la propuesta de un anillo de compromiso.

Estuvieron andando por varias horas, en la plaza central, él contado de las personas que conocía en la clínica; ella los sencillos días de escuela, con amigos y uno que otro problema

**_Abre las puertas _**

**_Cierra los ojos _**

**_Vamos a vernos poquito a poco _**

"ya no me importa" dijo la verse tendida de nuevo sobre esa sencilla cama de sabanas viejas, ya no era importante realmente donde es que ellos estuvieran, estaban juntos, a punto de amarse de nuevo, esta vez no había necesidad de cerrar los ojos, al contrario quería ver sus manos recorriéndola, quería ver su cabello regado junto el suyo confundiéndose entre los dos, ya solo había a su alrededor un mundo, donde solo ellos existían, donde ella era la reina y él el rey, en un país tan hermoso que escapaba de la imaginación (MC4) , un país creado de sensaciones prohibidas que no se atrevía a avanzar, había llegado allí para eso pero ahora, parecía extraño, estarlo pensando tanto le hacia difícil poder hacerlo.

"no mas sueños" se dijo a si mismo al poder recorrer las líneas curvas y algunas redondas de su cuerpo, no mas fantasías, no mas noches solo en una habitación poseyéndola solo con el pensamiento, esta vez ella realmente estaba allí, ahora podía sentirla.

**_Dame tus manos _**

**_Siente las mías _**

Las ansias, la prisa quizás, la sensación de que el tiempo a su alrededor pasaba muy rápido hizo que el ritmo fuera un tanto acelerado, no lo pensaron siquiera, de pronto ambos estaban hablando de una película y se había acercado para ella descansar su cabeza entre sus piernas, la tensión sexual era tan poderosa que apenas subió su rostro para poder besarlo no hubo manera de detenerse, el beso se volvió completamente apasionado, ansioso, suplicante, como pudieron se corrieron ambos a la cama, dejando caer la ropa a prisa.

Ella pensó en ese momento con cierto orgullo y alegría que ellos estaban perdiendo el miedo a si mismos, a su propio cuerpo, mucho mas ella, siempre había tenido cierto temor que él la mirara desnuda, ahora casi sentía deleite que él la mirara, conocía a si misma las deficiencias de su cuerpo, pero ahora le parecían tan insignificantes, al mirar el fuego hirviente y incandescente en su mirada, todo su cuerpo que en ocasiones era su enemigo, los pechos que intentaba siempre ocultar de las miradas de los demás por considerar molesto que la miraran con tan poco respeto ahora los ofrecía sin pudor a él, que se debitaba en su sabor, las marcas posadas en su espalda, espalda que ahora el recorría llenándola de besos, sus piernas largas que también siempre procuraba esconder de las miradas lascivas de los hombres que no tenían ningún recato en descaradamente escrutar ahora se abrían en casi una promesa para él, para el único hombre al que quería ser bella, que pudiera tener solo el deseo por su cuerpo, al que solo quería que él deseara, que solo él quisiera, que en suma solo él amara.

**_Como dos ciegos _**

**_Santa Lucia… Santa Lucia _**

**Ruido… **

Los balanceos escandalosos de ambos que movían la cama cortantemente, que escapaban de su garganta sin recato alguno que los estaba lazando hasta un limite que no sabían cuanto podían soportar que urgía por explotar en el cuerpo de forma tan sonora que les tapara los oídos con la intensidad con la que todo el demás cuerpo sentía.

**Energía… **

La energía completamente desorganizada como si corriera por sus venas sin saber la salida, como temiendo estando atrapada dentro del cuerpo, corría para poder escapar de la muerte, al mismo ritmo de las respiraciones sonoras de los cuerpos que la poseían, la fricción, los movimientos rápidos, la violencia con que se realizaban la aplastaba.

**Posesión… **

Ambos se poseían en esa entrega, la forma en que ella se aferraba s sus manos, como se balanceaba impasible sobre el cuerpo de él que la soportaba, como sitia su interior palpitar, contraerse en esa pieza de el cuerpo de él que la llenaba de placer, como el la apretaba fuerte conteniéndose de explotar dentro de ella para lograr sostener por un poco mas del placer que estaban compartiendo.

**Libertad… **

Y de pronto todo se liberaba en medio de gritos, semen y secreciones que inundaban uno al otro en calor en pasión y liberación, es y seguirá siendo imposible describir lo que era un orgasmo, mas que este era mucho mas arrasador que los que se comparten solo con el cuerpo, este estaba alimentado de pasión, de espera, de ansiedad, y de un amor imposible de explicar.

De pronto a los dos esa energía que se libero negándose a morir dentro del cuerpo los abraso…

Ella se tenso por completo cuando sintió dentro del cuerpo el semen caliente de él, llevándola al borde, contrayéndose todo su cuerpo, un grito salio libre y seco por su garganta para lograr desahogarse.

.- Inuyasha…

Él dejo ir todo su peso contra ella, cuando el mismo era barrido por su propio orgasmo quizás el mas intenso de toda su vida después de uncirlo tanto, de desear lo tanto, de poder tener este mágico momento solo con ella, con esta mujer que se arrebataba debajo de él cerrando los ojos a mas no poder, mientras una suaves lagrimas salían de ella, de inmediato supe que no eran lagrimas de dolor o alo parecido, eran las misma que el hubiese querido derramar, las lagrimas de una satisfacción, no solo física si no espiritual completa, quedando casi en el hilo en el que en ese momento podría morir y no le importaría

.- Kagome…

Después de eso vino la completa calma, la relajación de los cuerpos, la vuelta a la realidad, no siempre tan dulce como uno la deseara pero la realidad al fin, pero esta vez todo era más soportable, esta vez estaban juntos, al menos por ese día… por ahora solo un día pero el futuro les prometía mucho mas…

.- Inuyasha… te amo – dijo colgándose de su cuello.

.- Yo también pequeña…

Ella rió divertida y él la siguió divertido.

.- Cual fue la broma.

.- Es que siempre dices lo mismo – dijo sin dar ningún rodeo, y siguió riendo sin quererlo soltar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lloraba, no podía evitarlo, el no seminaria su servicio si no hasta mediados de octubre y eso la estaba matando. La señorita en la bocina anuncio el camión por tercera vez

.- solo son pocos días, no pienses en los meses, piensa mejor en los días y esto será más fácil, cada día pasara mas rápido, antes de que te des cuanta será de noche y no tendrás que preocuparte por un día más.

.- Lo haré – dijo tratando de despedirlo mas tranquila – solo son algunos días más, ya debo irme.

.- Está bien.

Un ultimo beso mas y se despidieron ella como la ultima vez tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, y así con esa ultima sonrisa el se fue.

Solo unos días mas, solo algunos días mas.

**_A menudo me recuerdas a mí… _**

_Fin capitulo 21_

_7 de diciembre de 2005_

_9. 39 p.m._

* * *

MC1Para hacer honor al la verdad a mi me fascinaría verlo vestido así, se que es algo muy simple, que no es un chico vestido en puros boxers para dormir, ni acariciantemente desnudo… de alguna manera imaginarlo vestido así me seduce aun mas. jeje vv 

MC2Aye chan tu sabes perfectamente de quien estoy hablando vv

MC3Bueno no puedo asegurar que sea tan dura pero yo creo que si, no se si Aye me vaya a responder pero como estoy segura que Sango si¿tú que dices Sango chan?

MC4Je creo que estado viendo demasiadas películas de Barbie en CN

* * *

_**Nota de autora**: pues si no se equivocan este es el final de Kagome, a que no pensaban que iba a dejar un final abierto verdad jojo pero no han podido detenerme, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ………………………. **Mentira** jaja jaja jaja en realidad aun hay un poco que decir sobre estos personajes por ello haré un pequeño epilogo. me hubiera gustado ver sus caras justo ahora jeje... lo se soy muy pesada a veces jeje._

_pero si este es el finla de kagome solo ay algunas cosillas mas que pondre en el epilogo y pues... se los explico en el epilogo jeje me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, el epilogo aun es un proyecto puedo incluir casi lo que yo quiera si tiene alguna sujerencia pues solo haganmela llegar vale._

_ahora si mis responsivas: _

**Arbol De Cerezo**: gracias por el cumplido... supongo,no es broma, ya quisiera yo tener la ligeresa al escribir que tiene Any pero bueno yo hago mi intento, que gusto que a pesar de haber sido muy sencillo el anterior te halla gustado, espero que este tambien, ya me logre sacar del esigma de los lemon algo extraños en este fic lastima que sea el ultimo, gracias por el review

**KaRiNa LaMaS:** Es my dificil, es una reto a la resistencia, a la fe y al amor en realidad yo si te lo puedo decir por que estoy en medio de esa situacion y es muy dificil, lo unico que me consuela es que solo en 14 dias lo voy a poder ver asi tenga que crusar mediomexico, jeje. Ay linda, me da no se que que te halla puesto a llorar este capitulo, este... bueno espero que este no te halla puesto presisamente a llorar que definitivamente no es el propocito de un lemon jeje, gracias por el review

**Keren**: gracias por los cumplidos de verdad, dimelo a mi, yo tengo una relacion a distancia y si debo confesar que es en parte mucha inspiracion para este fic, cuando por fin lo conoces y luego lo tienes que dejar ir y volver a mensajes y telefono se siente muy triste y esperas anciosa para volverlo a ver asi pasen meses, si el amor es verdadero, y yo estoy segura de que lo es, puede llegar a ser una historia tan bella como la que me cuantas, parece clicke sacado de telenovelas pero si es verdadero el amor puede vencerlo todo, gracias por el review.

**Ninfa de la noche**: bueno aqui esta el reencuentro, se que todos esperaban que fuera ya para siempre pero je me gusta jugar con la realidad de mis historias, una persona que anda con un doctor es muy dificil decir que ya lo tienes exclusivo para ti lamentablemente debes aprender a compartirlo, con sus pacientes, con los congresos, con los doctorados y especializaciones, haaaaa pero bueno esa es la verdad, solo deseales mucha suerte. gracias por el review

**serena tsukino chiba**: no es preocupeis este es en realidad el final, solo falta un pequeño epilogo para dejar sanjada una ultima cosita, no creo que acaben mal, pero eso es parte del destino linda, si el destino es bueno con ellos, lo lograran, gracias por el review

**Doremi3**: si tanto te identificas con el CLARO QUE TE LO DEDICO a mi tambien me gustaria poder charlar contigo si me vez por aqui solo llamame simpre estare presta a platicar sin importar que este haciendo, gracias por el review

**TaNiSaKu**: no ha sido nada tu historia me encanto, gracias por detenerte a leer las mias, que bueno que te hayan gustado espero que el final de esta también gracias por el review.

**yelitza**: Me haces sonrojar je, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto esta historia, en una clase en la facultad me dijeron que el amor se alimenta con el deseo, mientras mas deseas estar con una persona el amor mas crese, y alimentarlo poco a poco con mesura lo mantiene vivo, supongo que eso es lo hermoso de las relaciones a distancia.

espero que el reencuentro te haya gusstado, me espemetre mucho por ello me tarde tanto tiempo, me llevo 3 dias completos poder acomodar las palabras tal y comolas queria y aun asi parece un poco descabezado jejej pero aun asi espero y les guste mucho gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** no puedo estar mas de acuerdo contigo con respecto al amor, yo tambien espero que ellos puedan estar juntos, yo se que todos esperaban que el joven doctor llegara para decir me quedo a tu lado para siempre pero no lo hice asi por lo que ya conteste en el review de la ninfa de la noche aun asi yo creo que a pesar de todo eso ellos podrian ser felices, segun yo el espiritu independiente de kagome la hara resitente a estas cosas, aun asi deseenles suerte gracias, por el review.

P.D: ok no os preocupeis leela cuando puedas hacerlo no corremos ninguna prisa, cuando tengas la oportunidad espero y te guste y si te gusta pues... recomiendala.

**Liz Kraft**: Que bueno que todo haya salido bien en tu historia y que puedas compartir el tiempo as u lado de nuevo, toda la felicidad del mundo para ti, se paciente, y si amas de verdad creeme que los meses pasaran como agua, como es en mi caso, se feliz, no lo sufras atesora con cariño cada momento con el y todo ira a buen puerto, te lo aseguro, mucha suerte y gracias por el review

Bueno por ahora es todo espero y les haya gustado mucho este capitulo me esforse mucho por hacerlo muy original espero y lo haya logrado.

_**Antes de irte me dejas un review por favorrrrrr**_

_**¡Arigatou!**_

_**shian shen mimi chan**_


	22. EPILOGO: AMOR

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**KAGOME**_

_**por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Epilogo**_

_Gracias por tanto amor_

_Joan Sebastián_

_El amor es el sentimiento, mas tortuoso, el mas hiriente y el mas doloroso del mundo, te pone tu mundo de cabeza es capaz de llevarte hasta el lugar mas recóndito de tu soledad… Pero…_

_El amor es también el sentimiento más glorioso y más bello del mundo que te saca del infierno y te lleva el cielo, te llena el alma y te alimenta el corazón…_

_Si, el amor es un sentimiento ambivalente_

_Pero…_

_También es aquel sentimiento por el que entregarías hasta la última de tus fuerzas, tu propia esencia solo por poderlo sentirlo… _

_**Al menos una vez**._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_Hoyou:_

_Me alegra mucho saber que esta bien, que toda tu familia también lo este, me he animado a responder tu carta…._

.- no, esto puede confundirlo más.

Kagome tomo la hoja y la hizo un nudo para poder tirarla, voltea su lado en el escritorio una hoja embretada dentro de un sobre amarillo descansaba en el escritorio, no necesitaba siquiera leerla ya la había leído mas de 50 veces desde el día que llegara hacia una semana.

.- Hoyou… - dijo ella en un suspiro de tristeza.

No tenía la obligación de responder pero de alguna manera quería hacerlo, se sentía con la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

_**Ya calmados tus enojos**_

_**Ya pagados mis errores**_

Querida Kagome:

Se que quizás esta carta es lo ultimo que tu esperas de mi, desde hace mas de un año se que no has sabido nada de mi y creo que eso ha sido lo mejor para los dos pero el día de hoy no he podido evitar recordarte, hoy es el día que nosotros cumpliríamos un año mas de matrimonio, hoy debía ser un día feliz, pero creo que realmente nunca te deje disfrutar de este evento, supongo que podría pedirte una disculpa por eso.

Marian me ha ayudado a hacer esta carta, debo decir que ya no somos pareja, Kate lo ha entendido mucho no la he dejado de ver un solo día y por ahora creo que no se ha dado cuanta siquiera, Marian y yo resultamos ser mucho mejores amigos de lo que fuimos pareja, creo que cuando hay amor por un solo lado de la relación no es suficiente, lo he entendido muy tarde…

_**Yo tengo que decirte mi verdad**_

_**Tú eres el amor de mis amores**_

…se que no tiene ningún sentido que te lo diga ahora, y créeme no es mi intención decirte todo esto para hacerte sentir mal o por que este pensando alguna otra locura como hace años, lo digo solo por que es la única verdad que he conocido en mi vida.

**Kagome… yo te amo… quizás toda mi vida lo haga.**

Eres una persona incomparable, he intentado resarcir mi vida y encontrar a otra persona que pudiera demostrarme solo un poco del amor que tú me mostraste, pero supongo que aun no me amo lo suficiente como para que alguien me ame a mi de esa manera.

_**No te culpo si no vuelves**_

_**Te comprendo si me olvidas**_

Se que con el tiempo podrás olvidar todo el daño que te hice o al menos eso espero, no te culpo si me odias, aunque por dentro espero que no lo hagas, se que fui una persona malvada contigo, pero no quisiera que me odiaras… prefiero que me olvides a que me odies, me gustaría pensar que me has perdonado… pero si yo fuera tú, quizás yo no me perdonaría… ¿irónico no crees?

_**Pero algo más te quisiera decir**_

_**El maldito causal de tus heridas**_

Quizás a estas alturas ya has roto mi carta o quizá hasta la has quemado, siempre fuiste tan temperamental en todo…perdona ha sido un comentario mal intencionado lo reconozco, solo deseo decirte una ultima cosa mi… solo deseo decirte una ultima cosa Kagome.

_**Gracias por tanto amor**_

_**Gracias por existir**_

_**Gracias por darle el sol a mi vivir**_

Gracias… gracias por tanto amor, gracias solo por existir, me has mostrado el mundo de una forma que quizás yo nunca hubiera conocido con nadie mas, nadie me hubiera mostrado el mundo tan limpio como tú lo hiciste. Me enseñaste o que es la fe ciega, lo que es el amor incondicional, lo que es la generosidad, lo que es la pasión y sobre todo lo que es el perdón, fuiste una única luz en un camino donde yo me hubiera perdido.

_**Gracias por tanto amor**_

_**Gracias por existir**_

Se que no puedo hacer nada para resarcir el daño que te hice y eso es lo que mas lamento, nunca podré hacer nada para poder pagar todo lo que tu hiciste por mi y debería poder hacerlo…

_**Pensando en lo que fue**_

_**Puedo vivir**_

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es mantenerme alejado de ti, se que quizás es lo único que tu deseas de mi, te conozco bien y se que es lo que tu deseas, mientras no me puedas ver, mientras no me tengas cerca, ninguna de tus malas memorias volverán y eso es lo que mas deseo, yo viviré solo con el recuerdo de que un día te conocí y que fui feliz contigo, no me queda mas.

_**Te gane con mis verdades**_

_**Te perdí por mis mentiras**_

Tu solo debes vivir con el recuerdo que un día conociste un chico y que algunos días de tu vida trato de hacerte feliz.

Se que no lo puedes creer pero esa es la verdad, dentro de todo lo malo que te hice lo único que yo trate de hacer fue hacerte feliz.

Te gane con mis verdades y te perdí con por mis mentiras, no todo lo que te dije fueron mentiras como debes pensar, no te lo recrimino todo lo contrario, tienes todo el derecho de pensar lo que tu decidas de mi no espero mas, solo deseo poder decirte que no todo fue mentira, se que te mentí mucho y que de todo eso ahora que o pienses no puedas ver un solo signo de verdad, pero si la hubo, una, solo una

**Este hombre sin vergüenza, que te lastimo el alma entera… te amaba.**

Realmente te amaba, y aun te ama, auque nunca fue mecedor de tu amor. Siempre fuiste y seguirás siendo un ser inalcanzable, una flor prohibida para mi en un jardín de iglesia… ¿lo recuerdas? Nunca debí haberte mancillado…

_**Sabrás que es caro el precio que pague**_

_**Sabrás de mi dolor si un día me miras**_

…pero obtienes siempre lo que mereces, la vida me cobro muy caro lo que te hice, me cobro demasiado arrancar esa flor y casi dejarla morir, nunca pude ser feliz con mi familia tal y como debía ser, Marian no me odia pero ha tenido que entender que yo nunca podría amarla, adoro a mi hija y es lo único verdaderamente bueno que tengo… pero lo que yo mas amaba lo perdí, **a ti**… y eso a diferencia de la amistad de Marian que es lo que conservo de nuestra relación, de ti se que ni siquiera eso merezco y que nunca tendré, aunque hubiera dado la mitad de mi vida solo por poder conservar solo eso.

Un día tu me dijiste que quizás nuestro único error fue el no habernos conocido en el momento indicado… ahora se que no, el único error que **YO** cometí fue haberme cruzado en tu camino, tu hubieras seguido siento limpia y pura por mucho mas tiempo… el único consuelo que me queda es que encontraste a alguien que no ha mirado las manchas que he dejado en tu alma y que es mas las ha ayudado a limpiarlas. 

_**No te culpo si no vuelves**_

_**Te comprendo si me olvidas**_

Lo único que me resta por decir Kagome es que seas feliz, se que un hombre como Inuyasha te hará muy feliz, él tendría que estar loco para dejarte ir cuando te ha encontrado, 

Yo intentare rehacer mi vida pero se que nunca podré olvidar lo que tu has sido para mi… pero espero que tu si.

**Perdóname por todo lo malo,** es todo lo que mi alma puede pedirte espero y un día puedas lograrlo.

_Akitoki Hoyou _

_**Pero algo más te quisiera decir**_

_**El maldito causal de tus heridas**_

Cada línea cada frase había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza, Inuyasha la había visto y solo la había tachado de cinismo y de poca vergüenza, aunque dentro de su mirada vio otra cosa que el no quiso decir y ella no quiso preguntar.

Sabía que no tenía obligación de responder pero quería hacerlo.

Ella había logrado desprenderse de las cadenas de esa vida a su lado pero era claro que el no, le causaba tristeza lo que decía de Marian, después de todo ella lo amaba mucho, quien sabe quizá con el tiempo y la amistad y el amor a su hija lograran estar juntos, no lo sabía pero esperaba que aun quedara una esperanza para él…

_**Gracias por tanto amor**_

_**Gracias por existir**_

_**Gracias por darle el sol a mi vivir**_

10 hojas de papel quedaron como un nudo en el piso entes de que ella supiera que decir…

- solo no des rodeos Kagome, el desea termina con esta historia tanto como tu – se dijo así misma sin poder evitar un poco de tristeza – solo termina con esto.

_**Gracias por tanto amor**_

_**Gracias por existir**_

_Hoyou: _

_He recibido tu carta y me vi en la obligación de responderte, me alegra que toda tu este bien, pero me entristece un poco que no hayas logrado permanecer con ellos… pero estoy segura que un día encontraras a la persona indicada para poder al menos intentar ser feliz._

_No te odio, realmente nunca podré lograr odiarte por que como tu dices lo que vivimos juntos no fue del todo malo, las circunstancias en que todo termino fue lo verdaderamente hiriente, pero no te preocupes, sigo adelante, yo estoy bien, yo siempre estoy bien…_

_Yo no soy tan incomparable como tú crees, al contrario, soy una chiquilla irascible y demasiado sensible, como tú dices demasiado temperamental, entiendo el mal sentido de tus palabras, solo no las vuelvas a repetir._

_Tienes razón lo único que yo ya puedo desear de ti es que no te acerques a mi, he logrado perdonarte… dicen que cuando has perdonado a una persona puedes tolerar su presencia, es algo que yo aun no puedo hacer y no te aseguro que un día lo haga, quizá eso no significa que no te he perdonado del todo, así que esto será lo mejor, cada uno deberá seguir su propio camino y seguir su propio destino, recuerda que el destino no es una incógnita, el destino es lo que tu quieres que pase en el, todo son decisiones, es normal tener decisiones equivocadas, pero lo verdaderamente importante, Hoyou, es resarcirlas y repararlas…_

_Actúa de hoy en adelante con una encomienda en tu corazón, piensa en las personas que hay a tu alrededor antes de dar un paso equivocado, piensa que las personas no somos solo una entidad independiente, no somos ermitaños a los que no les debemos nada a nadie._

_Se feliz Hoyou, no puedo desear nada mas para ti, esta es la ultima vez que sabrás de mi, y espero que esta sea la ultima vez que yo sepa de ti, yo haré lo mismo, trazare mi camino lo mejor que pueda, tratando de no cometer mas errores como contigo y al mismo tiempo tratando de recuperar la persona que yo era, trata de recuperar la persona que tu me mostraste, al hombre dulce y bueno del cual yo me enamore y estoy segura de que esa persona que tu necesitas llegara a ti sin siquiera buscarla como paso entre nosotros._

_Adiós Hoyou, esta vez es la ultima palabra que te digo, sin odios, sin rencores, sin culpa, sin resentimientos, te entrego en esta carta la ultima muestra de el amor que compartimos y que llevare en mi memoria como un recuerdo dulce del que no me desprenderé pues aprendí demasiado de ello… no Hoyou, no te olvidare, no me olvides tampoco, pero aprender a vivir con el recuerdo de mi, de la persona que amaste, que te mostró cosas nuevas y que salio de tu camino, por un motivo, no importa cual, solo un motivo, para tener tu corazón en paz, olvídate de que alguna vez llegamos casi a odiarnos… conocerte no fue una casualidad quizás fue esa parte del destino que no podemos controlar como quisiéramos, lo que haya sido, te llevare siempre conmigo… sea para bien o sea para mal _

_Te regreso tu libertad por amor y por vida._

_Higuarashi Kagome _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- la vas a enviar entonces.

.- Si – respondió ella cuando los dos estaban frente al buzón de correos a la mitad de la calle, los brazos del chico la rodearon por la espalda – creo que debo hacerlo.

.- Si esa es tu decisión adelante preciosa - dijo el chico de ojos color marrón, casi verdes, casi miel, casi dorados.

El sobre blanco con los timbres postales y las direcciones a las que se dirigían, una carta que debía cruzar hasta el otro lado del mundo resbalo por la rendija del buzón.

Un beso ligero callo en una de sus mejillas y le arranco una sonrisa.

.- quizás tienes razón y esto sea lo mejor… - dijo con cierto entrecejo triste - ¿que les has dicho Kagome?

.- Solo adiós Inuyasha, solo adiós. - dijo con uan mirada soñadora y le puso un beso en los labios.

.- Toda una historia digna de contarse linda.

.- Yo tambien lo creo - dijo hechado a nadar lejos del buzon enredando un brazo en la cintura del chico - quien sabe quiza algun dia me anime a escribirla, que opinas tú?

.- creo que eso seria bueno.

.- si, quiza... algun dia.

.- Anda vamos, mama nos esta esperando, o nos vamos ahora o nunca llegaremos, la comida de ella solo se come caiente, veras que buen sazon.

.- Ya me lo has presumido demaciado, solo espero - dijo saliendo de su agarre - que cuando yo sea la que cocine para ti, tambien te guste.

.- solo no pongas demaciado picante.

.- mmmm - dijo sosteniendo su propia barbilla - te lo mereces?

.- kagome...

.- jaja jaja

La chica hecho a correr lejos de él esperando que la siguera cosa que él por supuesto hizo, alcanzandola, solo la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso, detras de ellos el atardecer pintaba le cielo de violestas, amarillos y rosas, las personas los veian pasar, sin prestar demaciada atencion, una que otra chica solo suspirando añorando un propio chico para poder hacer eso, despues de eso, uan mirada de amor una dulce sonrisa y tomando camino de nuevo felizmente...la historia finalmente esta vez, había terminado.

**_Pensando en lo que fue _**

**_Puedo morir _**

**Fin **

_08 de diciembre de 2005_

_12:52 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Antes que nada aqui mis responsibas:_

**Dark Princess Of Death/Yolanda**: bueno aqui esta el final, gracias por el review.

**Doremi3:** me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, bueno en el sentido de descarado en comparacion con los demas lemon, debo reconocer que a mi tambin me gusto mucho, esa chispa esperitual que tu mencionas yo la siento todo el tiempo con mi joven doctor. gracias por el review.

**Keren**: hola hola, jejejeje creo que en realidad seguro no cumpli ninguna de tus peticiones bueno el menos no pude con las dos primeras, por lo del monje, no os preocupeis lo de "Aroma" esta quedando de rechupete, no te cuento nada pues quiero que sea una total sorpresa. por lo de otro fic, bueno... si estoy empezando uno nuevo, pero tendras que esperarme, pues en este mes despues de vacas me va a venir mucho trabajo en la escuela y tengo que terminar "Aroma" o mi amiga Sango me ahorca y mi amiga Aye me ha encargado un shot pero despues de eso, empiezo a puiblicar "Huida", otro de Inuyasha. por el ulltimo punto, yo tambien os deseo UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.

espero y el final no haya sido muy desepcionante, de alguna manera, el aura de toda la historia, me indicaba que este debía ser el final despues de todo al menos yo tenia curiosidad que sería de hoyou despues de todo, que pasaria con Marian y la niña y perdonarlo por completo.

Pero no te preocupes, tengo planeado un par de cosillas mas que presentare en la semana que viene, cuando pueda comparar datos con mi doctor, y presentare las "incoerencias de Kagome" que creeme son muchas, las veces que no sabia ni de que color el era el cabello de Inu, o donde los metia, o cosas por el estilo que a mi me parecen bastante simpaticas. gracias por el review.

**KaRiNa LaMaS:** no sabes cuanto me halagas, todo lo fui planeando con esa intencion que pudieran sentir la misma emocion que sintio Kagome al voltear y ver esos ojos marrones, casi miel, casi dorados, me obcecione por esa rima jeje, gracias por abrir tu corazon de manera que pudiera entrar todo ese sentimiento dentro de ti, no puedo recibir mejor recompenza por ello lo aseguro. gracias por el review.

**yelitza**: muchas gracias de verdad uno de los reviews que mas disfrute atraves de la historia siempre fueron los tuyos, me alegra y me emociona tanto que les haya llegado tan adentro este lemon, de verdad en esta historia nunca pude explorar del todo la parte carnal de los personajes si no mas bien la emocional, bueno para la carne ya tengo a "aroma" jejeje.

las relaciones son una incognita, uno a pesar de que ame con toda su alma nunca sabe que va a pasar, pero ten fe, si ellos son afortunados quiza llogren ser muy felices, esperemos lo mejor de ellos. gracias por el review.

**serena tsukino chiba**: gracias por tus cometarios, la verdad no era el plan de el epilogo y seguro a la mitad de ustedes no les ha gustado pero yo creo que era nesesario, gracias por el review.

**Jimena-chan**: muchas gracias no se como has conseguido leerlo todo de un jalon pero gracias pro el esfuerzo espero y el epilogo no te haya desepcionado gracias por el review.

**Arbol de CErezo**: gracias gracias, se que todos desean matarme pues no saben ni que onda con elos, pero como ya dije las relaciones sentimentales son una total incognita, aprendemos de sensei Takahashi nunca supimos si Ranma se quedaba con Akane y seguro nunca sabremos si Inuyasha se queda con Kikyou o Kagome, pero vean lo que hace eso, nos hace escribir muchos muchos fics sacando diferentes conjeturas de lo que pudo pasar je... ya quisiera yo ver un fic de mi fic y a ver a ustedes que se les ocurria que pudiera pasar.

**Dita-chan**: oh muchas graias desde que empece a recibir tus rviews formaron parte de msi reviews favoritos, me da gusto ver que a algunas de ustedes les ha llegado tan a fondo la historia y han podido ver mas ala de las palabras y las letras escritas aqui, si no mas bien los sentimientos que he querido impregnar en ellas, gracias por el review.

pd. si yo te dijera loq eu Santa Lucia significa para mi, una y mil cosas, esta escrita parte de mi historia alli mismo.

**dyeLbi-chan**: Oh muchas gracias, la emocionada de recibirlos son aun mas yo, la verdad siempre me esfurzo mucho por hacer lucir lo que sienten no solo el mete saca literal que se refleja en algunas historias... aunque suene mal tambien llega a ser atrayente je, pero en los mios siempre tratare de poner ambos, gracias por el review.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota**: hace 10 meses, a mediados de mayo empecé esta historia, jamás pensé que fuera ser tan larga, ha sido la historia mas larga que he hecho y ha sido una historia verdaderamente importante, a la gente que ha seguido este camino conmigo directa e indirectamente no podré agradecérselo nunca con suficiencia, he aprendido mucho con los comentarios tan bellos que me han hecho, y con la historia misma._

_Para las personas que han seguido esta historia y les ha tocado el corazón debo confesarles una verdad, aunque seguro ya la imaginan._

_Hace dos años, justamente hoy, por azares del destino en realidad no fue un acto premeditado, al menos no ha nivel conciente me despedí de una persona que fue muy importante en mi vida._

_Esa persona me marco para siempre la vida, creo que todas las personas siempre tenemos a una de esa personas que quisieras que jamás se hubieran atravesado en tu camino y al mismo tiempo después de un tiempo te das cuanta de que hoy no hubieses sido la misma persona si no lo hubieras conocido, pero te lo encuentras y siempre te deja un sentimiento dentro del corazón._

_Cuando empecé esta historia estaba al limite de la existencia de los sentimientos que guardaba por dentro, me debatía entre el **amor** intenso que tenía por una persona y el **odio** que había dejado guardado en mi corazón por otra y no hallaba como liberarme…_

_De eso nació "Kagome" de una necesidad de un deseo de poder perdonar y olvidar, no puedo decir que todo lo que he expuesto aquí sea lo que yo haya vivido¿creo que seria una historia muy trágica no lo creen? Pero debo decir en honor a la verdad que casi todos los sentimientos que expuse nacieron de mi corazón._

_El nombre de Inuyasha debería empezar con "**D"**, él es mi héroe, me salvo casi de la muerte emocional cuando llego a mi vida, siempre ha dicho que he sido yo quien lo ilumina cuando es todo lo contrario en realidad es el quien me ha iluminado y me ha llenado de amor, de un amor sincero y puro que yo no conocía, él me ha salvado la vida y lo único que yo tengo para ofrecer es amor, espero que eso sea suficiente, pues de mi corazón, todo el amor es solo para el… te amo mi joven doctor._

_Hoyou… su nombre debería empezar con una "**I", **no lo culpo ahora, lo he perdonado, fue una persona que a pesar de todo no puedo culpar por completo, tomo decisiones que marcaron nuestras vidas, sin incluirme en ellas y se alejo de mi… por momentos pareciera que quería volver afortunadamente yo si que no tuve la desgracia de Kagome no lo he vuelto a ver, y así fuera ahora, que he pasado por esta limpieza general, creo que estoy lista para ello._

_Kagome… su nombre si, empieza con una "**M"**, puedo decirles que tiene por fin su corazón limpio y es feliz, de una forma extraña, ella por fin es feliz… la tecnología al final de cuentas a sido su mejor aliada._

_Gracias por permanecer conmigo en este proceso completamente catártico, todas sus opiniones me ayudaron muchísimo a aprender a asimilar las emociones que descargaba en esta historia. No dije esto antes por que no quería entorpecer la fidelidad de lo que ustedes sentían al leer esta historia, por ello lo he dicho solo hasta ahora._

_Quiero agradecer a mi doctor, que fue coautor conmigo en mas de un capitulo, el chico misterioso que escribía para mi, era él, muchas gracias esta historia nunca hubiera sido la misma si tu no hubieras participado y no hubieras estado en mi vida._

_A la participación especial de Aye chan que me ayudo con la traducción en la parte de Marian, a Fel que es la fiel copia de Amai que me mantuvo cuerda en esta historia._

_Y a "Hoyou" que a pesar de todo, también es responsable de todo esto, donde quiera que este._

_Ahora que llegamos al final de esta historia no me queda si no dar las gracias, profundamente y con todo mi corazón, muchas gracias, espero haber podido tocar una fibra en su corazón, ustedes lo han hecho en el mió._

**_A:_**

kigami,Sango Chan (responsable de que las historias caminen rapido je),Yelitza (mencion honorifica pues estuvo desde el 1º capitulo), itnuzi desli, mikofatim2000, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel (nunca falta un review tuyo en ninguna de mis historias, hey si, en Aishiteru de St tail pero no importa, gracias por hacerlo siempre), inüYÔ, Keren (tus reviews cupieron siempre en mi corazon como uno de los favoritos), Sofita, sanku, anapana111, Fesabi, moniCa, InuHa Lima, lorena( graias siempre por los lindos reviews me gustaron muchisimo siempre), Doremi3 (porras y review siempre gracias amiga), AIKO, Anyara (oh my que ella me haya dejado un review fue el mas grande honor me emociono mucho con sus historias y que ella le halla gustado la mia fue decirme: "hey chica vas por buen camino, no lo creen, quien no querria tener su imaginacion), jessy aome, Liz Kraft, fany, inuyasha and kagome, kagome-kitty, Catumy, Mony, Arbol de cerezos, MONICA(curioso hubo como 3 tocallas mias en esta historia je, si mi nombre también es Mónica), miho-chan, Yoli, Javi (la persona valiente que me dio su nombre sin mas y asi lo dijo "no te dejo nickname"), Yuris, Shakka DV (COLEGA), miho.neechan, laureo (prometo ya apurarme con Genio embotellado¿tú me nominaste en misionanime verdad?), AngelGaby, KaRiNa LaMaS, Dita-chan (Tu reviews también pasaron a ser de msi favoritos), Ninfa de la noche, TaNiSaKu, Dark Princess Of Death/Yolanda, Jimena-chan, Fel (no es cosa de ashlee, ok no la escucho demaciado, caray me atacas en el unico review que me dejas)

y a todas las personas que no me dejaron su nombre pero se que siguieron mi historia mil, mil mil gracias.

**_Ahora si, me gsutaria que todos ustedes me dejaran un review para despedirse de mi historia conmigo, muchisimas, muchimas gracias de ante mano._**

**_ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU_**

**_MIMI CHAN_**


End file.
